


Villainous love

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Future, Gangs, Heroes & Heroines, Passion, Romance, True Love, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 154,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi is a villainous gang leader of the futuristic city, he takes all he can and controls every powerful person. All he needs to do his give someone a simple look and they'll fall at his knees, and if needed, he'd kill anyone in his path. People never question him, or say anything against him especially say anything against his girlfriend. Levi adores you with everything he has, he protects you and keeps you close. If anyone hurts you, eyes you up or says anything against you they get broken bones or worse, lose their life. However, what most don't see is he's fixing the wrongs of the city, he's introducing equality, free healthcare and trying to ensure that children have a better life than he did. The two of you and his scouting legion gang work to change the city for the better, but when a team of heroes shows up to stop Levi, things become difficult especially when one hero has links to your horrible and emotional past. A villain bad boy Levi loving you, what more could you want?





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was annoyed beyond belief; he had been woken up from a post sex nap with you by a man shouting in his meeting living room. Levi was not someone you should piss off, mainly because he ruled over this city through fear and power. Almost all politicians, leaders and companies had been bought and controlled by him and his gang. The cops no longer fought against him, in fact a lot of them supported him because he’d made the cities safer for people but was still considered a villain by some. He was usually calm, mainly using his pissed off look, his words and cold tone to put people in their place and maintain power and rarely fought people to assert his dominance. The only time Levi would lose it, or go into a murderous rage was when you were concerned. If someone said something bad about you, hurt you, took you, flirted with you or just anything he would use his blades or his guns to rip a person apart.

So, as Levi walked to the meeting living room his rage increased the further he got from your warm and loving arms. He adored you so much, everything about you was perfect and now he was missing out on your cute sleeping face. Plus, right now you were butt naked in his massive bed, you were more than perfect to snuggle with. Just the thought of you made him want to run back to that room, wake you up, kiss you all over and make you moan loudly all over again. But he couldn’t, because he had some asshole to shut up so you, his perfect girlfriend could sleep undisturbed.

He slammed open the doors, Erwin, Mike, Hange and the loud man stared at Levi. He looked annoyed, but also good with his messy hair, tight shirt and black jeans. “Mind telling me why I hear shouting at an important time?”

The man who was shouting, Daniel, gulped in fear. “I-I’m sorry boss b-but something happened that I feel you need to know.”

Levi sighed and walked over to the sofa, he flopped down, crossed his legs and threw his arms over the back. “Was it so important that you needed to shout in my home, while I was with my girlfriend?”

Daniel went white. “Y-Your…” Now he knew why Levi was so pissed off, and why his three right hand men were trying to keep him quiet. “I’m so sorry boss, I didn’t know you were with her.”

Hange giggled in her seat, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair. “He’s always with her, we did warn you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “So, what is it? Or are you unable to shit for months and need our help?”

Daniel shook his head. “N-No. It’s one of your small bases, it’s been raided by five people who claim to be heroes.”

Levi looked visibly bored as hell, this was not of his concern really if it was only a small base, at least it wasn’t a main one. He didn’t care much for a bunch of kids running around playing hero, it was stupid and a waste of time. “Tch, all that for nothing.”

Mike sniffed the air as Levi got more annoyed and reached for the blade on his hip, he could smell you coming this way. He was right, because you rounded the corner in a shirt of Levi’s and shorts. You smiled when you saw Levi sat with his back to you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed. “There you are. I knew you’d be where the yelling was, so what’s going on?”

Erwin smiled at you. “Simple business is all, you should head back to bed and rest.”

You smiled back at him, you let Levi go and walked around. “Nah, I’m awake now. So, what’s going on?” You looked at the guy staring at you with a blush, Levi growled a little behind you. You kicked him in the leg and smiled at the man. “What’s your name?”

He gulped and bowed. “D-Daniel miss.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Pleasure to meet you, but you can call me Doll, everyone does! So, what’s wrong?”

He looked around and saw Erwin nod to him, he was telling him to go ahead. “One of boss’s small bases have been ransacked, they tried to hack into our system and failed.”

“Who did?”

“Five people dressed as heroes.”

You hummed. “Interesting. They take anything?”

“Don’t know.”

You folded your arms. “So, you came running over here without doing a detailed inventory of the place to check?”

He blushed. “I ah…no…”

You sighed. “Tell me you at least reviewed the footage from the security system Levi has in place there.”

He got quieter. “No…”

You pouted in thought. “Well…how about Mike goes down to the scene with you now and see what you can find.” You walked over to Mike and lightly tapped his nose. “He’s good at tracking people, and a good whiff of those kids playing hero can help us track them.”

Mike grinned. “She’s right you know, if I get their scent, I’ll be able to track them to the none hero versions of themselves. Simple.”

Hange jumped up and sighed. “I’ll go too, I’ll go through the footage easy with Moblit’s help.”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “Sounds good, I can increase security at main locations.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “No, we don’t want cannon fodder. I’m thinking we train up the cadets more, make sure they are up to our level in fighting. It’s better to have a small skilled army, instead of a large amount of shits floating about.”

“Even better, I’ll create an effective training scheme for the cadets and build them up. Do we have your permission with everything else?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “The brat, although not a soldier of my gang has a great head on her shoulders, I always like to use her ideas and knowledge when I can.”

You turned to Levi and smiled. “That was sweet of you to say.”

Levi titled his head; all he could think about was touching you. “Dismissed, all of you except the brat.”

You watched everyone leave, you put your hands behind your back and wandered around then stopped by the window. You watched the city buzz, cars flew past, the neon lights were bright and beautiful. “Why did you get annoyed at him? I know he didn’t have much, but someone’s fighting back against you and your cause.”

Levi walked over to you, he hugged you from behind and sighed. “Because he pulled me away from you, and his reason wasn’t even as bad as he was making it out to be.”

“I think it’s concerning; it may be one little splash in the pond but the ripple effects Levi, it can be devastating.”

“I know brat, I know. It’s just, when I’m with you I’m very happy.” He gave you a squeeze then kissed your cheek. “When they pull me away from you for business, I feel like they’re taking the only thing that makes me happy. I’ve never experienced happiness in my life, or love until I met you.”

“I get it.” You turned in his arms, you linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “I guess I’m going to have to take more care of my bad boy gang leader, or as others call you, a villain.”

He hummed. “You take care of me perfectly, it’s I who should do a better job.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Shitty words. I don’t like it when you tell lies.”

“I’m not.”

“You are lying, you and I both know you take great care of me.” You jumped and wrapped your legs around him and giggled, Levi instinctively grabbed your thighs by your bum. “Now Mr boss man, I believe we were snuggling in bed and having a nice sleep.” You kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes and hummed in delight back at you. “Why don’t we go back to that, because if you want more, I’m going to have to say no.” You played with his hair as he carried you to the bedroom. “I’m not like you, I don’t have stamina like the Gods. My little body is tired and needs to recover, so just cuddles for now.”

He dropped you onto the bed then began taking your bra off from under your shirt, then your shorts as he talked. “I know beautiful, you don’t have to tell me.” He changed into his pj bottoms. “How long have we been together? I know your body very well.” He climbed into bed and pulled you against him. “I’ve memorised it, every inch because I love you with everything I have.” He kissed your forehead, then he whispered your name making your heart flutter. “I love you so much. I was very proud of you out there, the way you bossed everyone around.” He growled at you. “Like a perfect girlfriend, it got me thinking.”

“Levi…” He was doing it again.

“Marry me.”

You sighed, the man had asked you a few times and suggested kids, but you always said no. You loved Levi with everything you had, you would love nothing more than to marry him and have kids. However, the life you were both living was dangerous. Levi was the head of a major gang, crime happened often to maintain power and some people tried to fight back against him putting yours and his lives at risk. You didn’t want to be a widow, or put him through losing a wife. You didn’t want children to lose a mother or father like you and Levi lost your own parents, it would break your heart if it did happen.

Levi’s cause and the scouts were to break the hold rich greedy people had. They wanted people to be equal, to be free from harsh restrictions. He didn’t want people to live in fear, or worry about money, or when their next meal would be. He wanted children to grow up with parents who loved them, for them or their mother and father to not resort to crime just to live. He wanted people to have a chance at a good life that only he had just found. Corruption and greed were a cancer to the city, he just wanted to cut it out and others wilfully joined him.

You smiled at him. “We’ve been over this before, it’s not safe for us to get married. My answer is still maybe when it’s safer.”

“Then how about kids?”

You laughed at the cute look in his eyes. “I’d love to but Levi, things are heating up and both of our lives are at risk. I don’t want our kids to lose one, or both of us. Not yet.”

Levi gave you a big hug. “Wonderful, we’ve gone from two no’s to a maybe and a not yet. Maybe in three months’ time I’ll get a better answer.”

You giggled at him. “I love your optimism honey.”

He pulled away a bit, he looked down at you and smiled. “I love that, say it again.”

“Honey.”

“Perfect.”

You kissed his cheek. “It’s a maybe with marriage, but the least I can do to keep you going is use marriage pet names.”

“It’s perfect.”

“I will say yes to your proposal someday Levi, I promise you that. I’m determined to become Mrs Ackerman, just when it’s safer.”

He held you close and closed his eyes, he let out a long happy sigh. “I know. Goodnight sweetheart.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “Night honey.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi hated clubs, they were noisy, messy and full of walking shits, which is why it didn’t make sense that he owned a few. Tonight, he was going to one of them to deal business with an opposing gang, you’d found out he was going to the club and wanted to go for drinks and dancing. So, he was sat in the back of his limo with you bouncing in your seat with a sexy dress on drinking with Hange as Mike and Erwin chatted business with him.

Erwin sighed and looked at Levi. “So, the first people we’re going to meet deal with drugs, they’re good at smuggling it but they’re new business here is causing people to turn to drugs. Drugs mean crimes, which means bad parents, which means lonely children and you know the rest.”

Levi pulled his gaze from you and looked at Erwin. “I’m sure we can convince them to stop.”

Mike hummed. “What if they don’t?”

“They will.”

“We can’t just kill them if they don’t.”

“It’s the easiest thing to do, plus they will agree.”

You zoned into the conversation. “You can’t just kill them, why don’t you use them?” They all looked at you. “Well they’re good at smuggling things, right? Plus, you’re setting up pharmacies and doctors that are free. So, why not get them to smuggle in legal drugs to supply the doctors to help the sick. Make use of their skill.”

Hange pointed at you. “She’s right, our free health care system is low on drugs.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, he pulled you closer as he growled. “Isn’t she perfect?” He kissed you, then your cheek. “We should marry.”

“She’ll say no again.” Hange laughed. “Like always. Give it a few more months.”

He hugged you a little. “She said maybe to marriage the other night, and a not yet to kids too.”

Erwin chuckled. “Well, well it looks like you might be slowly winning Levi.”

You laughed. “Oh, come on you guys, I love Levi to death and you all know it. I will marry him and have kids someday, but just not right now because it isn’t safe.”

“I see her point in this all, it isn’t really safe for anyone to start a family any time soon.” He saw Levi’s glare. “But we’ll make it safe, no need to give me that look Levi.”

You pulled from Levi. “We’re here! Come on Hange let’s have some fun tonight, me and you.”

She threw the car door open. “Hell yes!”

Levi grabbed the back of your dress and pulled you back. “Wait one moment brat, I’m not done with you. The rest of you out, we’ll meet you in a bit.”

You lay across Levi’s lap, you smiled up at him and ran your hand up his chest as everyone got out. “Am I in trouble?”

Levi took your hand and kissed it. “No, I just wanted you for a moment.”

“Levi…”

He sighed. “Be careful in the club, I won’t be with you because I have business to take care of and you know what affect you have on people.”

Levi was right, you were born with an effect on people and that man who was your so-called father made it worse. Your father wasn’t really your father, he’d seen you as a little kid with your real parents and fell in love. He killed your mother and father, then took you. Because he was a powerful rich political figure, no one questioned his actions. He raised you, treated you like a little doll and tried to turn you into one by making you have this magnetic pull with people. However, your past was not something you wanted to dwell on right now. Levi had saved you from that monster, he showed you real love even when at first you didn’t think he did, but he always did.

You smiled at him. “I know.” You linked your arms around his neck and lifted yourself up, you kissed him and hummed. “I’ll be a good little doll.” That was another thing this father called you, it was doll and you’d heard it for so long it was your nickname. You hated it near the end of being with him, but now you were free you owned your name. “Promise.”

“I love you.”

You nuzzled your face against his neck. “Love you too, now I need to go party with Hange.”

He sighed then moved you. “Alright, break my heart.”

You laughed as he got out the car to flashing lights from cameras, he reached in and held his hand to you. You smiled and took it. “You are such a big baby for a mean old gangster villain.”

He pulled you out of the car and put his arm around you, he kissed your temple causing more pictures to be taken. “You can be a right little brat sometimes.”

You giggled. “I know, but you love it.”

“I do.”

A reporter waved at Levi. “Mr Ackerman, I have a question about you and your girlfriend!”

Levi stopped and looked at the man. “Instead of trying to gain gossip about us, why don’t you do some real reporting on the very politicians that are fucking your city to death.” Levi pulled you along. “Come on beautiful.”

As soon as you got inside, you smiled at the neon lights flashing and the hovering DJ booth. People were wearing the coolest neon outfights, the drinks were flowing as well. Camera’s floated around and took pictures of people as they posed for them. You were so excited for tonight, you rarely went out because you’d been scared so much to go, not because of Levi and the gangs but because of your past. Your fake father had restricted your life so much and kept you in a bubble, that things like this you never really did, so you were a little over excited.

You let go of Levi, you bounced about on the spot and turned to Levi. “This is so much fun! Oh, I’m going to get the coolest cocktail they have here!”

Levi pulled you closer. “Calm Doll or you’ll lose yourself into doll, we don’t want that especially with sharp objects about.”

He was right, being repressed and psychologically bullied all your life had caused you to form a bad side of yourself. Doll was good with anything that was sharp, you could rip into anyone and kill a whole room full of people. You never lost your temper anymore, you just snapped once with your horrible father. Now though, Levi could say just one thing and you’d go full Doll mode on everyone. Though sometimes, when you got over excited, you’d go a little crazy like he would when he had to attack anyone.

You pouted at Levi. “I know, I know. I’ll be a good girl for you.”

Hange waved at you. “DOLL!”

You squealed and ran at her, you jumped into her arms and she spun you around. Levi sighed. “A good girl, sure I believe that.”

“Let’s get drinks!” Hange dragged you away from Levi and into the VIP area dance floor and bar.

Levi let out another sigh, he wandered into the VIP area where Mike and Erwin were waiting for him. He flopped down on the sofa, his arm across the back and he crossed his legs. “So, where are these idiots?”

Mike grinned as he began cleaning one of his favourite handguns. “Someone’s in a mood. You get that upset over someone taking her away?”

“I do big nose, because I worry about her. You remember the life she had before us?”

Mike gave a sad smile as he looked out at the dance floor at you. Erwin nodded and looked at you as well, they all remember meeting you and helping Levi free you from your home. To all of them, you were precious and wonderful.

The manager of this club walked into the room, Levi owned this place, and many more but he never actively run the place. “Boss, there are three men here to see you. There to do with the trading company.”

Levi nodded. “Send them in.”

“Yes boss.”

“Put your gun away Mike, we don’t want to start a fight.”

He grinned and holstered his gun. “You got it boss.”

Levi sighed and looked at his tea on the table, for once he didn’t fancy drinking it because he’d rather be out on the dance floor with you. When the three men walked in, he wanted it more than ever to go out and see you.

The first guy, the leader of the group held his hand out. “Names Ricardo, this is Dino and Sammy.”

Levi didn’t shake his hand, but Erwin did instead. “Nice to meet you, please take a seat and we’ll discuss why we wanted this meeting.”

“Of course.” He sat down and sighed.

Dino smirked. “Wait, that raven-haired man who’s slightly short is the boss? Damn I thought he was a thug, look at that face.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the kid, it didn’t bother him too much that he thought that but wasn’t too keen on the short thing. Levi didn’t think he was that short, not really, but you always told him he was perfect and if he was worried about his height, he always made up for it with something rather large that got you moaning and panting the house down. “I mean this has to be a prank.”

Ricardo smacked the back of Dino’s head. “Show some god damn respect, that man you’re insulting has this city under his control. He’s our future and if you fuck this up for us, he will end us.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, it’s a good job I have thick skin. You should control your men; I find that those who are extra difficult respond well to pain. Sometimes little shits, need the shit kicked out of them.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” He snarled at his man Dino, then looked back at Levi. “So, let’s discuss what we came here for.”

Erwin tapped on his holopad. “We are aware of your criminal activities, illegal drug trading is not something we like in our city, it leads to crime and broken homes which most of us in our gang came from.” He looked up and smiled. “We request that you cease all your trading’s here effective immediately.” He shrugged. “If you say no, there will be unpleasant consequences.”

Ricardo gulped. “I understand Erwin, but that’d put us out of a job and we have families back home.”

Levi sipped his tea and hummed. “We have a proposition for you, that’s if you want to hear it.”

“Sure.”

“Bring your family to this city, we’ll protect them no matter what.” He put his tea down. “We are changing this city for the better, introducing equal rights to all, equal pay and most importantly for our deal, free healthcare.” He sighed and noticed Dino’s eyes had travelled to you, you were dancing in that sensual and fun way he always adored. However, Dino was more than looking at you, he was leering at you. “You have skill in sneaking drugs into this city, it took us time to notice it happening. So, we want you to sneak in more legal drugs for our healthcare system.” He clenched his jaw then let go, Dino was really testing him, and it didn’t help that he noticed a growth in Dino’s trousers forming. “Your families and yourselves will benefit from this free healthcare as well as all the other protections and things we provide, so are you in?”

Ricardo smiled, he looked to Sammy. “You in Sammy?”

“I think it’s a good deal, great benefits to us and all we have to do is bring in legal substances illegally. It’s still fun for us and benefits others.”

“Good, what about you Dino?”

Dino grinned. “I don’t care, all I want is to fuck that sweet tight ass over there. You know that angel dancing with that crazy haired glasses woman.”

Levi shifted in his seat. “That sweet tight ass you want to fuck is my girlfriend.”

Dino looked at Levi. “Seriously? She’s with you? How the hell did that happen? Well anyway, if she was mine, I’d fuck her all the time and if she said no, then I’d force her to fuck me.”

Levi clenched his fist tightly, Mike and Erwin weren’t going to do a thing to stop Levi if he acted, the guy deserved it. “You should never force yourself on a woman or man, tch it disgusts me.”

He laughed. “Oh, come on you short grumpy ass. You and I both know; she could take a pounding and beatin-.”

Levi slammed his foot into Dino’s face and cried out in anger as he did, Dino’s chair slammed back onto the floor, his nose was completely crushed and blood burst out of it. He kicked Dino’s ribs and cracked them, then the side of his face knocking teeth out. He kicked again cracking his jaw, then kicked him right between the legs in the nuts and was pretty sure he ruptured something down there. He pulled his knife out flicked it around in his hand then knelt over Dino, a knife now pressed against his throat. “I warned you.”

Mike grinned; he was loving this. Erwin shook his head and sighed, he typed away on his pad and showed it to Ricardo. “This is the contract we want you to agree to.” Ricardo looked to Levi then Erwin. “Don’t worry about our boss, he’s just teaching that scum a lesson. So, do we have a deal?”

Levi pressed his knife more. “One moment, I just want this piece of shit to say sorry.”

Dino whimpered. “S-sorry.”

“Couldn’t hear you.” He pressed the knife a bit more. “Little louder.”

“S-SORRY! I’m so sorry sir!”

Levi got off him and sighed, he put his knife back and checked himself over for any dirt or blood but he was fine. “So, do we have a deal Ricardo?”

Ricardo stood up and offered his hand. “We do.”

Levi took it and shook. “Good, very good. You are doing this city a favour.”

“It’s an honour to help you and your team.” He smiled then looked to Dino on the floor. “Sammy? Get this shit stain off the floor please.” He turned to Levi. “Boss, I want to apologise for the way Dino spoke to you and about your girlfriend, it was unforgivable.”

“I believe I beat some sense into him, though all I can say is he’s lucky we are in a public place.” He sighed and fixed his hair, then sat down. “You’re dismissed.”

Mike helped them out, then turned to Levi and Erwin. “Well that went better than expected. We got a yes, and we got to see Levi lose it.”

“I didn’t lose it.”

Erwin hummed. “You did a little, but granted I wanted to do just the same to him.”

Mike nodded. “Me too, that guy was a fucking asshole.” He smiled. “But on a brighter note, someone’s coming over here to see you.”

You were racing over, two drinks in hand, Hange behind you with three. You sat down next to Levi, you put the drinks on the table and jumped at Levi. “Hi honey!”

He hugged you tightly. “Hello beautiful, you been having fun?”

You kissed his cheek. “The best, but I’ve been missing you a lot.”

“Now that makes me happy.”

“How did the meeting go?”

Levi remembered the feeling of bokes breaking under his feet. “Well, very well actually. We made the deal you suggested, thank you for that.”

“Wonderful!” Your smile was so perfect to him, which meant his rage from earlier washed away. “Oh!” You leaned over and grabbed both drinks off the table, you handed one to Levi. “I got you a cocktail, I know you probably would think it’s pathetic, stupid, silly and childish but it tastes really nice and I thought you’d like it.”

He took it from you. “I’m honoured you thought of me.”

“I always think of you.” You sipped your drink and noticed Levi’s stare. “What?” You titled your head. “Don’t ask me again Levi, you already have tonight.”

“I know, it’s just that was very cute and adorable of you.”

You pouted and patted his cheek. “Boo. Now, drink up.”

He sipped his drink, his eyes lit up at the taste. “Not bad, that’s actually really good.”

You slung your bare legs over Levi’s leg, he instantly put his hand on your knee and slid it up the inside of your thigh slightly. You kissed Levi’s neck then left your lips there, you hummed with a smile. “You’re really good.”

“Smooth.”

You kissed his jawline. “Like a good cup of tea.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Warm and delicious, just like you.”

You let out a little squeal and giggle as he squeezed your thigh, then bit your neck a little hard. “Levi! We’re in public.”

“I can easily order them to get out.”

“It’s dirty.”

“All my clubs are clean to perfection.”

You flicked his nose. “Bad kitty.” He rubbed it better. “No touching in naughty places.” You drank your cocktail more. “Besides, I’m going back out there to have fun with Hange. Do you want to come?”

He sighed. “Can’t doll, I have a few more meetings to do.” He saw your pout. “But once I’m done, then I’ll be all yours.”

“Okay.” You kissed his cheek and got up. “I don’t mind really, the people in the VIP area are nice. Right Hange?”

She nodded. “Yeah, the barman is so sweet to us as well, he made these cocktails up just for this cute doll here.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you along, she held back a grin when she noticed Levi’s annoyance. “See you in a tad gents, cause girl’s night continues.”

You ran out with her and giggled, you danced a little bit with Hange and then went to the bar. You missed Levi a bit, you loved having silly fun with him even if he complained about it you knew he loved it. “You lonely?” You looked at the man next to you, he was dressed in a way that made you think douchebag and trying too hard, he was the kind of guy you’d smell his cologne before you saw him. “Can I buy you a drink?”

You laughed. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Oh, come on.” He slid closer. “Just one little drink.”

“I get all my drinks free here, so there’s no point in getting me one.”

“Trust me baby, one drink for this hot thing.”

The barman frown and made a drink. “Sure, here.” The guy took it, you looked to the barman and sighed, he understood how you felt. You went to take the drink, but the barman slammed his hand on the top of it to stop you from drinking. “Don’t!”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I umm, forgot to add something to the cocktail, silly me.” He took the drink behind the bar, but he didn’t pour it away. “Let me make you a better one doll.” He did and handed it right to you. “There.”

You laughed a little. “Thanks Buck.”

“No problem, now excuse me a moment.”

You nodded and sipped your drink, the guy trying it on with you looked a little annoyed then he grinned at you. “So, what’s your name baby?”

You sighed. “Everyone calls me Doll.”

He grinned. “Doll huh? Like the girl who’s dating that asshole Levi yeah?”

You smiled. “That’s me.”

“No way.”

“No that is actually me, it’s why I get free drinks here because my boyfriend owns this place.”

“Well baby.” He stepped closer to you making you very uncomfortable. “I don’t care about that man; I want you and I’m gonna have you.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why?”

You whined. “Because you’ve made him really mad, and he hurts people when he’s mad.”

“Who?” He turned to see Levi right there with the barman. “Sh-shit.”

Buck offered the drink he said was made badly to the guy. “That’s him Levi, he put something in this drink and wouldn’t take no from doll.”

The guy shook his head. “I-I didn’t.”

Levi grabbed the drink and shoved it into the guys hands. “Then drink.”

“But.”

“If you didn’t put anything in, then you should be fine drinking it.”

The guy smacked the drink to the floor. “Alright! I put something in there! So what? It just makes it easier to take a girl home and fuck.”

Levi hummed. “Well now you’ve explained it all, it makes sense.”

“Really?”

Levi slammed his foot into the guys gut, his back smacked the bar with a loud thud. Levi grabbed his throat, then lifted him up and off the ground and squeezed. “Yes. You are scum and always will be scum, my city has no place for you.” He slammed him down onto the bar smashing glasses, he leaned closer and snarled at the guy. “I should cut you into little pieces, but I’d rather not dirty my bar or let my beautiful girlfriend see that.”

You walked over and hugged Levi’s arm, you didn’t want the guy to die and when it came to you and anyone doing anything against you Levi wanted to kill them instead of hurting. Plus, Levi being a protective angry lion was a real turn on. “Levi?” He looked at you and so did the guy being strangled. “Let him go and kick him out of the city, please?” You gave him a squeeze. “I want my naughty kitty cat to pay attention to me.”

He felt his heart flutter at your cute look. “Fine.” He looked to the guy. “You’re lucky my girlfriend is so sweet and nice, because if she wasn’t, you’d be dead right now.” He let the guy go, then slammed his fist into the guys face and broke his nose just for good measure. He sighed and turned to Hange as she ran over from the bathroom. “Hange, contact the cadets and get them to throw this guy out of the city. If he enters it again, he dies.”

She grinned and saluted. “You got it Levi.”

Levi turned to you, you blushed hard at him and looked away as he walked closer. You gulped. “S-So, do you want to have a drink? Maybe dance?” You got quieter. “Or food? I’m sorry.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he sighed and hummed. He deepened the kiss; your legs became jelly and you almost fell over. He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you to his body and tangled his fingers in your hair. He pulled away from your lips, then kissed along your jaw and let out a little moan in your ear. “I just want all of you. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, no woman or man should have to deal with that. I’m glad my barman noticed. I don’t know what I would have done if he didn’t.”

You blushed and smiled. “Hey, can we go somewhere so we can cuddle?”

“This way.” He walked into the VIP area where he had done business, he looked at Mike and Erwin. “Go have fun you two, we need a moment alone.”

They both walked past, Erwin stopped. “What did you do to that asshole?”

“He’s being thrown out of the city.”

“Good, look after her.”

“I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

You hummed as you sat on yours and Levi’s bed in just his shirt and messy hair from being very active with him, he was lying on his side opposite you with the covers hiding his manhood with cards in his hands. You looked up at Levi. “Got any fours?”

“Go fish.”

You blew a raspberry. “Fine.”

“Don’t pout.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure.” He sighed. “Got any sevens?”

You did, so you took the cards out your hand and threw them at him. “Yes.”

“You’re cute when you get grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Sure.” He put down his sevens, his hand was much smaller than yours and he was going to win easily. “You gonna get all cute and upset when I win?”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not. I just like teasing you because you get all pouty.” You pushed him with your foot, he grabbed your ankle and pulled you closer. He took your cards and threw them, and his own off the bed. He pinned you to the bed with his body, your shirt had almost ridden up so high he could have seen everything. “See, you’re pouting and I don’t like it when you’re like this because of me, makes me sad.”

You pressed his cheeks with your hands, then ran your fingers through his hair and played with it slightly. “I’m just being silly honey, because you always win at card games.”

“True, but you beat me in a lot of video games.”

You hugged Levi to your body, you closed your eyes and enjoyed how his body felt against yours, he was so warm, muscular and his scars were nice too. You loved his man so much; he was your world and he was your savour. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“When we first met, what did you think of me?”

He rolled onto his side and took you with him, his arms tightly around you. “I thought you were breath taking.”

You frowned and pulled away a little. “Well I was talking to the guys before, and they said you’ve never been with someone romantically before. They also said you’ve never really liked anyone before, so I doubt you experienced love at first sight like you’ve always said.”

“But I did.” He kissed your forehead. “I really did fall in love as soon as I saw you, why do you think I tried so hard to free you? I didn’t care about that bastards hidden fortune, I left with you in my arms not money and weapons.”

You pouted a little and looked down at his bare chest, you let out a long sigh. “I suppose.”

“But you doubt yourself so much, and how wonderful others think you are, and wonderful you actually are. I love you so much, some people say I love you too much because I kill people easily for you.” You giggled as he nuzzled your neck and kissed your face all over and rolled onto you. “You’re just so important and precious to me.”

You shifted your legs for him, so now he was resting perfectly between your legs. “I love you Levi.”

He placed his arms either side of your head, he dragged his body up yours making you moan. He nipped your neck, then kissed along your jawline. “I like it when you tell me you love me; it makes me very happy.” He stopped when he heard a knock as yours and his door, he clicked his tongue then growled. “Tch, WHAT?”

The door opened, you snorted a laugh when you saw Eren, he blushed hard as soon as he saw what was going on. His boss was naked, with the bed cover just above his bum on top of you, your legs apart, marks on your neck and Levi’s shirt on which had been pushed up just below your boobs. “I-I’m so sorry Levi! I-I didn’t know.”

Levi gripped the bed tightly by your head, you patted his cheeks. “Be nice Levi, we weren’t doing anything.” You smiled at Eren. “Do you need Levi for an important meeting sweetie?”

He gulped and nodded. “Yes miss, I’m sorry.”

“You should go Levi.”

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. “How important is this meeting?”

Eren rubbed his head. “Ah well sir, there’s a politician interested in making an agreement with us urgently. He wants to meet with you.”

“Send Erwin.”

“He umm, wants to meet you specifically.”

You frowned. “Why?”

Eren sighed. “His daughter is a fan of Levi miss, and to keep her quiet and for him to go ahead with the deal he wants to meet you and for you to meet his daughter.”

You sat you causing Levi to roll off you and to the side, he was shocked by what you did. “What?”

Eren looked at you. “It’s just a meeting miss.”

You folded your arms and pouted in annoyance, you were beginning to feel an unpleasant human emotion of jealously and possessiveness. “There’s no way Levi would do that, flirt and be friendly with another woman, what is that politician thinking?”

Levi loved this, you were jealous and getting very possessive of him. Levi was always the one who got emotional over you, but now it was your turn and he was going to enjoy every moment. “I’ll get change and I’ll go. Give me half an hour, I have things I need to finish up here before I go.” He saw Eren blush. “Head out the gutter kid, I need more than half an hour with this one. Now get out.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Levi waited for Eren to leave, then he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I’ll be gone a while, so stay here and be safe brat.”

You shuffled away from him. “Can’t believe you’re going.”

“I’m needed.” He got out of bed and stretched allowing you to see his back muscles work, and his perfectly perk bare bum. He looked back at you and smirked a little, then walked to the bathroom. “I have to do what I must for this city and for you.”

You jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom as he showered. “That doesn’t mean running into the arms of another desperate woman.”

He tapped on the panel on the wall causing the shower to activate, he began cleaning himself. “You shouldn’t be so mean; she might be a really nice girl.”

You pouted. “Maybe, but still.”

He stepped out and began drying himself. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

You blushed. “N-No!”

“You are.” He walked over with the towel around his waist, he kissed your cheek. “It’s rather cute.”

“No it’s not.” You watched him walk past into the bedroom. “Jealously looks ugly on me.”

“You rather like it on me.”

You laughed. “When we’re alone yes, but you know very well I don’t think much of myself and I’m not attractive and hot so no one wants me often.”

He put boxers and trousers on as your talked, then pointed at you when you’d stopped. “Yes, they do, you are incredibly popular and stunning.”

“Well at least I don’t murder people in a jealous rage.”

Levi pulled his shirt on. “I haven’t murdered anyone over you.”

“Yet.”

He nodded. “Your right, yet.”

“Plus, I don’t beat people up, who knows how many you’ve beaten without me knowing.”

Levi’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, he hummed in thought because you were right again, Dino was a perfect example. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“You’re teasing me, so I brought up the fact you lose control.”

He walked over to you and grabbed your hips, he pulled you closer. “It’s all for you, I can’t help it when it’s you my beautiful, cute and adorable love.” He kissed you then whispered your name to you. “I love you; you know very well I would never love this other woman or do anything with her. You are my world, my life, my everything. I would never want anyone else but you.” He kissed your forehead. “You won’t be too lonely without me, will you?”

You shook your head and looked down. “No.”

Levi said your name. “It’s okay if you do.”

“Maybe a little then.”

“I won’t be long, promise.”

You hugged him. “I know, I just don’t like being alone because I start thinking.”

He hugged you tightly and kissed your head. “Oh, sweetie, you poor thing. I’ll contact you as often as possible, I swear I will. Just remember, the past can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know.”

He sighed and let you go. “I’m sorry, I have to go now.” He led you to the bed and tucked you in. “Get some sleep beautiful, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Sleep as much as you like until I get back.” He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll bring you back something nice.”

“I don’t need any more.”

“No back chatting, I will get you something. Night.”

You smiled sadly. “Night.” You lay there and watched Levi leave, he turned out the lights for you and left you. You rolled over to face his side of the bed and felt your heart sting, then you looked out the large ceiling to floor window that covered the wall. The neon lights were at a soft glow, cars flew past and floating advertisement boards moved about. You tapped on the panel on Levi’s side, the window darkened so no one could see in but you could just about see out.

It was peaceful at first, but being alone for a while and without Levi’s warm body and loving arms to lull you to sleep made things difficult. Your mind wandered, and it wandered to something you didn’t want to think about and that was your past. Your past was something you wanted to leave behind, Levi was the only good thing about it, because he was the one who freed you. Levi broke your horrible past, he made your life worth living, he freed you and gave you love. You hated this, because Levi not being here caused the flood gates to open in your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

You wandered the halls of your father’s place, you did it to avoid him as much as possible. If you didn’t avoid your father, he’d obsess over you as his little doll. You hated that, being called a doll all the time and dressed up like one too. Jack was the only good thing about this place, but he was your father’s right-hand man and thought the light shined out of his ass. He had his moments though with you, Jack was a sweet and nice guy and definitely was a handsome guy to your tastes and others. He had women all over him, he just had his head in the clouds sometimes.

You peaked around the corner to see Jack typing away on his holopad, a frown on his face as he focused. You grinned and pressed yourself against the wall, you waited then jumped out. “BOO!”

Jack fumbled with his holopad then sighed. “Jesus Doll, you scared the crap out of me. You have a weird unique talent of sneaking up on people.”

You smiled. “I do, don’t I? But I can’t compare to your unique talent of being a handsome devil.”

He smirked in that charming and handsome way of his, he ruffled his stylish and perfect hair. “You always know how to get my heart racing, you little charmer.”

You giggled and took his figure in, he had chiselled features, a strong defined jaw that any woman would love to run their hands along. He was tall, lean and muscular with dazzling green eyes. You twirled around and walked ahead. “So, are you free?”

“I’m afraid not, I have someone to meet, someone important.”

You titled your head. “Who?”

“Someone you need to be careful with, he is slowly taking this city over.”

You poked his cheek. “Come on, tell me his name.”

He sighed. “His name is Levi.”

You hummed. “I’ve heard of him, humanities strongest I heard. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to know a person like that.”

“Really? I thought you’d want to meet someone like him, you’re always talking about running away like the child you are.”

You punched him in the gut. “I’m not a child! I’m a woman, you asshole, jeez my fucking father has his grip on you as well.” You sighed and crossed your arms as you pouted and walked. “So, this guy really is a bad boy?”

“The worst, you need to stay far away.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Please Doll.”

“I’m going to face him and show you I’m not afraid.”

“Doll!”

You ran ahead, skidded around the corner and looked back at Jack as he chased you. You giggled and stopped at a railing, you looked down to see Levi with a woman with a wild look in her eyes and two blondes. “He doesn’t seem too bad. Oi Levi?” He looked up at you. “You really as bad as they say you are?”

He titled his head. “Maybe.”

You jumped over the railing and landed in front of him, his eyes widened at you. You were in such a cute doll like dress, the bow around your neck was the best. He stared at your beautiful face, your cleavage on show and your legs. You were breath taking to him, even more so that you showed no fear towards him at all. You walked closer and smiled up at him, you walked around him as he stood in tight trousers, a low-cut smart shirt with two guns on his side in their holsters and the straps for them going across his shoulders at the back, a single knife above his bum. You eyed his tight perk butt; he was much nicer than Jack in your mind.

You came to a stop in front of him. “You know, you are far too handsome and cute to be a villainous gang leader.”

“Well it is me. But you seem far too beautiful and wild to be the notorious Doll that Richard speaks so fondly of, you’re better in person.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You looked behind you and noticed Jack coming over. “I have to go. It was lovely meeting you Levi.”

“Will I see you again?”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “No, my father doesn’t like sharing me. Bye.”

Levi blushed a little as he watched you walk away, he just wanted to grab you and run with you now. He was only here to make a deal with your father a money deal, and a region deal so he could have more power and make this city better. Richard was not a good man, he was a ruthless and heartless businessman and politician, and Levi wanted him gone. However, he was confused how such a man could have an adorable sweet woman like yourself as a daughter, something wasn’t right.

You walked down the halls to your room, you tapped on the panel, got in and then locked it with a password so your father couldn’t get in. You practically ripped your dress off and changed into a top and shorts, you made yourself a cup of tea and sat in your comfy chair that looked out at the city. You had no friends, no boyfriend, no one but Jack and father. You hated your father, and liked Jack but, he was all over your father. You were used to loneliness.

You don’t know how long you were drinking cup of tea, after cup of tea for but time seemed to go by and you were alerted to a knock at your door. You got up and wandered over, you unlocked it and leaned in the doorway. Your father stood there with Jack and Levi, he was grinning until he looked at you and became annoyed at your clothes.

Richard, your father, growled at you. “Where’s your cute dresses?”

You nodded into your room. “Hanging up in my closet.” You eyed Levi, who was eyeing you up more. “I wasn’t aware I’d be entertaining guests.”

Richard chuckled. “You always are needed for entertainment, now go get change I want my little doll to play.” He leaned closer and sneered at you, you stiffened up which Levi noticed. “Playtime little doll.”

You lowered your head. “Yes father.”

“We’ll be in the tea room, hurry dear little doll.” He stood up. “Sorry Levi, let’s go to the tea room and wait for my doll to come and play.” You watched them walk away, you knew that your father would come back later and probably punish you for this.

You hurried into your room; you wore your best cute dress with a lovely big bow around the neck. You did your makeup, and made sure your hair was perfection before running down the hall to the tea room. You calmed yourself then slowly walked into the room, your father cried out in happiness and clapped his hands. Jack gave you a little smile, but Levi stared at you and narrowed his eyes because he saw your smile was fake.

You bowed to the men in the room. “Sorry for my lateness.”

Richard grinned. “It’s fine my little doll, you’re forgiven because you are too perfect!”

Levi looked up at you. “Doll, right?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He hummed and looked at your lovely bare legs, he wanted nothing more than for them to be wrapped around him. “How are you with tea?”

You smiled at him, he liked it because it looked genuine. “I’m excellent at it, would you like a pot with some of my homemade treats?”

“I’d love that, thank you.”

You bowed and looked to Jack and your father. “Coffee for you two?”

Jack nodded. “Please Doll.”

You sighed. “Sure.”

You left the room to the little kitchen; it was one of many. Your father’s place was a massive mansion on top of flats, you were high up and looked down on the city. The sunny days were perfection, it was like you were a palace in the heavens. But you also thought it was over the top, too many rooms. The only good thing about the rooms was you could run and hide from your father.

“Do you need help?” You jumped and turned and looked at Levi. “With the drinks.”

You blushed a little, he was really handsome up close again. “I umm, you don’t have to. I can’t imagine he will be happy with me if you did.”

Levi started prepping the coffee while you made the tea. “Fuck your father, I’m going to help you out.”

You giggled. “You really speak your mind, don’t you?”

“I don’t see the point in beating around the bush, it’s about as appealing as not being able to shit for a month.”

You burst out laughing, you covered your mouth. “S-sorry.”

Levi’s heart hammered in his chest; he was falling more in love with you. “Don’t be sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have laughed, plus my father says my laugh isn’t doll like.”

He cupped the side of your face, he titled his head and studied your features, you were just so beautiful. “I like you laugh, it’s very sweet and like music.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Thanks, but you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying.”

You smiled and pulled away from Levi. “Well even if you aren’t, it’s hard for me to believe because my father…”

“He’s a piece of shit.”

You blushed and looked at Levi, then you laughed a little. “He is, but he’s my father.”

“He’s a bit young to be your father, and you two look nothing like each other.”

You placed the pot of tea on the tray, then placed a tea cup and saucer for you and Levi on. “He’s not my real father, he adopted me apparently because my real parents died. I don’t know much.” You sighed. “All I know is I’m treated like a kid and a doll, but I’m a grown woman.”

“I could tell when I saw you in your normal clothes.” He liked the little blush you had. “Though, even now you to me you still look like a woman.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you ever just want to leave here?”

You stared at the plate of baked treats in your hands, you were welling up slightly. “Yes…I dream of it actually, but I can’t.”

“Why?”

You put the plate on the tray. “I have no other family, friends, money of my own. I’d be helpless.”

“What about a boyfriend?”

You laughed. “No.” You folded your arms and leaned against the counter. “I’ve had them in the past, but when father finds out they disappear. You should have seen him when he found out I’d slept with one of them…” You went white when your hand slipped unconsciously down your body.

“He hurt you?”

You gulped and grabbed the coffees from Levi and put them on the tray. “It could have been worse.”

“What did he do?”

You gave him a sad smile as you lifted the tray and turned to him. “Whoever gets me naked or in my underwear next will see the scars, I’ll tell them but not some villain stranger.”

Levi sighed. “Fine, you can tell me when we get naked.”

You laughed. “You’re confident.”

He leaned over you and kissed your cheek. “I’ve never liked anyone before in my life, yes I’ve been with women, but I really want to get to know you and eventually show your body true body shaking love and worship. I’ll find out what’s going on, I will free you and save you then I’ll take you away from here.”

“Really?”

“I promise.”

“Don’t lie to me, because I want nothing more than to run away from here.”

“I’m not lying, I want to help you and free you. Trust in me.”

 

 

 

Levi had been hovering around you as often as he could, you thought it was sweet he liked you, but then again, most people liked you. He was always kind and caring, but you worried he was only using you to get to your father’s vault. Richard was filthy rich, and the majority of his riches had been made illegally and in a dirty way. But no matter how much Levi was around you and tried to make you happy, your father was always there to stop him. Even at the party you were having right now, you were in your smartest doll dress for your father with your back still hurting slightly from his punishment a few days ago for not wearing your doll things.

Your father stepped closer to you and cornered you against the wall, he leaned towards your face. He cupped your cheek and hummed, then he kissed your lips lightly. “You better behave tonight Doll, or there will be consequences for your actions.”

You gulped and looked down. “Yes father.”

He grinned. “It’s daddy dearest at parties, remember?”

You nodded. “Yes, daddy dearest.”

“Good girl.” He looked to the hall and saw Jack; you gave Jack a desperate sad look but he just bowed and kept walking. “Now, about that Levi lad. I want you to stay away from that insane villain, far away. I know he’s only getting close to you for my fortune, but you’re not that easy, are you?”

Your voice was barely a whisper. “No, daddy dearest.”

“Besides, you’re too good for him. You are mine, my perfect little doll.” He sighed. “Don’t worry too much about him, after I mess him about a while with these deals I’ll say no and I’ll have him killed. He doesn’t seem that tough. Does he?”

You thought Levi could murder Richard in a heartbeat, it’d be frightening and beautiful all in one, but you couldn’t let your father be killed. Though he turned you into a doll, and he punished you by hitting your back with things, he was still your father. You had so many good memories with him, he really did love you but, he lost himself in jealously and greed a lot. You had to lie to your father. “No, daddy dearest, he isn’t that tough at all.”

“Good Doll, now enjoy the party tonight.” He walked away and stopped. “Oh, and if I see you flirting and playing with anyone tonight, I will not be forgiving.” You gulped. “Maybe I’ll shave your hair off and make you wear wigs forever, or I cut my name on your back…just a passing thought Doll. Now come on, we enter together.”

You took his arm. “Yes, daddy dearest.”

You both walked in, everyone cheered and clapped for you both. They doted on you and your father, but luckily for you they became more focused on Richard so you slipped away. You walked to a little area, sat down and sighed. Your body ached from wearing your doll clothes, but your back hurt the most from your punishment.

“You look lonely.” You looked up at Levi as he held two drinks in his hands. “Need a drink?”

You looked around then took the drink from him. “I need pints of booze right now.”

“That bad?”

You smiled sadly and downed your drink. “I’ll warn you now, I will have to ignore you at some point.” You sighed and put the glass on the table next to you. “Daddy dearest says he doesn’t like you, and I should stay away or there will be consequences. He wants to shave my head, or cut his name onto my back or something else.”

Levi looked around. “I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble for you.”

You shook your head and held back tears. “This is just my life Levi; I get a small amount of hope and happiness and it’s taken from me.”

You heard someone shout your name, you looked up, Jack stared at you with concern. “Come here please.”

You got up. “Excuse me Levi, looks like our time together is over.” You walked over to Jack, he grabbed your arm and pulled you along to somewhere quiet.

Jack squeezed your arm. “What are you thinking? He’s dangerous! Your father told you to stay away from him.”

You yanked your arm free. “What about what I want Jack? No one ever asks me.”

He held your upper arms. “I’m sorry Doll, I’m just worried about you. I care deeply for you.”

You looked away from him. “If you care so much, then what’s my favourite treat to have with my tea.” He stared at you. “Thought so.”

“Then what do you want?”

Levi walked over to listen in to what you were saying. “I want to not be dressed as a fucking doll all the time, I’m a grown ass woman. I want to go outside and have fun like normal people do, like go to an ice cream bar, or a diner and just eat whatever I want. Or maybe go shopping and buy something nice. Maybe even a phone so if I make friends, I can stay in contact.” You sighed. “I want a boyfriend, someone to love and someone who loves me. I feel so lonely Jack, I have all this love and this want to be loved by someone who adores and cares for me as I am, not as this fake walking doll.” You shook your head. “I’m wasting my breath; this is pointless because I’ll never get what I want. I’m going to my room.”

Jack let you go and felt hurt; he called your name. “Please, just stay and let us talk about this.”

You hugged yourself. “Why? You don’t care Jack. You don’t know the real me, I’m not some sweet and innocent girl, I’m not a good girl. Have fun kissing daddy dearest’s ass.” You walked away and near your father. “I’m going to my room, I’m tired daddy dearest.”

He kissed your forehead. “Alright, take care my little doll.”

You rushed down the hall to your room, you took your shoes off and threw them in frustration then sat on the floor making your dress puff up around you a bit. You pulled your gloves off, cupped your face and cried in frustration and pain. Your back, feet, waist and heart hurt.

You heard a light knock at your door, you got up and walked to it and entered your password. You sighed. “Yes?”

Levi stared at you for a moment, then reached out and touched your cheek. “You’ve been crying.”

You smiled. “I do that a lot here…do you want to come in?”

“Thank you.” You let Levi walk in and locked the door behind him. “Your room is like an apartment.”

You sighed and walked past to the walk-in closet. “My father hates seeing me eat. I’m a doll, I can only have tea and sweet things. Some days I go all day without eating because he wants me at his side.”

Levi looked to the lock panel on your wall next to the door. “Why the lock?”

“To keep father out.” You pulled your dress off and stood in your underdress and puffy underskirt. “I had it put in thanks to an old bodyguard of mine, he was a boyfriend and he hated how my father could walk in any time and sleep in my bed next to me.”

“Tch, disgusting.” He walked around and could see you in the closet sat down, you were in your underwear and slowly pulling the thigh high tights off slowly. Levi gulped, he loved how slow you were being. “I meant your father being the disgusting one.”

You laughed. “I know what you meant.” You got up and stretched, you knew Levi was watching you and you liked that he was because you liked him. You sighed after. “Mind coming in here and helping me? My back hurts and I need help pulling things on.”

Levi blushed. “Y-You sure?”

“Yeah.”

He opened the door more and walked in. “Alright.” You turned your back to him and walked to the draws, you looked for a jumper and shorts. You jumped when you felt hands running along your back, you hummed at how some parts were soft and other parts were rough. Levi had the kind of hands you wanted to run all over your body. “Your back.”

You stood up and turned to Levi. “I-it’s nothing.”

“No, those scars are something. What does he do to you?”

You lowered your head. “He hits me with things, all sorts really and on bad days he cuts.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you against his chest and kissed the top of your head. “It’s taking everything in me not to go out there and gut that pig.”

You shook your head. “He’s still my father, he rescued me from being a lonely abandoned child in this city.”

“Okay, I won’t do anything.” Levi clenched his jaw; he knew Richard was a scheming asshole so the story of him finding and rescuing you was bullshit. “Let’s get you changed.” He pulled on your jumper, then helped you into your shorts. He played with your hair after and sighed, he just thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. “You look beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thanks, you know you’re the first person to see me like this and say that.”

“Well it’s true.”

You looked into his steel blue eyes; a blush formed on your cheeks as he eyed you. He leaned closer his lips close to yours, then you looked down and avoided his kiss. You played with his shirt, tears in your eyes because if you loved this man, if you gave in then he’d just be taken away from you like all the others. “Do you want tea?” You walked away from him and went to your little kitchen. “I can make you some and we can enjoy the nice view I have.”

Levi leaned in the kitchen doorway. “Did I do something to upset you?”

You stopped and shook your head. “No, you did nothing. You…you’re perfect Levi, but I’m bad, really bad for you. I don’t want to lose another person; I can’t lose another person.”

He rushed you, you gasped as he pressed his body against yours. “You won’t lose me.” He leaned closer; his lips ran across your cheek. “I’m humanities strongest. Impossible to kill.” Your heart hammered in your chest, you let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes as Levi kissed just by your ear. “But yes, I’d love some tea.”

You laughed as he walked away. “You are…wow.”

He gave you a little smile as he said your name. “I’ll be honest with you; I love you and I did from the moment you jumped over that banister. I will get you out of here, no one will stop me, because I want you to be happy and free. I hope maybe mine.”

You blushed and kissed Levi’s cheek. “That’s sweet and all, but no one loves me Levi, no one.” You picked up the tray with the pot of tea and walked past him, you put it on the table and sat down to look out at the city. “Your teas ready.”

Levi walked over and sat down. “I’ll prove it.”

You poured the cups and laughed. “Sure.” You picked up your cup and blew on the tea. “And I’m the Queen of France.”

“I will prove it.”

“The only thing you want is a quick screw, then daddy’s vault so you can run off with his dirty money.”

Levi sighed. “First of all, I don’t screw quickly, I take my time to make sure my partner feels pure euphoria for the longest time possible.” He enjoyed your blushed. “Second, your father’s dirty money and his vault doesn’t mean anything to us. I want him to make this deal with me for power, if he doesn’t agree then we were going to hurt him until he does.” He sipped his tea. “That’s what we plan.”

“You’re a good liar.”

He put his cup down. “If you got out of here for a day, what would you do?”

You hummed. “I’d go to a diner and have a shake with a burger and fries, then I’d go shopping for clothes and then I’d go for a nice drink as well.” You sighed and closed your eyes with a little smile on your face. “Maybe go dancing, I like dancing.” You looked over at Levi. “Why?”

“No reason.” He nodded to the windows. “You keep them open?”

You nodded. “I like the cool breeze and the sounds of the city, only sense of freedom I get.”

“Good to know.”

You laughed a little. “You’re weird.”

“I am.”

 

 

 

You rolled over in bed and sighed as your body began waking up, your father had gone away yesterday to the other end of the city for deals, so you were home alone really. You could wear whatever you wanted, do whatever you wanted and just be the normal you. First off, you were going to lie in and sleep for a while, then the rest of the week you would make it up as you went along.

You frowned when you heard your window, then some movement in your room. You felt a heat over you get closer, then a whispered of your name in your ear. You opened your eyes and looked up at Levi, he was wearing a very well fitted outfit of a tight long sleeve shirt, tight black skinny jeans and a leather coat. He played with your hair a bit. “Wake up.”

You moaned as you stretched a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“How did you get in?”

“Window.”

You sat up and looked at the window that was open more, you remembered talking to Levi about your window the other day. You rubbed your eyes of sleep. “Okay, so umm what do you want?”

He kissed your forehead. “I want to take you on a little field trip, schools out.”

You laughed. “That’s what you’re calling my father not being here?”

“Yes, now let’s go.” He pulled you out of bed.

You smiled and wandered to your closet. “Alright, so what are we doing?”

“We’re going out.”

You paused and frowned at Levi. “Out as in?”

“Leaving this place.”

“How? Father has me monitored.”

“The window, don’t worry I’ll bring you back.”

“For how long?”

“How long do you want to be gone for?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Father is gone for two weeks.”

“Then we’ll be gone together for two weeks, now get changed and I’ll pack your bag.”

You ran around and changed into a skirt, boots and a tight top. You grabbed your bag then stopped, you felt yourself deflate. “I don’t have any money.”

Levi walked past with your bag, he kissed the top of your head and went to the window. “I’ll pay for everything.”

You gulped as you saw Levi climb out the window, he came back and looked at you. You shook your head at him. “I can’t, I don’t want you to pay for everything.”

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you to the window. “Shut up and let me spoil you brat.” You blushed and ran behind him, he helped you out the window to reveal a hover bike there with your bag safely in the seat. He grabbed a helmet for you, he put it on your head then put his on. He sat on and patted the seat behind him. “Get on and hold onto me tightly.”

You gulped. “I’ve never been on one of these before.”

“First time for everything brat, now get on and let me show you a good time.”

You sat onto the bike and giggled, you wrapped your arms around Levi and hugged him. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Hold on, this goes fast.” He revved the bike then drove off, you moved back a bit at the force and squealed in shock. You squeezed Levi more and he drifted through the sky and around traffic, you peaked over his shoulder and let him go a little and just enjoyed the ride. Levi loved the feel of you pressed against him, the sounds of enjoyment coming from you. The drive wasn’t supposed to be long, but he made it longer just so you could enjoy yourself a little more. However, he needed to check you into the hotel. He pulled up and watched you get off, you bounced up and down causing your skirt to flick up. He got off and pulled your helmet off and then his own. “You enjoy that?”

You nodded as he fixed your hair. “Uhuh! That was the best ever! Can we go again?”

“Later. First we have to check into the hotel.”

He opened his bike up, grabbed your bag and put both your helmets there instead. He took your hand and walked with you inside the hotel. The bell boy bowed. “Mr Ackerman, welcome.”

“Thanks.” He went to the reception “Is my room ready?”

“It is Mr Ackerman, here is your key for you.”

Levi took the card. “Thank you again.”

“Shall I take your bike keys?”

He shook his head. “No, we’re going to need them a little later.” He sighed and looked down at you. “Come on.”

You trotted after Levi to the lift, he scanned the card then got in and yanked you against his chest. You blushed hard as you bumped into him. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be, I wanted you pressed against me.”

You laughed at him as the lift floated up. “You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

“No.” He stepped out of the lift and pulled you with him. He went right up to a door, scanned the card then placed his hand on the device next to it. “Put your hand on this.”

You did and saw it take a scan. “What’s this for?”

“So you can get in if we lose the card.”

“So cool, so do you own this place?”

“I do.” He hoped the door for you. “So, you can get anything you want.”

You ran inside and admired the massive open plan room, the bed was huge, there was a place to sit and look out at the vast view of the city lit up with neon lights. The shower and bath were hidden behind a screen, it made you blush knowing something so thin would protect you from prying eyes. You walked to the windows and saw a balcony with an infinity pool. “How do I get out there?”

Levi walked over and tapped the panel, the glass faded out allowing full access. “Just this panel here, your father really did keep you isolated, didn’t he?”

You nodded and walked outside, you looked into the pool then went to the balcony and looked around at the city and sighed. “This is nice.”

Levi dropped your bag down next to his already there waiting for him, he wandered over to you and leaned on the railing. “What do you think?”

“I like it…so what else do you own in this city?”

He shrugged. “Not much, just hotels, shops, bars, clubs and some public buildings.”

You whistled. “That’s a lot.”

“Not really, I still have so much more work to do.”

You sighed and looked at him. “And what work is that?”

“I want to help people, have a life that I didn’t when I was a kid. No more kids growing up without parents, or with bad parents, no more living a life of crime. I want people to not be afraid to leave their homes at night. For people of different races, genders and sexual orientation to be free and equal. To do this, I have to break some bones and play the villain so someone else doesn’t have to. I’m trying to do some good, but people like your father are resisting.”

You smiled at Levi. “You really are a good guy.”

He put his finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t tell anyone.”

You giggled. “Sure, it’s a secret between us.”

“Good.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “We’ll keep that a secret too.” He heard you make an adorable little whine, he walked away from you. “Come on brat, we’re going out.”

You ran after him. “O-Okay, where?”

“Out.”

You pouted at him. “Where?”

He poked your cheek as he stood in the lift, he hummed and kissed your temple. “You’re cute when you pout like that.”

You bumped your hip against him and giggled. “You’re a lot of fun for this big bad villain.”

“Only with you.”

You smiled at him, then walked out of the lift and followed. “Levi?”

He looked back at you. “Yeah?”

“I think…no I know it, I like you.”

He gave you a little smile. “I know, now come on because after our two weeks together I’ll get you to say I love you; I want to get it started.”

“Why?”

“Because brat, I love you and I’ve told you that.”

You smiled at him and walked on ahead. “Alright, let’s get these two weeks started!”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi had doted on you every day, he’d bought you anything you wanted and just enjoyed watching you become happier and happier. He got to know who you were as a person, what you liked and disliked. The man wanted to know every little detail about you, he didn’t care what it was he just wanted to know. The more you told him, the more he discovered the more he fell in love with you and became possessive.

Today you were just wandering around, and exploring the park, but night was coming and he wanted to buy some drinks and food then take it back to the hotel. He stopped by a building and saw Erwin, Mike and Hange inside having trouble making a deal, Levi looked to you in your tight jeans and top, he really wanted you. “Brat?”

You looked up at him from your yummy cold drink. “Yeah?”

“I have to deal with something quickly, my three helpers are in that building having trouble.”

You peaked and smiled at Hange, in your time with Levi you’d gotten close to those three as well. You gave them a little wave. “Sure, I’ll wait here.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I doubt I’d be much help in there.”

“Alright, be safe out here.”

“You got it.” You sipped your drink and hummed, you looked around the street and sighed at the nice cool breeze relieving you of the muggy air around you.

“You’re cute.” You looked up to see five guys walking up to you. “Like a little doll, you here all alone doll?”

You smiled. “Nope, my friend is in the building there with three others making a deal or something.”

The leader stepped forward. “Aww, but you look really lonely to me.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay.”

They walked closer making you back up towards the wall, you gripped your drink a little. The leader sneered at you. “I didn’t ask for what you thought doll, I’m telling you, you look lonely and I’m going to make you feel better.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Why doll? Your friend a scary guy?”

You smirked. “No, I’m the one you should be scared of.” Levi walked out the building with others as soon you threw your drink in the air, you bent a bit and slammed the bottom of your foot into the leader’s jaw cracking it and sending him flying. You twisted around and banged your elbow into his friend’s nose. You put your arm around another’s neck, ran up the wall and jumped and landed with him bent over backwards and slam onto the floor. You spun around and slammed your foot into the back of the other guy making him slam against the wall, then turned to the last man. “What?”

“You little!” You jumped when you saw him go flying, you turned and smiled at Levi as he lowered his leg.

You looked at the floor and sighed. “My drink got spilled.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “I’ll buy you another. Hange, Mike and Erwin take care of these guys.”

Erwin nodded. “You got it.”

Levi grabbed your hand and yanked you with him, he raced off and all you could do was keep up with him. He got to the hotel, stepped into the lift and went up with you. When you got to the hotel room, he let go of your hand and put the bags of food and drink on the kitchen counter.

You gasped in thought. “Umm Levi? You mad at me for what I did? I-I’m sorry if you are, it’s just I’m so sick and tired of people treating me the way he was and I guess something snapped in me.”

He turned to you, cupped your face and pressed you against the wall. Before you could say anything, Levi’s lips were on yours in a passionate and loving kiss. He hummed and moaned at the sensation, he pressed his body up against yours more, it was heaven, it was the best damn kiss ever. You felt like everything made sense and was right in the world when he kissed you for the first time, so much so that you moaned and dragged your hands over his body. You opened your mouth a little, you wanted him to deepen the kiss, you wanted him to take control and completely whisk you away. There was another part of you that wanted him to rip your clothes off, bite your skin and just fuck you against the wall.

Levi pulled from the kiss, then tapped his forehead against yours and panted with you. “When I first met you, I was in love and I didn’t think I could fall more in love.” He hummed. “But then I saw you beat those men within an ich of their life and not break sweat, I wanted you to be mine for eternity. I fell so deeply in love that I don’t care anymore about consequences, I will break your father and that shit Jack too, then I’ll take you from your room and treat you like the Queen you are.”

You placed your hands on his shoulders, you smiled then cupped his neck. You looked up at him and smiled. “Levi, over these past few days I’ve fallen for you so deeply I’m scared. I want nothing more than to run away with you but, my father is still my father.”

“He hurts you. How can you love a man who hurts you?”

You laughed and felt the tears coming. “It’s a strange thing many women and men out there experience, because you knew the person you loved when they were a good person, when they were nice. Good memoires, wonderful ones come flooding in when they hurt you and you just hope and pray that the person they were then comes back.” You began crying. “People don’t change, they just lose themselves sometimes.” You covered your face when you realised what was going on. “He’s brainwashed me, hasn’t he? I can’t believe I’m defending him. You must think I’m a pathetic idiot.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your head and left his lips there. “I don’t think that.” He rested his cheek on your head. “Not one bit.” He pulled away, scooped you up and into his arms like a bride. “I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, kind, caring and cute person I’ve ever met. I get how you feel, my uncle is a terrible man, he saved me and I have some good memories with him but he did a lot of bad. I know, at the end of it all when he passes, I will miss him.” He sat you on the toilet. “Now, sit there for me and look pretty while I run you a bath.”

You watched him get up and start the bath, he put in some bubbles for you that smelt like strawberries. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

He walked over and crouched. “What’s up?”

You cupped his face and pulled him closer, you smiled at him then kissed him. “Better.”

He dragged his lips along your jawline, he hummed with a little smiled. “Well aren’t you cute. I could just eat you up.”

“Why don’t you?”

Levi growled at you, he pulled away and kissed you. “Not yet brat, but soon I will.” He stood up and helped you to your foot. “Now, take it off and get into that bath.”

“Okay.” You smiled at you. “You gonna watch or?”

He blushed. “Sorry.”

You watched him walk behind the screen, it was the only place you couldn’t be seen. You stripped your clothes, then got into the bath. “I’m in.”

“O-okay.” You watched Levi go into the kitchen, he poured you a glass of booze and one for himself. He wandered back over to you and handed you your drink. “Here.”

“Thank you.” You sipped it and hummed, then you placed it on the little table next to the bath. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you stay with me?”

“Sure.” He grabbed a chair and brought it over, he sat next to you and the little table. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing, I just wanted you to stay.” You took his hand and held it. “If that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect.” He kissed your hand. “But you’re spoiling me too much, if you keep this up, I won’t ever want to let you go.”

You smiled. “Then don’t.”

He kissed the top of your head. “That’s a dangerous thing to want, I mean it. I’ll be possessive with you; I’ll want to be with you always and hold and kiss you none stop. Don’t get me started on if anyone says anything or does anything against you, I will break them.” He kissed your temple making you moan slightly. “Are you sure you want that?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He cupped the side of your face, he leaned closer and kissed you. “Not yet, I have something to do first. Once I’ve done it, then you can say yes to me properly.” He put his drink down, moved his chair behind you and began washing your hair. “Just sit back and relax, okay? Then it’s bed for you.”

You and Levi had been sharing the massive bed, it was perfect and cuddly. You slept so well next to him; it was pure bliss. “It’s early.”

“I know, but you need rest after your little fighting session.”

You pouted. “Yeah…”

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Keep pouting, I like it when you do, it’s just adorable.”

You poked his cheek and smiled. “You know, you can call me doll.”

“Thought you didn’t like it.”

“I really like it when you call me it.”

He hummed, he got up and grabbed a towel. He walked over and held it up. “Come on out doll.”

You stood up and stepped out of the bath, Levi was looking away, but you could tell he wanted to look really badly. You wrapped the towel around you and walked away. “I’ll dry and change, you can do that cleaning thing you love so much.”

“Thank you.” You dried yourself, then you pulled on a shirt of Levi’s just for him and sat on the bed. He walked around the corner, he stared at you and blushed a little. “That’s my shirt.”

“Oh, sorry shall I take it off? I thought it’d be okay.”

He knelt in front of you. “From now on, I only ever want you to wear my shirts when we’re together.”

You smiled. “Deal.”

He kissed your cheek, got up and dried your hair, when he’d finished, he tucked you into bed. He soothed you by running his hand over your hair. “Now sleep.”

“You not staying?”

“I have something to take care of, but I’ll wait until you fall asleep before going.”

“Thank you.”

“Once I come back, when I figure it all out then I want you to be my girlfriend.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “I’d love to.”

Levi kept soothing you by running his hand on your hair, then he felt you drift off. He kissed your forehead. “Night beautiful.” He got up and left you alone, he locked up the room and went downstairs and called Hange up. “Shitty glasses, I need that brain of yours.”

Hange sang Levi’s name. “You got it! What do you need?”

“I need you to do some research on Richard and he’s claim he adopted Doll. Find her parents, find the truth.”

“You got it.”

He hummed. “I’m on my way to meet you, tell me where to go and bring Mike and Erwin. The more people we have helping us, the better.” Levi got his helmet out, then sat on his bike. “That man is not who he seems, he’s not a good guy and wouldn’t just adopt a little girl out of the goodness of his heart. Once we find out what happened and what’s going on, we can finally free her of his mental hold.” He tapped his communicator on his arm, he transferred the call into his helmet and put it on. “Do you think it’ll take long?”

Hange laughed. “Not long at all Levi, it’s me you’re talking to and I always get you the knowledge you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat on the edge of the man’s desk and he typed away on his computer, the man was sweating due to fear. Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hange had frightened him enough to last a lifetime. Looking at Levi’s annoyed face was the scariest, but when the guy saw Levi’s knife above his bum and his two guns on his side he almost pissed himself. But then he saw Erwin’s muscles, Mike’s large knife and Hange's many weapons and he just had to help them out.

He gulped and sat back. “F-found it Levi, everything you want.”

Hange peaked at the screen. “It was locked up, why?”

The guy sighed. “Because, we were paid and threatened to keep it quiet.”

“By who?”

He sunk in his chair. “By Richard’s father, then Richard.”

Levi got off the desk. “Give us everything and I swear we’ll protect you after you do, just tell us what it says.”

The guy sighed and shook his head. “I was the officer on call to the scene, and it wasn’t pretty at all. Doll's father was close to Richard’s, so naturally when he and his wife had Doll, they brought her to the mansion so they could meet her. Of course, Richard fell for Doll, he was a young kid himself and didn’t know how to deal with emotions and he wasn’t right.”

“So?”

“So, Richard tried to buy Doll but her parents refused. She was only little, about five at the time when you start to remember things. I’m guessing she repressed her memory because, Richard slaughtered her parents.” He shook his head and went pale then typed on the computer to show the gruesome pictures of the crime. “Poor little thing was crying and covered in blood. Richard’s father came to the scene, he paid us all off and shut us up with threats or worse. He took Doll and took care of her because he knew his son would kill another family for her.”

Levi wanted to break something badly. “That all?”

“No. You see Richard’s father was a classic gangster, proper god father so he was a good man to most. He took care of Doll, loved her like his grandchild and she loved him. Then...”

“Richard killed him.”

He nodded. “Such a brutal betrayal. That little girl lost her parents, but she gained a wonderful grandfather and Richard’s need to have her just consumed him to kill his own father.”

Erwin sat down in shock, he felt like his heart could break. “So, he kept her and brainwashed her all these years. Levi, even if you didn’t love her like you do, I’d want to save her from this life.”

Levi couldn’t speak, he was too angry. So, Mike spoke up. “What does he want with her? To keep her around like a little doll?”

The guy shook his head in disagreement. “He wants to marry her. He’s been raising her and waiting for her to reach perfection so he can marry her and have children with her.”

Levi lost it. He kicked the metal desk next to him and the cop, he dented it and sent it fly into the wall. It slammed into the wall and got stuck part in it. Levi turned to the cop; he placed his hands on the desk making it groan. “Give me the information, I’m going to take down that bastard.”

He nodded to Levi and downloaded the information on a holostrip. “It’s all on this. Please Levi, do what we failed to do.”

Levi grabbed it and turned away. “Hange?”

She ran next to him. “Yes?”

He handed over the strip. “Do what you do best.”

“Got it.”

“Erwin?”

Erwin smiled as he opened the door for everyone. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll make a plan to perfection.”

“Good. Mike keep track of Richard.”

Mike sniffed. “Got it. I won’t lose him.”

Levi sighed as he got to his bike, he turned to his friends. “Rest for tonight though, don’t start working until tomorrow. I’m choosing not to tell her yet as well; this kind of news would ruin her free time away from Richard.” He sat on his bike. “I’ll tell her at the end of this holiday, Erwin can you make your plan around that?”

He nodded. “I can, goodnight Levi.”

“Night, all of you. Thank you for helping me.” He put his helmet on, revved the engine and flew off. He knew he didn’t need to thank them; they’d do anything for him but, sometimes you just needed to be grateful for those around you.

He was desperate to see you; he was also filled with seething rage at Richard. He was scared of himself, scared for you and how you’d react to him being this angry. He just kept driving, then he just walked in the hotel and stared into the void in the lift. He was thinking and, in his head too much, but then everything just melted away when he saw you in bed asleep. To him you looked so cute and perfect, he just felt overwhelming love.

Levi sat on the bed and ran his hand through your hair. You woke up and smiled at him. “Everything okay Levi?”

“Perfect now.” He pinched your cheek lightly. “You should be sleeping brat.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “But you weren’t here, so I couldn’t.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Aren’t you the sweetest girlfriend.”

You blushed and giggled. “That’s right, you’re my boyfriend now.”

He hummed as his lips dragged across your cheek. “That’s if you want me.”

“Of course I do, I can’t stop myself with you. All I think and dream about now is you, I really like you Levi.” You blushed hard and gulped. “I actually love you.”

He smiled at you making your heart race, he wrapped you up in his arms as he kissed you. “I know, but I’m so glad you finally said it.”

You giggled then yawned. “You’re so warm.”

He kissed your forehead. “Let me change then we can cuddle as we sleep.”

You lay down and sighed. “Okay, hurry up.”

He jumped off the bed and felt amazing, someone he loved with everything he had loved him and wanted him. He changed as quickly as he could, then slipping into bed next to you. “Happy?”

You rolled over, your hand and head on his chest. You smiled and sighed. “Very... you’re warm... your heart is beating really fast.”

He put his arms around you and kissed your head. “That’s just how much I like you, you make me nervous, you get my heart going all the time. I just, I feel alive with you.”

You looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “That’s so sweet, you’re super sweet. I love you so much.” You closed your eyes, your head flopped to the side. “So much.”

He rolled onto his side and took you with him. “Please, never stop telling me that.”

You smiled. “I won’t because I like telling you.”

Levi lay there for a bit; he was about to start some sweet and cute pillow talk with you but you’d fallen asleep with an adorable smile on your face. He felt like this moment, being right here was what life was all about. He kissed your forehead and closed his eyes, he couldn’t wait to explore his relationship with you more, or explore you. You were the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep, you were the only thing in his dreams. For you, Levi was there in your dreams, at first it was sweet but then it turned more heated which you didn’t mind, not one bit.

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up slowly, you were on your back and Levi was on his stomach with his arm across you and his head next to yours. You thought he looked so harmless and handsome when he was asleep, like he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

You got up, changed into a lovely summer dress and went outside. With your new phone in hand, thanks to Levi buying it, you played some music. You smiled as Katy Perry started with never really over. You spun around on the spot in the sun, then you sang along with her as you danced about.

You felt like the weight of the world was off your shoulders, you felt free and you didn’t know why or how. You felt as if you were in your own music video, your dress flowing around you as the wind blew lightly and you twirled and danced. Your feet bare, you skipped about and kicked high remembering some fighting moves and using them to dance.

You stopped when you saw Levi leaning in the doorway just watching you in just pj bottoms. He tilted his head. “Don’t let me stop you.”

You smirked at him as you heard a familiar beat, you moved your body as Billie Eilish sang bad guy. You teased Levi as you got close and sang, I’m the bad guy in his ear, then you danced away from him. He walked up behind you, he put his hands on your body and began to dance with you. For a ball of mean villain, the guy knew how to dance. It drove you wild when he pressed the front of his body against yours, his muscle-bound body was to die for. You couldn’t help yourself, you had to kiss him, so you did. You locked lips with him and deepened the kiss.

You pulled away and giggled as you danced to the next song. Levi sat down and just watched you for a while, who knew in the future he’d do this many times, he’d ask you to dance and you would because you were so happy and he’d watch with a little smile on his face. You spun around and sat on his lap, you kissed his cheek and hugged him. “I love you Levi.”

He cuddled you and kissed your temple over and over, then he kissed down to your neck and licked the spot and nipped making you moan a little. He pulled away and looked at you. “Did you?”

You blushed. “Please don’t ask if you just made me moan.”

He ran his hand up and under your dress, you shivered and hummed at the feeling. He kissed your neck lightly. “I thought you sounded very cute and sexy, make more of those noises for me.”

You gripped his upper arms tightly as his fingers light brushed your heat, your body sang, it begged for more from Levi. “Levi…” He moved his hand up and down slowly, so you dug your fingers in his hair messing it up as you pulled him close to your neck. “L-Levi, can w-we take this elsewhere? I can mmm, barely move.”

He scooped you up into his arms, then carried you inside and lay you on the bed. He pushed his hands under your dress and grabbed your underwear, he looked up at you. “Do you want this? Do you want me?”

You nodded. “I do, I really want you Levi. Please, just take them off.”

He pulled off your underwear and threw them, he slid up the bed and went under your dress. You were excited and nervous all wrapped into one, because this was your first time with Levi. To you, Levi was this villainous bad guy that could kill someone in a heartbeat, and you were letting him go under your skirt to touch and lick a very sensitive and vulnerable area.

All your worries disappeared when you felt the first delicate lick up your heat, your head went back, your eyes closed slightly as you moaned. He moved his hands up your thighs, then held your hips as he licked your heat slowly. He was enjoying the little moans and gasps coming from you, the way you rocked slightly to his movements. Your body had a light buzz going on, like a warm sensation was flowing through your body right now.

Levi moved one of his hands and pressed your pelvis, he needed you to stay still for what was next. He licked up your heat and took your bud into his mouth, he sucked only slightly and felt your body flinch. You were so needy for Levi that you reacted perfectly to him. You hadn’t been with someone so long, and just being around Levi, the way he spoke to you and teased you had made you extra sensitive for him.

You cried out as Levi sucked a little hard, then he soothed your intense pleasure by tracing patterns on your bud. He used his other hands to move up and down on your thigh, he squeezed the sensitive skin. You grabbed the bottom of your dress, you pulled it up and freed Levi from under it unintentionally. He looked up at you as your hands kept going, he increased his actions as he himself got excited over what you were going to do. You moved your hands up more, you rocked your hips and then massaged your breasts. You moaned loudly as Levi growled at the sight, his moan sent vibrations through you bud. You closed your legs slightly clamping Levi’s head a bit.

Levi smirked at your actions, he wanted to see what you’d do next when increased your pleasure. He moved from your bud, then he kissed and nipped your thigh. He bit down a little hard as his thumb brushed your bud, you flinched and whined at him. He kissed the bite mark then licked a line up to your heat. He moved his thumb on your bud, he applied pressure making you jump and grip your chest tightly. You whimpered at the sudden build up, Levi’s fingers and tongue were like magic, you couldn’t wait for more.

He licked up to your bud again and took it into his mouth, then he moved his finger to your heat and pressed in. Levi smirked as he felt how ready you were for him, how much you needed and wanted him. He pulled his finger away, then pressed in two fingers and curled them to find a spot that he would memorise from this day onwards through your whole relationship. When you bucked against him, clenched and moaned out loud when he found it, he smirked. He loved this moment, because this passionate session and many after were brought to pure euphoria because he found it.

You gripped the back of the bed; you closed your eyes tightly as your moaning increased. You held on to the headboard as Levi moved faster, you clamped your legs around Levi’s head. You felt the rush towards the end, you could feel it. You panted and moaned more then inhaled sharply as you felt the little pop, your sighed and moaned as you road out your high. Levi kept moving until he felt your body calm down, he pulled away and licked his fingers clean as he watched you. You had your arm over your face, your mouth open and chest heaving with your pants.

You smiled when you felt light kisses up your body, then a long kiss between your breasts and a little nip. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“You really like biting me, don’t you?”

“I take pleasure in seeing my little marks on you, plus you reacted so perfectly to them.”

You moved your arm away and yelped as he bit a little hard on your right boob, you looked down to see him licking the wound. “Hey, careful.”

He pulled away. “Sorry, you just look so delicious that I had to have a bite.”

You sat up and ran your fingers through his messy hair, you tugged him closer and kissed him. “You are a bad man.”

“Just for you.”

You pulled your dress up and over your head. “Well, you have plenty of space to make more marks.”

He ran his hands over your bare skin and growled. “It looks like I do.” He ran his hands to your back; he unclipped your bra and threw it away. You ran your hand up and down his bulge in his pj bottoms, but you paused a moment when you felt the size, for a shorter man he was definitely packing. Though, his height never bothered you, he was taller than you and perfect because he was the right height for surprise kissing when people like Mike and Erwin you’d have to climb like a tree. Levi let out a shaky breath. “Careful, if you push me more, I’ll attack you.”

You giggled at him. “You’re too much fun for a boyfriend.”

“I just love you so much.” He lifted his arm and tapped on his communicator. “Now, you my beautiful bratty doll have a choice.”

You held his arm after he offered it to you, what he was showing you was different types of protection he could generate on himself. “You had the implant done?”

He nodded. “It’s cleaner than those old-fashioned condoms, plus its easier this way and no chances of it breaking like what people used to do. So, choose whatever you want. I want you to choose every time, because you are priority. Plus, it’s our first time as a couple.” He put his arm around you a squeezed. “I want you to feel really good.”

You smiled and tapped one. “This one, sensitive.” He nodded and got off the bed, he pulled his bottoms off then tapped for sensitive. You stared at his length, you blush hard at the length because you knew it’d feel perfectly good and snug. You blushed more when you saw a light go over it, his protection and yours had been activated. “Wow.”

He looked back at you and crawled onto the bed, he sat back on his legs as he cupped your face. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“If you’re not ready or too nervous…”

You shook your head. “I’m the opposite, I’m excited.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good.” He lay you down gently, then kissed his way down your body to relax you. He took your legs and put them around him, he shuffled you a little closer then paused. He gulped then let out a breath, before pressing in slightly. He heard you moan slightly; he held his breath at the blissful sensation of only being a little into your heat. He pressed himself in more and watched your head go back, your mouth open, your eyes close as you let out a little moan. He pushed more until he was all the way in, he felt your body grip around him as your body reeled in delight at the perfectly full feeling.

Levi slightly moved to shift, you cried out and grabbed his arm. “L-Levi.”

“You okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes! You just mmm.”

He realised what had happened, he’d only pulled out and pushed in slightly as he moved and already had rubbed against the spot inside you. He felt incredible that he could make you like this so easily, he was proud and happy for you that you’d be able to feel pleasure after pleasure every time you were intimate.

He held your waist slightly; he gave you a little squeeze before he rocked his hips very slowly. You began mumbling words to him, declarations of love for him. He leaned closer to you and listened to the sweet noises you made, he wanted to commit them to memory so when he missed you, all he had to do is replay the noises in his head. He loved how your hands dragged up his chest to his shoulder, you squeezed the muscle. You rocked your lips slightly with Levi’s movements, you opened your eyes and gazed into his steel blue ones.

Levi leaned down and captured your lips, you dug your fingers into his hair and tugged a little. Levi growled at you then bit your lip, you opened your mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He rocked his hips a little more into yours, you cried a little into the kiss as the pleasure increased. You gripped him tightly, your eyes closed tighter as you tried to overcome your bodies reaction to Levi. You wanted this to last, you wanted the burning and humming pleasure to pulse through your body for as long as possible.

He moved his hands from your hips and slid his hands up the bed, he rested his arms next to your head, so he could tangle his fingers in your hair. He kissed along your mouth to your cheek, he growled and moaned your name against you making you shiver. He kissed down to your neck; he licked a perfect line up to your jawline then bit down. You moaned loudly at the surge of pleasure in your body, Levi’s animalistic need and possessiveness took over. His nipping and biting at your skin, the forming of ownership marks pushed you both.

You gripped Levi’s back, you bucked against him and whined a little at him. He moved his hips slowly as he kissed down your body to your chest, he looked up at you as he took your part of your breast into his mouth. He nipped and sucked the skin; his other hand massaged your other soft mound. You loved and adored how he doted on you, that this whole time he wanted your sweet pleasure to last. Levi also wanted to savour you and everything you had to offer.

You gasped and mewled at him, you wanted him to move more, you needed him to. “Levi…please…”

He dragged his body up and kissed yours lips and then called your name out to you. “What do you want, tell me.”

You gulped. “Harder…mmm…faster, please.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “God yes, please.” He knelt up a bit, he held your hips firmly then began moving a bit more to see your reaction. You smiled and hummed in delight, but he knew by your body gripping him you needed more. He snapped his hips into you, you arched your back and cried out. “Yes!” He gripped a little tighter and repeated his actions, then sped up. You panted and cried out for Levi, your body singing in pleasure at each movement Levi made. You gripped the pillows by your head, you held on for dear life and curled your toes. You moved your body only slightly, but you were so overcome with bliss that it was hard to move.

Levi moaned your name; you moved your legs to hook over his arms and leaned forward. You yelped at the increase in pleasure, your body wouldn’t be able to take anymore and Levi knew it because he was near the end too. Levi captured your lips; his thumb moved and brushed your bundle of nerves and sent you over the edge. You cried out into the kiss, Levi took your whole moan and whines as he deepened the kiss between the two of you. He moved a few more times and moaned himself, he pulled from the kiss and pressed his head on the bed next to your head and thrusted deeply as he felt his release.

You both lay there for a while, Levi on top of you and you under with your eyes closed. You hummed and smiled when Levi kissed your cheek. “Stay right here, bathroom.”

You nodded. “Got…it.” You sighed when Levi got off you, the warmth of his body on yours gone making you feel lonely. You sat up, your legs shaking slightly. You ruffled your hair and yawned. You crawled down the bed, grabbed your underwear and slipped them on. You jumped off the bed, wobbled on your feet a little then grabbed a shirt of Levi’s and pulled it on. “Do you want a drink Levi?”

He grabbed you from behind and lifted you off the floor making you scream, then you giggled. “I told you to stay put, but you’re moving about.” He put you down and kissed your cheek, you eyed him and saw he’d but his bottoms on again. He pinched your cheek. “Bratty doll.”

You pouted at Levi. “You’re mean to me.”

He grabbed your bum and leaned closer, then he kissed your cheek then neck. “I think I’m rather lovely and nice.”

You dug your fingers into the back of his hair, you smiled up at him and swayed side to side with him. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Catch me then.” You jumped, he grabbed your thighs and locked your legs around him. “Good Levi.”

He kissed your cheek over and over again. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He shuffled you in his arms, he sat you on the counter and kissed you. “Stay there.”

You smiled as he stepped away, you grabbed the edge of the counter and kicked your legs. “Okay.” He got the tea stuff out, whenever he went past you, you’d give him a little kiss. You bit your lip and locked your legs around him. “Toll in place, you have to pay the toll to get past.”

Levi smiled at you, this was another thing Levi loved that the two of you did with each other as your relationship went along, you’d stop each other and ask for the other to pay the toll. It was cute, fun and meant you were asking for attention. “So, what’s the price?”

You tapped your lips. “A nice, deep and passionate kiss.”

Levi slid up to you, he cupped your face. “Oh yeah? Well I’d be happy to pay the toll, this a random toll?”

You nodded. “Yep, it’ll get you anytime anywhere.”

He leaned closer. “I like that, a lot.” He kissed your passionately, he hummed as he dominated the kiss and felt you become putty in his hands. “That enough payment?”

You giggled. “Yes.”

“Now, let’s have a cup of tea and a cuddle then you need to pay a toll.”

You titled your head. “What’s the payment?”

You growled and nipped your neck. “You naked again in bed moaning in that cute way you did.”

“It’d be my pleasure to do that.”

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up slowly to the sound of his phone ringing, he groaned and growled at it as you whined and snuggled against his chest then rolled over so your bare back faced him. He was even more annoyed now, this person ringing him had made you stop touching him. He grabbed his phone and answered it. “What?”

Mike cleared his throat. “Calm down Levi, don’t act like you want to murder me.”

Levi sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “Sorry, what do you want?”

“Well you asked me to keep track of Richard, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I have been for a few days, and I have some bad news.”

Levi looked over to you and placed his hand on your back, you were having a bad dream so he needed to sooth you, so he rubbed your back until you settled down. “What is it Mike?”

“He’s going back to the mansion.”

“What?”

“I know, it’s way too early but he’s going back as we speak so you need to move Doll’s ass out of that hotel and get her back.”

Levi gulped and nodded. “Okay, okay…I’ll get her back, thank you for telling me Mike.”

“Look after her.”

“I will, goodbye.” Levi ended the call, then he phoned Hange. “Oi shitty glasses, I need you to get to the mansion because Richard is on the move and I need that evidence.”

“You got it!” Hange fumbled about with stuff on her end. “I will get there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” He next called Erwin. “Erwin, whatever plan you have for Richard it needs to be put in place now. Richard is going back now.”

Erwin sighed. “Understood, I’ll get there as soon as I can with the cadets, just keep Doll safe.”

“I will.” Levi looked to you after he ended the call, he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Hey sweetie?”

You opened your eyes and hummed. “Yeah?”

“Morning.”

“What time is it?”

“Five thirty am.”

You groaned. “Too early.”

“I know.” He kissed your temple. “I know, but you have to get up.”

“Why?”

“Your stupid father is going home early.”

You sat up quickly, the cover dropped to show your bare chest. You welled up and sniffed tears back. “I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with you Levi!”

He hugged your and kissed your head. “I know sweetie, and I’m sorry about this but I promise you I’ll get you out. First though, we have to get you back.”

You enjoyed Levi rubbing your back, you hiccupped slighting from crying then clamed down. “O-okay, let’s go back.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Good girl.” He got off the bed, he packed the bags quickly then he cleaned you up and dressed you like a very doting boyfriend he was. He put your shoes on as you sat on the bed, tears in your eyes and you sniffing away. He grabbed the two bags with one hand, then reached out to you with his other. “Come on sweetie.”

You took his hand and walked behind him all the way down to his bike, he loaded the bags in and put his helmet on and then yours. You looked to the hotel. “This is going to be my favourite place in the world.”

“Mine too.” He got on and patted the seat behind him. “Hop on, hold me tightly alright?”

You hugged him with your body pressed against him. “Okay.” He drove fast back to your home, in fact, he was speeding and weaving around traffic that if it was someone else, they probably would have crashed but Levi was very skilled. He pulled up by your window, he helped you off then opened the window for you. You gulped. “It feels like that once I go in, it’s all over.”

Levi took your helmet off, then his and cupped your face. He kissed you and hummed. “This chapter is done, the hotel and the sneaking around but a new chapter will start once you go inside, a new chapter for us okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You go in first, then I’ll pass you your bag.” You smiled and nodded then climbed in through the window, then you looked up and went white. Richard was sat on your bed, a white dress in his hands with a look that always terrified you, it was the look he got when he hurt you and took pleasure in doing so. Levi called your name. “I have your bag here.”

You stepped back and whimpered. “Levi.”

He stepped inside. “What’s wrong?” He stopped when he saw Richard. He put his arms around you, pulled you close as to protect you from Richard.

Richard sighed. “I go shopping on my little get away and find the sweetest white dress, perfect for a wedding. I get excited, I buy it. I couldn’t sleep at the hotel, not one bit because I wanted to rush home and see my Doll in her new wedding dress.” He gripped the dress in his hands, he stood up slowly and threw the dress on the bed. “But I find she is missing, nowhere to be seen and I have to break her fucking door down to get inside because for some reason, my own doll is rejecting me!”

Levi cupped your face and forced you to look at him. “Look at me brat okay? Look at me, I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

You whimpered. “B-but he’s my father.”

He shook his head. “No, he’s far from it. Tch, I wish I could have told you this at a better time, that was my plan…I wanted to tell you all this after our beautiful two weeks together, because what I’m going to tell you isn’t good.”

You glanced over to Richard, he gritted his teeth and screamed. “DON’T FILL HER HEAD WITH LIES!”

Levi moved his head so you would look at him again. “Look at me sweetie, do you want to know?” You nodded, you were scared, but you had to know. “I’m sorry for the pain this will cause you.” Levi sighed. “This man didn’t adopt you out of kindness. He saw you with your parents and wanted to buy you, your parents refused so he murdered them in front of you when you were five…the cops said you must have repressed it. Do you remember?”

You looked down, you heard echoed screams in your head and two people shouting your name over and over and telling you to run. Then you saw an image, it was young Richard kneeling in front of you with your parent’s blood on him. He cupped your face and told you he’d love you more than your parents, because you are his doll. “I…I…I remember…” You welled up, but the look in your eyes became cold.

Levi rubbed your tears away. “Richard’s father took you in, your grandpa, remember? He loved you like you were his own, but he died.”

You nodded. “It was so sudden.”

“Richard killed him too, because he had to have you alone so he could raise you to become his wife. All these years he’d been grooming you until the right point, until you were perfect enough to be his wife.”

You lowered your head and stepped away from Levi, your heart hurt like hell, but a rage inside you overpowered it. You never got angry, so years and years of never getting angry had built up inside you. You looked to Richard. “Daddy dearest?”

He smiled at you. “Yes Doll?”

“You’ve been a bad dad. Instead of your playtime, its now my turn for playtime.” You charged at him, jumped up and kicked him in the side of his head. You turned, then kicked up into his jaw cracking it. You grabbed his throat, then slammed your fist in it over and over again. You head butted him and let him go, he stumbled backwards as he coughed up blood. You punched him in the gut, then the chest making him gasp. You grabbed his shirt and threw him over your shoulder into your glass table, it obliterated everywhere. You grabbed a knife from your kitchen, you walked over to Richard as he lashed out at you, you grabbed his hands and slammed your knife through them above his head. He screamed in pain and kicked about. You slammed your fist into his face and knocked him out. You stood up slowly and panted as blood covered your fists and dripped off them, your body too had Richard’s blood on. “I don’t want him to die, I want him to suffer as much as I have.”

Levi walked over and looked down at Richard, then back at you. Levi was madly in love with you right now, he wanted to wash you in the shower and ravage you in the shower at the same time. “If that’s what you want.”

You crouched down, messed with Richard’s shirt and opened it so you could find the key. You grabbed the key, ripped it off him and stood up. “Follow me.” You walked out your room, you went to the lift and put in a password into the panel which sent you both all the way down to a secret level. You looked up in the lift and saw your reflection, the blood on your body. You didn’t care anymore about what you looked like; you were no longer that pathetic doll. You stepped out and walked right up to the vault, you typed in your password, then used the key causing the vault to open up. The room was massive and went on for, what seemed miles. It was full of money, gold, paintings, weapons, armour and everything you could imagine to be in a vault of a selfish lying political leader. “It’s all yours and your gangs Levi. Most of this belongs to me anyway, I inherited it from grandpa.” You sighed and walked in and remembered there was a little area for you, one your grandpa had made. “I have something to do in here, alone. Do what you want here with your gang.”

You walked into the back to a little area with money and gold, there were knives as well and a Doll like armour. It was a full long sleeves chest armour with a beautiful white bow around the neck and hung on the chest, the bottom part was long armoured boots and a puffy skirt. You looked to a picture frame, it was your grandpa and you with big smiles and hugging each other. You sat down and held it in your hands, you leaned over and grabbed a priceless bottle of booze and began drinking.

Levi had watched you walk off, then he called up Erwin. “I need Sasha, Connie and Jean to go to Doll’s room and remove Richard from there, then place him in a cell at our holding. The rest of the team I need in the vault, we have a lot of things to take out and need everyone we can.”

Erwin smiled. “You got it Levi, sending everyone now.”

Levi waited for them to arrive, then he watched everyone take things out of the vault. He wandered over to you in your corner, you were sat on top of a box of things drinking. “This your stuff?”

You nodded. “I ask if you don’t take this, I need something left for me to live here. Plus, grandpa left it to me.” You let out a sigh and handed Levi the photo in your hand. “He was a crime lord, but he was the only good man in my life…so I guess you finally got what you wanted huh? The vaults all yours, and I will sign off for the land to be yours because Richard gave me the power to do that. So, what are you going to do with your wealth and power now?”

He hummed. “Well first I’m going to give my girlfriend a bath, because she’s filthy. Then I’m going to make love to her in mine and her bed and my place, now ours. After that, I’m going to buy her anything she wants and spoil her rotten.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Don’t argue back, you are getting spoilt.”

You welled up and blushed. “You still want me after everything? I showed you how insane I can be, I gave you this vault and you still want to be with me?”

Levi cupped your face. “I hate dirt, like really hate it but.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “When it’s you I don’t seem to care much anymore because I love you. Did you really think I was the type of villain to use a woman, then toss her to the side when I got money and power? You think a woman letting lose and beating the living shit out of an abusive, child kidnapping psycho asshole would turn me off? Tch, oi you must be an idiot brat. When I watched you beat him, I really wanted to slammed you against any surface possible and fuck you until you couldn’t walk. Right now? I want to make love to you, have my way with your beautiful body and remind you over and over how much I love you. I am addicted to you, possessive, needy and hungry for you. So yes, I still want you badly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that’s if you want me.”

You nodded then pounced at Levi, you wrapped your arms tightly around him and squeezed. “I’m in too deep Levi, I love you so much that I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

He pulled away a bit and kissed you. “Come home with me.”

“I will!”

“Good, if you said no, I probably would have picked you up and ran off with you anyway.”

You giggled and hit his chest lightly. “Levi.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “Oh, about Richard…I’ve had my men take him to a holding cell, so he will suffer for as long as you want him to.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, when my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend tells me something, I listen.” He pinched your cheek. “Now, let’s get you back to our new place and clean your dirty body up.” He sighed. “I’m going to have fun scrubbing you clean.” He scooped you up into his arms like a bride, you giggled and grabbed the picture of you and your adoptive grandpa and let Levi carry you to the vault entrance. “Eren?”

Eren looked at Levi. “Yes sir?”

“Doll has a little area in there, all the money, weapons and armour are hers. Make sure to pack it carefully, then bring it and leave it outside my room back at the base. Can you manage that?”

“Yes sir!”

Levi nodded. “Good.”

You waved at Eren. “Thank you cutie, and bye!”

Eren blushed and waved goodbye to you. “Bye.”

Levi growled at you. “Tch, oi brat? Quit flirting with my cadets.”

You kissed his cheek. “Why? You gonna get jealous?”

“I am, prepare yourself for that brat. I’m a possessive, needy, loving, attention seeking boyfriend.”

“Perfect.” You kissed his cheek over and over as you went up in the lift. “You’re perfect, I can’t wait to be with you for forever.”

“Me either.” He said your name with such love in his voice and eyes. The way you met Levi and fell in love wasn’t perfect to some, but to you it was the perfect fairy tale meeting but a little opposite. Levi was not a shining white knight, but the dark knight, villain or dragon that decided to steal away the princess and never let you go. It was the perfect story for you, for the both of you.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in the large window of yours and Levi’s bedroom, he’d been with the politician and his daughter for five days now and he barely contacted you because both people were very needy of him. So, you were lonely, you couldn’t sleep and your past kept buzzing about in your head. It was close to yours and Levi’s one-year anniversary together, and during that time you and him had always slept together and he’d only been away from you for a few hours. So, with Levi being gone for as long as he has been, it’s hard, really hard for you not to get in your head.

You let out a long sigh and pulled at Levi’s shirt you were wearing, you got up and pulled on some leggings and your slipper boots and went for a walk. Before you knew it, you’d walked all the way to the cells. You saw Richard inside; he still didn’t look broken like he’d made you. You wandered over, nodded to the guard, then sat down and stared at Richard.

Richard sat up and smiled at you. “Oh, it’s good to see you Doll. Even though you are not in your doll things, but I’m starting to agree with that monster Levi now, you look good like this.” He let out a long sigh with a smile on his face. “You know what confuses me? You and the others have told me how I’m a monster, but I think Levi is the biggest monster. I’m told what I did to you was wrong, and yet you’re with a man who is worse than me.”

You hugged yourself and shook your head. “Levi doesn’t murder people because of me, he kept you locked up because I asked him to, I can have friends too with him. Yes, he get’s jealous, but who doesn’t? He doesn’t’ stop me from seeing people, he doesn’t murder my ex’s.”

“But he hurts people because of you.”

“Only people who hurt me, or say wicked things against me. He never kills them though; he gives them a second chance to learn some respect and others he throws out of our city.”

Richard grinned. “His city, you have no power over it. He has all the power, he’s just using you because you own everything I owned, you are the most powerful person next to him for property and money. He’s keeping you around, using you for sex every night just for that.” He laughed. “He’s worse than me.”

You clenched your jaw; you didn’t want Richard to know that you’d been thinking the exact thing. You loved Levi, really loved him, but you couldn’t help but think that maybe he was using you. It was a passing thought now and then. You stood up. “We’re done here. Guard? I’m thinking we should force him to wear doll things, maybe a sailor outfit so he knows how painful those corsets and layers of clothes are.”

The guard saluted. “Yes Doll.”

You wandered the halls and felt a tightening in your heart, it hurt so much hearing your dark thought said to you. You needed to talk to someone, a friend, a best friend, someone who could talk some god damn sense to you. You saw Hange in her little office and lab, she was experimenting away with a smile on her face. “Hey Hange?”

She looked up and sang your name. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure!” She cleaned up some of the mess quickly, then pulled a seat out and patted it. “Plant that beautiful behind on this seat.” You sat down as she rushed about. “I’ll make us some tea, so is this business talk?”

You blushed. “Girl talk.”

She gasped, cheeks turned pink and a look of love in her eyes. “YES! I’ll make hot chocolate instead, and we’ll have cookies too!”

You laughed. “Thanks Hange.”

She started making the drinks and hummed as she did. “So, what’s the problem?”

“Levi.”

She flinched and fumbled with everything. “W-wait, wait, wait…so this is proper girl talk about boyfriends? Even better! So, what has that short grump done to you?”

You pulled a little face. “He hasn’t really done anything, it’s just…” You sighed. “After all my life someone has brainwashed me and used me, I can’t help thinking that Levi’s doing the same. All this love, all this being spoilt is just an excuse to use me because he saw how I could fight really well for myself when I get angry, so instead of fighting me it was easier to keep me around. Richard’s money and power are mine, and it’s easier to get me to want him instead of using Richard. It’s easier to fuck me and play with to get me to hand it over, instead of using Richard.” You put your head in your hands. “I know it’s a stupid thought, I know it is but I can’t help but worry and being without Levi for five days after spending almost every waking moment with him has caused everything to come flooding in.”

Hange walked over with her and your drinks with cookies, she placed them on the table and gave you a big hug. “I get it, I really do. How you feel makes total sense. Richard really damaged you, and since the moment you learnt the truth you haven’t had much time alone from Levi. Five days you’ve not had him around, five days and he’s barely been able to contact any of us.” She pulled away and sat opposite you. “I know you probably won’t believe me, because of that voice in your head but, I can assure you and bet my life on it that Levi loves you with his whole being and would never use you. Levi has never used anyone; in fact, he doesn’t like people helping him because he’s very scared of losing them because he’s lost so many people.”

You sipped your hot chocolate as she spoke, you stopped drinking and stared into your drink. “He really is wonderful, isn’t he?”

“He is, but he also has his asshole moments.” She smiled at you and you both laughed. “The man should know better than to leave you for five days, minimal contact and with a woman who want’s his dick no less.” She pulled her phone out. “You know what? I’m gonna call Levi.”

“Hange don’t.”

She called Levi. “Hey Levi? Quick note for you, pay more attention to your girlfriend! This is the first time since you’ve been together that you’ve left her alone this long, it’s not fair, its not right. Your girlfriend is sad and lonely, so you either have to get your short ass here or you call her! She won’t say anything because she’s an adorable precious cinnamon bun!” She pouted. “Shut up Levi, look, I haven’t asked for her permission to call, in fact I just called you because she looked super sad and I love her loads. In fact, right now she looks a little annoyed that I’m calling. So, sort yourself out Levi!” She ended the call and sighed. “All done.”

You whined. “Hange, I love you but he’s going to be so mad.”

“He’ll get over it.” She handed you a cookie. “Eat…don’t worry I haven’t experimented on it, it’s just a normal baked cookie.”

You ate it and drank your drink as you exchanged small talk with Hange, she made you laugh as much as she could but you were a little sad. You thanked her for her company then made your way back to your room, you had some thinking to do. As you walked, you hadn’t noticed that Levi had arrived and was spying on you to see if Hange was right, that you were sad and lonely.

You stopped in the living room, looked out at the city at night and thought about why you’d never said yes to Levi about marriage and children. You thought that partly it was to do with Richard, hearing that he was grooming you to be his bride and mother of his children made you feel scared and fearful of both the concepts. You found the truth of your life, while Richard held a wedding dress and said he wanted you.

You got into your bedroom, you went into the closet and made a little nest of Levi’s clothes and then grabbed your favourite one of his and lay on the pile hugging his shirt. You couldn’t help but well up, you were hurting, but you were also internally shouting at yourself for acting this way. You buried your face more into Levi’s things, you cried a little from so many things running through your head and heart. One sane thing you did think, was you needed to clean Levi’s shirts once you’d done crying and rolling around on them.

Levi wandered into the bedroom, he heard your muffled whimpers and cries. He followed and found you on the floor of yours and his closet lying on a nest of his clothes, you face was buried, you were hugging his favourite shirt, because you bought it him. He smiled at you and felt bad; he should have thought more about leaving you in such a fragile state. He’d never left you alone since getting together, since freeing you from Richard, so the problems he had caused hadn’t been fixed. Plus, yours and his anniversary were coming up so, you were bound to think of how you and Levi got together.

He sat down next to you then lay on the floor facing your front, with your face covered you never noticed. He shuffled a little closer, he placed his hand on your waist and squeezed. He dragged you closer to him making you free your head. You looked at Levi, your eyes widened then you hid your face with his shirt. “No Levi, no. You shouldn’t be here.”

He pulled the shirt from your face, then he kissed you before you could say anything. “If you missed me so much, you should have said.”

You buried your face in Levi’s warm muscular chest, your arms wrapped around him as he chuckled at you. “No, I won’t. I refuse to be that needy, jealous and silly girlfriend.”

“Well, it’d make me happy if you said you missed me.” You didn’t move or say anything; he sighed and rubbed your back. “I missed you a tone, I really did. I haven’t slept since I left you, it’s impossible, not having you right next to me. I’m very addicted to you, having you, tasting you…just everything. That call Hange gave me made me happy, because it was nice to hear you wanted me, that you missed me.”

You shuffled away a bit, looked up at Levi then kissed him. “I’ve been up in my head too much, thinking about how I’m just being used again and just shit…ignore me.”

He gave you a squeezed and kissed your face all over. “No, because your worries are my worries. I love you so much, I really do and I’m not using you one bit. You could deny me all your land and money; you could be your own gang leader and take over this city and I wouldn’t fight back. However, if you left me, if you broke up with me, I would be crushed that I’d probably give everything up. I wouldn’t be able to function without you.”

You smiled and giggled a little. “I know how much you love me, it’s a very strong love you have for me and it makes me very happy. I love you just as much, but I know you’ll say you love me more.”

He kissed your temple. “Of course.” He hugged you for a while, his eyes closed and he lightly fell asleep. He woke up quickly. “No, I can’t sleep here. I have to go back.”

You rolled over with your back to Levi, your wrapped Levi’s clothes around you. “Have fun.”

He dragged you closer, leaned over and whispered in your ear. “You’re coming with me.”

You sat up. “What?”

“I told the politician I was coming to see you, that you, or Doll to him were my girlfriend. He was ecstatic about it, he wanted me to collect you so he could meet you.”

You smiled. “So, I can be with you?”

“Yes.” You threw yourself at him and squealed, you kissed him and jumped up. You went to the back of the closet, then opened it up to reveal your armour. You stripped in front of Levi as he began putting his things away, he stopped and watched you in your underwear. He moved over to you quickly, he placed his hands either side of the wall trapping you. “Surprise toll, you have to pay the fare.”

You pouted at him. “You only did that because I’m in my underwear.”

“Maybe…pay the toll.”

You put your arms over his shoulders and smiled. “What’s the payment?”

He growled. “Thinking about it.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then grabbed his arms and placed his hands under your bra and onto your boobs. You lightly placed your hands on his, you stepped closer and nipped his neck, then your bit down and sucked causing a perfect mark to form on Levi’s neck. You smirked as Levi panted and moaned at you, he squeezed and massaged your boobs. You pulled away, took his hands out of your bra and kissed the palm of his hands. “There, was that enough?”

He let out a shaky breath. “More than enough, I need to give you some change.”

“That so?”

You giggled as he wrapped his arms around him, he leaned closer and growled. “Yes.” He kissed you, his hand travelled to your bum and the back of your head, he squeezed your bum making you gasp. He deepened the kiss and dominated you again easily. He kissed along your jawline, then bit your neck and sucked creating a mark on your neck just by your jawline so your armour on your neck wouldn’t cover it. “There, done.”

“I think you gave me too much change.”

Levi stepped away from you. “If we do anything more, then I won’t let you leave this room at all.”

You smiled. “Alright handsome.” You turned and pulled on your armour, you noticed Levi watching you the whole time as he packed a bag. You used a chair to put your foot on when you adjusted and clipped your armoured boot, you smiled at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like how much your thighs show.”

You put your leg down, you walked up to Levi and kissed his cheek. “Well I like this outfit, my grandpa made it for me. Shall we go?”

He sighed and took your hand, he pulled you along and to his bike. He loaded your bag into the seat, then put your helmet on as he always did when you went for a ride. Levi put his on, he climbed on and was about to ask you on, but you’d already jumped onto the bike and was holding his waist. “Hold on brat.”

“Got it!”

He drove off making you squeal, it was a lot of fun as always to do this with Levi, mainly because you got to hold Levi and he always went fast. You got sad when he pulled up, it meant your fun joy ride was over. You got off, he followed and took yours and his helmets off. He kissed the tip of your nose. “Don’t look so sad, I’ll tell you what, every time both these two go to bed we will go for a joy ride.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He bopped your nose. “Really.”

You bounced up and down making your skirt flip up and show a little of your bum, but you didn’t care, you just clapped your hands. “Yaaaay!”

“You’re too adorable right now.”

You jumped at Levi, he caught you and swung you around then kissed you. You giggled. “You make me so happy all the time.”

He put you down and played with your hair. “You feeling better now?”

“Yep a roo!”

He kissed your cheek, then he took your hand. “Come on, let’s meet your number two fan.”

You giggled. “I’m guessing you are my number one.”

“Always.” He walked with you, past security then he came to a stop. “Mr Saxon, I’ve brought your favourite person in the world.”

You peaked from behind Levi at the older man, he was a charming silver fox with a neatly trimmed beard. You smiled and waved at him. “Hello Mr Saxon.”

He pointed at you and became giddy like a school girl. “It’s her, it’s really her! That’s Doll, she’s your girlfriend! Doll! Oh wow.”

You hopped out from behind Levi. “That’s me.”

He flapped his hands. “Oooooh! Look how adorable she is!”

Levi ruffled your hair. “She’s the best, but be careful this little doll is not as sweet and innocent as you think. She could rip you in two if I ask her to.”

You ran up to Mr Saxon, he flinched as you grabbed his hands. He was scared, excited and turned on by you. You giggled and smiled. “I cannot wait to spend time here and help you all out! Oh! And thank you so much for inviting me here.” You kissed his cheek making him blush hard. “Now, I would like a drink and then I’m going to annoy Levi for a few hours by not going to bed.”

Mr Saxon gulped, then he shook his head. “S-sure, let me take you to the bar a-and you and Levi here will be sharing a room.”

You walked with Mr Saxon, Levi was behind grumbling to himself and a little annoyed. You hummed as you looked around. “Good, if me and Levi weren’t sharing a room then I was going to hurt someone.” You laughed at Mr Saxon’s face. “I’m joking, I’m joking…or am I? I am! So, this bar? Do you have a barman or?”

“I do.”

“Wonderful.”

Levi grabbed the bottom of your skirt, he pulled you back before you went into the room with a bar. “You trying to make me jealous?”

You giggled. “No, I’m just being nice.”

He kissed your cheek. “Well I’m jealous.”

“Sorry boo.” You walked into the room; Levi was pulled along with you because he was still holding your skirt. “Mr Saxon, I would like your best cocktail please!”

He smiled at you. “Of course.” He ordered for you to his personal barman, then he looked back at you and frowned. “You have a bruise on your neck.”

You turned and wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, you pecked his cheek and giggled. “Not a bruise, right Levi?” You sighed and tapped Levi’s neck right where there was a love bite on him. “He’s got a matching one, cute right?”

Mr Saxon blushed. “Oh my.”

Levi picked you up then sat down on a chair and put you on his lap. “It’s normal for us, right my bratty doll?”

You kissed his cheek. “Right!”

 

 

 

 

 

After you’d drank for a while, Mr Saxon went to bed, you and Levi stayed up and little longer just fussing over each other. Then the two of you went to his room, he stripped you of your armour and spent the night reminding you how much he loved you. Then you lay in his arms and had a perfect night’s sleep, Levi did too, because he got to hold you.

When you got woken up by someone knocking on the door, you weren’t too happy. You got even more annoyed when you heard a woman sweetly sing song call out to Levi. Levi was on his back, so you rolled onto his tummy and leaned on him. Levi woke up and groaned. “Who’s at my door?”

You pouted and patted his chest. “Your girlfriend.”

He wrapped his arms around you and hummed. “Well, we better hide you then.”

You smirked. “Or better yet, I’ll open the door for you.”

He sighed. “You’re naked though.”

You kissed Levi and hummed, then you jumped off Levi and pulled on a shirt of his and underwear. You pulled the covers down a bit, so Levi’s muscled front was on show. He was still so sleepy. “I’m not now.”

“I don’t like it when you’re not naked.”

“Oh boo poor Levi.” You walked up to the door, opened it to find a young black-haired girl waiting there with a smile on her face. “Yes?”

“LEVI!”

“Not really.”

She blinked at you a few times and took you all in, then she peaked at Levi lightly sleeping in bed with the cover down and showing off his muscle. She blushed hard, she made a little noise in delight, excitement and embarrassment. Then she realised you had answered the door, and you were wearing Levi’s shirt without a bra on and you had messy hair with no makeup. “Who are you?”

“Names Doll.”

She gulped. “You’re Doll…I know you.”

You smiled. “Most do, how can I help ya?”

“Why…” She eyed you. “Why are you in Levi’s shirt without a bra…are you even wearing underwear?”

You looked down. “Well I wasn’t, but I am now.”

“Why?”

You laughed. “Really? Well, I’ll give you a hint, Levi is in bed naked right now with messy hair and a tiny smile and I’m wearing his shirt and I was naked.”

She blushed hard, then shook her head as she welled up. “N-no, you two didn’t.”

Levi groaned. “Honey? Doll? Come back to bed, I want to kiss and cuddle you.” He stretched causing the sheet to move down so it was just above his privates.

You smiled at Levi and looked back to the girl. “Sorry, but me and him have been a couple for almost a year now. But maybe me and you could be friends, I mean I know plenty of nice guys. Umm, what’s your name?”

“Angela.”

You offered your hand. “Nice to meet you Angela.”

She smacked your hand away. “I don’t want to be your friend! I want Levi!” She stormed off. “I hate you Doll! You slutty whore.”

You waved. “Okay, nice meeting you.” You closed the door and sighed. “What a lovely girl, now time for cuddles Levi.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You jumped onto the bed, you straddled Levi and giggled at him. “Angela seems to really like you and hates me, she called me a whore and a slut.”

He ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Well, I really like you and she’s talking a load of bullshit.” He patted your bum. “Now, could you remove that shirt?”

You leaned over him and kissed him. “I’d love to sugar, but we have to get up because you have business with Mr Saxon, remember?”

Levi sat up; he lifted your shirt up. “Just one peak.”

You giggled as he shoved his head under your shirt, then kissed up and used his hands to push your boobs together so he could nuzzle them. “Leviii.”

“Five more minutes.”

You pulled the top of your shirt away, then you kissed the top of his head over and over. “Come on honey, stop fooling around.” You pulled your shirt off, then pushed Levi away. You jumped off the bed and began getting changed. “We have to work.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Bite me.” You carried on then heard a growl, you screamed when you felt a bite on your butt cheek. You looked back to see Levi was hugging your bottom and biting it. “Levi!”

He kissed the wound. “What? You said bite me.”

You patted his forehead. “Bad Levi, bad! Down boy down!”

He pouted. “I’m not a dog.”

“Well you’re acting like one.” You pulled on your armour, did some light makeup and then fixed your hair. “Hurry up.”

Levi sighed and got changed into his armoured top, it was tight, black and like a long-sleeved top. It was just like your top armour part; except he had a cravat instead of a bow like you. He pulled on armoured trousers and boots, his shoulder gun holsters and guns in them, then topped it off with a long coat with the symbol for the scouts on it. “Let me put on your weapons.”

You smiled. “Thought you didn’t want me to fight?”

“No, I don’t, but you never know and we have to make you look scary.” He turned you around so your back faced him, then he attached two long blades on your back and two guns on holsters on the top of your boots. “There, now you look like my deadly little doll.”

You giggled. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He kissed you. “Now, let’s go put on a show. Remember to be scary, weird, mean and a little crazy.”

“You got it!”

You both walked through the halls to the living room, Levi stopped you when he heard Angela shouting inside the room. “Daddy! I don’t want her here, get her out.” She stomped her foot. “Get her out!”

Mr Saxon sighed. “I’m sorry dear, but she stays right here. Levi has been working hard and putting up with your nonsense, and you knew very well before you met him, he was dating Doll. They’re about to reach their year anniversary!”

“Oh Daddy! Stop being obsessed with her! She’s a slutty whore!”

“Enough!” You were impressed with how aggressive he sounded. “You are such a child sometimes Angela. You fail to see the bigger picture. The secret free healthcare in this city? The one many benefit from and the project I am going to support, it was started and an idea created by Doll. Did you know that?”

“No Daddy…”

“Now I’ve had enough of you playing with Levi, my serious business with him will start today and you will not mess this up.” He sighed. “Now either sit and stay quiet, or leave until Levi, Doll and I are done.”

“Fine.” She sat down. “I’ll stay because I like Levi so much, I just want to see his nice face, his muscle and hear his voice. He’s so sexy.”

You looked at Levi. “So sexy.”

He titled his head. “You think I am?”

You nipped his earlobe. “You’re my sexy boyfriend, mine.”

Levi growled. “Bedroom, now.”

You kissed his cheek. “Nope.” You opened the living room door and smiled. “Morning Mr Saxon.”

He stood up and blushed, he held his hand out to you. “Good morning!”

You looked to Angela. “Good morning Miss Saxon.” She gritted her teeth, folded her arms and pouted. “Sorry about this morning, but Levi gets rather broody and moody when he gets woken up. So, I had to make sure he was okay before he met everyone.” You sat down and smiled. “He’s less grumpy now.”

Levi sat down, he put one arm over the back of the sofa and around you possessively. “I am, and I’m ready to start talking business. Is today the day we do that?”

Mr Saxon shuffled in his seat with a smile. “Yes! I am ready now, no more messing and delaying. I’m interested in investing in your healthcare system. In fact, I’m glad you brought Doll because I have to say it’s an honour to meet the brains behind it.”

Levi ruffled your hair then kissed your cheek. “She’s a smart little Doll, isn’t she? I’m very proud of her, we have some help to get medication in too because of her.” He looked to Mr Saxon. “With the increase of medication, more people can be seen by our healthcare system.”

“Where do you get your money from, to pay for this all? Plus, you have to get profit from somewhere.”

You smiled and hugged Levi, you put your legs up on the sofa and to the side meaning the bite on your bum slightly showed making both Angela, Mr Saxon and his guards to blush. “We have clubs, bars, hotels and shops that we own. So, any money spent there we take a profit from it. You’d be surprised how much money we get from them, and there’s also people like yourselves, investors. Those who are criminals and don’t comply, like Richard we take from them and kick them out of the city. We also protect people, but there is a small amount we protect with a fee, those people are bad people turning good.”

He nodded. “Wonderful! You two are wonderful.”

Levi hummed as his hands wandered slightly on you. “It’s not just the two of us, but a large team of people. All of them made this possible.”

“You’re not worried someone will try and stop you?”

Levi looked at Mr Saxon. “Let them try.”

Mr Saxon smiled. “Good answer. Well, let’s talk a little more.” Levi and Mr Saxon talked numbers, and business with each other. You provided some information when requested, because you had some deeper knowledge on some of the businesses of the operations. After a while, and a large amount of agreement it looked like Mr Saxon was onboard. He stood up and sighed “Well! I’d like to see one of the doctors if possible, just to see how they run and where my money will be going.”

You and Levi got up; Levi shook his hand. “Thank you, this is the address of the place.” He typed it on Mr Saxon’s communicator. “We’ll meet you there.”

“Oh?”

“We’re going with you, but I’m a wanted man by many so to be sure it’d be best if you go ahead of us. Your guards may be good, but the people others send after me are better. I’ve been at this place for too long, which means the target on my back has grown.”

Mr Saxon gulped. “I’m sorry, that’s mine and my daughter’s fault.”

Levi shrugged. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.”

You jumped up and down and spun around, you giggled and grabbed Levi’s hands. “Let’s go! Let’s go! I wanna go on the bike!”

Levi gave you a soft loving gaze. “Okay, let’s get going then.” He turned and let you jump on his back, he shifted you and looked at Mr Saxon as he blushed and Angela got more annoyed. “We’ll see you in a bit.” He ran with you as you laughed and squealed, he skidded around the corner then ran outside with you. He stopped by his bike. “Your carriage Miss.”

You jumped off and smiled at Levi. “Thank you, kind sir.”

You went to put your helmet on, but Levi stopped you. “Ah, ah, I always put this on you. I view it as a crown.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He put it on and tapped his knuckles on it. “All done.” He put his on then got on the bike. “You know what to do beautiful.”

You got on and gave him a loving squeeze. “We going for a bit of a joy ride?”

“I think we can fit one in.” He raced off, you moved backwards and squealed, you hugged Levi tightly and just enjoyed the ride. He moved through traffic, he turned corners quickly and just adored your giggles. He eyed the mirror and noticed some people were following him, he frowned and made a few twists and turns that normal people wouldn’t do. The people behind followed. “Doll?”

You hummed. “Yes?”

“We have company.” You both ducked when you when you heard a plasma shot go past, Levi swerved and saw it hit the car next to him. “Shit. I’ll try and lose them. Hold on.”

Levi sped up fast, he moved and turned around traffic and took risks that would get a normal person killed. He turned the bike off, the two of you dropped, then he turned it back on and flew off. “Levi? I don’t think we’ve lost them.” You looked back to see cars and bikes. “What do we do?”

He gulped, he couldn’t fight back because he needed to drive and you didn’t know how to at his skill level. “Doll?”

“Yes Levi?”

“It’s playtime.”

You gulped. “Are you sure?”

“Very. It’s your playtime.”

You grinned, then clicked your neck. “Yes Levi.”

“No risk taking.”

“Promise.” You stood up on the bike seat, you looked behind you and turned around carefully. You pulled your two guns off your legs, sat down armed them both and began firing at the pursuers. Your thighs squeezed the bike as Levi twisted and turned the bike. You shot at the bike, smoke poured from it then it exploded and flew down. You fired at the other bikers and caused one to crash right into the other. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“The car’s the problem.”

“Why?”

“Armoured.”

“Tch, shit.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. I’ll take out the rest of the bikes, then I’ll deal with the cars.” You fired at one biker and got a perfect headshot. You shot another in the hollow generator of the bike causing it to drop, then your left one biker alive. “Levi.”

“What now?”

“I’m going to have to break that promise I made, about not taking risks.”

“What!? Why?”

You stood up and you crouched on the bike, then launched yourself into the air and flipped over the car and fired down at him killing the guy hanging out the car with an automatic. You clipped your guns on your legs and pulled your blades out you twisted in the air and slammed the blades into the car behind. You yanked them out and twisted them around in your hands, you ran across the car, skidded down the window and looked at the driver, you slammed your blade through the glass and into him. You ripped your blades out turned and jumped to the next car as a guy climbed out onto roof, the car behind you dropped down and crashed into a building.

The man in front of you pointed his gun, his hands shaking. “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

You stood sideways on watching the burning car, you turned your head slowly and spun your blades. You ran at him causing him to shoot, you jumped from side to side avoiding his attacks. You spun around and screamed in rage; your blades spun around with you just like Levi had taught you. You ripped into the guy and cut him in half, blood burst from him and rained down on you. You grabbed the edge of the driver’s window, flipped and landed facing him and your feet on his door. His eyes widened at you; your white bow now spattered with blood. You threw your blade up and little, then slammed it into his head. You yanked a little causing him to speed up and crash into the back of the last car. With the force you launched yourself at the car and grabbed the back seats door.

You looked into the window then ducked when the glass exploded, you looked up and saw the plasma bullets sail past. You narrowed your eyes, then slipped and climbed under the car and held on. You looked around and calculated just where he was sat, you lined your blade up and then slammed it in and up. You heard the shooting stopped; you yanked your blade out causing blood to pour out the hole. You clipped your blade on your back, swapped hands and clipped the other on your back as well. Your crawled and climbed across the bottom of the car to the passenger’s side, your pulled yourself up slightly and grabbed the passenger and threw him out the car. You jumped in unclipped your gun and pressed it against the driver’s head before he grabbed his gun. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Who are what the fuck are you?”

You grinned. “Names Doll, please to meet ya. Now, why don’t you be a good boy and pull over this car?”

“Or what!?”

You grabbed your other gun, pointed it out the window and shot the last biker in the head before he could shoot you. “Or I do that to you. Pull over.”

“Y-Yes!”

You put your one gun away, tapped your communicator and called Levi. “Hey handsome? I have a survivor who I think will sing like a canary for you.”

Levi sighed. “Good.”

“We’re pulling over now.” The guy pulled over onto a landing ledge for a building, it didn’t look like it was being used at all. You smiled. “Good boy, now get out and say hello to my boyfriend Levi.” He got out of the car and walked with his hands up towards Levi. You jumped out the car, and walked over to Levi and the driver. “He’s all yours honey.”

“Wonderful work back there, but you had me worried brat. You’re always so reckless and careless.”

“I’m sorry Levi, but in my eyes, I got the job done in spectacular fashion.”

He sighed and shook his head. “I guess you did, I wish I could have watched at a better angle instead of a mirror.”

You smiled and nudged him. “You’re proud of me.”

“I am.” He looked to the driver. “Now, who sent you after me? What was your goal?”

The guy gulped. “We were hired to kill you, but that’s all I’m gonna say.”

You blew a raspberry, you spun on the spot and sat on Levi’s bike. “Honey, I think this is something you should handle. You know, the whole scary thing.”

Levi grabbed the guys shirt. “Talk.”

“No.” He grinned at Levi. “I won’t, we have a code.”

“A code huh? Well does the code protect you from this?” He slammed his foot into the guys lower leg and snapped the bone in half. The man screamed in pain; tears streamed down his face. “Doesn’t look like it kid, now tell me what I want or I break more bones because you have hundreds of them just waiting for me.”

“P-please no!”

He grabbed the guys hand, then crushed it in his own causing the man to scream more. “Tell me.”

“I-I can’t!”

Levi dragged the guy to the edge of the building and held him over. “Now, I’m a strong man, but every man has his limits. My hand might become tired, or it wants to badly touch my girlfriend up because she is beautiful and cute. If I let go, you won’t be able to stand up on the side because of a broken leg.” He tilted his head. “And let’s not forget that broken hand, your other hand will have to hold onto the ledge and take all your weight. So, are you going to tell me or what?”

The guy whimpered. “I don’t know his name! But some guy dressed up like a hero from those stupid comic books paid us, he said he wanted you dead but Doll unharmed. We were to kidnap her and bring her to him at a location he’d give us later after we told him we were successful.”

“Was it just him?”

“N-no! He had friend, hero friends.”

“How many.”

“A-ah.” He closed his eyes and gulped. “S-Six, I think! All pretending to be heroes, it’s fucking messed up man. He called them the Titans.”

Levi gripped tighter. “What else did he want?”

“S-some guy called R-Richard to be freed, but we don’t know where he is!”

Levi looked over at you. “Thank you.” He threw the guy to the ground and looked down at him. “I need you to act as a double agent for me, I’ll pay you double this hero was going to pay you. As well as money, I’ll give you free healthcare treatment at one of our centres. They’ll fix your bones in a few days. If you say no, we leave you here to suffer. If you say yes and double cross us, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and break all 206 bones in your body one after another then dislocate the broken bone from their joints. So, what do you say?”

“Y-Yes! I’ll take the offer.”

“Name?”

“Andrew sir.”

“Alright Andrew, I’m calling for someone to collect you.” Levi tapped on his communicator to Jean and asked him to bring Mikasa along, he gave him the run down on Andrew, what to do with him and the deal that was made then sent it. “A man name Jean and a woman called Mikasa, they’ll take you to a hospital we run. Do not disappoint me Andrew.” Levi walked over to you; he tapped his knuckles on your helmet. “Ready to go?”

You nodded and got off the bike. “Yeah.”

Levi climbed on, you got on after and held him tightly. He drove off and took you and him to a little area near the doctors, he nodded to you. “Off.”

You got off and so did he. “Thought we were going to the doctors.”

“In a moment.” He took your helmet off and his own, he stared into your eyes, cupped your face then kissed you deeply. “I was worried, so worried.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “But so proud of you for what you did.” He sighed your name with such hurt and love. “I love you so god damn much, I’m sorry this happened.”

You smiled and kissed him, you linked your arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. “I know you do, and I love you with everything I have. All of this is not your fault Levi, not one bit. He was after Richard and me remember? So, all of this has links to me.” You pressed your fingers to his lips before he could speak. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to get emotional about this. Know why? Because I have you Levi with me, a man who loves and adores me. I’m not a weak girl anymore, and my boyfriend is humanities strongest. So, in your words. Let them try, because we’ll be waiting for those so-called heroes called the Titans and we’ll stop every last one of them.”

Levi smiled at you. “That’s my girl.” He kissed you and hummed, the two of you shared passionate kiss after passionate kiss completely in your own world. Nothing was going to stop you, or scare you because you’d already seen the worst of this life. You two had friends now, a family, and most importantly each other. “You’re filthy by the way.”

You burst out laughing. “Such a romantic.”

“You need a wash, you shitty little brat.” He pulled the cheeks on your face and clicked his tongue, all the while you just giggled away.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat in the big circular window in the room you and Levi were using at Mr Saxon’s, he wanted the two of you to stay a little longer so he could finish off paperwork for the deal and see more of yours and Levi’s work. The view was nice, the city buzzing under the neon lights. You felt like you were at an aquarium, you were a fish looking out at the world and seeing it pass by.

Levi walked into the room after getting a pot of tea for you both, he put the tray down on the table and sat opposite you in the window. He took your feet in his hands and began massaging them, you sighed and moaned at the relief, it was hard work kicking ass. “You feeling better?”

You had your head rested on the window, you looked to Levi and gave him a little smile. “I’m okay.”

“You can talk to me you know; I am your boyfriend and soon to be husband.” You giggled at him. “There, that’s better.”

“I’m okay, I guess I’m just a little tired but I can’t sleep.”

“I get it.” He kissed your foot making you giggle. “Still sensitive there.”

You pulled your feet away. “Always.”

Levi got up and poured your perfect cup of tea, then made one for himself. He handed you your cup. “Lean forward sweetie.” You did, he sat behind you and hugged you around the middle as he drank his tea. “That’s better, now why don’t you tell me more about what’s going on in that little head of yours.”

You sighed. “I’ve just been thinking about what the guy said, he wants Richard and I’m a person of concern. I think…no I know who the hero is, but I’m surprised at it all.”

“How come?”

“Well, it’s Jack, it has to be but…I dunno he didn’t seem the kind of man to do this, let alone wear superhero things. It’s out of character for him, or maybe I didn’t know him enough to make a comment on that. I don’t know who his friends are, but I’m like 99% certain it’s Jack trying to get me back and Richard. He always was delusional about Richard; thought he was the best thing out there. Jack probably knew how Richard treated me, in fact he saw the scars on my back one day and heard Richard hurt me but he acted like it wasn’t happening. I dunno what he wants, but at least Mike has the guys scent, right?”

Levi kissed your temple. “Right.” He put his cup down then wrapped both of his arms around you, he pulled your back right against his chest and your bum against his pelvis and manhood. You fit so perfectly against him, he loved it so much. “I agree with you though, it has to be Jack, but I don’t agree with you saying it’s a surprise. When I met Jack, talked to him and shook his hand I could feel how strong he was. When me and him talked about you, he just gushed so much about you. Jack really loved you.”

“Oh…really?” You hummed. “I never knew that.”

“You…were you ever interested in him?”

You blushed a little. “I thought he was good looking, he was kind as well, but I dunno I was never interested in him more than what we had.”

Levi was getting a little jealous, he watched you lean over and put your cup down then lean back against him. He peaked at your face. “You ever thought about sleeping with him.”

You giggled. “Well of course, normal people see someone hot and think about what it’d be like to screw them. I thought he was good looking, but he was so gullible and childish with my father that I just…I never tried to seek anything with him.” You turned around onto your knees, then straddled Levi. “You shouldn’t let that get into your pretty head. I love you Levi, I’m with you and it’s going to be our anniversary soon.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him, he rubbed your back. “I know you love me, and I know you never loved Jack.” He sighed. “I just can’t help myself sometimes, but I have to keep telling myself that you are mine now.”

You pulled away and kissed his cheek over and over. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“When I had my head against the window, I thought about how I was like a fish looking out at the world. So…” You pulled at his shirt a bit. “I would like to go on a date, not one that involves guns and knives, but a nice date.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “How about we go to the underwater city retreat?”

You squealed and clapped your hands; you hugged Levi and almost threw the two of you off the seat. “Ah! Sorry, I’m just so excited. I’ve dreamed of that place when I found a leaflet, you’d really take me there?”

“For you, I’d take you anywhere you want because I just love you so much.”

You welled up and smiled. “You Levi are amazing, when you do things like this, say things like that you destroy that horrible voice in my head and that darkness in my heart.” You cupped his face and kissed him deeply. “I love you.” You kissed him again. “I really love you.”

He held your thighs and got off the seat, he lifted you up slightly and adjusted you. “How about we go for a drive on my bike?”

“But what if?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be safe. I know a little place we can go to, it’s really beautiful and special to me.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You jumped off him and pulled on tights with shorts and a cute long sleeve top with a bow. You put on some boots, then bounced as Levi got changed. “I’m so excited.”

He looked at you and was just in love, the clothes you wore were all bought by him and you were just the cutest thing in them. “That looks good on you.”

You twirled around. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He took your hand and walked with you down the hall, he checked the corners and made sure everyone was asleep for the night. Then you both ran outside to his bike, you geared up then drove off together around traffic and past the busy nightlife to the outer parts of the city. He drove up winding roads and got to a nice spot that looked over and down at the city. He pulled you along to a tree, he climbed up and helped you up but you were pretty skilled. You sat next to him and shuffled closer, he let out a sigh. “This is the closets place to nature we can get to sometimes. I like to come out here to think, I’ve always known a life where I’ve been closed off and surrounded by buildings, so being out here makes me feel…”

“Free?”

“Yeah.”

“And I couldn’t think of anyone better to share it with.”

You smiled and cuddled Levi. “Thank you, it’s perfect here and so quiet.”

“The city is beautiful lit up, I do like the view from our room but, this is also nice as well.”

You giggled. “People have that though, different places they feel at home at. You have the city and here, I have your place and now here as well.”

“Soon we’ll have the ocean.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait for that.”

“I can’t either.” He put his arm around you and cuddled you. “We’re going to have so much…fun.”

You laughed. “For a minute then I thought you were going to say something else.”

“I was thinking it.”

You kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

You bounced on the spot as you the sea transporter pulled up, Levi was next to you with the bags and talking on the phone to the team, just to give last minute commands while you and him were gone on a two-week holiday. You leaned and kissed Levi’s cheek, he looked down at you and gave you a soft gaze. You pushed your hands up his chest, then linked them around his neck. You kissed along his jaw to his ear as he talked on the phone, you leaned up to his ear. “Pay attention to me, I’m feeling needy.”

Levi sighed as he looked up at the sky. “Look, I have to go, that’s all I can update you on. Call me if there is an emergency Erwin. Bye.” He put his phone in his pocket then wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your forehead. “Hello cute thing, how are you?”

“Better now.”

Levi looked to his side and watched the assistant take your bags and put them on the transporter, he looked back to you and kissed you. “You want to sit by the window?”

“Really?”

“Sure, I have businesses here so I’ve seen this place before.” He saw you pouting slightly. “But this is the first time I’ve ever been with someone I love, so this is special and unique.” He kissed you and hummed, then stepped forward towards the transporter and you walked backwards with a giggle. “It’ll be our anniversary while we’re here, you looking forward to it?”

You nodded. “Definitely, it’ll be nice to be a normal functioning couple for once without any trouble.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

You cuddled him as he walked forward again. “I won’t Levi, it’ll be perfect and I’ll get sad when we leave.”

He squeezed you and kissed your temple. “I’ll be sad too, but we’ll go home to each other, right?”

“Right!”

He let you go and held your hand, he got onto the transport first then led you down to the first-class area and let you get into the comfy seat first so you had the window, then he sat next to you. The dive down and travel to the city was going to take about two hours, so you had to get comfy. Levi ordered drinks for you and him, the attendants knew him well and without you seeing, treated him like royalty.

Levi watched you bounce in your seat, your eyes widen when you went under the water, you’d never seen anything like this before. Levi shuffled closer to you, the seats he’d picked were couple seats, so no arms in the middle and for couples to snuggle. He pulled your tray down, put both your drinks on it then he hugged you, his head on your shoulder so he could look out the window as well.

You giggled when you saw some fish go past. “Look Levi!”

He gave you a little squeeze. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d love to bring out our kids to see this.”

You glanced at Levi as he looked out the window, then you blushed hard and looked out again. “Me too, I can’t wait to do that.”

Levi flinched, he looked at your blushing face then squeezed you tightly and kissed your cheek over and over. “The answer has upgraded.”

You giggled. “I think the way I fought the other day proved that neither you and I will die anytime soon, but it’s still dangerous.” You turned to Levi a bit. “B-but I would umm like to see a little Levi running around the apartment, or seeing you hold them in your arms.”

Levi growled and kissed you, you gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. He growled at you and gave you a squeeze. “So would I, I’d love to see you carry our child.” He placed his hand on your tummy. “Right here, or carry them in your arms and see you laugh and smile at them. We have plenty of practice on how to make them.”

You squealed a laugh and he nibbled your neck. You hushed your voice as you shouted at him. “Levi! Not in public, calm it down Mr.”

“Sorry.” He kissed your cheek. “So, when shall we start trying?”

You blushed hard. “N-not yet! I’ve told you that.”

He nipped your jawline. “Just one try, then we won’t try for a while.”

You snorted a laugh as he squeezed your body, he was tickling you a bit. “You are a super horny boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me when you’re my girlfriend?”

“I am pretty amazing. Now stop flirting and get all turned on and let me look out the window, you perv.” You picked up your drink and sipped. “Mmm, this is good.”

Levi kissed you, he hummed at the taste. “Yeah you’re right, it does taste good.”

“You are so bad, just wait until we get to our room then you can do whatever you want to me.”

“What if I want to tie you up into a cute bow?”

You smiled. “I’d like that.” You kissed Levi’s temple. “You look tired honey, why don’t you tap a nap and have nice dreams of what we could do in bed.”

He sighed and snuggled down and leaned his head on you, he closed his eyes and began falling asleep. You put your arm around him, your fingers playing in his hair. You watched the fish go by, you had your drink and thought more about being married to Levi and having children. You smiled at the thought of Levi being a father, him holding a boy in his arms or a girl as they giggled. Or him rocking a baby in his arms, a blanket on his shoulder as he smiled sweetly at the baby. Your cheeks flushed; you felt a heat pool between your legs.

You waved an attendant down. “Hi, could I get a frozen cocktail please?”

“Of course Miss.” She walked down to the drink generator, typed in your order and came back with your drink. “Enjoy miss.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled and pointed at Levi. “Your boyfriend looks very handsome and happy.”

You smiled at Levi. “Yeah, he got too excited and wore himself out. He’s a little gem.”

“Aww bless, well I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Thank you.” You squeezed Levi and kissed his forehead; you watched the ocean go by until the city lights started appearing. You shook Levi lightly. “Hey honey? We’re almost there, so time to wake up okay?”

He sighed and opened his eyes. “Looks as beautiful as I remember it being.” It pulled up to the docking area, you heard the clamps coming down and then the filtration systems. “We’ll wait for most to get off, then we’ll get off.”

“Are we staying at the hotel you own?”

He nodded as he watched people get off. “Yeah, we are, is that alright?”

You nodded. “Of course, you own the nicest hotels.”

He got up then took your hand, he pulled you along and out. “Thank you, for saying that.” He took his suitcase, you grabbed yours and smiled as you walked with Levi hand in hand. He got to a special lift that would take you right to the hotel, he typed in the destination then sent it going. “Alright, sit down and enjoy because this lift pod floats through the water to our hotel.”

You sat down and looked out the window. “Oh wow.” He pressed the panel and made the pod disconnect from the building, the fans activated, the pod then fired off and went around the buildings and sea creatures to the hotel. “So, this place is kind of old-fashioned right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, men wear suits and women wear dresses. It’s a themed place.”

“Like bioshock!”

He frowned. “What?”

“It’s an umm…game based in 1960s, but the place was made in the 1940s and people were all dressed up.”

Levi shrugged. “I guess it’s like that here, the hotels and bars are themed from that time period but it’s all modern with tech.”

“The past, but the future.”

He ruffled your hair. “I guess so beautiful.”

You cuddled him and kissed his cheek, then down to his neck. “I can’t wait to get to the hotel.” He growled and attacked you with kisses, he pressed you onto the seat making you squeal with laughter. “Levi!”

“What?”

“People can see us.”

He looked up as saw people going past in pods giggling at you and him. “Oh, well let them look.”

You pushed him off you with a massive blush. “Perv.” You wobbled in your seat as the pod locked onto a building. “We here?”

Levi looked around. “Yep.” He stood up and grabbed yours and his suitcase.

“I can get mine.”

“No.”

“But now we can’t hold hands…”

He saw your pout and sighed, he handed you your bag then took your hand. “Come on you cute thing.” The doors opened allowing you to both step out, the place was amazing, it really was like stepping back in time but with tech everywhere. You both checked in, then went to your room in an area that got the most sea creature traffic. Levi dropped your bags off and watched your eyes widen at the massive window. “Have fun sweetie.”

You squealed and ran around. The bathroom was to die for, it looked right out of a museum with its hexagon tiles and black and white theme. The bath was deep, perfect for just sinking into after a long day. You ran into the bedroom to see that all of it, except for one wall was glass so you could see the ocean.

Levi walked in as you stood there staring. “Don’t worry about the glass, its special so we can look out but people can’t see it. Plus, there’s no water traffic here, just fish.”

You sat down; the water reflected on your skin just making you breath-taking to Levi. You smiled and looked at him. “It’s so beautiful, like a dream almost.”

Levi sat down next to you. “You are.”

You looked at him and giggled. “I meant the view, not me.”

“Well, no view can compare to you.”

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

“No, why?”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “Well if you were, it’s working.” You got off the bed, then straddled Levi and pushed him down on the bed forcefully making him grunt. You pressed your hands on his chest. “That’s if you’re in the mood.”

You felt the vibrations in his chest as he purred. “I’m always in the mood for you.”

“You sure?”

He smiled. “Yes.”

You sat up and began rocking your hips against him, he hummed and sighed at the feeling. You grabbed the bottom of your dress, then slowly pulled it up and over your head then dropped it carelessly on the floor. You leaned down and kissed Levi’s lips, then his jaw, then his neck and finally his throat as he gasped. You undid his buttons on his shirt slowly, as soon as his skin was revealed you kissed it. You kept rocking your hips against Levi, your body heated up and tingled for him.

Levi tangled his fingers in your hair, he moaned and gasped at you. He watched you go lower and lower, then stop at the band of his trousers. You sat up again and pulled his shirt open, he sat up and shrugged his shirt off. He bit your lip and pulled at it, then deepened the kiss. “I want you so badly.” His voice was deep and husky sending a shiver down your spine. “I’ve been wanting you all fucking day.”

You gasped, whenever he swore when talking dirty just sent a delicious thrill through you, you just wanted him to fuck you into the bed right now. “Me too.”

Levi pulled the knife he kept on the top of his trousers, he slipped it under your underwear and cut them. He ripped them off and threw them across the room. “Before you say, I’ll buy you more.”

You shook your head. “Wasn’t gonna, that was hot.”

He threw the knife to the floor. “You’re an odd one.”

You grinned. “It’s why you love me, right?”

“Yes, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before.” He watched at you quickly unbuckled his trousers, then removed his manhood. He gasped and sighed. “I love you so much.”

You knelt up, then lowered yourself down onto him. You both moaned in unison, you sat there on him for a moment with your eyes closed. You focused your breathing, your body twitching around him. “I uggh, love you too.”

He ran his hands up your body, then grabbed the back of your head and kissed you. “We could have done some foreplay, just to prepare you a bit more.”

You shook your head. “No foreplay.” You opened your eyes, held his beautiful head in your hands and smiled as you moved up and down. “I just want you to fuck me really hard and rough, with all the passion for you that you have in your sexy body.”

Levi grabbed your waist and moved you up and down more. “You sure? Because I have a lot of passion for you, it’ll be unrelenting.”

You nodded and yelped as he slammed you down onto him. “Uhh! Yes!”

Levi gripped your body hard, then he bounced you up and down on him hard and fast. He bucked up into you and bit down on your neck. You cried out and held on for dear life, bursts of pleasure surged through your body. You felt a small little pop, bliss trickled through you but you were ready for more knowing that the next one will be more intense and the others after. Your sensitivity was up, your body was singing in delight at the intense euphoria Levi was causing.

He pulled away from your neck, you leaned back as you body shook with every movement from him and you. He kissed down your body, he licked and sucked right between your breasts. He looked up at you and adored the look on your face, the pure happiness he was causing you. He nipped your right breast, he remembered fondly how he had marked here many times before. You tangled your fingers into his hair, pulled him right against your chest and tugged his hair making him growl.

Levi bit down on the soft skin, then he sucked creating a mark on you, now you had two on your body. He growled and hummed sending a vibration through your body, you moaned and sighed at the feeling. He skilfully moved his hand down to your bud, his thumb brushed and played with it. You squeezed around him and squeezed your thighs, your body tried to move away at the intense pleasure but you wanted more. You inhaled and moaned as you felt another pop, then a rush through your body. You whimpered and moaned Levi’s name, along with other jumbled up words and swears.  

Levi held you against him as your body reacted to the surge of bliss, he stood up as your legs began shaking. He turned around as your legs locked tightly around him, he panted for a moment then slammed you onto the bed on your back. He held your hips as he stood up, he gathered his breath for a moment as your body wined down a little. He leaned over and kissed you, he smiled as you did and hummed.

Levi slammed into you, you cried out and grabbed the bed sheets. Levi started moving fast and hard, he watched your back arch and mouth open in pure delight. Your moans were high pitched, your body was burning all over. Your legs were like jelly, you couldn’t wrap them around Levi and just let them hand around his hips. He lifted your hips up more, so he was constantly putting pressure and movement over the spot inside you. You chanted swears, then bucked slightly when you felt a very strong spike in overwhelming pleasure.

He pulled out, lifted you and moved you up the bed more so your head was on the pillows. He took his trousers off as you panted and regained your breath again, then he crawled up the bed and kissed his way up your body. He lifted your limp body, took your bra off then threw it across the room. He kissed up your body more, then nipped and sucked your neck. He pressed back into you slowly, you inhaled at the feeling. You wrapped your legs around him, locked them in place and pulled him in all the way using your feet.

Levi kissed you lightly, then again, a little longer. You giggled at him as he kissed you a little longer than last time, he smirked at you as he grinded slowly. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss finally giving you what you wanted. You both moaned into the kiss, your fingers tangled into his hair as you tugged a little. He increased his actions a little, his body grinding against yours more deeply and passionately. His body rubbed perfectly against your bud, you whimpered and moaned as Levi kissed you again and dominated the kiss.

Levi leaned on his arms either side of your head, he tapped his forehead against yours and panted. You both stared into each other’s eyes as he began rocking his hips against yours, you bucked against him to meet his movements. He kissed you now and then, your heart hammered in your chest as you felt pure love for this man. Levi smiled again at you; his eyes were so soft in their gaze compared to his usual harsh look. The man in front of you, the man being passionate and being as vulnerable as possible with you lived for you. Knowing this, seeing it too, it just made you feel nothing but bliss.

Levi gripped the sheets tighter; he could feel his end coming soon, but also yours. Both of you didn’t want this to end, but you also couldn’t wait to feel want the end was going to be like. He moved his legs a little, then began bucking into you hard and fast like before. You dug your nails into his back, then scratched across the smooth skin and perfect muscle. You both panted together, your moans echoed in the room. Levi grunted and growled your name; he kissed and nipped your neck up to your ear.

He moaned your name again to you, you arched your back, gripped Levi hard then cried out in pleasure. You felt the rush of euphoria, your hearing faded out and was replaced by the fast thudding of your heart. You squeezed Levi tightly, he bit your neck and pressed into you hard then felt his release. He gripped the sheets tightly and swore, then said your name. He panted then lay on you for a while.

As your senses came back to you, you felt something warm within you. Levi pulled out and flopped onto his back next to you, he kept his eyes closed and panted. You gulped, your eyes closed as well as you focused on the warm feeling in you, some of it trickling out of you. You opened your eyes when you realised what had happened, you hadn’t had your medication recently and you and Levi forgot protection. This wasn’t the first time you two had forgotten, it’d happened before and nothing happened, it made you worry. The two times before, you just selected on your communicator for a chemical to be release in your body to prevent pregnancy, it was like the modern morning after pill but safer. Though, this time you felt different. Your heart beat in your chest, you felt a warmth spread there and in your cheeks. The thought of Levi being successful in making you pregnant made you happy, but you were so terrified as well. This time you were conflicted. You could stop it again, or you could risk it and see what happens. Levi wanted kids badly, and you wanted them, but not so soon.

You sat up and bit your lip in thought, you looked down at Levi as he lay there recovering. You got up, pulled on Levi’s shirt and wobbled to the bathroom, you sat on the toilet and peed. You tapped on your communicator to the right section, you stared at the chemical release then thought about it all. The side effects meant you’d feel sick; you’d pee a lot too and be tried. You didn’t mind them; in fact, they weren’t bad compared to other things.

You looked up at the door when you heard Levi call your name on the other side, then he lightly knocked on the door. “You okay sweetie? Do you need anything or my help?”

You smiled at the door and felt such love, you looked down at the communicator and got rid of what was on the screen. “I’m fine Levi, just give me a second.” You and Levi having a kid wasn’t a bad idea, so you thought to hell with it and took the risk. Besides, it’d be impressive if he got you pregnant right away. You flushed and got off the toilet, you washed your hands and opened the door. “All done, do you need the bathroom?” You saw Levi looked pale; he looked a little nervous too. “You okay?”

“I umm…I forgot.”

You laughed. “We forgot.”

He looked up surprised. “N-No it’s my fault.”

You kissed him. “It’s fine, really.” He followed you as you walked back to the bedroom, you picked up your cut up underwear and sighed at it. Levi walked up behind you, he pulled at your shirt and looked like a little kid to you. You giggled at him. “What’s the matter grumpy?”

“How long will it make you sick for? The chemical?”

You turned and began picking up the clothes and folding them. “It won’t.”

“What do you mean it won’t? The last two times it made you tired and sick.”

“Well it won’t this time.”

“Why?”

You put the clothes in a, must clean pile, then went to your suitcase. “Because I didn’t take it.”

“What?”

You glanced over at Levi; his face had lit up with pure delight. “I said, I didn’t take it.”

Levi ran up behind you, he picked you up like a bride and swung you around. “You didn’t take it!”

You laughed. “No I didn’t.”

“She didn’t take it! You hear that world? I could be a dad!”

“Calm down Levi” You giggled at him. “This is so cute right now, but there isn’t a guarantee that I will be. I’d be impressed if you did get me pregnant so fast, but with normal couples it takes a few tries. So, don’t get your hopes up too much, okay?”

“Okay…but it’ll be amazing if you do! I can see it now, little outfits and the smallest of shoes. Oh, and those chubby little arms and legs!”

You laughed at how adorable Levi was, who knew he loved babies and kids so much? “Alright big boy.” You patted his chest. “Simmer down the hype, remember babies come with little butt bombs and sick, as well as crying in the middle of the night and the constant need to feed from me.”

Levi kissed your cheek, temple then forehead. “I’ll take all the night shifts, and the changing, I promise.”

“Well aren’t you a prince, but again I might not be, in fact I probably won’t be.”

He threw you on the bed and crawled up to you. “Then why don’t we increase the odds?”

You pressed your foot against his chest, you pushed him away a little. “Nooo, no. My body is a mess right now, I need time to recover before you ravage me again.”

He pouted. “Fine.”

You pushed him away, you sat up and smiled at him as he sat back on his legs. You patted his thighs and giggled. “But I’ll tell you what, there’s been rumours about.”

“What rumours?”

“About this suddenly appearing toll.”

He hummed. “I’ve heard about it too.”

“What’s that sound? Oh! It’s…surprise toll! Pay the fare Levi.” You locked your legs around him. “Or else.”

“What’s the payment?”

“A loving kiss from my very handsome boyfriend.”

He cupped your face and leaned closer. “I can do that.” He kissed you lightly at first, he dragged his lips against yours then deepened the kiss and dominated you. You gripped his shoulders tightly, then grabbed a handful of his hair as he took your breath away. He pulled away, you almost flopped back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around you and held you up. “I don’t need to ask, but I’m sure that was more than enough.”

You panted then smiled. “It was perfect, you got me all giddy.”

“Good.” He pushed you down onto the bed as he kissed you again.

You smiled and ran your hand down his hand and onto his arm, you tapped on his communicator, then looked as he kissed your neck and selected the protection you wanted. You weren’t ready to take another risk, but you did think about it for a moment. For now, you were going to leave it at that one time and then spend the night going through Levi’s communicator and the different types of protection he had.

 

 

 

 

 

You sat in the cigar bar, a nice red cocktail dress on and a martini in hand as Levi was off checking business here, it was the one and only time he was going to do that. You didn’t care, because you were glammed up, drink in hand and watching a singer on stage. You felt like you’d gone back in time, or were in an old Hollywood movie where a detective was going to turn up or they’d be a gang, maybe a murder mystery.

Levi walked back over, everything was in place and now he could relax this holiday. It was your first full day here, the two of you had explored and found places you wanted to go to during your two weeks together. Levi had also taken this time to find the best restaurant, and book it for your anniversary. He had gifts for you as well, he wanted it to be special.

He saw you sat watching the classic singer, his manly voice just seemed to make Levi think to times of gangsters and dashing men and classy women. He walked over and saw you smiling, you looked so beautiful to him, you were simply glowing. Then he saw the drink in your hand getting closer to your lips, he raced over and placed his hand on the drink. “Wait.”

You frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t drink it.”

“Why? There something in it?”

“No.” He sighed. “You just shouldn’t drink it in your condition.”

You stared at him. “Levi? Remove your hand now or this drink does down your pants.” He removed his hand. “Thank you.” You sipped your drink and enjoyed the taste. “I told you last night about this Levi, it’s not certain and it was only once. Now, please be a normal boyfriend these two weeks. I don’t want a fight.”

Levi sat down and looked at your beautiful eyes and perfect face. “We never fight.”

You laughed. “You’re right, but maybe we’re due one if you keep acting over the top with this.”

He took your hand and squeezed, he could tell that you weren’t mad at him really you were just anxious and nervous about the prospect of kids and didn’t like to be reminded of it. Richard was still at the route of all your mental issues. You feared marriage and kids because of him, you feared people being over protective because of him. Levi was trying hard to break that problem of yours, but it was hard to when the wounds were so deep. However, he had noticed that they were healing. Some slowly, and others were healing fast.

Levi brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. You blushed, then you pouted. “I’m sorry Levi, I’m just a little…”

“It’s okay, I understand how you feel and what’s going on. I have a lot of damage done to me that needs healing, but being with you is helping and the friends I have too. We’ll work this all out beautiful, together.”

You smiled and got off your chair, you moved it closer to him then sat back down. You cuddled up to Levi, he put his arm around you as you kissed his cheek. “I love you Levi, so much.”

“I love you too.” He waved to the waiter. “Two martinis’ please.”

The waiter bowed. “Of course sir.”

You smiled. “Look at you joining me for a drink.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Well I can’t let my girlfriend drink alone now, can I?”

You kissed his temple over and over again, you smiled as he hummed in happiness. “I’m sorry to say, but I need to go to the bathroom, can you cope without me?”

Levi turned his head at tapped his lips. “Give me a kiss and I might be okay.”

You kissed him on the lips, then the tip of his nose, his forehead, his cheek and his jaw. “Better?”

“No, but that’ll help me.”

You jumped off your seat, Levi patted your bum making you giggle. You winked at him and made your way to the bathroom. You finished up and heard some women talking, you listened in a little more. “Did you see that good-looking guy by himself?”

“The raven-haired guy?”

“Yeah!”

“That’s Levi Ackerman, you know the villain that has control over almost everything.”

She sighed. “He’s so hot.”

“He’s with someone, I saw a woman with him, really beautiful too. She had a red dress on.”

“Maybe he’s just a girl he picked up?”

“No, I’m pretty sure she’s Doll his girlfriend.”

She gasped. “Really? I love Doll!” You walked out of the toilet and washed your hands; you had a little smile on your face. You heard both of them gasp, you looked over to see a red head and a blonde. The red head seemed to be the one who knew things, the blonde was the excited one. The blonde pointed at you. “It’s Doll, she’s Doll!”

You dried your hands. “Hi, nice to meet you both.”

“Wow!”

The red head took your hand and shook it. “You’re an inspiration to women and survivors of abuse.”

You blushed. “Thank you, but I kind of just survived and fought back.”

“It’s still amazing.”

“Well I’m glad I can inspire, but I’d have to say Levi was my rock through it all. He helped me break the hold that was on my mind, there are still wounds, but with time they will heal.”

The blonde jumped up and down and punched the air. “Yeah! Power to us girls.”

You laughed. “Exactly. All I can advise is, don’t let anyone tell you how you should look, speak or act. Be your own person, be proud of how weird or unique you are. Oh, and love those around you, you don’t realise how much romantic partners or friends are important to you until something goes wrong. So, appreciate them when things are nice.”

The two girls looked at each other, then hugged. The red head smiled. “We will.”

You pointed to the door. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go back to Levi before he gets all sad I’m not there.”

“Have a nice night!”

You waved to them then walked out to see Levi with your two drinks on the table, but he looked full business mode as he talked with four men that looked like old school gangsters. You wandered over and stood behind Levi, you slid your hands and arms over his shoulders then wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

Levi looked at you. “Always.”

You bent your elbow and placed your hand on top of Levi’s head, your played with his hair as he hummed, he leaned into your touch. “Who are your friends?”

“This is Joey, Stefano, Mario and Al.”

You gave Levi a little hug, then let him go which he didn’t like. You stepped from behind him, put kept one hand on his shoulder. “Please to meet you gents, you talking business or pleasure?”

Stefano grinned at you, all of these guys were primped and perfect, Al was on the larger side with his belly but Joey was clearly the muscle and Stefano was the sophisticated guy. Mario was the silent scary kind, but you and Levi could be scarier. Stefano adjusted his suit. “Unfortunately, beautiful, it’s business.”

You pouted and looked at Levi. “You said no more business?”

Levi rubbed his hand on your lower back. “I know sweetie, I’m sorry. We are done now though, right boys?”

Al laughed. “I think we had a little bit more to talk about.”

Levi stood up and put his arm around you. “I’m on a two-week holiday with my girlfriend gents, so I’m going to prioritise her. I’m sorry, but business is over right now.” Levi kissed your cheek. “How about a nice dinner?”

You giggled. “I’d love to.”

Levi bowed slightly to the men. “Enjoy my bars and hotels if you use them gents, this one is mine so enjoy it. I’ll see you around.” Levi pulled you along, his hand close to your bum. “Come on brat, let’s treat you to a fine dinner.”

You grabbed Levi’s bum and giggled as he jumped a little, he leaned over and kissed your temple. “Someone is very handsy.”

You growled in his ear. “Maybe because after dinner, I want to eat you up.”

Levi stopped by the lift and the front door. “How about I order dinner to our room? We can roll around in whatever clothes you want, we have a great view.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “And no one will disturb us.”

You smiled, then pulled him to the lift. “Now that is a perfect plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi adjusted your diving outfit, he sighed and nodded to himself. “Looks good.”

You patted Levi’s chest, he looked good in the skin tight diving outfit. “You look good.”

He pinched your cheek. “Watch it brat, we’re going to swim with the sea life out there, I don’t need you flirting or turning me on.”

You pouted at Levi and blew a raspberry. “You’re no fun.” You stood on your tip toes. “Kiss me to say sorry.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You are really needy this holiday.”

“Sure am.” You put your helmet on and tapped your communicator, you showed the instructor and he gave you the thumbs up that you could go out there. You ran to the airlock, waved at Levi as he held his helmet and sighed. The man was just so in love.

You looked around the chamber as it filled with water, your suit heated your body so the cold wouldn’t get to you. Your suit was weighted, so you could stay near the bottom, when you began swimming you would go up and the weights release slightly. The diving suits were amazing, it checked everything and the tech was amazing meaning diving was safer and easier for all.

The door opened, the muffled sound of it opening got you excited. Other’s walked out, but you launched yourself and swam around. One of the instructors watched you and laughed, you looked like you were in your element out there. You swam around some fish, you followed a few to an area with coral. You winded through the area, then saw a little octopus and swam with it.

Levi asked the instructor where you were, he pointed at you a little away from the main group and explained you were a natural and weren’t a concern. Levi thanked him, then swam after you. He launched himself at you and tackled you, you giggled and turned in the water so you floated and looked up at Levi. He wrapped his arms around you, he hugged you tightly and just floated with you.

You looked upside down and patted Levi. “Look Levi!”

He looked up to see a little family of whales swimming by. “Wow.”

You pulled from Levi and watched them. “Can we get closer?” He held your hand and swam with you towards them, you reached out and petted the whale, you and Levi followed the family for a bit before turning back. “That was amazing.” You swam to Levi and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome.” He swam with you for a bit, you followed cute little fish and found a turtle. Levi enjoyed watching you, how excited and thrilled you were about it all. As you both enjoyed yourself, Levi began noticing you were being watched by the four men he met last night. Levi didn’t trust those men, not at all. When he chatted to them, they wanted to know about how he ran business and kept control. They wanted to know what places he owned here, and how much he was making. They jokingly asked if they could buy, but Levi refused. He didn’t think these guys were good news, but he didn’t want you to know that so he was going to keep an eye on the men but make sure you had the best holiday ever.

You swam up to Levi and held his hands. “Everything okay? You seem distracted.”

He shook his head. “I’m fine I’m just looking at the buildings, it’s pretty amazing.”

You looked at the buildings and saw people watching the swimmers, you smiled and pulled Levi along. “Come on handsome, let’s go inside and do something you want to do.”

“These two weeks are about you.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s about me and you. So, what would you like to do?”

“A café for a cup of tea, then I’d like to go to the old part of this city for the history and we can look at the old bars and the hotels.”

“Sounds fun!” You took Levi’s hand and swam to the bottom, then you walked to the door and waited for the water to go and the air to fill the room. You walked into in building and closed the door, then removed your helmet and sighed. “Ah, it’s good to take that off.”

Levi took his off and ruffled his hair. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “There is one thing…”

“What?” You linked your arms around his neck, you got on your tip toes and kissed Levi. He wrapped his arms around you and hummed. “I like that.” You giggled at Levi as he hands ran over your body. “I also like how tight this outfit is.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Dirty man.” You left him for the changing room, you got into a nice dress and did your hair then walked out and saw Levi already in his suit waiting for you. “Excuse me handsome? I’m looking for a handsome bad boy to show me a good time, could you help.”

Levi grabbed your butt and bit your neck as he growled. “I could help.”

“Oh wonderful!” You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Shall we get going then?”

“One moment, I just have to get a bag full of clothes, I think we should stay at the other hotel. Wait here.” He went off, you waited a while then he came back. He sighed. “Alright.”

You kissed his cheek as you walked together. “Stop pouting, I know that look is you want to take me back to the room.”

“Yes. It was hard to pack your underwear and not think of all the times I’ve taken it off.”

“But we can’t spend our two weeks in that room, we spent our arrival day there and last night in there. Today we are going to actually be social, we’re going to have a nice cup of tea in a nice café then we’re going ghost hunting.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Oi, brat? We’re not going ghost hunting; we’re going to an old part of this place.”

“Yeah, but there might be some ghosts there as well.”

“I swear you are a child sometimes.”

You pulled him into the transport pod, you sat Levi down then selected the location. You smiled then sat down on Levi’s lap. “Well if I’m a child, then I get to sit on your lap, right?” Levi cuddled you, he snuggled right against you and hummed. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the contact, the loving hug and the sound of your heart beating. You put your arm around him on his back, then your hand on his head. You played with his hair and kissed the top of his head. “You are the cutest thing Levi.”

“I tease you loads, but sometimes I just like holding you like this.”

You smiled and kissed his head loads, then you watched everything out the window and enjoyed the peace and quiet. You heard your communicator beep; you tapped it and saw an alert to a change in health and it asking if you wanted it monitoring. You stared at it and one thing came to mind, you had no choice, but before you could make a choice you had already selected it.

Levi lifted his head and looked at you. “Everything okay?”

You smiled. “Just fine.”

“Your communicator never really goes off.”

You kissed Levi and hummed. “Just letting me know I have a message on my phone from Hange, that’s all.”

Levi gave you a squeeze. “Stupid Hange, you’re mine.”

You giggled and hugged Levi’s face to your boobs, you didn’t want him to get his hopes up because you knew he’d get over excited. The monitoring may be something small, like you’re getting a cold, but you had also just gone from being in the deep ocean to inside. It was probably nothing at all. “Okay grumpy.” You got off him and stretched, you looked at yourself in the reflection and at your tummy. You bit your lip and blushed, you hugged yourself and looked at the door.

Levi hugged you tightly. “What you looking at?”

You giggled. “You know very well, you’re super observant.”

“I just want you to say it.”

You shook your head and saw the doors open. “No Levi.” You laughed. “Not yet.”

Levi put his arm around you as you both walked together. “I know, I’m teasing but I think It’s very cute that you thought about it.”

“I think about a lot of things.”

He kissed your temple. “I know, you have such a busy mind.” He took your hand and walked with you to the café. “But let’s focus on other things, what do you want from the café?”

You smiled. “Strawberry cake would be good.”

“Yeah? That does sound nice actually. I’ll have that as well.”

He put the bag down then pulled the chair out for you, you giggled at him. “Copycat.”

He leaned over the chair and kissed your head. “We just both have good tastes.”

“Very true.” He sat down in his seat and ordered for you both, you looked out the window at the busy city and the fish. “You know the people who live and work here? Do you think they ever get sick of this sight?”

Levi shrugged. “Maybe, if you see something enough you probably do get used to it and not see how beautiful it actually is.”

You pulled a little face and looked down. “Is that the same for couples?”

“For some, but not for us.”

You looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” You put your hand in his, he squeezed yours and ran his thumb across your soft skin.

“You worry a lot, don’t you?”

You nodded. “I hate it sometimes, being all up in my head and doubting things. Then I look at you, I listen to the things you say and all those problems and doubt just washes away.” You sighed with a smile. “I’m getting better, one day at a time, right?”

“Right. I’ll just have to keep telling you over and over how wonderful and beautiful you are, and how much I love you until you fully believe it.”

You giggled. “You’re right.” You sat back as the waiter put your food and drink down, you thanked them and poured Levi his cup of tea. You looked up and saw a little boy hugging a toy to his chest, he was looking around and looked lost. “Hang on a minute Levi.”

“Sure.”

You got up and knelt in front of the boy, his eyes filled with tears. “Hey sweetie, are you okay?”

He shook his head. “I can’t f-find my mu…mu…mummy.”

He ran into your arms and cried, you rubbed his back and cooed at him. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s okay. I’ll help you find your mummy, okay?”

He nodded and sniffed. “Thank you.”

You smiled as you introduced yourself. “But everyone calls me Doll.” You bopped his nose making him giggle. “You can call me that handsome. Now, what’s your name?”

“Haru.”

“What a cute name, I like that name a lot.”

“Thank you.” You stood up and took his hand. “Come with me, we’ll go see my boyfriend and he’ll help us find someone to find your mummy.”

“Is umm, is he a hero?”

You laughed and nodded. “Yes, well he’s my hero.” You walked over to Levi, he’d been watching you the whole time and was falling in love with you in a different way. “Hey honey, I have a brave little boy here who is looking for his mummy, could you help?”

Levi looked down at Haru, Haru was a little afraid at first, but when Levi smiled Haru smiled back. “Hi, my names Levi.”

Haru shook Levi’s hand, it was so tiny in Levi’s. “I’m Haru.”

“Nice to meet you.” He poked the cuddly toy in Haru’s hand. “I like this, this is very cool.”

Haru jumped up and down and held it out to Levi. “It’s an octopus! I like them.”

“My girlfriend Doll here saw one today.”

Haru gasped and looked up at you. “Really?”

You smiled. “I did, he was swimming around and having fun.”

He giggled and blushed. “That’s so cool.”

“It was.” You looked up at Levi. “Do you know where we need to go to report this little guy?”

“Yeah.” Levi stood up and grabbed the waiter. “We’re coming back for our food, but could you get us a milkshake and…what would you like Haru?”

“Ummm banana milkshake and umm…chocolate cake!”

“That please.”

The waiter smiled. “I will.”

The three of you went to a help desk, Levi picked up Haru and got him to describe his mummy and what her name was. The helper nodded and made the announcements and sent it to everyone’s communicators in the area. Then the three of you went back, you sat down and Haru climbed and sat on your lap on your one leg and began drinking his shake. You ate your cake and chatted with Haru; he was really talkative. Levi joined in the conversation and answered questions, but most of the time he watched you acting like a mother.

You looked up when the helper walked over with a mother and father, Haru looked up and smiled. “Mummy! Daddy!”

The mum smiled. “Oh Haru, you had us worried!”

You helped Haru off and he ran up to and hugged his mum. The dad sighed then smiled at you. “Thank you for taking care of him, how much do we owe you for the food and drink?”

You shook your head and held your hand up. “Nothing, it’s on us.”

Haru bounced on the spot, then he ran and gave you a hug. “Doll and Levi are the best mummy and daddy!”

The wife went white. “Doll and Levi?”

You picked up the octopus on the side and handed it to Haru. “Here you go Haru, don’t forget him and remember where I told you those octopuses are, hopefully mummy and daddy will take you to see them.”

He giggled. “Yes! Thank you!” He hugged Levi. “Thank you!”

Levi ruffled Haru’s hair. “No problem kid, look after your mummy and daddy.”

The mum laughed nervously then was laughing normally. “You two are nicer than what people make you out to be.”

“Thank you. Your son is wonderful, sweet, polite and kind.”

“Thank you.” She blushed a little. “You two seemed natural with him, it was lovely to see. Do you have kids?”

“No we don’t, but we have talked about it.”

The dad laughed as he picked up Haru. “Well, I think you two would make perfect parents, I mean you would definitely make a cute kid.”

The mum hit her husband lightly in the chest. “Darling! Don’t embarrass the couple. Well, thank you again for taking care of Haru, we really appreciate it. Say bye to Levi and Doll Haru.”

He waved. “Bye bye!”

You waved goodbye and smiled. You looked back at Levi, he had that look in his eyes again, the mixture between pure love and hunger. You leaned your cheek on your hand and smiled. “I know what you’re going to say, and you looked just as good with him. Like a proper dad. It made me happy, in a way I’ve never felt before but it was someone else’s kid Levi, not our own. It’s different if it’s our own.”

“It’s better if it’s our own.”

You giggled. “You really want to be a dad, don’t you?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to be just a dad, I want to be the dad of our children, there’s a difference.”

You smiled, then leaned over and kissed Levi. “Keep saying sweet things like that, and I might say yes.” You sighed. “Well, we should get moving to the next place. The old hotel, right?”

Levi nodded and stood up, he was just so happy right now that he didn’t care where he went with you, he’d just love it. “Yeah, let’s go.”

You both held hands and walked to the old part of the city, you checked out the old shops and bought a few things, but the main event was the hotel. When you got there, you were excited because it reminded you of the Grand Outlook Hotel from the book the shinning. It was old fashioned, creepy and seemed to have a life of its own. The weird thing was, not many people were coming here.

You leaned on the reception desk. “How come this place is empty?”

The man smiled. “It’s slow season.”

Levi frowned. “Everywhere else is busy.”

“The sea is cooler; our rooms aren’t high tech like the new hotels.”

“This place seems warm enough.” Levi put the bag down. “What are you not telling us.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry Mr Ackerman, but my manager doesn’t like us to talk about it anymore because it puts people off.”

“Tell. Me. Now. Why is it quiet?”

The man shook his head. “Because a lot of people are scared of this place, the hotel seems to be umm…alive…and…we have guest here that umm…never checked out.”

You gasped and grinned at Levi, he sighed and shook his head then looked at the man. “We’ll take a room.”

“R-Really?”

“My weird girlfriend loves this place.”

You patted the table. “It’s like the grand outlook hotel!”

The man laughed as he booked you both in to the nicest room, then gave you a key card. “It is actually, but not as bad as there.”

“I’m so excited!”

“Welcome to the grand deep hotel, we have a bar that’s open on the next floor up for you until 2am. There is also a deep-sea bar on the bottom floor below if you want to see those kinds of fish, they’re open until 4am. Your room is on the bottom floor on the other end to the bar, it has the best deep-sea views.”

“Any spooky things there?”

Levi sighed. “Doll…”

“Shh Levi, let me have my fun.” You smiled back at the man. “So?”

He nodded. “The bottom bar has some weird things happen, the only floor that doesn’t is the one above because it’s new and was added to go with the modern world.”

You bounced and took the key, you grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him along as he carried the bag. You got into the lift, pressed for your floor and grinned at Levi. He sighed. “You should calm down.”

“And you should have more fun.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. You shouldn’t fill your head with stupid stories.”

“But I like stupid stories, they’re fun!”

“Their pointless and stupid.”

“Well that’s how I am.”

“You should pack it in, you’re not a child.”

Your smile faded. “I know…” You leaned against the wall away from Levi. “I was just trying to have some fun, sorry.” He went to speak, to say sorry that he was just in his head thinking a lot, but the lift stopped. The doors opened and a man stood there a little shocked, you waved at him. “Hi, what floor?”

He smiled and stepped on. “Bottom floor Miss, I’m going to the bar to wet my whistle.”

You giggled. “We’re there too.”

“You staying here Miss?”

“Yes.”

“Well ain’t that rosy? It’ll be real nice to see a peach like you around Miss.”

You blushed and smiled. “You charmer.”

“Names Kane, what may I call you Miss?”

“Doll, everyone does.”

“What a fine nickname, it suits you cause you are the sweetest doll I ever did lay my eyes on.”

You bit your lip and hugged yourself more. “You flatter me Kane.”

The doors opened and you stepped out with the man, Levi after with the bag and in a grump. You sighed as you looked the opposite direction to Kane. He cleared his throat. “Now I must say Doll, it’d be mighty fine if you were to grace me with your beautiful presence tonight for a drink.”

Levi growled. “Oi asshole? She’s my girlfriend.”

Kane ignored Levi, in fact he didn’t even look at him or seem to react to his voice. “You don’t have to.” He placed his hand on his heart. “But it would be a great honour if you did, just head inside the bar and ask for me.” He winked at you. “I’ll be waiting.”

You waved to him as he walked away. “I’ll think about it.” You hummed and laugh and turned on your heels, you saw Levi was staring at you. You looked away and walked down the hall, it was a silly fight you were having but Levi had burst your happy bubble.

Levi was annoyed at Kane, and he was annoyed at himself. He realised after what he’d done, calling you stupid and your thoughts silly. You weren’t either, you were cute and adorable with the sweetest mind. He just didn’t want you to get worked up over something, then feel disappointed. Like once before the news said there was going to be a massive thunderstorm that could hit the city, you got worked up and excited about it, you would sit in the window and watch. However, the storm didn’t show up and you got rather upset about it. You were almost heartbroken, and he didn’t want that to happen again. Levi couldn’t deal with your sad face. So, he didn’t want the same thing to happen here.

You unlocked the door and walked in, you wandered around the living room which had a big semicircle seat in a step-down area. To the right was a bar, a little kitchen to and to the left was the bathroom and bedroom. You looked at the bed and liked how you had a nice view of the dark ocean, you sat for a bit to check the softness of the bed. When Levi came into the room, you got up and walked out. You grabbed a drink from the bar, then sat down on the sofa and watched the dark fish instead of activating the tv.  

Levi wandered into the room; he said your name with sadness. You hugged your legs and spoke. “Before you say anything Levi, I know. I know there’s almost no chance of us seeing or hearing anything, I know its silly wishes, or silly thinking but I just wanted to have a little fun. I’m sorry it was too much for you. I mean.” You sighed. “I know you probably said what you did to protect me, after all I got upset about that storm a month after I was free. You know why I was sad? Because being locked up like I was meant I missed out on a lot, that storm was my one chance to go out and feel the rain and have fun and it never happened. This time it’s my first chance to experience something else, yes, I get a little too excited I’ll admit that, but…I dunno I guess I should stop hoping so much.” You welled up slightly. “I’m sorry we had a fight, it’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”

Levi felt his heart breaking; you shouldn’t be apologising in this matter but himself. He walked over and sat down, he took your drink from you and put it on the table. He cupped your face and saw your tears, then he pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. “Don’t say sorry, take it all back because this, all of this is my fault.” He kissed your head as he rocked you. “It’s all my fault and I’m so god damn sorry.” He sighed. “I’m such an asshole, I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. You wanting to go hunting for ghosts is very cute, super cute I just want to eat you up but, I just don’t want you to be disappointed. I love you so much, that when I see you sad it makes me very sad; it breaks my heart actually. However, in protecting you I made you sad.”

You hugged Levi tightly, you sniffed back your tears. “I love you so much Levi, I really do love you. I was silly as well; I shouldn’t have fought back.”

“No, you had every right sweetie.”

You smiled and pulled from Levi a bit; you giggled a bit then kissed him. “Though that guy in the lift, I’m telling you now I wasn’t trying to make you jealous.”

He kissed your cheek. “I know, you’re just very friendly. Though, he was a bit odd right?”

“Yeah the way he spoke was odd, and he outright ignored you.” You laughed. “You looked so annoyed.”

“I was, but I’m okay now. You know why? Because I’m the one who has you in a room alone.” He lay on you making you giggle with delight; he kissed your neck as he lay you down. “Not him.”

“You trying to get me naked Mr?”

“Yes.”

“Well then.” You put your arms above your head. “Strip me.”

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up groggy in the night from something, you listened closely trying to hear what had woken you up. You woke up more, but couldn’t hear anything. So, you got up and went to the bathroom. You tapped on your communicator and saw the morning after chemical, you and Levi for a second time in three days had forgotten to use protection the last time you slept together. The first was the sofa, then it was the bed and finally it was the shower and that was the time you both forgot. You smiled at the chemical release, and then got rid of it. You took the risk again and didn’t care, after seeing Levi with Haru today had gotten you into a broody mood.

You left the bathroom and pulled on a shirt and underwear, you paused when you hear noises again. You got onto the bed and shook Levi gently, you leaned closer to him so you could whisper. “Levi? Levi!?”

He sat up quickly. “What? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

You frowned. “What dream were you having?”

“You were pregnant…we forgot again, didn’t we in the shower…”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes, and again I didn’t take the morning after chemical but that’s not the point.”

“What?”

You pointed at the door. “Something’s going on out there, it woke me up.”

Levi frowned and listened. “I hear voices, I can hear some things they’re saying.”

“That’s why I woke you, you have good hearing.”

He got out of bed and pulled on his pj bottoms only, he held his hand out as to keep you back and opened the bedroom door. He paused and looked back at you. “It’s in the hall, the talking.” He waved you over. “Come on if you want to listen.”

You flew out of bed, your feet light on the floor and not making a sound, it was your secret talent. You grabbed Levi’s hand, then you hugged his arm allowing him to feel your heart racing against it. You gulped as you got closer, then you stopped allowing you both to hear. It was a man and a woman.

The woman was sobbing and hysterical, she seemed upset and really angry. “You are unbelievable!” Their voices were hushed, so they wouldn’t wake anyone. “I’m telling you the truth.”

The man sighed. “Would you stop lying to me? All you ever do is lie Lilly!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

You heard her yelp. “Would you hush down? You’re being too loud.”

She began crying more now. “You never loved me, did you.”

“Stop being a child.”

“I’m pregnant you asshole, and yet you won’t believe me.”

“Because you’ve pulled this before, you claim your pregnant and I give everything up, this life I have to support you and I find out it’s a lie.” He slammed his hand against the wall making you jump. “I had to work my ass off to get back to this kind of power again, I will not lose it all for a stupid lie.”

“I hate you!”

“Is that supposed to hurt me? Because it doesn’t, unless you can prove you are with child, and it’s mine I’m done with you.”

“Wh-what?”

“I know what you’ve been up to behind my back, throwing yourself on other men. I’ve caught you before, you cheated on me with my own boss. Don’t do this all again to me.”

You covered your mouth when you heard a slap, Levi looked at you. The woman got loud again. “Fuck you. You’re as bad as me, I’ve seen you flirting with other women! Like that new whore who arrived today.” She sighed. “I’m done with you tonight, do not come to my room!”

You both listened to her storm off, then you heard the man mutter things under his breath then walk in the opposite direction towards the bar. Levi stepped back and shook his head, then he opened the door and peaked out. He stepped into the hall and checked the walls.

You gulped and looked into the hall at him. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing if he damaged the hall, it was a loud punch.”

You stepped out and looked at the walls. “I don’t see anything.”

“Me neither.” He tapped his knuckles on the wall. “Maybe it’s because of the material used to make these walls, all noise you know?”

You looked down the hall to where the woman went. “I hope she’s okay.”

Levi hummed. “If I’m honest, they both sounded as bad as each other.”

You sighed. “You’re right there.”

“It’s weird to think, that an hour ago me and you were in the shower making love and maybe a kid.” You giggled; he pinched your cheek then guided you back into your hotel room. “Then and hour later, a couple shouts and argues about fake pregnancies and cheating.”

You hummed as Levi closed and locked the door. “I don’t understand some people; you know the drama of it all. If you’re not happy, just leave you know? Don’t stay with them and cheat, because no body wins in that case.”

Levi hugged you and kissed the side of your head. “You’re right.” He walked over to the bar and kitchen, then began making tea. “Couples therapy is always an option.”

You smiled and sat on the stool at the bar. “I think the best thing to do is talk, I mean you and me talk about everything and we rarely argue.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Only when I’m being a grumpy asshole.”

You giggled. “It’s partly my fault as well, I mean my head is so stuck in the clouds and I’m experiencing a lot of things for the first time too.”

Levi placed a cup of tea in front of you, then leaned on the bar with his own cup of tea. “I think it’s sweet, that you know, you’re seeing things for the first time.”

You smiled and leaned closer and kissed Levi, then you relaxed more and sipped your tea. You saw Levi stiffen, you looked up at him. “You okay?” He was staring at something, you turned around and looked at the living room and saw nothing. “Umm Levi?” You turned back to him. “You okay there?”

He shuddered. “Sorry, I thought I saw something.”

“What? Something in our room?”

“No, my eyes glanced at the light on the floor coming from the hall. I saw what looked like someone walk past our door, back and then stand there.”

You looked over and saw the light coming through normally. “I don’t see anything.”

“Well, the weird thing was it didn’t walk away it just disappeared.”

You tilted your head. “Maybe you’re tired.”

“Maybe…wait…it’s happening again.”

You watched as if someone walked past, then walked past the other way. You frowned and jumped off your seat, you walked over lightly and watched the person stop outside your door then move about a bit. Levi watched your rush over, not a sound coming from you. You unlocked the door, but before he could tell you off you threw the door open. You gasped in shock.

Levi ran over and shouted your name. “What is it?”

You laughed. “It’s an empty hall, man you really had me spooked for a bit then Levi.” You snorted as you laughed, you covered your mouth and blushed. “You made me into a little piggy.”

Levi grabbed the door, he looked up and down the hall and frowned. “I swear there was someone, I swear. You don’t do my job as long as I have to make a mistake like that, there was someone.”

You pouted. “Well, people don’t vanish Levi.”

He looked down at you. “I know.”

You smiled. “I believe you though.” You looked down the hall. “Oh, maybe it was him.” You watched a room attendant walk down the hall, he noticed you and Levi and smiled. “Evening Mr, could you answer a question?”

He stopped and smiled. “I can, how may I help?”

“Have you walked these halls a few times tonight?”

He nodded. “I have, I’ve been checking the halls to ensure everything is okay, we do these checks every few hours.”

Levi frowned. “You stop outside our room?”

“Sorry, I did. I stop outside the rooms that are occupied and make a note, that’s all.”

“How many times?”

“Oh, just the once.”

“Thanks.”

The man smiled. “No problem, have a good night Mr and Mrs Ackerman.”

You both watched him walk off, you looked to Levi. “You registered us as married.”

“Let me dream sweetheart.”

You giggled and went into the room, Levi locked it again and both of you went to the bar and drank your tea. “You are so cute sometimes.”

Levi sat next to you; he didn’t want to look at the door light. “Yeah…”

“You okay? You’re back to being weird again.”

He sighed and shook his head. “He said he checked and walked past our room once, was that the time I saw someone, or we both? Because it was two times someone walked past our room and stopped, not one. Which means.”

You hummed. “Who was the other person?”

“Exactly.”

You sighed. “Well I don’t think we should let it bother us, because the door is locked and we’re safe in here.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You’re right, plus if anyone does break into here they have me and you to answer to, they have no chance.”

You giggled. “Exactly, now let’s drink this tea and snuggle in bed. How many days did you book us here for?”

“Four days, then it’s back to our fancy hotel.”

You smiled and snuggled up to Levi. “So, what are the plans for tomorrow?”

“There’s a pool in this hotel, old fashioned one. I was thinking we could go for a swim, then maybe go shopping in the afternoon in the old shopping town again. Then finally, have dinner either here or in the old town.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“We could go for a drink in one of the bars one night.”

“Ooow, yes.”

“But not if Kane is there.”

You snorted a laugh. “Alright Levi.” You finished your drink then turned in your seat, you held your arms out. “Now cuddle me and carry me to bed.”

He downed his drink, then stood up. He let your wrap your leg around his waist, then your arms around his neck. “Very happy to.” He lifted you up and carried you to bed. He lay you down, then got in next to you. He stretched and yawned then cuddled you. “Night beautiful.”

“Night Levi.”


	7. Chapter 7

You lay on the couple’s sun bed by the pool, you were resting your eyes and Levi read some updates about work. The two of you made a deal because his work is none stop, when you had a nap, he could check stuff to do with work. That’s if Levi could, because when you napped, he loved watching you because you were so cute, or joining you for cuddles. He was trying to work right now, but you were napping in a very nice bikini.

Levi let out a sigh and looked to the pool, it was very old fashioned with the tiles and the room itself was rather grand with old fashioned decorations it was definitely inspired by old Hollywood. At the end of the pool was a massive window that showed off the ocean, they’d made the room darker than normal and put lights outside so you could see more.

Levi looked around the room to see who was here, there was a couple in the far corner away from you and him. Then there was a group of four guys, obviously here for a good time, and because this hotel was cheaper than the others. Finally, there was a guy by himself, everyone was away from you and Levi probably because you two were well known, that and the look on Levi’s face got rid of any guy trying to chat to you.

He watched a group of four girls walk into the pool area, they were giggling away and the four boys instantly took notice of them. Then they noticed Levi in his tight swim shorts, they pointed, chatted and giggled at Levi. He never understood why women found him attractive, he thought he wasn’t at all. However, the way you doted on him and called him handsome, or when you cupped his face and just gazed with such a sweet smile, or when you traced his features. Levi just really loved you so much.

The girls sat near you and Levi, but not too close, they were in-between him and the four guys. He was pretending to read his updates when he noticed the girls looking at him more, they were chatting and eyeing you as well. You rolled over to your side; your boobs pressed together which caught Levi’s eye. He reached over and brushed and played with your hair, he softened his gaze and just took you in, though you looked hot at first, he now was seeing how cute you were again.

You opened your eyes and smiled at him. “You all done?”

He nodded. “Yeah, for now.”

You sat up and stretched with a little moan, Levi blushed a little and the group of four guys and girls had their eyes on you. You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You been having fun?”

“I’ve been doing what you love to do, people watching.”

You giggled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it was interesting.”

You looked around. “The couple from last night aren’t here, unless them in the corner are…Kane isn’t here either.”

“Probably in the bar.”

You linked your arms around Levi’s neck, you kissed his cheek a few times. “Grumpy cure.”

He hummed and hugged you. “Thank you.”

You got up and stretched again, you walked over to the pool and dipped your toes in to feel the warmth of it. You smiled and pencil jumped in, you stayed under for a bit and noticed what seemed like a shadow moving in the water. You swam up and gasped, you looked around but saw nothing.

Levi sat on the edge of the pool, his legs in the water. “What’s wrong?”

You swam over and leaned your arm on his legs and looked again. “I thought I saw a shadow move in the water, but it might have been something swam past the window and reflected in the pool.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “Maybe.”

“You slipping in, or are you showing of your athleticism and diving in?”

He got up, stretched and made the girls squeal a little at the way his muscles moved. He sighed then ran and dove into the water, it was perfect form as expected of Levi. He swam up and flipped his head to the side, he looked like a model. He ran his hands through his hair and pushed it back. “That’s nice.”

You smiled and swam over; you linked your arms around his neck. “You’re nice.”

He hugged you. “Mmm, you’re nicer.” He kissed you then swam around with you in his arms. He let out a sigh and was just happy, he wanted this moment to last forever, you in his arms. Levi squeezed you as he flinched, he noticed a shadow in the water. “What the?”

You pulled your head away from his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I saw something, like you did. It was probably nothing.”

You locked your legs around Levi, you lifted yourself up and kissed his forehead loads. You giggled as he held you up and swam around with you, then he threw you. You squealed and hit the water, you swam up to Levi and he held you then threw you again. You repeated it again, he really threw you this time. You sank to the bottom and loved it, you looked around and saw a shadow. You watched it, then swam up but you heard a whisper in your ear of what seemed to be someone asking for help. You swam up and felt something grab your ankle you looked down and kicked, the shadow was around your legs. You frowned then swam up and gasped for air, Levi frowned at you.

You smiled and swam over. “That was fun.”

“You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You were under for a while.”

You hummed a laugh. “I like being under water.”

He sighed and hugged you. “No more throwing you, you had me worried.”

You giggled. “How about we get out and cuddle?”

“I’d love that.” He swam to the side with you, he lifted you up and put you on the side. He got out with your help then picked you up like a bride and carried you to the couple sun bed. He sat down next to you, selected on the panel for the seats to be warmed then he rolled onto his side and cuddled you. “Love you.”

You smiled and kissed Levi. “Love you too.”

He watched you fall asleep, he rolled over onto his back for a bit and let you lay mostly on his chest. He rubbed your back; he kissed your head now and then and began watching everyone. The group of girls seemed a little sad, then slowly began their flirting with the boys. Then they formed a group, the eight of them just enjoying themselves. The couple in the corner looked like they were having a little argument, something to do with the husband had been eyeing your ass. Levi was proud that your ass was his, but annoyed the man had been eyeing you up.

The woman grabbed her things in frustration, the husband got up and kept saying he was sorry. This couple we’re clearly not the ones from last night. The single man by himself was enjoying the show, he was grinning the whole time and winked at the wife, she blushed and rushed off with her husband behind her. When they went past Levi and you, you shivered.

You frowned. “Cold.”

Levi rubbed your back. “An angry couple just rush by, be the air behind them.”

You rested your chin on his chest and pouted. “What is it with couples here?”

He shrugged. “I don’t think it’s here. I think it’s going on holiday with your partner. Most of these people work normal jobs, so they spend a lot of time away from each other, now they’re together every day it’s tough for some.” He poked your nose. “We’re lucky we spend every waking moment with each other.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you’re right. The only problem we have is if we spend too much time away from each other, we both get sad.”

“We do.”

You sat up and sighed, your body was warm from Levi and the heated bed. “I’m going to the bathroom, then the bar. You want anything?”

“Tea.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Okay, be good.” You jumped off and pulled on your poolside dress, you squeezed Levi’s hand as you slipped on your shoes, he just didn’t want to let you go. “I won’t be long Levi, I promise.”

“Okay. Miss you.”

You smiled. “Miss you too.” You let his hand go and walked off, you got into the bathroom and sighed as you felt your heart beating for Levi.

You tapped your communicator to see if there were any updates, but it said it was still monitoring your health. You sighed and sat back on the toilet, you hated how there was no updates because you just wanted to know. Your thoughts were broken when you heard someone slam the door open, they walked in then went into the toilet next to yours. Then you heard them beginning to cry.

You pressed your ear against the wall. “Umm, hello?” Nothing. You tapped your knuckles on the wall. “Hello?”

The woman went quiet, you heard shuffling. “H-hello?”

You smiled. “Hi, are you okay? Do you need me to get anyone?”

“N-no, I don’t want anyone!”

“Okay.” You held your hands up and back away, her tone just made you back off. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“I can, yes.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

The woman sighed. “I…I had an affair, the man I was with I really love and adored. I don’t love my husband like I love this man, but my husband still means the world to me. I don’t know what to do.”

You pulled a face in thought. “Well, you love both men, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…well can you see a future with your husband? You know children and growing old?”

“Of course!”

You smiled. “Then what about this other man?” She went quiet. “Well?”

“I’m thinking!”

You jumped. “W-Well that’s your answer, the fact you had to think about it means you two don’t have a future. This other man gave you attention and passion your husband didn’t, he filled the void. I think you should stay with your husband, but you should also tell him the truth of it all. The longer you keep this a secret the worse it’ll get. You need to also tell your lover it’s over.”

She laughed a little. “You’re a smart one, thank you for your advice. I’ll do exactly what you said.” You heard her shoot up from the seat, then ran out. “Thank you.”

You stayed there. “You’re welcome.” You shook your head and sighed, you never understood how people could cheat. You flushed and washed up as you looked at your reflection, you smiled then went outside to the bar. You blushed slightly when you saw the handsome Kane sat at the bar as Levi predicted, a smoke between his fingers.

You leaned against the bar and waited for the barman, you heard someone moving then felt a heat next to you. You looked down to see a cigarette case open in Kane’s hand. “You smoke?”

You shook your head. “No sorry, but thank you for the offer.”

He slapped the case closed. “No problem Doll, you now it’s real peachy seeing your pretty face here.”

You giggled. “Thanks, but I thought the deep-sea bar was your place to be.”

He smirked at you. “Well now Doll, you trying to get rid of me?”

“No.”

“I tease.” He inhaled on his cig then blew the smoke out. “That bar is a little freaky sometimes, so I tend to mosey on over to here. Less creepy things on this floor, though I ain’t one for trusting that pool much.” He looked over at you. “People say something will grab ya. Though, I ain’t one for silly stories.” He sighed and tapped his cig in the glass cup for him, he grabbed his coffee and drank. “You going to the bar tonight?”

You shrugged. “Maybe.”

“As I said before, it’d be real nice to see you down there. The view out the window is real good, you see some odd fish.” He finished his coffee. “You might as well take advantage of it Doll, after all the drinks are included here. If you come, put on something real nice for me, something elegant.”

You laughed. “I hate to burst your bubble, but I have a boyfriend.”

“If it was a husband, I’d back off, but a boyfriend is different.” He winked at you and stepped from the bar. “I must be on my way. I have people to meet. It was real good seeing you again.”

You waved to him then turned back to the bar, the barman walked out and sighed and he carried a box full of things for a bar. “Sorry Miss, I just needed to grab some things.” He put them down and smiled. “Now, what can I get you?”

You hummed. “Your best pot of tea and some cinnamon rolls please.”

He smiled. “Sure, you at the pool down there?”

You nodded. “We are.”

“Just head back and I’ll bring it all out to you.”

“Thank you.” You walked down the hall and past the bathroom, you paused when you thought you heard a whimper of a cry. You opened the door and heard nothing, so you went back to Levi. You smiled at him, but noticed something was off. “You okay handsome?” Levi was the only one left in there, the group and the guy by himself were gone. “Levi?”

He frowned and looked at you. “Just…something odd happened, but it doesn’t matter because you’re back.”

You sat down and ran your hand through Levi’s hair. “It’s okay to talk, I comforted a woman crying in the toilets.”

He looked up at you. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

 

 

 

 

 

You had left to go to the bathroom and then the bar, Levi really hated it when you left, he got so lonely. He sighed and looked at the group of kids, then the guy by himself. He closed his eyes and thought he’d nap for a bit, he sighed and rolled onto his side and smelt you. He hummed and enjoyed that you’d left your scent behind, then he imagined your smile and face. He was in the state of sleep that’s neither deep, or light, where you can hear things changing around you but you have to really push yourself to wake up.

He felt a chill; his eyes flew open but didn’t know why. He sat up and looked around and saw a woman in a white Marilyn Monroe style beach dress, she had a cigarette in the end of a long black holder, her hair was a stand out red. She looked a little distant, she smoked her cigarette and blew the smoke out.

Levi shuffled up on the sun bed, the woman noticed and eyed him, she smiled then winked at him. Levi frowned then tapped on his communicator and checked for messages, he was trying to give the woman the hint he wasn’t interested. However, she got up and moved over to him and sat on your side on the edge.

She blew out smoke and hummed. “You here all alone? If you are let me keep you company.”

Levi moved away from her a bit. “I’m here with my girlfriend, it’s our year anniversary soon.”

She leaned closer; her dress slipped a bit. “What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

Levi looked up at her. “I’m sorry, if you’re trying anything I’m not interested.”

She pouted. “But you seemed so interested in me before.”

“Before? I’m sorry I don’t know you.”

“You’re saying that now.”

Levi was getting annoyed and it seemed this woman was with him for some reason. “Oi Marilyn wannabe? Back off, I’m not interested in you or what your offering. Plus, smoking is disgusting, you’ll taste like an ash tray and you are a walking cloud of smoke. Tch, just leave me alone.”

She pressed her hand on the bed, she leaned closer to him. “After everything we’ve been through, you treat me like this?”

“Look I don’t know you, my names Levi Ackerman and me and you have never met before. Now back off or I shove your head in the pool.”

She stood up quickly with a blush, she covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I guess I’ll never be good enough.” Then she ran off.

After some time, you turned up, you got him telling this story and now you were staring at him. You frowned. “How odd.”

“Yep.”

You looked around. “People are weird at this hotel.” You got up and moved to your side of the bed, you lay down and sighed. “I love this place, feel like I’m in a horror movie or a mystery.”

Levi lay back as well. “It’s god damn weird brat.”

You smiled at him, then you saw the barman. “Well I have something to cheer you up with.”

He looked at you. “What’s that?”

The barman smiled and placed the tray on the bed between you and Levi. “Here you are Miss, please and enjoy and if there is anything else just come and see me.”

You grinned. “Thank you!” You sat up and poured Levi’s drink. “Here, drink up.” You gazed at the plate full of cinnamon rolls. “Wow, he gave us a lot…you want one?”

“Of course, especially because my girlfriend practically is one.”

You giggled and plated one for him and handed it over. “Am I really that bad?”

“A little, until it’s playtime.”

You grinned as you made your perfect cup of tea. “I like playtime only and only when you tell me it’s playtime.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek, then he began eating his bun and hummed at the taste. “I bet you could make nicer ones.”

You sipped your tea. “You always think I do things better, but I don’t always.”

“I think you always do it better.”

You sighed with a little smile. “Okay handsome.” You looked around. “This place really is empty.”

Levi nodded. “I looked online and had a look at this place, it is their actual low season at the moment. However, while I was looking a lot of history pages showed up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’d be surprised how many deaths happen in a hotel.”

You sat back and looked out the large window at some fish. “Well yeah, people go to a lot of them to take their own lives because it’s less personal. Other’s go for affairs and things get heated. Crime happens at them, which is why you’ve bought loads to prevent that.”

Levi nodded. “The new hotel I own we’ve been staying at has deaths, and no surprise this one too.”

You smiled. “Ghosts.”

Levi shook his head. “Really?”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

He kissed your forehead. “Don’t be, some weird things have happened since being here.” You poured Levi another cup of tea, then plated up his second cinnamon bun. “So, have you thought about where you want to go for dinner?”

You hummed. “How about we go to the nice dinning hall here? We can dress up all fancy.”

He nodded. “Sure, it’ll be nice.”

“We can dance for a bit, then we can drink at one of the late bars here and go back to our room.” You nibbled your bun. “Maybe my clothes fall off, who knows?”

Levi growled. “I like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi couldn’t stop staring at you, he just thought you were a vision in your dark green old Hollywood dress, it was his colour and you were making it look heavenly. He was dressed up too, he made sure to wear a cravat you had bought him on his birthday. Though, all he wanted to do is run back to the room with you and just run his hands all over the silk dress on you body.

You leaned up and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You okay? You’ve been staring for a while.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Perfect, because you look amazing.”

You smiled and walked with him to a table, you looked around to see the couple from the pool who seemed to be a lot better and in the far corner was Kane. Levi pulled you chair out for you, you smiled and sat down. “Thanks Levi, but you don’t have to do that.”

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman, because you’re worth it.”

You giggled. “Such a smooth talker, you don’t need to try anymore because you already have me.”

“Not completely.” He didn’t mean to say it, it was unconscious. He only realised what he said, after it came out. He flinched a little and looked up at you. “Sorry, I have to stop asking and pressuring you to marriage.”

You smiled and shook your head. “No, it’s okay Levi I like you asking.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Makes me see how much you really want me. So, you going to ask me?”

He hummed then took the menu from the waiter and looked. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“How come?”

He shrugged. “Don’t feel like it today.”

You smirked at Levi; you knew he was teasing you. “That so?” You watched the waiter leave then turned slightly from Levi. “Well maybe I don’t feel like getting naked anymore tonight.”

“You’re taking the teasing too far.”

You peaked over your menu. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

He slapped the menu closed and leaned forward. “I’m going to tie you up using this cravat you bought me.”

You smiled at him. “I like the sound of that.” You closed the menu and tapped it on his head. “You are wonderful at making threats against others, just not me.”

“I’ll tickle you.”

You blushed and stiffened. “You wouldn’t?”

“I would.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Mean.”

“I am a villain brat. I’m supposed to be mean.”

“Not to me.”

He pinched your cheek. “Don’t try and make me feel bad, that’s an evil play.”

You giggled. “It worked for a little moment.”

“It did.” He ordered for you both when the waiter came back, then he looked back at you. “So, what’s your name? What do you do?”

You laughed. “Oh, so we making things kinky by pretending we don’t know each other? You been watching movies?”

“I have.”

You looked to the door and saw the four men from the other night walk in, you frowned and looked at Levi. “Those the four men who wanted to talk business with you at that bar?”

He looked and sighed. “Yeah, that’s them. They must have found out we were here…sorry.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay, you haven’t actively sought them out they’ve sought you out.” You winked at Levi. “I still love you.”

“Good.” He leaned back as the waiter put your drinks down, then he leaned towards you when he left. “Hopefully they won’t bother us.”

You and Levi sat and enjoyed your dinner, the four men didn’t bother you at all but they were very aware of you and Levi. The dinner was nice and cooked perfectly, you were impressed with this hotel, they had nice rooms, food, drinks but at a low price. After dinner, you both went to the bar on the bottom floor so you could drink and quickly get back to the room. Mainly it was so you could get to the room in case the men turned up, or if you and Levi got turned on, which was often, you could run back to the room.

You sat on the stool at the bar with most of your body angled towards Levi, the slit in your dress revealing your leg was something Levi enjoyed. He placed his hand on your knee and kept it there, he’d give it a squeeze now and then which just sent a jolt of pleasure through you which increased the heat between your legs. So, you naturally reacted to the building heat, you rested your head on your hand, pushed your hair up a bit and pushed your boobs together more. You didn’t need to, just asking Levi if you wanted to fuck was enough for him, but he loved how you were flirting the way you were. The two of you were like a flirtatious couple meeting, or were in the early days of your relationship.

You two weren’t drunk or tipsy, you were drinking slowly and just had a good vibe going between the two of you. The bar was pretty empty too, Kane arrived, but he saw you with Levi and flirting with Levi so he left you to it. You noticed a woman in the back as well, she had red hair and was possibly the woman Levi had told you about. She didn’t like you; you could tell that she didn’t because Levi was all over you.

Levi slipped his hand more up your leg, he was getting a little possessive now when two guys in nice suits came into the bar and sat in a booth and began smoking. Levi stiffened when he saw the four men walk into the bar, they’d followed you after having dinner. You wanted to cheer Levi up, so you leaned over and gripped his thigh right near his manhood. You leaned closer as he froze up, then his legs moved slightly so your hand would move just a little closer. You smiled at him, then you captured his lips in a light innocent kiss.

Levi chased your lips as you moved away. “More.”

You giggled. “Buy me a drink first.”

“More like, buy you cake.”

You clapped your hands. “Oh, I’d love cake!”

“I know.” He waved to the barman. “Do you have any cake at all? I know it’s an odd request.”

The guys chuckled. “No it’s alright, the kitchen is open all the time in case people want food late at night. So, what cake would you like?”

You hummed. “Chocolate, no strawberry, no.”

Levi leaned on the bar. “She’ll have both.”

“Oww! Both!”

“We can share.”

The barman nodded. “I’ll order it now.” He walked to the panel and typed on it, then sent off for the cake. “Should be a few moments.”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “Hey Levi?”

“Mmm?” He glanced over at you.

You waved him closer. “Come here, I have a secret to tell you.”

He leaned over. “What?”

“I love you.”

Levi smiled. “Well, that’s a nice secret.”

“I’m also naked under my dress, bra and underwear.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, the scandal of it all.”

You covered your mouth with your fingers. “I know! Should be arrested.”

“You should, I’m sure I can make find something to tie you up with.”

You patted his cheeks. “No, cake first.”

Levi sighed. “Cake first.”

“Don’t act so upset, it’s not that bad.”

He kissed your cheek and jumped off his seat. “Stay there, I won’t be long only going to the bathroom, okay?”

You nodded as the barman came back over with two slices of cake. “Thank you.” You looked back to Levi with a fork in hand. “Don’t you worry Levi; I’ll be just fine with these cakes.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Good. Save some for me though.”

“I will.” You waved to him and put the fork down, you were actually going to wait for Levi before you had some, you wanted to feed him because it’d make him blush. You sipped your drink and watched people, Kane didn’t seem bothered by the red-haired woman by herself, you were sure he would try something but he didn’t. You looked over to the two men in the booth, they were still smoking and were nursing whiskeys.

You looked back to the bar, the barman was cleaning glasses and making sure things were in order. You felt sorry for the staff here in low season, it must get very boring. You looked over to the four men, they chatted for a bit then Stefano got up and came over to you. “Evening.”

You smiled. “Evening umm…Stefano, right?”

“I’m honoured you remembered.”

“So, how can I help?”

“I just wanted to talk.”

You sighed and downed some of your drink. “About what?”

“About your boyfriend.”

You glanced at him. “Why don’t you ask him when he’s here.” Levi came back, but he froze and listened in to the conversation.

“Because I wanted to talk to you.” He played with your hair, then put his hand on your shoulder and moved it down your arm and his eyes dragged over your body. “You two aren’t serious, right? I mean everyone knows you Doll, you’re the most famous slut in the city.”

You froze and looked at him. “Excuse me?”

“You know how that man Richard found you, he raised you like his own and you fucked him. I heard you fucked all your bodyguards too.” He sighed. “And now you’re onto Levi. Question, how many of his men have you fucked? Wait.” He leaned closer. “How many deals has he made by getting you to fuck them? Cause, I have a request.”

You grabbed his hand and bent it. “Let me tell you something, Stefano. I am not a slut or a whore like you say I am. Richard dressed me up like a doll, he forced me to act like one all the time and he refused to let me go. He wanted to make me his wife, but I refused.” You bent his hand more making him whimper. “I had to break that mans face and body to get him to take a hint, but you know what he still thinks me and him have a chance. I slept with one bodyguard because he was my boyfriend and Richard murdered him.” You bent a bit more; it was close to breaking. “Levi is the love of my life, he is my everything, my world and I will marry him and I will have his kids. Maybe very soon. Now say you’re sorry, or I put my fork in different parts of your body to see which hurts the most.”

“I-I’m sorry!”

You let go of it, he rubbed his hand and whimpered. You sighed and drank your drink. “You should watch your mouth more; you won’t get any respect talking like that to anyone.”

“Marry me.”

You looked at Stefano. “What?”

“Marry me, please. You are a vision, a true woman, God you are so sexy.”

You looked down to his trousers and saw what he meant, you felt sick that this man got that turned on by you. “Oh God you are disgusting. Hell no, I won’t marry you and if you ask me again right now, I pull your tongue out and stab my fork through it.”

He moaned at you; his face became flushed. “Please, say more.”

You slammed your heel against his groin. “I said back off.”

He winced at the pain. “L-look I just want to make a deal, do business with Levi because he’s the best out there but now…God I really want to m…to make you mine, you are such a diving creature.”

“I’m on holiday here with Levi, our first week finishes leaving here then my second part is somewhere else here. I will not have you talking business with my Levi, or pissing about trying to get me. I have enough shit on my plate as it is! I want to marry Levi, but I’m so scared to because Richard fucked with my head about it. I have my communicator telling me I have a health change, which it is monitoring so I have no fucking clue what that’ll say. I have to go back home and have someone from my past to face and I have to be strong, for Levi because I love him.” You pulled your foot away. “Now go back to your table, sit with your men and leave me and Levi alone until after we go back home okay? There is no business on this holiday.”

“Y-yes miss.” He moaned a little. “I’ll see you again.”

You watched him scamper off, you shook your head and looked at your heel hoping nothing got on it. You turned to the bar and sighed, you picked up the fork and studied it with a pout. Levi slipped into his seat, he leaned over and kissed along your jawline then to your ear. “All I’m going to say is, I watched and heard all of that.” He saw you blush. “Nothing more for now, just I’m proud and I love you and I might want to really eat you right now.”

You sliced a bit of cake, then offered it to Levi. “Eat this for now, then I’ll let you do what you want to me.”

Levi ate the slice, he hummed at the taste. “It’s good.”

You smiled. “Let me guess, yours is better.”

“You know me so well.”

You giggled and ate a bit of cake. “Well, I’ve spent almost a year with you so, I hope I know you well.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You taste nice.”

“That’d be the cake dear.”

“No, you always taste nice.” He looked up to the barman. “Excuse me? Can we take these to our room?”

The barman nodded. “Of course sir.”

Levi got off his seat. “You grab one, and I’ll get the other.”

You grabbed the strawberry one, you ran ahead of Levi giggling away. Levi chased after you, he found it easy to catch up but he just loved how you squeal a giggle the closer he got. He knew, just knew he was getting your heart racing. You leaned your back against the door, you panted and smiled at Levi as he leaned closer and opened the door. Levi leaned closer and kissed you, you hummed and walked backwards into the room.

You turned around and looked at the room. “So, where are we having cake?”

He locked the door and turned to you. “We need to talk.”

You gulped. “That’s not a good sentence.”

He walked past to the living room, he put the plate on the table and sat down. “Sit.”

You walked over and put the plate down, you sat and whined a little in fear. “I’m not sure what I did, but I’m sorry Levi.”

He saw you well up. “Oh no, no, no.” He called your name in a loving and soothing manner, he pulled you against his chest. “It’s okay, you’re not in trouble at all you cute little thing you. I just wanted to talk to you about what the guy said, about what you said. I’m sorry I made you scared.”

“No, I was being silly I just, god that guy was an asshole.”

“He was, and the things he said just made me want to gut him so badly.” He sighed. “Or smash his face over and over into the bar.”

“My hero.”

He kissed your temple and head loads; he gave you a little smile. “You are so perfect.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, to me you are. Oh, I’m going to buy you new shoes.”

You laughed. “Thanks.”

He took your shoes off and threw them across the floor. “Tch, disgusting man.” He sat back a bit. “There is one thing I wanted us to talk about, it was something you said.”

You gulped. “What was it?”

“You said your communicator noticed a health change? Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the doctors? I can make an appointment as soon as possible.” He frowned and looked at the door. “There has to be a doctor here that can see you.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s mouth. “Stop.” You sighed. “Stop Levi, it’s not what you think. I’m not sick at all. Far from it.” You pulled your hand away and looked down at your lap.

Levi frowned at you. “I don’t understand.”

You pulled a face in thought, you had to put this in a way that wouldn’t cause Levi to get too excited. “Well, since being on this holiday together me and you have been physical every night, sometimes more than three times in a night.” You sighed. “And in those times, we forgot twice to use protection, after the first time my communicator told me later the next day there was a change in my health and I asked for it to monitor it. It hasn’t changed, it’s still monitoring my health. Now before you get too excited, it could just be the lack of sleep and lots of physical activity that’s caused it, or it could be umm…it could be the uhh…wow it’s hard for me to say without getting scared...but you know what I mean. I’m not scared of being a mother, I’m just scared because of Richard and our lives that’s all.” You smiled. “I lied and said it was Hange messaging me, I feel awful that I did but I didn’t want to promise something and it not happen.”

Levi hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek loads. “I get it. I do. I love you so, so much. I’m worried, but excited so I have a plan. How about tonight, we eat our cake, have a nice calming tea then snuggle and sleep for the night. I’ll even put a sign on the door for the cleaner so we can sleep in tomorrow morning, so you can catch up on sleep. If the health change is to do with lack of sleep and stress of back home, then this should fix it, right?”

You smiled. “Right.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi. “You’re the best.”

“I do what I can to make you happy.” He picked up a plate. “Now, let’s fill you full of cake.”

You giggled then fed Levi as he fed you, then he made you a warm cup of tea that made you tired. You wore yours and Levi’s favourite shirt, one he always wanted you to wear to bed because it was the first shirt of his you ever wore. You climbed into bed, as soon as your body hit the bed you felt the tiredness wash over you. Levi lay next to you; he dragged your floppy body into his arms. “This is nice.”

You giggled and snuggled against him. “It is, isn’t it but my body feels like it’s missing something because it’s so used to us doing things before bed.”

“We need to get it used to sleeping, it’s partly my fault for wanting you all the time.”

You smiled. “I’m just as bad.” You kissed him and closed your eyes. “It’s okay, I’m super tired and I’ll sleep for a long time. However, tomorrow morning might be a different story.”

Levi growled. “I look forward to it.”

“Me too handsome.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were in the land of dreams enjoying yourself, you were running around having the time of your life, then you were rolling around in the grass with Levi. Then Levi was playing with a little boy, both of them were smiling and laughing. You watched the two of them with a lot of love in your heart, you sat down in the field and felt the happiest you’d ever been. 

Levi looked over at you, he put the boy down. “Go on Evan, go get your mummy.”

Evan squealed and ran towards you, your heart swelled with love and joy. This little raven-haired boy with beautiful bright eyes was yours and Levi’s son. You weren’t scared anymore; in fact, you were close to tears when he jumped at you. You caught him and hugged him tightly, you pressed his head against you. You really felt him in your arms, his little arms around you, his little giggle against your body just made you well up.

You scooped him up, his legs were either side of your hips. You let him go to look at his face, he had the sweetest smile on his face. You sniffed tears back, he patted your cheeks then left his hands there. “Don’t cry mummy, be happy!”

You smiled. “I am happy, I’m supper happy!”

He clapped his little hands. “Good mummy!”

You kissed his face all over. “You are so perfect.”

He giggled and hugged you. “I love you mummy.”

“I love you too.”

Levi walked over and sat next to you, he put his arm around you and gave you a hug then he kissed your temple. “Isn’t he perfect?”

You smiled at Levi. “He is.”

“Don’t be so worried, we can do this together.” He whispered your name to you. “We’re unstoppable. Besides…” He pinched Evan’s cheek making him giggle. “Look how cute he is.”

Evan through his arms out. “Mummy is cuter.”

“You heard the man.”

You hugged Evan. “I’m not scared anymore, because I can’t wait to meet you Evan.”

He frowned. “But I’m already with you mummy.”

You blushed hard when he patted your tummy, then he giggled loads. Levi called your name, you looked to him and he said your name a little louder. You frowned at him; he said your name again. “Wake up.”

Your dream faded away, the real world came into focus, you felt the bed under you and Levi’s soft touch. You opened your eyes. “Hmm? What time is it?”

“I’m sorry, it’s the middle of the night but I needed to check on you.”

You sat up and yawned. “Why?”

“I heard a woman scream, it woke me up and I thought it was you. Are you okay?”

You flopped back down onto the bed. “Fine, I was having the best dream ever.”

“Are you sure?” Levi leaned closer. “You can tell me if you weren’t.”

In your sleepy state you looked at Levi, his hair was messy from sleep and he looked worried as hell. You gave him a little smile. “I’m fine Levi, perfect actually. I dreamt of running in a field with you, laughing and dancing.” You yawned and closed your eyes. “Then I met our son, he was so beautiful and perfect. I held him and he felt so real, I was so in love, he looked like you but had my smile and eyes.” Levi placed his hand on your head, he was smiling so sweetly right now. “I told him I couldn’t wait to meet him, he said that he’s already with me and patted my tummy. Was odd, I wanted to know what he meant but you woke me up.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Already with you huh?”

You woke up a bit more. “Huh?”

“Nothing, I think I might have dreamed that scream.” He lay back down and sighed. “Sorry for waking you.”

You rolled over and lay on him, you patted his pec and sighed. “It’s okay, it means you care.” Levi wrapped his arms around you and thought about what you said, he was hoping it was woman’s intuition. You both flinched when you heard shouting, smashing of things and then a scream. You sat up and looked around. “Levi?”

He sat up. “Yeah I heard it too.” He got out of bed and held his hand out to you. “Stay there I’m going to see what’s going on.”

You held the sheets up to your chest. “Levi?”

“It’s okay.” He opened the bedroom door and saw nothing in there, it was perfect. “It’s not in our room.” 

You got out of bed then jumped when you heard a man shout at a woman, the tone and the things he said sent you into panic mode because it reminded you of Richard when he hurt you. You turned around to where the source was coming from, it was muffled and sounded like it was in another room. Your hearing focused on the man’s voice, he shouted again you felt a distant throbbing and pain on your back. You fell to the floor; you felt a cold sweat begin. You crawled backwards, your back pressed against the wall. 

You welled up and whimpered. “Levi.” You gasped and shouted louder. “Levi!”

He ran back into the bedroom; he knelt down and cupped your face. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“It…it sounded like Richard when he would…” You covered your face with your hands. “Not again, I won’t go back. Don’t let him hurt me again.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms, you clung to him and cried a little. He carried you to the sofa where you couldn’t hear the shouting, he gently put you down and kissed your forehead. “Stay right there honey, okay? I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “O-okay.”

Levi ran to the bedroom and got you the cover, he ran back in and saw you curled up on the sofa looking around at any dark corners in the room. He sat down and wrapped you up in the quilt then kissed your cheek loads. He’d done this for you before, whenever you heard a man get really angry and begin shouting and you were physically or mentally tired you got scared. PTSD would kick in, your scars would hurt, you’d start shaking and become quiet. It broke Levi’s heart seeing you cry, to become scared and hide away. You were strong powerful to Levi, so seeing that Richard had hurt you so much and render you like this hurt him and made him angry. You were the reason why Levi never shouted anymore when he was angry, he just was reserved angry now.

Levi hugged you, the quilt and his hug acted like an anxiety blanket. He made sure your to kiss your temple loads. “Sweetie, I’m going to call the desk and see if someone needs help. They’re still fighting.”

You nodded. “I’ll be okay.”

He smiled at you making you feel at ease. He put the quilt around you more, he put it over your head and around you so your face was just showing. He chuckled a little at you. “You look like the cutest burrito ever.”

“I do?”

“Yes.” He kissed you and hummed. “Stay there.” He got up and grabbed the phone for the room, he called up the front desk. “Hi, this is Levi Ackerman I’m calling about a fight going on in one of the rooms. It sounds like the couple are really going for it, I’m not sure where but it sounds like the woman needs help…yeah…okay…I’d appreciate that because Doll umm…she doesn’t like hearing people fight, it upsets her because of her past…no, no it’s fine…thank you, I’ll go with whoever you send down, I can help…no I don’t mind helping, I’ll see you in a bit. Thanks.” He ended the call and sat next to you. “They’re sending someone down.”

You sighed. “I got silly again, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t, you reacted how anyone would react when they’ve had a bad past.”

You pouted. “I guess.” Levi started laughing making you blush. “I love you laughing, but what’s so funny?”

“You right now, sorry you just look so god damn cute. My little burrito.”

You pulled the cover over your head hiding your face. “I’m not cute, I’m a fierce burrito.”

“Sure.” He grabbed the cover and put it over himself, so you were both under and facing each other. “It’s our own little space, right? Our safe area. I love you so much.”

You smiled and kissed Levi. “I love you too…thank you for bringing me out of that dark place.”

He put his hands on your hips, he pulled you closer to him. You put your legs either side of his hips and over his thighs, you were sat perfectly in front of him. Your heat was close to his crotch, you touched and traced his muscle. He leaned closer and kissed you, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you. The two of you stayed like that for a while, Levi hummed a little tune, the deepness of his voice was just soothing to you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I know Levi.” You sighed and looked to the door as someone knocked. “Someone’s here.”

He kissed you and got out of the cover, you pulled the quilt down and watched Levi open the door to reveal a hotel staff member. They smiled at Levi. “Hi Mr Ackerman, I’m here to help out.” He looked down the hall when there was a bang. “Sounds bad tonight, I’m so sorry for the noise. I’ll check it out, you’re welcome to back me up but I have to go in first.”

Levi nodded. “No problem.” Levi looked over at you. “Stay there, I’ll be back in a moment.” He walked out with the staff member down the hall a bit to the room.

The staff member looked up at Levi, he nodded then knocked on the door. He pointed to the wall. “Just wait there Mr Ackerman and I’ll call for you if I need your help.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.” He watched the guy open the door and walk in, he heard him talking to a woman inside and she sounded like she’d been crying but was better now. 

Levi strained his ear to listen, he heard the woman explain she was fine and she was sorry for making a noise. Apparently, the husband had locked himself in the bathroom, he could hear the husband shouting back saying he wasn’t coming out. The staff member explained about you, how the man’s voice had upset you. He was quiet for a bit and said sorry.

The staff member walked closer to the door, Levi peaked in and saw the room wasn’t trashed like it sounded it had been. He couldn’t see the woman either, but the bathroom door was closed. Levi only got a little glance in, so he may have missed something. He leaned back and the staff member closed the door. “Sorry about that Mr Ackerman, they’ll keep the noise down from now on for you. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Levi looked to the door. “Was the woman injured?”

“No, I checked her over and I didn’t see anything. The husband just threw some stuff about, then slammed the bathroom door and locked himself in there. It’s mainly shouting between the two of them, that’s all really. I am so sorry it happened.”

Levi walked with him back to his room. “It’s okay, as long as no one is hurt.”

“You’re right. Just be happy you have the nice room.”

“The nice room?”

He stopped by Levi’s door and nodded. “Yes Mr Ackerman, we call your room the nice room because couples usually are very happy in there. If they argue in that room, they usually make up very, very quickly. There’s a lot of love in that room, we don’t know why, but we usually give couples that room for them to stay happy.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you for giving us this room, we’ve actually been very happy in there.”

“Good.” He opened the door for Levi. “Have a good night Mr Ackerman, again sorry for the noise.”

Levi stepped into the room and saw you were right where he left you, you had been waiting for him with your bright eyes. “It’s fine, thank you for checking on the couple. Good night.”

You watched Levi close the door, he sighed and turned to you. You shuffled in your seat. “So, what happened honey?”

He shrugged. “Just a loud couple, husband has locked himself in the bathroom and won’t come out but they both said sorry for the fighting.”

“Was the woman okay?”

“Yeah, she was fine, he didn’t hurt her.”

You smiled. “Good.” You yawned and reached out for Levi; you squeezed your hands. “Cuddle.”

Levi smiled, you were just so damn adorable and cute to him. He just loved you to death. He picked you up along with the quilt and carried you to bed, he lay you down and put the cover over you then got into bed. “You going to be okay now?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He hugged you, kissed the top of your head and sighed. He waited for you to fall asleep first, he fought sleep as much as he could just to be sure. When he felt you’d drifted he allowed himself to fall asleep, he sighed and hoped that this little night incident wouldn’t affect your health check. 

  
  
  
  
  


You woke up feel very rested, you just couldn’t help but smile. You rolled over onto a warm body, you snuggled against Levi. You kissed his chest making him hum. He rubbed your back in response, his voice vibrated against you as he spoke. “Afternoon sweetie.”

You sighed and opened your eyes. “Afternoon?”

“Yep.”

“I slept that long?”

“We did.”

You giggled. “When did you wake up?”

He hummed. “About an hour ago. I’ve been checking what’s going on back home, turns out those heroes raided one of my bars that they thought we were at. Eren was there with Mike and his team, they put a stop to them and scared them off. Mike has the scent of one of the heroes, a very strong scent so we should be able to track them and grab them.” He kissed the top of your head. “We’ll deal with that when we get back.”

You smiled at Levi. “We will.” You sat up and saw your communicator flashing. “Oh.” You tapped on it. “Health check ready.”

Levi sat up he looked down at it. “You want to see what it says?”

You gulped and nodded. “I do.” You tapped on it for a full report, you scanned through it and frowned. “Levi, I don’t really understand this all, this is the first time I’ve seen this all.”

“It’s okay, let me have a look.” He scanned through it. “Organs are perfect, brain is as well, blood work is all good. You have excellent blood pressure…says you need just a bit more sleep, more sugar and salt as well…”

You saw Levi’s eyes widen. “What’s up? What’s wrong? Am I dying?”

“N-no…it umm…it says that there is a 60% chance you are pregnant.”

You looked down and the feed, and sure enough there it was right there in front of you. A little baby was in the corner looking at it, then it said 60% chance of pregnancy. It asked for it to do further monitoring, you accepted it and gulped. You looked up at Levi. “60% Levi…60%.”

“I know.” Levi looked sad. “I know, I’m calm don’t worry.”

You jumped at Levi making him fall back, you squealed and cuddled him. “60%!”

Levi was shocked, your reaction was not what he was expecting. He thought you were telling him off, telling him it was only 60% and he shouldn’t get his hopes up. In reality, you were getting excited about the prospects of having a kid. Levi laughed a little and rubbed your back. “Yeah, 60%.”

You sat up with a smile. “Evan if it’s a boy, I’ve always loved that name for a boy. I know I haven’t married you, but I want him to be an Ackerman. Oh! If it’s a girl Yumi.” You blushed. “Sorry, I’m taking full control.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, I love those names a lot.”

You smiled and then began giggling. You covered your face with your hands. “I didn’t think this would be my reaction, I’d been scared for so long at the thought but now I feel different.”

Levi pulled your hands from your face, then he kissed you. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you have to calm down sweetie okay? It’s only 60%, so there is a 40% chance you aren’t.”

You sighed. “I know, I know.”

He could see you were biting your lip. “But you're excited.”

“A little.”

He tackled you making you squeal. “So am I!” He looked down at you, he sighed in content. “You look so good like this.”

“You mean under you?”

He hummed a laughed. “No, I mean when you wear my shirt, you have no makeup on, your hair is messy and you’re smiling. That’s what I mean, but also under me is really good as well.”

You giggled. “Told you.” You sighed and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. “Now what?” You shifted your legs so Levi lay in-between them. “We going to celebrate or?”

He poked your nose. “I’m going to order you some food, we’re going to eat, have a cup of tea and you are going to sleep some more.”

You pouted at him. “Boring.”

“You heard what your communicator said, you need to rest. You lack sleep.”

You sighed. “Fiiiine.”

He kissed your nose. “Don’t pout.” He jumped off you and changed into lounging around the room clothes. 

“But tomorrow is our last day in this hotel, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, shouldn’t we make the most of the hotel?”

He walked over and ruffled your hair. “Having sex in a hotel bed does not count sweetie.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Fine.”

“Get change, I’ll see you in the living room for cuddles. I’ll have some tea waiting for you, have a bath or shower if you want.”

You jumped out of bed, pulled your shirt off and threw it at Levi. You walked past to the bathroom with just underwear on, and you could hear Levi growling in hunger at you. You went into the bathroom, then peaked out. “Oh, I’m going for a shower so I’ll be a while.”

He shook his head then pointed at you. “Death of me, I swear it.”

You giggled. “Pancakes please for breakfast, with lots of maple syrup.”

“Got it.”

You closed the door and began your shower; you had a little giggle to yourself as you remembered Levi’s look at you. You cleaned up, then got out and dried yourself. You stopped a moment and looked in the mirror, you looked down to your tummy, then you placed your hands on it. You rubbed your tummy and imagined what it’ll look like in a few months if the results were towards the 60%. You turned around and looked at your back, you saw the scars all over it, you moved your muscle and saw them move with. You sighed and walked out the bathroom, you put everything on except for a comfy shirt. 

You walked into the living room; Levi was in his own world sat on the sofa looking at his communicator. You snuck up behind him and peaked, he was looking at baby things, and pregnancy advice. “Levi?”

He jumped. “Fuck!” He put his hand on his chest and said your name. “You scared the shit out of me.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

“Your sneaking skill is amazing but dangerous.”

You kissed his cheek. “Better watch out Levi, don’t want me catching you looking at porn.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, disgusting. Why would I want to watch that when I have your beautiful body to look at and keep me company?” He grabbed you and pulled you over the sofa, he frowned as you lay on your back with your legs hanging over the back of the sofa. “Why are you shirtless?”

“Oh! I wanted you to check out my back, one of my scars has flared up.”

“Show me.” You flopped on the sofa, rolled on your tummy with your chin on his thigh. He ran his cool hand over you back and saw what you meant, your nastiest scar on your back, the one that got a little infected because he used a dirty knife had flared up. It didn’t happen often, but when it did it got red and it hurt like hell and was super sensitive. Levi always made sure he had some medicated cream for it, because it was unpredictable when it appeared. “Looks bad sweetie, I’ll get the cream of it okay?”

“Okay.”

Levi moved you then went to the bedroom, he came back and sat on the sofa, he grabbed you and dragged you so you lay across him. “Stay still.”

You hummed when you felt the coolness on your skin. “That feels better.”

“Good.” He massaged it a bit more. “Thank you for telling by the way.”

You tilted your head and smiled at him. “Well, it’d hurt if I didn’t and you’d be mad.”

“I could never be mad at you, in fact, I don’t think I ever have.” He smacked your bum making you yelp. “All done.”

You pouted. “My poor bum.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Better?”

“Maybe.”

“Brat.”

You knelt up and smiled. “I’m messing.” You pulled your shirt on and sighed. “All better. Hey Levi? I have a question for you.”

“What’s up?”

You lifted your shirt and patted your tummy. “You okay with this getting massive?”

He hugged your tummy to him, then kissed it loads. “It’ll look beautiful, you’ll look beautiful.”

“I’ll have weird cravings and I’ll get weirdly horny.”

“That’s just normal you.”

You tilted your head and hummed in thought. “You’re right.” You flopped back on the sofa. “I’m a weird duck. Quack, quack.”

Levi lay down on you, his head on your tummy. “You really are an odd person.”

“You know it’s never too late to leave me.”

He kissed your tummy. “I like you weird and odd, it makes me happy, means nothing is the same.”

“What if I was a boring normal person?”

“I don’t think you ever could be.”

“But what if we met like in the street, and I had normal parents, like mine weren’t murdered. Would you like me then?”

He leaned up and looked down at you. “Of course I would, I felt a magnetic pull to you and I think I would be pulled to you even if you were normal in your terms.” He poked your cheek. “Why do you ask? I mean, we are together and thinking about a hypothetical situation from the past seems…pointless.”

You sighed. “I dunno, I guess part of me is checking we were always meant to be together.” You laughed. “I guess you’re right, it doesn’t matter because we are together and that’s all that matters.”

“Exactly.”

“We have a lot ahead of us, exciting and dangerous stuff.”

Levi put his hands on your tummy. “And maybe a kid.”

“Maybe.”

He leaned down and blew a raspberry on your belly, he enjoyed your giggle. “Shall we go to the doctor to check?”

You shrugged. “We can wait, it’s still early days, right? Besides, we can let my communicator monitor it.”

“You’re right.” He got off you and went to the door, he took your late breakfast from the person and brought it in. He put it on the table, then checked the pot of tea. “Perfect brew.”

You smiled. “Always when you make it.” You sat up and stretched, you moaned a little then sat on the floor and began eating. “Mmm, this is good.”

He sat on the floor with you, he poured your cup and began eating with you. “I’m glad.”

  
  
  
  
  


You pouted as you went to the front desk, you were sad to leave this place but you had to go back to your modern top of the line hotel because your things were there. Plus, this place had a little special place in your heart. You looked to the receptionist as they checked you out of the room, he smiled when he finished up. “All done, hope you enjoyed your stay.”

You smiled. “Loved it.”

“Good.”

Levi put his hand on your head. “Quick question, I know this one is dying to know. Who else was checked in here, we have a little bet going.”

The man hummed. “Sure.” He typed on his computer. “Let’s see, well the group of four boys and four girls, the young couple checked out early something to do with a couples tiff over…” He looked up at you. “Sorry…”

You looked up at Levi. “The couple by the pool.”

Levi nodded. “Sounds it. It also seems I was right about Kane.”

“Kane?” You both looked at the receptionist. “He’s a regular here, he loves the views and bar here. I think he fits in well.”

You pointed at Levi. “Ha! Told you he was just a weird guy.”

Levi sighed. “Guess you win that one, wait, so what about the red head?”

The receptionist frowned. “Red head?”

“She was at the pool area, and in the bar as well. She wore white a lot.”

“Ooooh, yes umm well.” He sighed. “Ms Applegate was a right siren, she enticed men to her, married them or got close to them so she ended up on the life insurance and the men would die. She never had kids, never loved anyone just money really. She used this place to find men, and to celebrate. She met a man here, and he loved her a great deal but when he found out what she was doing he was broken. He confronted her, she drowned him in the swimming pool here and it was said to be an accident but we all know she did it. She killed four men here.” She shivered. “She died in one of the rooms, no one knows how they just found her in the corner and she looked like she had the shit scared out of her.”

You gasped and grinned at Levi. “Revenge of the ghosts.”

Levi flicked your forehead. “Weirdo.”

“Ow.” You rubbed the mark and looked at the man. “So, two guys in the bar?”

The receptionist thought for a moment. “If they’re the two who sit in the same booth smoking with a drink, then that was two old gang members in this city. This used to be the most popular hotel to go to, so of course gangsters came here for business. They died in that booth, poisoned. Their murder is unsolved, but it was presumed to be a rival gang.”

“That just leaves the fighting couple on our floor, and the crying woman in the bathroom.”

“The woman in the bathroom, so you met her huh?”

“I did.”

“She is the wife in that fighting couple, she had an affair and became pregnant, she didn’t know who’s it was. Women who go into the bathroom who are expecting, considering children meet her. She tells her secret that she’s having an affair, most women tell her to leave the cheater and stay with the husband. Though, that’s not what happened. She stayed and tried to keep him a secret, she wanted both. Husband and her have a fight in the hall, near the room you two were staying at. One night it blew up, he couldn’t stand it anymore and he beat her in their room. The night you got woken up by screams and banging, that was them repeating it. He killed her and realised what he’d done so he locked himself in the bathroom and killed himself.”

“Wow.”

“It was tragic.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “So, when someone went into that room to stop the couple from fighting?”

The guy blushed. “It’s weird and embarrassing but, we have to tell the spirits to shut up. It weirdly works, if we don’t that couple will go all night.”

“Oh, one last thing.”

“Sure.”

“One night we had someone walk past our door, this one checked the second time it walked past and found out it was one of your guys doing checks but I’m curious who was the first.”

The guy went white. “Y-You saw…the staff member was right; we do checks at night to make sure everything is okay but…was it a shadow under the door?”

“Yeah.”

The guy looked at you. “Did you ever meet a man, good looking guy with a wicked grin called Joseph?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Oh, thank god.”

Levi frowned. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“He’s a guest who never checked out, he goes after women like your wife. He loved beautiful women like her, craved them. Even more so if they are tough, I mean if he was alive, he would have been all over Doll. He’s been known to stalk female guests, get into their dreams, scratch them, bite them. A sign of him finding his prey is, he’d pace outside the hotel room then stop outside the door. He’d knock and let the guest welcome him in, but you two were lucky you were in good room and Levi has such a strong presence, otherwise it’d be a different story.”

“You have a weird hotel.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

You smiled. “I love it here, can we come again Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, I enjoyed it too.”

The receptionist smiled. “Well, that’s a lovely thing to hear. I’m guessing you liked how old fashioned it was.”

You jumped up and down. “Sure did! Do you have more ghosts?”

“A lot more, ones you haven’t met yet who will be waiting to meet you when you come back.”

“Cool!”

Levi pushed you away from the reception. “Thank you, we’ll see you soon.”

You waved goodbye then ran out of the hotel to the pod, you sat down and waited for Levi. As soon as he stepped in you pressed the panel and bounced in your seat. Levi watched you with keen eyes, he wasn’t sure why you were so hyper, but you were. You turned and grinned at him. “I was right about Kane.”

He sighed. “So that’s why you look like you’re shitting rainbows.”

You snorted a laugh. “Shitting rainbows, love it. So, you owe me.”

“I do.”

You smiled at him. “There’s also something else I’m excited about.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a secret.”

He was pretty sure he knew what it was, today was your year anniversary and he was pretending he forgot. He knew you had brought a gift with you, he caught you stuffing it into your bag before you left for this two week holiday. “I like secrets.”

“So do I.” You hugged Levi’s arm tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pulled his arm from your grip, then put it around you and kissed the top of your head. “But I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“We have one week left here.”

You pouted then rubbed your face against Levi’s chest. “Noooooo.”

“Sorry.” He looked up at the door. “Come on, let’s get back to our room.” You got up and held Levi’s hand, he dragged you along as you pouted. “Think of it this way, it’s not over yet we have a whole week of more fun.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right!”

“Of course I’m right, I usually am.”

“Careful Levi, your ego is showing.”

“Oh is it?” He looked down at himself making you giggle. “Sorry about that, it just slips out because it’s so big. I mean I only have two big things about me.”

You squealed a laugh then you hit his chest lightly. “Levi! Stop it, you dirty old man.”

“Old? I’m not old, am I?”

You kissed his cheek as you went past reception, he nodded to the receptionist and you both got into the lift. “You’re older than me, but I think you have buckets full of youth Levi.”

“Do I?”

“Well you prove that by being able to pounce on me every second, you can last longer than me! I’m supposed to be the young one, but you have me beat.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed and walked out the lift. “Don’t be sorry, I love you just the way you are.”

“Grumpy face and all?”

You watched him open the door. “Grumpy face and all. But if that grumpy face cheats on me, then I’ll cut it off.”

He kissed you and growled. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

You giggled as you walked in. “I’m joking, I’d just be very heartbroken.”

Levi threw the bag, he grabbed you and hugged you tightly. “I’d never ever cheat on you.”

“I know Levi.” You patted his back. “Umm Levi? You’re crushing me.”

“Sorry.” He let you go and kissed you. “Kiss better, right?”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You pulled from Levi and ran to the bedroom, you rummaged through your bag and grabbed Levi’s gift then ran back out. “So, you know that secret?”

“Yeah?”

You grinned, then presented him with the gift and bounced on the spot. “Happy Anniversary.”

He smiled brightly at you. “Happy Anniversary sweetie.”

You pushed the gift into his hands. “Open!”

Levi opened the small gift, it revealed a box he was familiar with, it was a special ring he’d seen before on adverts and thought about getting it you. He opened the box and was right, it was a love you ring. It linked to your partners communicator; it’d allow you to feel their heartbeat when you were away from them. He smiled at you and picked it up. “It’s perfect.” 

“I thought you’d like it seeing that things are getting tough soon and well, we were away from each other for a while and we both missed each other so much. So, this is your way to stay connected.”

He tapped your communicator and linked it to the ring, then he put it on. He tapped the ring and it gave him an update on your health, where you were then played your heartbeat against his skin. “I really love this, it’s perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He cupped your face and kissed it all over making you giggle. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you like it.”

He kissed your temple. “I have too many gifts for you.”

“Huh?”

“You thought I forgot right?”

“Nooo.”

He kissed the top of your head then went to the bedroom; he grabbed a bag full then brought it in. “I bought too many.”

You laughed. “Wow Levi, you did.”

“Sit.” You sat down, he joined you and pulled out the first gift. “Here.” 

You opened to reveal a stunning red dress, it was long, elegant and perfect. “Oh Levi, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Next.”

You took the other gift and opened it. It was a picture, you frowned and looked at it to see it was of a brand new up to date version of your armour. You gasped, no longer did you have a puffy skirt but it was just like Levi’s, top armour up to the neck with a white bow and armoured trousers and boots. You loved the trail at the back from your bum, it had Levi’s gang symbol on, and Levi’s green colour. You squealed and kicked your legs. “It’s amazing! I love it! I’ll look so cool!”

“You’re more protected in it too.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you.”

“It’s at home waiting for you.” He grabbed another gift. “Now for this.”

You opened it up to reveal a small black cuddly fox, it had blue eyes like Levi and his mean look too. You cuddled it and realised it smelt like Levi. “Wait…he smells like you!”

Levi nodded. “It’s a new toy for kids really, it has a parent’s scent so they can have that when they go to war or if they’re away. It’s become popular with couples.”

You smiled. “Now I have a piece of you with me.”

“Yeah.” He looked in the bag. “Another.”

You opened it and began laughing, it was a chibi version of you and Levi. Levi had his little arms around you and was kissing your cheek, while you were smiling. Both of you in your signature armour. “This is so cute!”

“I knew you’d like that, Hange told me you might think it was weird but I know you.” You didn’t response, so he tapped his knuckles against your head. “Oi brat?”

“Sorry, I just love them so much. I want to start a collection!”

He sighed. “Weirdly enough you can, we’re popular in the city, there’s merch made about us.”

“Cooool.”

“No.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Mean.”

He handed you a gift. “Here, last one brat.”

You opened it to reveal a necklace with a locket, you opened it up and saw a hologram recording of you and Levi, he was hugging you, his forehead against yours gazing deeply into your eyes. He kissed you on the lips, then your cheek. On the other side it said:

I’ve loved you since I saw you and I will continue to love you for forever,

Levi.

You smiled at it and looked up at Levi. “You romantic.”

He blushed. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

You turned your back to him. “Put it on please.”

He did. “So?”

“I adore it to death Levi, I really do.”

“Good.” He sighed and stared at you when you turned back around. The two of you watched TV as you snuggled together, a simple anniversary. “We have a dinner date to go to, I booked it all before hand.”

You smiled and got up. “I’ll wear the dress you got me.”

“I look forward to it.”

You ran into the bedroom, you changed into some nice sexy underwear then slipped the dress on. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, it was a perfect fit, it made you look like a Queen, Levi’s Queen. You styled your hair and did simple makeup as always, then you slipped your shoes on. You walked out and smiled at Levi. “How do I look?”

He sat up, his eyes wide as he took you in. “I...I'm at a loss for words, you look beautiful.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Bathroom is all yours and the bedroom.”

“Thank you.” You sat on the sofa and played with your necklace a bit, then you hugged the cat Levi had gotten you. You were so in your own world you didn’t notice Levi had finished. He wandered over to you. “I'm starting to think the cat was a mistake.”

You smiled at him, then you noticed his suit. “Damn, you is fine as hell.”

He kissed your temple. “Thank you, now you ready to go?”

You jumped off the sofa and took his arm. “Lead the way.”

Levi took you to the expensive restaurant, you dined on amazing food but it wasn’t like Levi’s, he was your favourite cook. Then you finished it off with dessert, which you couldn’t help but share with each other. Levi seemed happy at first, but then he seemed to become a little flat meaning he was going to ask you something. 

Levi sighed as you sipped your drink. “I know I ask this almost all the time, but it’d be odd of me not to ask on such a special day. I love you more than anything in this world and if you told me to give up this life of crime, I would for you. I’d do anything for you, I live for you. So...” he said your full name. “Will you marry me?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He sighed. “Okay, thought you’d say that again.” He heard you giggle. “Wait, wait a minute. Did you just say yes?”

You hummed and looked around with a smile. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He frowned and shook his head. “This has to be a joke, it’s got to be.”

“Ask me again then.”

He nodded. “Okay, okay...umm...will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

His eyes widened. “You said it again, or maybe I imagined it.”

You were loving this, he was just so cute. “How about we role reverse? I play you and you play me? Okay?”

“O-okay.”

You snorted a laugh. “Hang on, hang on I gotta get more grumpy.” 

“Oi!”

You grabbed a napkin and put it at in your cleavage to look like a cravat. “Perfect, okay I’m ready.”

“Fucking comedian.”

You giggled. “Sush, you’re supposed to be me. Okay, hey baby will you marry me?”

“I didn’t say it like that.”

You tried to contain your giggles, then you sighed. “Alright....will you marry me?” Levi didn’t say anything, you waved your hands to get the words out of him. “Then I said?”

“Yes.” Levi’s eyes widened then he looked up at you. “You said yes.”

You pulled out the napkin and smiled. “Yes, I said yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Levi shot out of his chair, he walked over to you and knelt down. He cupped your face and gazed into your eyes, then he kissed you. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.” He pulled away and patted himself. “Now where is it...I always have it...ah!” He pulled out a beautiful ring that the stones looked like they had the galaxy in, and it moved in the stone. 

He slipped it on your finger making you smile. “How long have you had this for?”

“Since the first time I asked you.”

“So, a month after I left Richard....you’ve had it for that long? Jeez Levi, you were that certain.”

“Yes. I make choices I know I will regret the least or won’t regret and I’ll never regret you. Ever.”

“You hopeless romantic.” You pulled him up as you stood then you hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

You jumped when you heard people clapping. “We have an audience.”

“Let them look and be jealous.” He bent you over and kissed you. “You’re all mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

You stared at the man with the group as he explained about the different sea creatures. Levi was stood happily behind you, his chest against your back and chin on top of your head, arms wrapped firmly around you. He was half listening to the guy, mainly because his attention was on your cute face and how focused you were and interested.

“Umm.” You blushed. “So, you know how there’s giant squid?”

Ken the guide sighed. “Yes.”

“Well, then does that mean the Kraken was real?”

He rolled his eyes. “It was a child’s tale, a warning to sailors nothing more.”

“But the giant squid...”

Ken glared at you then carried on speaking. Levi saw your pout; he was a little annoyed himself how Ken just brushed you off and practically called you a child. Levi kissed your temple. “It’s okay sweetie, maybe someone else will answer that question for you. Okay?”

You smiled. “Okay!” You bounced a little bit when Ken talked about sharks. “Oh!”

Ken sighed. “Yes, the childish woman. What is it now?”

You felt deflated a little. “So, you know the giant squid?”

“If this is about the Kraken again.”

“No, it’s not. So, you know how there’s giant squid and it took us forever to find it...do you think that maybe there’s a shark we haven’t discovered yet.” You gasped. “Maybe there’s a megalodon, or something just as mean and nasty.”

“No.”

“But.”

“No, just please stop it. Now more stupid questions please, it’s a waste of my time and I’m here to educate these people.”

You lowered your head and got quiet. “Okay...sorry everyone...”

Levi felt his heart break when you turned around and pressed your front against him, you clutched his shirt and got a bit teary eyed. You were a little emotional right now near the end of this second week, you weren’t sure why. Levi clenched his jaw and squeezed you against him, he was pissed and everyone in the group looked just as annoyed and upset. “Tch, oi asshole? Mind apologising to my fiancée? She just was curious and you acted like you haven’t been able to shit for years. They weren’t hard questions to answer, just sweet and adorable ones.”

Ken snorted. “Well you’re going to be marrying an idiot.”

Levi moved towards the guy, you grabbed his arm and hugged it to your body. You pulled and tried to stop him from lunging at the guy. You whimpered at him. “Levi don’t, please. Just let it go. Levi!”

Ken's smile faded. “Wait, you’re Levi, as in Levi Ackerman?”

A guest laughed. “Didn’t you know? That girl is Doll as well. So, you just insulted Doll and Levi.”

Another guest snorted. “Ken is better off dead than what Levi will do to him.”

His friend nodded. “No one insults his Queen.”

You pulled a little more on Levi, he was way stronger than you and you were struggling. “Levi, he was just doing his job.”

Levi snarled at the guy. “There’s doing your job and then there’s being a major fucking c-“

“Levi!” He stopped and looked at you. “No.”

He sighed, he couldn’t upset you, he wanted you to be happy because recently in the past two days you’d become a little emotional. He relaxed his muscles then walked over and hugged you. “I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just love you so much.”

You squeezed him. “I know. I love you too. I was just asking stupid things.”

“Actually.” You all looked at an older woman. “I’d like to know the answers to her questions, I mean we still haven’t explored every inch of the ocean, so who knows what’s out there. Could be anything hiding in those depths. Plus, she has a point about the squid. The giant ones are very similar to what the Kraken was said to be by pirates. Her questions are very interesting and valuable.”

Ken gulped. “I still think it’s...”

“Me too.” A man smiled and winked at you. “I want to know.”

Slowly the room agreed, leaving Ken with no choice. “Uggh fine, maybe you’re right. The Kraken was possibly a giant squid but due to increased human traffic on the waters it retreated. Yes, there’s probably a shark out there or another creature we haven’t discovered. As for the meg, they all died out due to starvation. The waters became too cold so they went to the equator where it was warm enough, but the food they ate did not follow. There, happy?”

Levi walked over to him. “That wasn’t hard, was it? But you made it seem like it was.”

Ken gulped, when he looked into Levi’s eyes, he realised how much he fucked up. “N-no sir.”

“Good, now apologise to Doll and to the group or I show you why they call me humanities strongest.”

Ken began to shake. “I-I’m s-sorry D-Doll a-and everyone.” He bowed. “Forgive me!”

You blushed. “It’s fine...can we move on? Please Levi?”

“You hungry?” He cupped your face. “Tired?”

You gave him a little smile. “I just want to go somewhere and be with you.” You pressed your face to his chest and spoke so only he could hear. “I’m a little embarrassed.”

“Okay.” He pulled you along to the next area, he sat down in a quiet area then watched you sit next to him. “You seem not yourself, is something wrong? He’s something happened? Did you have a nightmare last night?”

You shook your head. “I just feel off.”

He ruffled your hair. “Want to talk about it?”

You smiled at Levi. “It’s not my head, just my body that feels off. I’ll be okay.”

Levi looked at your tummy, you were unconsciously rubbing it. “You don’t think?”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing sweetie, just give me a cuddle.”

You hugged Levi tightly, he kissed the top of your head loads then hummed. You watched the fish swim by, you felt a little sick when you smelt some food. You hugged Levi more and buried your face in his warm chest, it just seemed to make everything better. You let out a long sigh, you knew what was making you a little moody and off, but you’d rather have it confirmed by Hange at the one-month mark.

You pulled away and sighed. “Can we go eat now? I'm kind of hungry.”

“Anything you want.”

You smiled. “You’re too good to me.”

“Hey umm, about back there...I’m sorry for how I acted. I shouldn’t have shouted like I did; I should have listened to you the first time you said stop.” Levi clenched his fists. “But he just made me so fucking mad.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “It was hot.”

He relaxed and looked at you. “What?”

You giggled. “It wasn’t that bad, I just got in my head and thought it was my fault.” You shrugged. “Years of Richard beating me and my confidence did that, but I’m getting better.”

“You’re amazing and bright, you have such wonderful ideas that have pushed me and my group.” He kissed you and tapped his forehead against yours. “Don’t ever doubt yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

He gave you a squeeze and a little peck on the cheek. “That’s my girl, now come on I have to feed you before you get hangry.”

You pouted as he pulled you along. “I don’t get hangry.”

“You do.”

“Okay maybe a little.”

“It's cute, but I rather have you smiling and happily eating away.”

You smiled and hugged Levi’s arm. “Such a good husband to be.”

“I know, I’ve been telling you that and it’s why I’ve proposed so much.”

You laughed and saw he had the ring you bought him on his wedding finger. “You using my ring I got you as an engagement ring?”

“Yes.”

“So cute.”

He blushed. “Tch, brat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay in bed gazing at the ceiling, you had been back home for a while now. Levi had been busy since coming back organising his men, as well as fixing businesses. You missed him, but the toy he got you did help sometimes, but it wasn’t the real thing. So, you had to come up with something to do today and Hange was busy as well.

However, the crazy woman surprised you as she opened your door. “Woman! Get that fine ass in my lab I need to do some tests.”

“Is Levi there?”

She yanked you out of bed, you were dressed in lounging clothes. She grinned at you as she ran. “Yes! He’s on his way I told him medical emergency.”

You laughed. “He’s gonna kill you.”

“Probably.” She pushed you into her lab into a seat. “Sexy...now stay.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

Levi walked in, he looked tired and worried. “What’s the emergency?” He looked at you and said your name. “What are you...god you look so cute and beautiful.”

You giggled. “Hi Levi.”

He walked over and kissed your face loads. “Mmmm, so perfect. Wait, are you sick?”

You shook your head. “Hange wanted me here, but I’m glad she dragged you here cause it means I get to see you.”

Levi hugged you. “Too cute. I’m sorry I haven’t been home much since our get away, but people just seem to lose their minds when I go away and make stupid choices.”

You smiled. “That’s because you’re a rock to a lot of people, but my special rock.”

He cuddled you. “Yeah I am.”

Hange jumped into the room. “Okaaaaaay! Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I am ready to do my test!”

You flinched. “Ow!” You looked down after she took some of your blood without asking. “Hange.”

“Sorry!” She put it in her machine, then pulled you to your feet and put you inside the body scan. “Aaaand let’s go!” She bounced on the spot with a smile on her face, then she grabbed the results. “This is for Levi, it’s all the days that your lovely wife to be is the most fertile.” She winked at him. “For future reference. I want to be an aunt of many kids, not one.”

Levi grabbed the list from her, he clicked his tongue and looked at it. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was really handy to have. “Tch, shitty glasses.”

She grinned at him; she knew he loved it. You poked your head out from the machine, you nibbled your lip. “So umm Hange? Can I leave yet?”

“Oh!” She ran over. “Yes, come on out sugar.”

You stepped out and walked over to Levi, he wrapped you up into his arms and squeezed you. “So.” He looked up at Hange. “What’s it say?”

She ran to her computer had a look, her bright smile then faded, then she gulped. “Umm.”

“Hange?”

You pulled away and knew, you smiled at her. “It’s negative, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “B-but you two did sleep together when you weren’t super fertile, though you are very fertile.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so it’s me.”

“N-No! No! It’s just, these things happen, just keep trying and use the calendar I gave you.”

Levi looked down, then he slowly wandered out the room. You felt sorry for him, he really wanted to be a dad. “Hange? Could you have made a mistake?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Double check, you never know.”

“Doll, I never make mistakes.” She tapped away. “I am very good at…oh dear…I made a mistake.”

You turned to her with bright eyes. “Really?”

“I asked for it to look for the wrong thing…instead of pregnancy I select pancreatitis, both began with P…give me a few moments and I’ll retest.”

You smiled. “Wait here then, I’ll go tell Levi.”

“Sure, it’ll take a while for me to set things up, but come back when you’re ready.”

You nodded and tried to find Levi, you finally found him in the bedroom sat by the window on the floor with one leg up and looking at the calendar. “Levi?”

He rubbed his eyes and cheek, he’d been crying. “Yeah?” His voice was strained.

“Hange made a mistake, she checked for the wrong thing and is willing to do another test. So, I might be pregnant.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

You knelt next to him; your hand ran through his hair. “What’s wrong honey?”

He put the calendar down and looked at you. “I just, I couldn’t help but think it was my fault when she said you weren’t, I mean look at this calendar you are very fertile.” He sighed. “I’m the problem, I’m always the problem.”

You hugged him and kissed his cheek loads. “Levi, Hange made a mistake. Let’s go for the test again and see what she says.”

“But what if it’s a no? I can’t…”

You played with his hair and smiled. “I know it hurts, I felt a pain in my heart too, but we can’t let it eat at us.” You stood up and pulled Levi to his feet. “Come on, you need some sleep you look exhausted.”

“I am very tired.”

You sat him on the bed, you took his shoes off and socks, then you took his clothes off. You pulled his pj bottoms on, then you tucked him into bed. You sat next to him and ran your hand over his head, you hummed to him as you saw the exhaustion of everything just pulled him into sleep. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll make it all better, I promise.”

He held your hand and squeezed it, he kissed your hand and cuddled it. “You’re too good to me, I love you so much.”

“Love you too. Just sleep and don’t worry, Doll is going to take care of everything.” You waited for Levi to fall into a deep sleep, then you got up and changed into clubbing clothes. You wandered the halls and found who you were looking for, Mike. “Hey Mike? I need you.”

He turned and hummed. “Well, that is an interesting thing to hear.” He grinned at you. “This some kind of trap? Cause you look really hot and you say you want me.”

You grinned. “Get your best outfit on, we’re going clubbing and setting a fun little trap for a hero.”

He chuckled. “I like that, alright I’ll get changed and I’ll meet you in the garage.” You nodded and went downstairs and waited for him, you couldn’t help but smile when you saw him in a nice suit. “I was thinking we’d be hosts.”

“The best hosts ever.” He laughed and picked a car and got one of the cadets to drive it. You called Jean while in the back of the car. “Jean sweetie it’s Doll, I need you to do something for me.”

He smiled. “Sure Doll, what’s up?”

“Me and Mike are setting a little honey trap, need you to do some more set up for us…you in?”

“I am.”

“Good.” You looked to Mike. “I’m putting you on speaker, it’s me and Mike in the room.”

“Sure!”

You tapped your device then shuffled in your seat. “We need word to get out that I’m at a club, with Mike as my only protection as well. We want those heroes to find out, we want them to come running, even if it’s one and we’ll be waiting for them. Right Mike?”

He cracked his knuckles. “Right.”

“Can you do that Jean?”

Jean laughed. “I’m on it.”

“Thank you.” You ended the call and looked at Mike. “You have all their scents, right?”

“Don’t you worry Doll.” He tapped him nose. “I can track them no problem.”

You pinched Mike’s cheek. “Thank you, this means a lot you doing this because Levi is not good right now, he’s exhausted.”

“Finding one of these heroes would be an excellent present for him.”

You smiled. “That’s what I was thinking.” You looked out the window or smiled. “We’re here.” You got out the car, the paparazzi were already waiting.

Mike joined you at your side and pulled at his blazer. “Jean did well.”

You smiled. “He did.”

He buttoned his blazer then held his arm out to you. “Doll.”

You took his arm and smiled. “Why thank you Mike. Such a gentleman.”

“Only for you.”

“You’ve spent too much time with Levi.”

He laughed. “Or he had spent too much time with me.”

“Maybe.” You both posed for cameras, just to really rile up the heroes watching.

A camera man waved you over. “Doll, I can’t believe you’re not on Levi’s arm! You’re out with Mike his right hand man, you cheating?”

You smiled. “No, no I just wanted to party and Levi was tired. Mike wanted to party as well, so being the best friends we are, we came out together.”

Mike put his arm around you. “Exactly, just me and her. We want a simple smoot night, no bodyguards or anything just pure fun.”

You winked. “Just a night out with the friends, so we hope you get in and join us for fun.” You waved as you and Mike walked away. “Bye!”

Mike sighed. “So, I gotta know, why me?”

“Your nose is amazing, and you are very skilled, in fact if you take Levi out of the fight you are the strongest.”

“That makes me feel good.”

You hummed and went to the bar, you jumped up and sat on it. “Besides, Erwin wouldn’t do anything this dangerous with me. Erwin’s a good boy and well, you’re a little wild like a dog.”

“Woof.”

You giggled and took a drink from the barman, you handed it to Mike then took your own. “To us, the crazy two.”

“To us.”

You sipped your drink and hummed. “So, wanna place a bet?”

“Sure.”

“Where do you think he’ll enter from, our hero?”

He smirked. “You think it’ll be one?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He sighed and looked around then hummed. “Vents, like batman. What about you?”

You looked up at the glass dome ceiling. “I think he’ll make a grand entrance from there.”

Mike looked up and laughed. “Levi would not be happy about the mess.”

You shrugged. “It’s insured right? Besides, I’ll wear a maid outfit and start cleaning, then he’ll love it.”

He smiled at you. “He does have a thing for cleaning, and he adores you, so putting the two together…that is that man’s wet dream.”

You snorted a laugh. “Hell yeah it is.”

Mike looked at your drink. “So I noticed you’re drinking non-alcoholic, the test come back positive?”

“No, Hange made a mistake and tested for the wrong thing, so we have to test again.” You sipped your drink. “I’m just being sure.”

“That’s good of you.”

“You know, if it comes back I am, you’re going to be an uncle.”

He grinned. “I can’t wait. You know, I’ll spoil them rotten.”

“I know you will, and so will Hange and Erwin.”

Mike froze up, then he began sniffing the air. “Company, just one…the less skilled hero.”

You pouted. “Boring.” You reached out for Mike. “Little help sugar.”

He grabbed your waist and lifted your off, then he put you down. “Let’s see who win’s this bet then.”

Mike sniffed the air; his smile was bright then it faded. You gasped as you looked up at the glass, sure enough the hero was there. He dropped down, glass raining everywhere. He did a typical super hero landing. He stood up slowly. “I am here to put an end to crime, I am the justice this city needs, I am Heaven’s knight.”

You folded your arms. “Bit of a shit name.”

Mike nodded. “You got that right.”

The guy looked around the room, it was a fake party. The only people he could see was the barman, you and Mike. “What…”

You pointed at Mike “You owe me, I won the bet.”

He grinned. “You did, well done for that.”

“Guess it’s just women’s intuition.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Well I don’t make the rules.”

The hero stepped forward. “Doll?”

You looked at him. “Yes?”

“Come with me, I’m here to save you, to take you back to Jack.”

You stared at him then looked at Mike, you both burst out laughing at the hero. “God no! I chose to go with Levi, I love him.”

“He’s brainwashing you!”

“Richard brainwashed me and Jack let it happen.” You shrugged. “So, no I’m not coming with you.”

“Why!?”

You smiled. “Because, I’m having too much fun.”

Mike threw a punch at the hero, you watched as the hero whipped to the side from the force. He spun around and spat out blood, he jumped out the way with panic in his eyes as Mike charged at him. You hopped onto the bar and had another drink, you watched Mike attack the hero over and over and slowly wear him down. He threw a chair at Mike, but Mike burst through it.

You got up onto the bar, your ran down it and jumped off allowing you to kick the hero in the face at the right moment. You twisted in the air then skidded on your feet back as you landed, then you charged at the guy, you grinned at as you pounced up and punched him in his jaw. You bent back and kicked him in the gut, he flew backwards and looked like a rag doll as he went.

Mike looked at you and sighed. “I was having fun beating him.”

You rolled your eyes. “You were taking to long and trashing Levi’s place, on purpose.”

“Yes, so what?”

You laughed and walked with him over tot eh hero, you both looked down at the passed-out guy. “He really has a shit name.”

“You can say that again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You smiled down at Levi as he lay on your side of the bed, your pillow hugged against him with his nose buried in it. You lay down on your side, you reached out and rubbed his back. You leaned closer and kissed his temple, Levi hummed instantly at your touch, so you kissed again. He opened his visible eye and looked at you, he smiled at you and rubbed his face in the pillow then revealed more of his perfect face.

You brushed his hair from his face. “Hey honey, you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Good.”

He moved a bit more and sighed. “What have you been up to?”

You smiled. “Just some fun, mainly getting you a gift.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he yawned and scratched his head. Levi looked unbelievably cute. “A gift? For me?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Well, you were sad so I wanted to cheer you up.” You got up and grabbed a shirt of Levi’s, then his hair brush. You walked round to where he was and sat down. “Come on, let’s get you changed and I’ll show you what I got you then we can go back to bed, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “My poor husband to be, maybe if I kiss you more, I’ll be able to kiss it better.”

“Maybe.”

You giggled and helped him with his shirt, then you combed his hair. “Perfect.” You stood up and grabbed his hand. “Come on.”

Levi followed behind you, he stared at your bum in your nice dress and enjoyed the view a lot. Levi was beginning to feel the problems, sadness and tiredness of everything get a bit better. He sighed and looked around you. “Where are we going?”

“Just focus on my bum Levi.”

“I am, but I still want to know where we’re going.”

You winked at him. “Somewhere fun.” You walked to the cells, Richard perked up when he saw you but gritted his teeth when he saw Levi, so Levi flipped him off. You stopped by a cell and stepped to the side. “Ta da!”

Levi looked inside to see the hero you and Mike had tricked. He stepped closer, the sadness and anger washing away. Levi was happy again as he stared at the passed-out hero, he finally had a lead in his little problem. “You caught a pest, for me?”

You smiled and hugged Levi’s arm, you kissed his cheek and ignored Richard’s sounds of disgust. “Of course, I did. Mike helped me lure him in, then we snagged the guy.”

“You could have asked me.”

You giggled. “You’re too strong, they wouldn’t attack you directly Levi.” You grabbed his hands and pulled him back out of the cell area. “Now come along, I have more things for you to see.”

You ran ahead of Levi and went to Hange, he caught up with you. Levi shook his head as he saw Hange take your blood. “Not again, I can’t go through this again.”

You smiled. “Trust us Levi.”

Hange nodded. “Please.”

He sighed. “Okay.” He sat down. “Okay.”

You stepped into the scanner and smiled at Hange, then you stepped out and hugged yourself. “You selected the right thing?”

She nodded. “I did, don’t worry.” She typed away and smiled. “Alright, it’s in and it says…I’m going to be an Aunt…I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!”

You smiled and looked at Levi, he slowly got up from his seat and walked over to Hange. He grabbed the screen and read it over and over. “I’m going to be a Dad…a Dad…” He looked up at you with tears in his eyes. “I’m a Dad.”

You giggled. “I told you Levi, I know my body and I just knew.”

He grabbed you and hugged you tightly. “I’m a dad!” He cried your name. “I’m a dad.”

You hugged him, then you pulled away and cupped his face. “You’ll be the best dad ever.” You welled up as you felt overcome with emotions, it was mainly hormones but, you were really happy. “I’m going to be a mum and I can’t wait.”

“Evan, it has to be Evan like we said before.”

You laughed. “Levi, we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

Hange jumped up and down with her hand up. “Oh! I can check for you after the baby develops.”

Levi hugged you to him. “You’d do that, for us?”

“Yes, I’d do anything for you two.” She gulped. “Wait…Levi’s not going to go full beast mode on me when I do tests, or check your health, right?”

Levi went to speak, but you covered his mouth with your hands. “He won’t I promise you he won’t, now can you do me a massive favour and create like a dietary list for me just to make sure everything goes okay?”

“I’ll start now! Oh! I’ll also make a list of good things for you, and what you should be doing each month. It’ll also have things Levi should be doing, you know to make sure he doesn’t go overboard.”

Levi tried to speak, but you stopped him. “Thanks Hange, I really appreciate you doing all this for us.” You looked at Levi. “Out of the kindness of your heart.” Levi sighed. “Take your time with it though, no rush cutie.”

She grinned. “I’ll start it right away because I love this! All of this!”

You laughed. “Okay Hange, thanks again. Come on Levi, let’s go to our room.” You let go of his mouth then pulled him along. “Bye Hange.”

She waved. “Bye! Oh, and Levi? Keep that calendar because I want to be an aunt of lots of kids.”

Levi waved to her. “Oh, I will.”

You blushed hard. “Levi…”

“What?” He cuddled you then began kissing your neck and shoulder. “It’s true though, I want lots of kids.”

You giggled then squealed as he lifted you up a bit, then he put you down as you stumbled into the bedroom. “Levi! Calm down.” You walked away from him and kicked your shoes off, but Levi picked them up. When you pulled your dress off, he picked it up as well all while you spoke. “I’m really tired right now, I’ve been up all night to get that hero and I had to kick his ass too because Mike kept playing with him. Oh, I’m sorry about the glass dome being broken and the bar is a bit messy, blame Mike. We can clean it though, together. But I stopped Mike from trashing the place more, knocked the kid out really easily.”

“Wait.” Levi leaned in the doorway of the bathroom as you were about to step into the shower, your bra and underwear in his hands. “You got into a fight?”

“Well yeah, if I didn’t Mike would have let the place get trashed.” You turned the shower on by tapping on the panel, you sighed and began washing yourself. “I was thinking of you.”

Levi put your stuff away, then he came back and sat on the toilet as he watched you. “You still got into a fight knowing very well that you are pregnant.”

You looked over at Levi. “I didn’t know I was, but I had a strong feeling.”

“It’s still dangerous.”

“Well now I know I am, I won’t be kicking anyone’s ass for a long, long time.”

“Good.”

You turned the shower off and ran your hands through your hair. “Can I have a towel?”

He got up and grabbed one for you, he walked over and put it over your head. “You’re so cute.”

You smiled at him, he tired to pull you close but your stopped him. “No, no, I’ll get you wet.”

“Fine, but let me dry you.”

“Sure.” You giggled as he began rubbing your body down, once a part of you was dry, he’d kiss it. Then he dried your hair, your face was covered in a towel so he couldn’t see.

He pulled the towel away then he kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and pulled at his shirt. “I know, I love you too, but I’m super naked right now.”

“You are, we should get you warm and changed.” He pulled you into the bedroom and towards the bed, then he pulled a shirt of his you used for bed onto you then pulled your underwear up. “There, perfect as a peach. You ready for bed yet?”

You shook your head. “I want a warm cup of hot chocolate and some cookies made by you.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Well it’s a good job I bake often for you, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

He cupped your face and kissed you loads, then hugged you. “Take a seat in the window or by the tv and I’ll get it ready for you.”

You smiled. “Okay dad.”

Levi froze for a moment, then smiled. “Dad…” He walked off in his happy little bubble. “Dad…”

You giggled and sat down on the seat, you looked out at the city and just enjoyed how busy it was. The sun was coming up, so the city slowly changed with the new light. You placed your hand on your tummy and rubbed it, it was still weird to you that you of all people, a crazy woman nicknamed Doll was going to be a mum. You were scared, in fact you were shitting yourself, but you had Levi with you. You knew Levi was going to be a great dad, the softness in him, the cuddly side made him perfect.

Levi walked back in with a tray, two cups of hot chocolate on with the works for you and a little for him. He also had a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, he had to make sure you were comfy, safe and well fed. When he looked up at you in your seat he froze, he could just imagine you with a bigger belly sat there rubbing your tummy. You started humming, making him see you with a baby in your arms and he just felt a great amount of love.

Levi called your name, you looked over at him. “I’ve got your drink.”

You smiled at him. “It looks amazing, but you didn’t have to go all out.”

He walked over and placed it on the table. “I did, because from here on out I have to dote on you even more.”

“I’m not fragile.”

“No, but you’re more vulnerable.”

You went to speak, but went quiet. Levi was right, completely right about it all. You were no longer an unstoppable Doll; you were a little delicate now because you had a little ball of joy growing in your made from pure love. “You’re right. I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll do what you and Hange say, no risking things, no going crazy, no more Doll for a while.”

He sat on the floor and looked up at you as you ate your cookie, then drank your hot chocolate. He gave your knee a squeeze. “I’ll have to protect you more when we go out, or go shopping, or go on holiday just in case.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to feel as if I’m controlling you, or Hange. Or that we’re restricting you in any way, I just, you were right when you said that this is a dangerous life to bring a child into.” He sighed and leaned up to you and kissed you. “But I know, I really know like I know I’m meant to marry you that we’re supposed to have this baby.” He smiled at you making your heart skip a beat. “I’m so excited to be a father. Can I start buying things? Please?”

You laughed. “Levi…”

“Please, I want to buy some baby things and I need to make up the spare room for our little one as well. Oh! I’ll buy the little socks and shoes; they’ll look so cute.”

You put your drink down, cupped Levi’s face and kissed him over and over to get him to stop reeling off things he wanted to buy and what he looked forward to. “Slow down, breathe for a moment Levi okay? We have, what? Eight months to go.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s very sweet how much you’re excited for our kid to arrive but, please take it slow.” You sighed. “It’s a lot to process for me as well, my body will change and my mood.”

“And I’ll be with you every step of the way, I promise. I will be the best husband to be and father because I love you.”

You smiled at him. “I know you will. I love you too.”

He gave you your hot chocolate. “Drink up, then go to the bathroom and we’ll sleep.”

You pouted and drank your drink. “Fine.”

“Come on brat, you need your rest, you haven’t been to sleep yet.”

You finished your drink and smiled. “Done.”

“Good, off your go.” He watched you get up; he slapped your bum making you giggle.

You cleaned up in the bathroom, when you came back into the room Levi wasn’t there and the tray was gone. You crawled into bed and snuggled the cat he got you, you rolled over and stared at the little chibi version of you and Levi making you smile. You closed your eyes and drifted off for a bit, but your sleep was light because you wanted Levi.

You smiled when you felt arms around you, then a few kissed on your shoulder. “You thought I was going to leave you, didn’t you?”

“No…”

“Come on brat, I know you.” He pulled the cat from your arms and dropped it on his bedside table. “You were cuddling cat me, which means you thought I wasn’t coming back.”

You rolled over to face him. “Maybe I did because you’ve been busy.”

He cuddled you. “Sorry.” He kissed your forehead loads. “But I’m not going to make more time for you, I have to because you’re carrying our kid and you are the love of my life.”

You giggled. “Thank you. I love you too, with everything I have.” You snuggled closer. “Thank you for staying, I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He kissed the top of your head. “Sleep sweetie, you need the rest.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s jawline, you closed your eyes and felt yourself drift off. Levi’s chest rising and falling, the sound of his heart beating was the perfect sound to help you sleep. His scent overtook you and just pulling you into a deep sleep. Levi held you, he didn’t intend to go to sleep but you being next to him just made him tired. He shifted you slightly, pulled his shirt off then held you as he fell asleep with you. Tomorrow, his plan was to do some baby shopping with you, get the first timetable from Hange about you and then make that hero in his cell talk.


	10. Chapter 10

You wandered around yours and Levi’s place, you were texting Mike about how things were going out in the city and if Levi was okay. Mike let you know Levi had gone back to yours and his place to have a word with the hero, just so he could get more information. You sighed, you wished Levi told you what he was doing these days, but he was so worried about you getting hurt that if it had anything to do with work, he didn’t tell you what was going on. He was getting worse now you were at three months with a tiny little belly which got Levi more excited, and even more protective.

You went into the baby room, just to see what you had and froze. There were more things in there than last time, which meant Levi had been shopping again when he was out at work. You sighed. “God damn it Levi.”

You walked down the hall and went down into the cells, Richard perked up when he saw you. “Doll?” He eyed your little belly. “Are you?”

You glared at him. “Yes, I’m pregnant, get over it.”

“With his disgusting child?”

You looked at him making him shiver, it was a murderous look he feared in you. “It’s half me. My baby is not disgusting and if you say anything more against my child, I will cut your tongue out.”

He flinched. “You’ve changed.”

You gulped then hummed, you fought back the urge to be sick because of Evan. “I haven’t I’ve always been like this.” You sighed and walked off. “Leave me alone Richard.” You turned down the hall and saw Erwin and Mike leaning against the wall chatting to each other, a door between them.

Erwin looked at you and smiled, then it faded when he saw you were a little annoyed. He banged on the door. “Levi, Hange? We have company, momma bear is here!”

You stopped and stared at the door; you folded your arms. “Open up.”

Mike hummed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, your nose and stomach is still a little sensitive.”

You glared at him. “Open. Up.”

“Erwin?”

You looked at Erwin, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I agree with Mike, it’s not a good idea.”

“Then get Levi out here, now.”

You looked to the door as Levi opened it, he had gloves on and an apron with blood. He closed the door behind him, he looked at Mike and Erwin as he said your name. “What are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be out in the city, and I find you down here covered in whatever.” You smelt the blood fixed with other things, you covered your mouth and nose quickly. “Oh God, bathroom.”

Levi yanked his gloves off and apron, he threw them at Mike then picked you up like a bride and ran with you to the bathroom down in the cells. He put you down, you ran to the toilet and threw up. Levi sat down on the floor with you, he rubbed your back to try and sooth you, but he felt like he was useless.

You grabbed the toilet roll, cleaned your face and then began crying. Levi wrapped his arms around you as you cried, this was normal for you. One minute you’d be happy, then you’d get angry sad, but it never was really at Levi, this was the first time it was at him. You sniffed your tears back and felt stupid. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sweetie.” He kissed your cheek loads. “This is normal.”

“I’m still sorry, I got mad at you.”

He leaned against the wall and pulled you into his arms, he held you with one arm as he placed his other hand on your tummy. “You had a point, I did kind of not tell you what’s going on and I was home right with you…that was bad of me, I just want to protect you.”

You smiled and placed your hand on his. “I know…I don’t actually know why I was coming down here…wait I remember…you bought more things for the baby room!”

He blushed. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“No more Levi.” You laughed. “A Baby grows up and out of things fast.”

“Well we’ll use it all for the next baby.”

You laughed and nudged him as he smiled. “Don’t go planning the next one when I haven’t even had our first.”

“I know, I know…but did you see the socks and shoes? They’re so tiny and cute.”

“They are.” You got to your feet and sighed. “But I mean it, no more baby things okay?”

He got up and hugged you. “Okay.”

You walked to the door then stopped, you turned to Levi who was right behind you. “Oh, before I forget Hange told me we can have our first scan soon. Oh, and also? I threatened to cut Richard’s tongue out because he said our baby was disgusting. Don’t actually do it.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Sure, but I’m just going to talk to him.”

“Levi.”

He walked past you. “I’m just going to have a little word.”

You chased after him. “Your little words with people involve your fists, just drop it.”

He stopped and sighed right in front of Richard’s cell, he turned to you. “You still defend him.”

You shook your head. “I’m not, I just want the pain to last and beating him after what he said means he is getting to you, that’s what he wants.”

Richard walked over to the door. “Come on Levi, hit me.”

Levi took your hand and walked away. “We have baby things to put together.”

You smiled and hugged his arm. “Exactly!”

Levi perked up a little and ran to the room, he dragged you along making you laugh. He jumped into the baby room then looked around. “Bed! We’ll make the bed first.”

You hummed a laugh. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“Please, I’ll get this started.”

You walked to the kitchen and began making a pot of tea, then you began making a large amount of food. Mike, Hange and Erwin soon joined you, but you’d already had things for them. “Hello everyone, I have drinks made and food for you all.”

Hange bounced and took her drink and food, then sat at the island. “Thanks mum!”

You laughed and handed Mike his things. “Eat up and get some rest, you lot have been at it for too long.”

Mike sighed and sipped his drink. “So good, but you’re right we have been working hard.”

You gave Erwin his things, he ate the most out of the three. “I’ve got Levi busy in the other room putting baby things together, he’s in his own little world so I can’t see an issue with you guys resting.”

Erwin ate some of his food, he hummed in delight. “We’d like to rest, but our heads can’t with all the information we have. Jack is behind this all, his hero confessed that but unfortunately, he doesn’t know a lot because he’s the weak link in the group. However, Hange here is tapping into his communications to keep track of the heroes.”

You leaned on the counter, cheek on your hand. “Sounds like you have everything lined up.”

“We do, just figuring which is the best path.”

“Well you don’t want to go charging in with now six heroes in place, you kind of want to take it slow.”

Erwin paused a moment, he nodded. “We were thinking that, but now talking out loud it seems the best option. If you take out the foundations.”

You pointed at him with a smile. “The building will crumble.”

“We just have to think of how to get the others.”

Mike put his drink down and gulped. “I think, we should use the comms to find out each member, create like a board on each one. Once we know who they are, what they specialise in and what they can do we can go after them. I can track them with my nose, we can do recon work and watch them. I can keep track, Hange can get into their systems and Erwin can plan out the boards and put our information out.”

You smiled. “You guys have it figured out, I’m proud.”

Hange put her hand up. “Oh! Can we get a reward?”

“Sure, what would you like?”

“I want to put up the baby things.”

Erwin smiled. “Me too.”

Mike nodded. “Same.”

You giggled then looked to the timer as it went off, you tapped your fingers on the brownies and felt they’d cooled enough. “Sure, let me slice up the brownies and put it all on a tray for Levi. We’ll go together to the baby room.” You plated it all then picked the tray up. “Alright, let’s go and please no messing with or teasing Levi.”

Erwin went into the room first. “Hey Levi, we’re here to help.”

Levi looked up; he was sat on the floor with the bed almost finished. “Oh…thanks, there’s a lot to do.”

“Just tell us what to do and we’ll do it.”

Levi looked around. “I guess, just pick something and start making, I don’t mind. Just…have fun with it, we’re going to have one more to our family.”

Hange pointed at Levi, her mouth wide with excitement as she looked at you. You balanced the tray on your arm, put your finger to your lips and hushed her. You then knelt on the floor next to Levi, you kissed his cheek making him hum. He looked at you, you handed him his tea. “Drink Levi.”

He took it and sighed. “Thank you.” He sipped his drink and looked around. “This seems odd, about a year and a half ago we weren’t like this and now here we are all of us.”

You smiled. “I love it like this.” You handed him a brownie. “Eat up.”

“You baked.”

You kissed his cheek over and over as he began to get happier. “Of course I did.”

He turned in time causing you to kiss him, he tapped his forehead against yours. “Thank you, I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” You moved the tray to the side. “Help yourself to brownies guys.”

Levi watched you get up. “Where you going?”

You smiled. “I’m going to put the baby clothes in the wardrobe.”

“Wait.” Levi finished the bed off, he stood up and put the bed up and then placed the bedding in and blankets. “I want to help.”

You laughed. “You really love baby clothes, don’t you?”

“They’re so tiny.”

You walked over to the wardrobe, Levi opened the box and began looking at the things he’d bought, then he folded them and handed them right to you. “I wonder what this city would think if they knew the mean villain Levi, was actually a softy who loved tiny baby things.”

He squeezed a pair of little shoes in his hands. “Not baby things, it’s the fact that it’s going to be our baby’s things that I love.”

You smiled and took the shoes and placed them carefully. “I get it.”

“Hange get off that.” You frowned at Erwin’s voice, you and Levi looked over to see her sat on the rocking horse.

She pouted. “Come on, it’s fun!”

You laughed. “It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

“It is! The tech in these things is amazing, to think everything used to be all wood. Now things are so safe.”

Levi shook his head. “Oi shitty glasses? Get your ass off that, I don’t want it breaking before Evan is old enough to get on it.”

“But I want play on it!”

“Now.”

“No!”

“Don’t make me come over there and drag you off.”

You walked past Levi and up to Hange, you crouched down and smiled up at her. “Hange, sweetie? I know you want to have fun with the baby things, but they were made for a child and not a grown woman. So, come on off there okay?”

She went sad. “Okay.”

“Cheer up Hange, I’ll make you ice cream and break some brownies into the ice cream.”

She grinned. “Really?”

“Really.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “Doll is a mum already.”

You stood up, Hange got off the rocking horse and bounced up and down. You smiled then looked at the others. “You guys want ice cream?”

“Sure.”

Levi hummed. “Only if we share.”

Erwin nodded. “Why not.”

You smiled. “Okay, I’ll get it for you guys while you finish up in here.” You grabbed the brownies and went into the kitchen, you made up the ice cream. You paused for a moment when you felt a wave of emotions overcome you. You let out a shaky sigh, you looked up to stop the tears from flowing.

Levi went to find out why you were taking a while, when he found you stood in the kitchen looking up, he knew what was wrong. “Rush of sadness?”

You smiled at Levi and nodded, you sniffed and sighed. “Uggh, I wish this didn’t happen. I mean, I’m so happy about this all but, I just suddenly cry sometimes.”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, this will go soon when you get past the four-month mark.”

You laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come on, we have three kids waiting on their ice cream.”

You smiled. “Yeah we do.” You grabbed his shirt and pulled him back before he walked off. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You pulled him closer, you squeezed his hips making his growl. “Tonight...I was thinking we could, you know…” You leaned up and nipped his jawline. “Use the silk ties.”

He hummed and ran his hands to your bum, he squeezed it a little. “Who’s getting tied up?”

You let him go, then you smacked his bum hard. “You.” You grabbed the tray and giggled.

Levi ran up behind you and nipped your neck. “You’ll have to pin me down first.”

“I’ll enjoy that a lot.” You bumped your hip into him. “But be gentle remember, I’ll a delicate little flower right now.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you into the mattress.”

You giggled as he nipped your earlobe. “Save it for later.”

 

 

 

 

 

You walked in on Hange as she was working away, you were into four months and close to five right now. You sat on her desk next to her, she eyed your tummy and grinned. “Well hello baby.”

You tapped your knuckles on her head. “I’m bored, can we do something fun?”

“I have to listen to the comms between the heroes sweetie.”

You sighed. “Okay…”

The guys had been collecting information on the heroes, they almost had everything they needed but they were just checking for a bit more just to be safe. Hange was always busy, she had spent little time with her best friend which was you. She stopped her work and smiled at you. “I guess messing about with my best friend won’t hurt.”

You stood up and smiled. “Yes!”

“Remember to wrap up a bit, it’s October so it’s a little chilly.”

You ran to the door and stopped. “I’ll wear something nice, because we’re going shopping!”

“Oow! What for?”

“Anything you want, then we can get some Halloween things because I want a party.”

“Your Halloween parties are amazing.” She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. “Oh, who shall I be? Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde? Or shall I be Dr Victor Frankenstein?”

You smiled. “You’ll look good in anything.”

“Thank you!” She tilted her head as she followed you then watched you change in yours and Levi’s bedroom. “Wonder what you’ll wear, I mean you have a visible bump now you could include that.”

You smiled. “I could, but knowing Levi he might want to do a couples outfit.”

“What do you have in mind?”

You hummed as you pulled on your tight winter dress and leggings, you slipped your shoes on and it came to you. “How about Morticia and Gomez Addams? The two did have children, so the belly will be alright.”

“You two will look amazing.”

You smiled and walked with her to the garage. “You think so?”

“I know it.” She opened the car door for you as your driver got into the car. “Let’s just focus on having fun today.”

You got in and waited for Hange. “Exactly, that’s the whole reason why I wanted you with me. Plus, I’ll bake you something really nice as a thank you.”

“Aww thanks!”

You wiggled in your seat and relaxed. “You want lunch out as well?”

“Hell yeah…so how come you didn’t ask Levi?”

You smiled and looked at Hange. “He probably wouldn’t let me; he’s getting more worried about me.”

“Well he’s got a lot more to protect now, but don’t worry I’ll look after you today.”

“I know. Thanks Hange for this.”

“Anytime, I love spending time with you.”

You and Hange went shopping and bought a few outfits for yourselves, and a few tech things for Hange so she could enjoy herself. You went for food, then you finally went to buy some Halloween things. Before you headed home, you went to see if you could buy something for Levi as a present. Levi had done so much for you, so you’re always trying to show how much you appreciated him to death.

You found a little wallet made of silver, when you opened it you could see a screen light up. It was perfect for him to put a picture of you in there, because Levi adored you to death and always wanted to keep you close. You also bought him a new tea cup, it was cute as anything because it said in nice writing, I’m a dad. You laughed at it; you knew Levi would adore it because he is so proud of becoming a dad.

“Doll.” You looked up and to your side to see Jack. He looked different, he was more muscular, rugged and handsome. His hair was longer and he now had stubble. He gave you a big grin. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s you. How long has it been?”

You smiled. “Jack…look at you. Well, I think it’s been over a year and a half.”

“You look good.”

“I feel good. Well except for that fact some people are causing trouble for me and Levi, but we’re handling it.”

“You’re strong, so I can imagine you are.”

You smiled and looked at the cup in your hands. “They say it’s you, the person that’s behind it all. I hope it isn’t.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry but, I’m afraid they’re right.”

You turned to him. “I’m not being held against my will, in fact I’m very happy Jack and I’m going to get married someday.” You showed him your ring. “I look forward to it.”

“He’s dangerous.”

“So am I, I was the one who beat Richard.”

“Your father.”

You shook your head. “Do the research Jack, you’ll find out how horrible he was to me. He beat me and cut me; I have evidence on my back. Before you say, they are in places I cannot reach.” You gulped as you fought the memories. “You know, if you would have listened to me when I came for help, I don’t think things would have worked out the way they did. I might be with you…but you didn’t listen, you never did.”

He looked down with a sad smile. “Richard was everything to us though.”

“You know, I always thought I was alone. That I was brainwashed, but really, I wasn’t alone, because Richard had gotten to you too.” You stepped closer. “I can help you Jack, I can because you are hurting the way I did.”

He shook his head and retreated. “N-no…no I…he was good to me. To us…I have to save him, save you.”

“I don’t need saving.”

He grabbed the cup from your hand, then grabbed your arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I’m not going with you.”

“Wait.” He stared at the cup, then looked at your belly. “Are you…are you pregnant?”

You yanked your arm free. “Yes, and it’s Levi’s.”

“He did that on purpose, he had to cause he knew I was coming after you to free you, he wanted to trap you.” He laughed. “That’s it, he’s trapping you so you don’t leave.”

“You do know that people leave their lovers all the time right to raise kids? I could leave Levi whenever I want and he’s told me that, but I don’t want to. Richard had told me I could never leave.” You took the cup from Jack and walked to the tills, you paid for it all and left.

Jack ran after you as you went to meet Hange. “Wait Doll, please.”

You turned to him. “What?”

“You’re really going to have his baby?”

“Yes, and I can’t wait.” You held your hand up to Hange to stop her, then you turned to Jack and pointed at him. “If you try anything to harm my baby, I will not hesitate to cut your skin off and then roll you in lemon and salt.” You sighed. “I’m sad I couldn’t save you, I’m sad you are not with me because you were a good friend Jack. I’m sad that you are so wrapped up in Richard and wanting to stop Levi, that you can’t be there for my baby.” You welled up. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you push me.”

He stared at you and gulped. “When will your baby be born?”

“March, April time.”

He nodded. “When they’re born, when you’ve brought the child into this world and are feeling better, I will come for you and them. I’ll give you the family you deserve.”

“I’ve warned you Jack, do not come for my baby.”

He smiled at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Hange?”

She walked over. “Yeah?”

“Shall we go home now?”

She gritted her teeth and stared at Jack, then she smiled wickedly at him. “Sure bestie.” She put her arm around you. “Let’s go home.” Hange took you to the car, she sat down and was quiet for a while. “He admit it’s him?”

“Yeah.” You sighed.

She patted your leg. “You made a good threat against him.”

You smiled and looked over at him. “You think so?”

“Yep.”

You laughed. “I was shocked at myself, now I know why you lot call me momma bear.”

She pinched your cheek. “Totally.” She frowned. “What’s that beeping?”

You looked around then moved your bags, under was your phone you’d dropped in the car and left. You gulped when you saw missed calls from Levi. “Aaah, shit. Hang on Hange.” You called Levi. “Hey honey.”

“Don’t hey honey me, where the hell are you? I come home from work, I’ve bought you things to make you smile in that cute way you do to find you gone, then I call and you don’t answer.”

“I’m sorry, I was shopping with Hange and I dropped my phone in the car.”

“Shopping? You’re out shopping!?” You heard him kick something. “Do you know how dangerous it is to be out in the city?! You could have been taken, or hurt! Jack is out and about, he wants you. Jesus Doll, you’re pregnant as well! Fuck sake, I ask you to do one thing.”

“I just wanted to go shopping with Hange, that’s all.”

“That’s not good enough! Are you a fucking idiot?”

“Levi!”

“What? Can you blame me for asking? Because I made it very clear how dangerous life is for you right now, but you throw it back into my fucking face.”

“I just wanted some fresh air, to have some fun and not be locked up like Richard used to do to me.”

“Maybe locking you up is the right thing to do, you are a fragile person now. Why won’t you listen to me?”

You welled up. “Okay, I’m sorry. Bye Levi.”

Hange looked at you. “Need to stay over mine?”

You nodded. “Please.”

She gave you a hug and squeezed you. “He’s just scared Doll, that’s all. Though, I do think he went a little too far with his shouting. He knows you don’t like shouting, I bet he is regretting it right now and will call you back.” She kissed your head. “When we get to my area of the home, I’ll do your first scan okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Hange hugged you until you got back, then she pulled you along and made sure you didn’t bump into Levi. She pushed you into her area of the home, then locked the door once she had put the shopping bags in. She smiled at you, you smiled back at her. She ran over to her tech things. “Come, come, it’s time to see the baby.” She brought you to a bed then sat you down. “Lie back and pull back your dress cause I need that baby making tum tum.”

You laughed at her as you lay back. “You big idiot.”

“I know.” She picked up a sheet then placed it on your stomach, then she tapped her computer. “Alright let’s have a look.” She smiled. “Oh, there they are. Want to know the sex?”

You smiled. “I have a feeling it’s a boy.”

She smiled. “Yep, you’re right it’s a little boy.” She turned the screen to you. “There he is, little Evan.”

You stared at you son; you were smiling at first but then your vision went fuzzy. You covered your face with your hands as you started crying. You inhaled and gasped. “Oh God Hange what am I doing?”

She wrapped you up in her arms, she cuddled you and felt tears coming to her eyes as well. She looked up and saw someone she didn’t want to see, Levi. “What the hell are you doing her? She came here to get away from you! She needs you right now and you go ahead and be a fucking asshole! She just wanted freedom, some fresh air and to have so God damn fun! I get it’s scary, that she could be taken but you know very damn fucking well that she can fight those assholes, and she would never go outside alone! The way you spoke to her was just like Richard, you know that?” She shook her head. “Don’t ever call her an idiot again. In fact, don’t ever do this to her again or I will take her away from you. I will not let this wonderful woman live with another Richard!”

You pulled from Hange. “No Hange, it’s okay he was in the right. I was an idiot.”

“Stop letting people walk all over you.”

You welled up. “I don’t know what to do! I’m pregnant and my body and mind is a mess! I’m scared like you can’t imagine, it’s not just my life and Jack that scares me it’s the fact I have to give birth!” You covered your face and began having a little panic attack. “Oh God, I can’t…I can’t breathe…”

Levi ran over and shouted your name, you grabbed his hand and lay back as you struggled to breathe. You welled up as you gazed at Levi, you could see he’d been crying. “I’m so sorry honey, I’m so fucking sorry. Hange, please help her.”

She was running around, then she came over and injected something into you. “This should calm her.”

Your breathing slowed down; your eyes slowly closed as you passed out. Levi kissed your forehead then tapped his head against yours. “I fucked up Hange, bigger than I’ve ever fucked up before. I hurt her in the same way that I worked so hard to save her from.” He lifted his head and gasped, he welled up more. “Is that?”

Hange nodded and looked at the screen. “That’s Evan.”

He laughed in happiness. “It is a boy, our little Evan.”

She looked back at Levi. “I get what you were going through, how you felt but you reacted the wrong way. You know very well that you shouldn’t shout at her, or threaten to lock her up.”

He looked away from the screen and nodded. “I know, I know I was just so scared that she’d be taken away. I have happiness and more importantly, she has found happiness and I don’t want her to lose that at all. My fear and desperation got the better of me, I lashed out, and I regret it so much.”

She smiled. “Tell her what’s going on in your head, your heart hurting, she needs to know so she can understand.”

“I will, I promise I will.”

“Good.” She pointed to the screen. “Want me to print a picture?”

“I’d love one.”

She moved to the screen then paused. “Actually, I have something better.” She went into your bags and pulled out the sliver case you bought Levi, she opened it and downloaded the picture to one side. “This was a present she bought for you today, one side has Evan now but the other side can have a picture of your choice.”

“I want one of her.” He stared at you as you slept. “God, I can’t believe she had a panic attack, she hasn’t had one in so long.”

Hange patted his back. “I’m a bit to blame, I shouted as well. I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry as well.”

“There is one thing I need to tell you.” Hange told him everything that happened today, how you ran into Jack and you made high threats against him. “Your fear of her meeting him came true, but she handled it so God damn well. She even scared me a little.”

Levi gazed down at you. “She’s so brave, I should stop seeing her as so delicate, she’s stronger than any of us could imagine.” He watched Hange take the thing off your tummy. “Thank you for giving me the slap I needed Hange.”

“I can give you a real one if you want.”

He glared at her. “No, if anyone is going to hit me it should be her.” He scooped you up into his arms then carried you to the door. “Which bags are hers?”

“I’ll bring them to your room, I’m right behind you.”

“Thanks.”

She gathered your things, then walked behind you and Levi to yours and his bedroom. Levi lay you down then looked to Hange. She smiled and handed the bags over. “This is all she bought, they’re clothes for herself and there’s a cup in one of the bags that is a gift for you. There’s also Halloween things, she wants you and her to go as Morticia and Gomez Addams.”

“That’s very cute of her.”

“As always, I mean everything she does she has you in mind you know.”

He nodded and gulped. “I know.”

She smiled and pointed to the door. “I should head off, you two have much to talk about. She should wake up soon.”

“Thank you, Hange. Thank you.”

“You know I’d do anything for you two. See ya, oh and congratulations on having a boy!”

Levi smiled a little. “Thanks.” He watched her leave, then he began unpacking everything. The last thing he unpacked was the cup, he sat on the bed and stared at it, he loved it. “I’m a dad.”

“You like it?”

He looked over to you, you were drowsy but awake. “I love it.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He pulled the sliver wallet out and opened it, he lay next to you and showed you the picture. “Look what I have.”

You moved a little and smiled. “Evan.”

“Hange did it for me.”

“He’s so tiny.”

“He is, but he’ll get bigger.”

You welled up and looked at Levi. “I’m sorry about today, I was an idiot.”

“It’s all my fault, not yours.” He kissed your forehead a few times. “I was just so scared I’d lost you. You’ve finally found happiness and freedom, you fought for that and I thought someone had taken that away. I also thought that everything I live for; it was all gone. I wasn’t mad at you. I was just scared and mad at everything.” He looked at you and smiled. “I love you so much, I could never be mad at you brat. You are my whole life.” He looked at the picture again. “And this little guy. I regret everything I said, absolutely everything. I’m so sorry, so very sorry. I love you.” He placed the picture between the two of you and gave you a hug. “So very sorry.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I love you so much, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did as well. I don’t ever want to leave you. Oh God Levi you mean so much to me. It’s not your fault, I can understand completely about that fear. I’m scared too. If I go out from now on, I’ll let you know even if I’m hanging out with Hange, Mike, Erwin or even the cadets. I’ll tell you.”

“You don’t need to.”

“No, I will, seeing Evan on that screen made it very clear to me that I am pregnant, that I hold a vulnerable life inside me.” You sighed. “I was an idiot, you were right.”

Levi kissed your head loads making you giggle, then he pulled you to lie on him a bit. He opened his silver wallet and looked at Evan. You reached out and touched it, your finger traced him and you couldn’t help but smile. Levi gave you a little squeeze. “It’s strange to think that he’ll be here with us in five months.”

You smiled. “It’s exciting…so, about Halloween.”

He kissed your head. “Morticia and Gomez is a perfect plan.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled then hugged Levi more. “Can we have a party? Or is it too dangerous?”

He rubbed your back. “We can have one, it’ll be our family and the cadets.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“It will, but are you sure about it? Everyone will be drinking.”

You shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Plus, I want everyone to have fun and to party because they deserve it. They’ve all been working hard, really hard on finding out things about these heroes. So, we should reward them. Right?”

“You’re so sweet and kind.”

You smiled then began blushing. “I’m nothing special.”

“You are.” He kissed your face all over. “You’re going to be a perfect mother.”

You laughed. “I don’t know about that.”

“You are.” He squeezed you making you squeak. “Adorable…fuck I am so sorry about today.”

“Stop saying sorry, it’s forgiven and it’s over Levi. We’ve both said sorry and we’re happy now, right?”

“Right.” He sighed and got up and out of bed. “Right, let’s get you ready for bed.”

You wiggled and went under the covers, your feet sticking out. “No.” He grabbed your feet and began tickling them, you squealed and laughed as you kicked. “Leviiii!”

“You gonna come out and get changed for bed?”

“No!”

“Then I’m gonna keep tickling.” He kept going, you wiggled and threw the covers off. You wiggled and rolled onto your back, he grabbed you and pulled your closer meaning your dress moved up and showed your belly. Levi leaned down and blew on your little belly.

“Mercy! Mercy! Levi!”

He pulled away. “You gonna do as I ask?”

You pouted. “Yes, I have no choice really because I felt like I was going to pee myself.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“No, blame Evan. He’s going to make it much worse.”

He lay on his side next to you, he leaned over you a little and played with your hair. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, I promise that, and no more getting angry.”

You smiled at him, you traced his features and felt overcome with just pure love. “You know what Levi?”

“What?”

“You’re going to be the hottest dad ever.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “Oh, thank you. You do know you’ll be the hottest mum ever, right?”

You blew a raspberry at him. “No way.”

“Definitely the cutest.” He jumped off the bed. “Alright, now it’s time for bed.”

“But.”

“You need your rest. You’ve had a stressful day of me being an asshole and meeting Jack.”

You sat up and blushed. “Hange told you.”

He nodded. “I’m not mad at all, in fact I’m very proud of you for how you stood up to him.” He cupped your face and nuzzled his face against yours. “Such a brave and strong momma bear.”

You giggled. “I guess so.” Levi let you go and gave you the picture of Evan, then he went and got you one of his shirts for bed and bottoms for himself. He wandered back over and stopped, he just had to watch you. You’d pulled your dress up to show your belly, you hand one hand on your tummy as you looked at the picture. “You’re really in there, huh? I’m sorry me and daddy fought today but we’re a little scared of things, being an adult is scary especially when you never had parents to show you how to do things. Don’t worry though, me and your daddy are going to show you how to do things. We might mess up, because we don’t know what we’re doing, but we’ll try our best and we’ll love you with everything we have.”

Levi walked over and placed the clothes on the bed, he knelt down and kissed your tummy. “Your mummy is right; we’ll do everything we can to help you and we’ll love you with everything we’ve got.” He looked up at you. “And I’ll love you with everything I’ve got my soon to be wife and mother of my child.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “You sure you’re okay with us getting married after Evan is born?”

“Yes, I mean I waited for a while for you to say yes, I can wait for our marriage. Plus, having Evan there instead of in here.” He placed his hand on your bump. “Would mean so much more. I love you both.”

You smiled. “Love you too Levi, and I know Evan will love you so, so much.”


	11. Chapter 11

You leaned towards the mirror and finished off your makeup, you stood up and smiled at your reflection. You turned to the side. “Not bad Evan, we’ve done well to look like this.” You looked down at your tummy sticking out a bit in your tight dress. “I hope you like Halloween little guy, because I adored it.”

Levi walked in and leaned in the doorway as he looked at you. “Talking to Evan are we?”

You turned and smiled at Levi. “Only a little.” You walked over to him and played with his outfit, then you tapped the fake moustache. “So weird seeing you with facial hair.”

“Feels weird.” He blushed and looked away. “Does it look okay? Not too silly, is it?”

You kissed him and hummed. “You look devilishly handsome, like the real Gomez Addams.”

“Good.” He growled at you. “Cara mia.”

You smiled. “Mon cher.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he spun around with you as he slowly bent you backwards. He eyed you then kissed you passionately. You dug your fingers into his hair, you moaned at the body tingling sensation. He pulled from the kiss and licked his lips, he hummed. “We have a party we need to host, but you just look so good I want to eat you up.”

“You better not hold back when you do, I like it when you eat me.”

He eyed you. “I think the costume is influencing you.”

You smiled. “Only a little.”

He stood you upright. “Well then, maybe we can use it later tonight?”

“Oui mon cher.”

He nipped your neck then walked with you out the room, you both walked through the house to the main hall that you both used as a gathering hall for all the cadets when you did a mass attack on the city. As soon as you walked in, the place was filled with decorations and at the very end was Hange, Mike and Erwin finishing the place up.

You smiled. “Looks wonderful you guys.”

They all looked at you and Levi, Hange laughed. “You guys look like the real deal!”

“Thank you.” You laughed and pointed at Hange. “You went for Mr Hyde, right?”

She skipped over to you, she was wearing a very nice Victorian suit with her hair slicked back with dark small round glasses. “Correct!” She twirled around. “Most make Mr Hyde ugly, but to me when I read the story, I knew he’d be good looking in order to charm women. He never really is described as ugly, just devilish, smaller than Dr Jekyll and a lot of people said there was something not right with him. I believe a wicked grin goes a long way.”

Levi hummed. “You know, I think that is actually rather smart.”

You giggled. “You impressed Levi.”

She jumped up and down with excitement. “Brilliant! Oh, looked at Mike and Erwin.”

Mike walked over, with messy hair, he had a white shirt covered in fake blood and ripped. He had a flannel shirt open and over the top, his jeans were messed up and his boots military style. He’d put makeup on to look like he hadn’t slept. You smiled at him. “Let me guess, a horror movie survivor?”

He nodded. “Yeah, the survivor of a serial killer. When the victim fights back.”

“You look awesome.”

“Thanks, you both look the part as well.”

Erwin smiled at you, you felt gobsmacked by his outfit. “Vampire!”

He nodded. “Yep, thought it was easier that way. Does it look okay?”

Levi hummed. “Yeah, you look good. I think if you were in a story, or movie then anyone would fall for you easily. You have this golden glow.”

“Thanks. You both look great.”

You twirled around. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Hange giggled. “Evan looks amazing.”

You looked down at your tummy, Levi placed his hand on your bump. “He does, doesn’t he? He has the best costume.”

You frowned. “He’s not wearing a costume.”

“He’s in you.”

You stared for a moment then blushed. “Oooh, I get it. You flirt.”

“Guilty.” He looked at everyone, he rolled his eyes at their faces. “Idiots all of you, can we just tell everyone to get their asses here please?”

Hange ran past and went to the doors. “Already done!” She opened up and scared the crap out of Connie, Sasha and Jean. “Welcome!”

You leaned against the wall and watched as the hall slowly fill up with cadets in costumes, the room became livelier and people seemed to be having a great time. Levi tried to stay by you, but everyone wanted his attention. It was the same for you, a lot of the cadets stood around you and chatted with you about all sorts. You had a lot of fun with them, they were like your own grown up kids that you were taking care of.

Mikasa was the sweetest, she was so fascinated by your tummy. She touched your bump and smiled. “It’s so cool there is someone growing in there.”

You laughed. “Yes, it is. You want kids?”

She stood up and nodded. “I really do yeah, but it’s finding someone to have that with.” She smiled at Levi over with Erwin and Eren. “When I first met Levi, I didn’t like him because he hurt Eren but now, I look up to him. He did what he had to for Eren.”

You smiled. “Levi does a lot of things that people don’t understand, but he’s actually a very caring and emotional guy. The choices he makes, the things he does he usually has the other person in mind. I think because he internalises it all, and just has that cold look makes people think he doesn’t care but he does so god damn much.”

She nodded and smiled. “He’s a good man.”

“I’m glad you guys like him.” You sighed and felt relaxed. “I just love how we all are just one big family.”

She smiled more at you, then she looked down at her communicator. “Ah, trouble.”

Levi walked over to you with Erwin. “We’ve got a problem with those heroes. Mikasa, I need you to go with Jean and myself.”

You sighed. “Be safe.”

Levi looked at you then kissed your forehead. “Sorry sweetie.” He looked to Mikasa. “Let’s head out, now.” He gave you a hug. “Stay here, Mike will keep an eye on you.”

Mike slid up next to you. “Hi.”

You looked up at him and laughed. “Hi, that was a little creepy.”

He looked down at you. “I know.” He put his hand on your head. “It’s Halloween, I’m allowed to be.”

You giggled. “I guess.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Be safe, I love you.”

“Love you too.” You partied with the rest of the cadets, and as promised Mike stayed at your side and made you laugh and smile. However, as with all parties it died down and people began to leave. You sat in the window and watched the city, Mike cleaned up a little then sat with you.

Mike looked out at the window and sighed. “Must be difficult, not being able to go out there with him anymore.”

You nodded. “Before we used to go out together, we used to face things together and now he’s out there without me…it just feels weird.”

“I get it.” He looked at you. “I can’t imagine how hard it could be, especially with those heroes causing problems for us.”

You pulled a little face. “Exactly.” You tapped your forehead against the glass. “I know he’s strong, but Levi isn’t unstoppable. One day he could meet someone stronger, or something he does someone can use against him and bring it all crashing down.”

“You have a lot of worries, don’t you?”

You smiled and looked at Mike. “I am so happy I’m pregnant, like unbelievably happy, but there are worries. I didn’t want to have a kid for so long because of that worry about Levi, and my past is still alive and ready to haunt me.” You sighed. “It’s complicated, and yet simple.”

Mike gave you a little hug and kissed the side of your head. “We live a dangerous life, but at least you’re safer here than out there in the city like other people.”

You smiled. “You’re right.” You jumped when you heard an explosion, you both looked out the window and saw smoke and a glow in the distance. “Mike?”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Let’s call him.”

You got your phone out of your bra, you called Levi and stared at the phone but he didn’t pick up. You clenched your jaw tightly, then looked at Mike. “Mike?”

“Keep trying okay?” You called Levi a few times, but nothing. “Maybe he’s driving? Or he’s in the middle of a fight.” You got up and walked fast past Mike, he ran after you. “Where are you going?”

“To get my armour.”

“No.” He grabbed your arm. “No, you’re not.”

“Mike.”

“I get it, you want to find him and make sure he’s okay, but you can’t put Evan at risk.”

You welled up and walked up to Mike, you held his shirt and cried a little. He rubbed your back and hugged you. You sniffed. “It’s just so hard, I hate how weak I am right now.”

“You’re not weak, not at all. It’s just, you have to be careful.” He sighed and groaned “Levi is gonna kill me.”

“What?”

“Get changed okay? No armour. Everyone has a tracker on them, so we’re going to find where he is and take a team.”

You jumped at him and hugged him. “Thank you!”

“Come on, before I change my mind. Go change and meet me in the garage.”

“Okay!” You ran off and changed into comfy jeans and a tight long sleeve top, then boots and a coat. You got to the garage to see Mike with Erwin, Eren, Sasha, Armin, Connie and others. “That’s a lot of people.”

Erwin smiled at you. “We’re just being careful, that’s all.”

“Alright, so let’s go then.” You sat in the car with Mike and Erwin, you looked out the window then back at the two of them. “You’re quiet, which means something bad.”

“His location is round about where the explosion happened.”

You went white. Mike put his arm around you. “It doesn’t mean that Levi’s hurt.”

You sighed and sat there in silence, then the car pulled up near the buildings on fire. You ran out the car before Erwin and Mike could stop you. Your heart was in your throat, your mind was racing as you looked at the place on fire. “LEVI!” You stopped and welled up. “LEVI!”

You heard a familiar voice call your name, you turned and looked to see Levi covered in soot in his armour with someone in his arms. He handed the person over to medics, then ran over to you. “What are you doing here?”

You ran over and jumped into his arms, you began crying as he held you. You didn’t care or mind about the smell of something burning on Levi, or that he was covered in ashes. You were just happy to be holding him. “You’re alive.” You jumped down; your hands wondered all over him to check. “You’re alive. I thought…I saw the explosion…I called you and you didn’t…” You hugged him. “Oh, thank god you’re alive.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

You pulled from him and pushed him away. “Go, go do your thing and help people.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes, I’m so proud of you. Just, help those who can’t help themselves just, tell me what to do.”

“Help those I bring out, comfort them, give them medical attention. Just anything you can.” He looked to Erwin. “I need all the scouts you brought to help me get people out of this building.”

You ran over to those who’d been brought out and the medics, one looked up at you and sighed in relief. “Doll! Thank God you’re here as well.”

You smiled. “What can I do to help?”

“Can you assist me?” They handed you a pair of gloves. “Put these on and come with me.” You ran with her to a person on the floor just put down. “Apply pressure to this wound.”

“Got it.” You knelt down and pressed on the wound to slow the bleeding. You helped her out, when someone came along you stopped bleeding when you could. With others you put on cooling pads on burns, you gave water to others. Anything the medic told you to do, you did it. When the last person was taken away, the medic thanked you and left you with the cadets and the smouldering building. You wandered up to Levi and the others as they talked. “So, what happened?”

Levi sighed and turned to you. “I guess you should know. We were called out here because a lot of the people we help, and rehome into better housing live here. Everyone in this building block works for us. One of them sent word of a hero being here, they were breaking things and asking questions and making threats. We came here, I brought my best cadets and found the hero. I provided a distraction, talking it out with the hero and mainly ignored what he was going on about. The cadets were getting people out the building to a safe location, the hero found out and threatened to blow up a place. I called him bluff, but he pulled the trigger and it turned out that the bomb was here.”

You looked at the building. “Where’s the hero now?”

“Ran off licking his wounds, he felt like a right idiot. I had to make a choice, and I chose saving our people instead of chasing a wounded hero. We’ll get him another time.”

You smiled. “Good.” You looked at everyone. “You all look like shit, but I want to say that we are grateful for your hard work and the risk you took tonight. You are amazing, all of you.” You bowed. “Thank you so much, thank you. Please, go home, clean up and get some rest.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Doll is right, I am thankful for all of you. You are the best team I could ever have, a family.” He smiled at them all making them gasp. “Thank you.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Good boy.”

He gave you a squeeze. “Go home, all of you.” Levi looked at you, he cupped your faced and tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m taking you home.”

You smiled. “You need a wash, you are filthy.”

“You going to clean me?”

You smirked at him. “Damn right I am.”

“Come on.” He took your hand and pulled you along to his bike, he pulled out your helmet from his seat and paused. “I don’t really want you on the bike being pregnant and all, but I need to get you home.”

You grabbed the helmet. “Just this one-time Levi.”

He sighed. “Alright.” He took the helmet back. “But I always put this helmet on you.” He put it on nice and snug then tapped his knuckles against your head. “Perfect.”

He put his on and got on the bike, you squealed and jumped up and down. “It’s been so long.” You jumped on and hugged Levi. “It’s a shame that a building being attacked has caused us to do this together.”

“We’ll do this again, I promise. After Evan is born of course, your belly will be too big soon for this.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Levi drove off, you just hugged Levi and glad he was okay and safe. He pulled up in the garage, then took you upstairs to yours and his bedroom. You pushed Levi to the bathroom and giggled, he smirked at you and kind of resisted making you laugh more. “You are really eager to get me into that bathroom.”

“I am because you’re a little dirty.”

He stopped and looked in the mirror, he clicked his tongue. “Tch, I am disgusting. I need to clean up badly.”

You kissed his cheek. “Yeah, me too.”

He looked at you and poked your cheek. “You do.” You giggled and began stripping, Levi was quicker than you and turned the shower on. He watched you slip your underwear off, the last item. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, he picked you up making you squeal. “Hurry up brat.”

He put you down, you giggled as he kissed the side of your head. “Sorry, sorry.”

He patted your bum, you stumbled into the shower. He stepped in with you and helped you wash up, then you helped him wash. He sighed and hummed as you did, he moved his hands and placed them on your bum. You smiled as his hands wandered on you, you stepped a little closer and felt his need press against you. You parted your legs and shifted, so now his length was between your legs and along your heat.

Levi squeezed your bum hard, he pulled you closer and dug his fingers into your wet hair. He pulled you in for a passionate kiss, it was so heated and body tingling that you lost your footing. Levi held you against him and leaned against the wall, you moaned and hummed into the kiss. Your boobs were pressed against him, and your arms were trapped against his muscular chest.

Levi pulled away and panted, he hummed and kissed along your jaw to your ear. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you today, when I was facing that hero, I knew I had to make the choice for you. When it was all over, when I knew I was safe I just wanted to hold you. When I saw you arrive, how beautiful you are…” He sighed and licked a line up your skin. “I just wanted to strip you and show you how much I love you, to remind you I’m alive, to remind myself I am. God, I love you so fucking much.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you smiled at him and nipped his lip. “I adore you to death Levi, I’m so glad you’re okay. So please, remind me all night tonight how much you love me, how much you need me. Eat me up, because I really want you Levi. I need to know you are really here with me.”

He growled at you. “I’m here, right here and I will remind you all night how much you are mine.” He kissed your face all over, he turned you around and pressed you against the wall. “Stay right there.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He bit and sucked at your neck, a little mark formed as always, he loved making marks. He kissed down to your collarbone, he nipped then ran his tongue along it. You smiled and hummed at the sensation; the man knew how to make your body sing. “I love you so much.” You giggled at him. “You’re so beautiful.” He kissed down to your breasts, he cupped your right one then kissed your right. “So perfect.”

You gasped. “Be gentle with my boobs Levi, they’re a little sensitive.”

He looked up at you and lightly kissed. “I know, I read online about pregnancy.” He gently massaged your right breast, then your left as he kissed and licked the skin carefully. “You know what I’m like.”

You giggled. “I know. You always care about me; you always take care of me.”

He moved his hands to your sides, he kissed between your boobs then went down and kissed your stomach. He closed his eyes and kissed your stomach again, he smiled when he thought about his son just being there. He looked up at you. “You’re so amazing.”

You ran your hands through his hair and smiled. “You are a part of this, I may be carrying him but you made half of him.”

“It’s amazing.” He kissed done to your pelvis bone, he nipped and sucked the skin. He slid his hands down your body, he squeezed your bum then your thighs and enjoyed the sound of your mewls and moans. “Hold on.” He lifted your left leg over his shoulder, you wobbled a bit then grabbed onto Levi and the wall a bit. He leaned closed to your heat, he felt excitement inside him. Levi loved going down on you, in fact he just loved being intimate with you.

You pressed your head against the wall as you felt Levi’s talented tongue. You began panting as he traced patterns on your bud. He squeezed your bum with one hand, the other held and massaged your thigh over his shoulder. You bucked a little as he ran his tongue up and down, he circled your heat teasing you. He licked up again to your bud, he pressed his tongue against it hard. Your nerves sang in response, you felt a familiar addictive tingling begin to build up.

He moved his hand from your thigh and ran his fingers up and down your heat. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked hard just as he pushed one finger into your heat, it was instant heaven. You gripped Levi’s hair hard, you whimpered and cried at the pleasure. He curled his finger to the right spot; you bucked a little to his touch but slipped slightly. You slapped the wall; you were trying to hold yourself up but Levi always knew how to make you weak in the knees.

Levi pulled his finger from your heat, then he pushed two in. He curled his fingers and kept pressing, scissoring and doing everything he could to push your further to your edge. He sucked and licked your bud, he growled sending vibrations through you. You threw your head back more; you closed your eyes tightly and moaned more. You were struggling to stay balance on one foot, it was getting too much.

You gasped. “Levi, please. I can’t.”

He pulled away from you and licked his fingers clean, he stood up and kissed you deeply. “Don’t worry.” He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up and put your legs around him. “I wasn’t going to let you stand any longer.” He kissed you. “I know you get weak kneed by me.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re right, I get weak kneed by you. Thank you for realising.”

He kissed along your jawline to your ear. “I know you well.” He moved your thighs slightly. “However, I still like you to tell me things even when I know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours. You’re so cute when you tell me what you want. So, what do you want beautiful?”

You cupped Levi’s jaw, you leaned closer and kissed him. “I want it slow, loving, passionate…Levi just show me how deeply you love me.”

He smiled at you. “I’d love to.” He pressed into you slowly, you both opened your mouths and moaned a little. Then you gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled, you both felt unbelievable love for each other. He pressed into your heat all the way, he stayed there as you pressed your foreheads against each other’s. Your body squeezed him a few times, you felt his length react to you as well. “I love you so much.”

You put one arm around his neck, your other dug your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. He gripped your thighs tightly, then he slowly moved. You gasped then kissed him. The two of you kissed over and over, he dominated the kiss as his tongue explored your mouth. The man made you feel loved, feel like you were the most important thing in the world. Every inch of you felt euphoria, your mind was just swimming in Levi, he was all you could think about. You’d never felt so happy in your life than with this man, you never wanted to leave him, or lose him. You were so excited to have a baby with him; you couldn’t believe you were so afraid before and now you couldn’t wait.

He moved a little harder and faster, you cried out in response. Levi kissed along your jaw and nipped at it. He licked along to your ear, he took your earlobe into his mouth and sucked. You squeezed your toes and hummed, you clenched around Levi and gripped his hair. He nipped your lobe with his teeth, then he moved down to your neck and kissed you sweetly and in a loving manner. Levi just loved you, he really loved you so much and always wanted to show his love to you. He just sometimes gets so overwhelmed by his emotions, that he worried he smothered you with love. However, you were always tough enough to bite back if he did. You two were perfect for each other.

He moved you up the wall a bit, he bit your neck playfully then your shoulder. He dotted your chest with kisses, he made sure to be as delicate as he could. He pressed your body firmly against the wall, he bucked into you a little harder. He looked up at you and watched your beautiful face, you cried and moaned out at the increased pleasure. You wrapped your arms around him, your head over his shoulder. You pressed the side of your head against the back side of his head. You panted, moaned and whimpered. “Levi.”

Levi pulled you from the wall, he carefully knelt down then lay you on the floor. He leaned his arms either side of your head, he smiled at you and lay there for a moment as you both panted. You smiled back and played with his hair, he gazed back at you with a heart melting look. He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He rocked his hips slowly just to hear your tiny hums and moans, he kissed you over and over. Then he began grinding into you, you scratched his back as he moved deep and his body rubbed against your bud. He tapped his forehead against yours, he pressed as deep as he could into you and drove your hips and legs up more. You wrapped your legs around him tightly, one hand gripped his back, the other gripped his hair as Levi pushed you more towards your end.

Levi adjusted himself a little more then moved faster, he kissed across your face to your ear and panted your name to you. He moaned and sighed as he moved his arms a little higher and dragged his body up a bit more. He kissed down your throat, he growled sending vibrations through you. You gripped onto him and bucked against his body desperate for more. “Levi.”

He kissed you hard then began grinding and bucking into you as hard and fast as he could, your body shook in response at the build up of pleasure. You cried into the kiss as you felt extremely sensitive, the fire was ready to burst. Levi snapped his hips up sending you over the edge, you gripped and grabbed at his back. You cried out, but Levi kept kissing you and took all the beautiful moans you had for him. Levi pulled from the kiss, he pressed the side of his nose to your cheek as he moved a few times and felt his release. “F-fuck.” He moaned your name, then he sighed in pleasure.

You lay there and panted, you smiled and rubbed Levi’s back. “Honey?”

“Hmm?”

“Think we’ll need another shower.”

He pulled his head away from your cheek, he played with your hair and kissed you. “I don’t mind that one bit, I love cleaning you.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you do. You, odd perfect man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You ran and jumped at Levi on his back, you gave him a hug as he stumbled forward. He smiled a little at you as he felt a strong bump against him. You dropped off his back twirled in front of him and smiled, you were showing off your six going seven-month belly. “Hi Levi!”

“Hello beautiful, what can I do for you and Evan?”

You looked down and patted your tummy. “Well we want to go shopping to get you a birthday present.”

“No.”

“But.”

“No.”

You pouted. “Pleeeeeease?”

“It’s not safe.”

“But Levi, Oh!” You looked down and placed your hand on your tummy. “Calm down Evan.”

Levi dropped to his knees, he placed his hands on your tummy and smiled as he felt Evan kick and move. He turned a little and placed the side of his head against your tummy. “Hello Evan, you seem to be very active today. Calm down a little son for me and your mummy.”

You felt him kick hard. “Ooow, that was a big one.”

“Okay Evan, I’ll let your mummy go shopping.” He frowned. “Weird, that stopped him.”

You laughed. “Good boy.”

“Momma’s boy.” He got up and sighed. “Alright, let’s all of us go out.” He pulled you along to the bedroom, he put on a coat then he made sure you wore a hat. “Hands please.”

You smiled as he pulled on gloves. “You don’t have to wrap me up so much.”

“I do, just in case you catch a cold. You need to stay healthy.”

You pouted. “Okay.”

He wrapped a scarf around your neck, then he kissed your cheek and hummed. “So cute. Now stay right here.” You bounced up and down with excitement as Levi wrapped himself up, when he’d finished, he stared at you, you were cuter than anything right now. He patted your head. “Calm down sweetie.” He kissed your forehead. “Let’s get the others than.”

You grinned then ran off, but Levi managed to grab the back of your coat to stop you from running off too far. He pulled you back then held your hand, you kissed his cheek and smiled. “Love you Levi.”

“Love you too brat.” He walked with you to the car, the two of you waited as everyone started showing up.

Hange squealed when she saw you, she ran over and grabbed your bump. “Baby!”

You smiled. “He was kicking earlier.”

“Really?”

Levi hummed. “Brat wanted to go shopping for birthday presents for me, I told her no and Evan started kicking. Then when I said yes, he stopped kicking.”

“Looks like Evan is going to really love his mummy.”

Erwin smiled. “Sounds it, so shall we get going?”

You looked up at the tall guy. “Could you help me with Levi’s gifts?”

“I’d love to.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “What about me?”

You smiled. “I’m buying birthday presents for you, so you can’t come but you can shop with Hange and Mike.”

“Fine.” You got into the limo and sat next to Levi, you moved about a lot then finally got comfy. You needed to sit in a way that your bladder wasn’t being pressed against. You sighed. Levi opened his bag and found some food for you, he sat back and handed you so food. “Here.”

You smiled. “Aww, thanks Levi.”

Miked hummed with a smile as you munched away on apples sliced up. “Look at Levi looking after his girlfriend.”

Levi sighed. “I hate how it’s still girlfriend.”

You gulped. “After Evan is born, I promised you we’d set the day.”

“I know, I just want to marry you so badly.”

You smiled and showed him the engagement ring. “I’m engaged to you grumpy.”

“I know.” You carried on eating, and looked to Hange near you. She moved closer and showed you some baby stuff on her phone, you gushed over them with her. You also fed Hange too. Levi frowned. “Oi, stop feeding Hange, those snacks are for you.”

You pouted. “But I can’t eat everything.”

“You need to.”

“I’ll get fat.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Hange nodded. “He’s right, you are beautiful.”

Mike sniffed. “Very beautiful.”

Erwin smiled. “Super cute.”

You blushed and sat in your seat, then you snuggled against Levi to hide a little. “Stooop.”

Levi put his arm around you. “She’s gone shy.” He looked out the window. “We’re here, come on brat let’s go shopping.” Everyone got out first, Levi helped you out and watched you stretch and sigh. “You comfy enough? Shoes okay?”

You nodded. “I’m good to go.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good, any problems you tell Erwin, alright?”

Erwin ruffled your hair by moving your hat. “I’ll keep an eye on these two, don’t worry Levi.”

You smiled and bounced. “Birthday shopping!”

“See, she’ll be fine.”

You hugged Levi. “Bye Levi, see you later.”

Levi sighed. “Alright brat, be good.”

Erwin put his hand on your back and guided you around. “Where do you want to go?”

“Levi likes tea, so I want to make him a tea cup by hand. I know you can do that here.”

“Alright, let’s go then. It’s a little walk, you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.”

You both walked a little way to the pottery place, he sat you down on the seat and waited for the attendant. The woman smiled at you. “Hi I’m Sarah, I’m here to help. So, what do you want to do today?” She smiled more at you. “Wait, you’re Doll right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

She gasped when you took your coat off. “Oh! It’s the baby belly!”

You giggled. “Yeah, it’s so big now.”

“How far along?”

“Almost 7 months now.”

“Ooow, exciting.”

You grinned. “Yeah, it’s amazing.”

She sighed and sat down. “Sorry, I’m a little wild. So, what do you want to make and paint today?”

“I want to make Levi a tea cup and saucer.”

“Perfect! We’ll make it by hand, so it’s that personal touch.” She got some clay and put it in front of you and some in front of Erwin. “So, Erwin, what do you want to make?”

He hummed. “I want to make a weird creature for Hange.”

She giggled. “Brilliant.” She helped and guided you through how to shape it, she offered for you to sit at the machine to make it but you worried a lot. You made the cup by hand, but in the end, you sat on the machine and made it a little neater and the little saucer. “Wonderful, so next we put it in our special cooker. All you both need to do is choose your colours.” She handed you holopad. “Just look through these and select, the machine will generate them for you okay?”

You nodded and looked at them. “Hmm, green I think because Levi loves that colour.” Then you selected a few more colours and handed it to Erwin. “Your turn, I can imagine you’ll choose crazy colours.”

“Well yeah.” He smiled. “She’s a crazy woman and likes weird things, but she’s a wonderful dedicated person.”

“She is.”

He put the holopad down. “What you painting on the cup?”

You hummed. “I was thinking those little chibi versions of me and him, one of me kissing his cheek, another of us married and the last of us holding baby Evan on the saucer and on the cup itself I think just cute little things that make us who we are as a couple. So, a doll, a bow, the wings of his gang and his bike.”

“That’s cute.”

You sighed. “You think?”

“Yeah.”

You smiled. “I think at the bottom of the cup I’ll put a little heart and write I love you, then at the side on the inside I’ll put two rings linked together.”

“You are too cute.”

You giggled. “So, what are you painting on Hange’s?”

“I’m just going to mix it up.” He frowned. “Do you think Mike would like a smell collection thing?”

You nodded. “I think he will, he has certain smells he loves.”

“Good.”

The woman walked back over. “Here you are, they’re ready to paint. Just draw what you want on them on the holopad, it’ll straighten it out and then paste stickers and guides for you.”

You smiled and began drawing. “Thank you, this is a lot of fun.”

“Good, I’m glad. Do you need anything? A drink, or some food?”

“Water please.”

Erwin smiled at you as you painted. “You miss tea, don’t you?”

You nodded and sighed. “I can have some, but they don’t recommend it. I can’t eat and drink a lot of things, it’s kind of sad sometimes.”

He laughed. “Poor Doll.”

You grinned at him then carried on painting. “I’ll get over it, I have a few months left.”

“You looking forward to it?”

You blushed with a smile. “I am, but I’m not looking forward to the pain.”

“Hange will make sure it isn’t too bad. Modern medicine is amazing, the after affects of birth usually last a while but now with aftercare it’s a few days. However, it will wear you out so badly.”

You nodded. “Yeah, Hange has spoken to me about it. You know it’s crazy women used to put up with the pain, risk their lives and then have to heal up for weeks after.”

“Women are amazing.”

You finished up and smiled. “You found a lady in your life?”

He laughed a little. “No, no not yet because work is more important. I will though, because I’d love nothing more than to be a dad.”

You poked his cheek. “You’ll be a great father.”

“Hopefully, but for now I’m going to be a great uncle.”

You smiled. “Yeah you will.”

He put his arm around you and gave you a little hug. “I love you and Levi, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I love you too big guy.” You let the woman finish the cup and saucer, then she showed you the final thing. It was perfect for Levi, she then boxed it up nicely and sent you and Erwin on your way. You next went to the chibi shop, you asked him to make a little version of you and Levi with baby Evan in Levi’s arms with you kissing his cheek and hugging him. It was all perfect, until you got tired and Evan was moving about again. “I need to sit Erwin.”

He went into a little panic mode. “Oh! Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

You smiled and laughed at him as you sat on a bench. “I’m fine, I just need to rest and Evan is kicking about.” You closed your eyes and sighed, you flinched a little. “Ah, calm down Evan.” You rubbed your tummy. “Could you get Levi? His voice seems to calm him sometimes.”

He put the bags down. “Alright, stay right here and I’ll go get him.”

You smiled and hummed. “Thanks Erwin, sorry about this.”

“No, it’s okay don’t say sorry.”

You waved to him as he ran off, you let out a long sigh then sat back. You wiggled your toes in your shoes, you looked up at the glass ceiling and saw cars flying over. “Alone?” You looked down to see Jack. He smiled and sat next to you. “Everything okay?”

“Evan is kicking a lot.” You sighed. “Why am I talking to you and being nice?”

“You’re mad.”

You hit him hard in the gut with the back of your hand. “Of course I’m fucking mad! You let one of your guys blow up a god damn building with innocent people in, families. Who does that? Oh, I know a villain. Jesus Jack.”

“I didn’t intend for anyone to get hurt.”

You shook your head and laughed a little. “It’s a good fucking job that Levi and his team were there, because if they weren’t people could be dead. They saved all of them, every last person in that building block.”

He lowered his head. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“But they could have.” You flinched. “Oh…Evan…” You rubbed your tummy. “Calm down.”

“It’s because he knows that asshole is near.” You looked up and smiled at Levi. “What do you want Jack?”

Jack stood up. “I just wanted to see how far along Doll is, she’s practically glowing.”

Levi handed over a holostick. “Take this.”

“What is it?”

“It’s everything on Richard that the cops had, it’s all official documents. We cannot fake them; cops have made it impossible.”

Jack took it and stared at it. “Why?”

“I want you to leave her alone, to stop this fighting me and her. Look at the information, so you can understand why Doll never wants to go back to Richard.”

Jack stared at the device, then he looked at you. “Fine…I’ll see you soon Doll.”

You watched him leave then looked to Levi as he said your name, he knelt down in front of you. “You okay?”

You hummed and nodded. “I’m okay, Jack didn’t hurt me or doing anything to me.”

“Good.” He placed his hand on your thigh. “Now let’s ignore Jack, okay? So, are you okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “Evan was a little restless and I got tired, I think he needs to hear your voice.”

Levi placed his hand on your tummy. “Hey Evan, calm down a little alright?” He leaned forward and kissed. “Love you little guy.” He looked up at you. “Thank you for letting your mummy know something wasn’t right.”

You laughed. “Like father like son.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “Thank you for asking for me to come here, it means a lot to me that in a small moment you called for me.” He kissed you again. “Makes me very happy.”

You smiled. “Always, because you are the love of my life.”

“I just want to take you home right now.”

You giggled. “No, because I have a huge food craving right now.”

“What is it?”

“Ice cream, lots of ice cream with crunching toppings. I wanna mix up the ice cream into like this soft paste, then just eat it like soup.”

“You odd duck.”

“Quack, quack.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey Levi?”

He hummed. “What’s up sweetie?”

“Come here.”

He put down the things in the kitchen, he was busy making you a nice breakfast. He walked over into the bedroom, it was his birthday today and Christmas but he left you to sleep in bed because you were tired a lot. He walked into the bedroom; you were sat on the bed looking cute. “Yes honey?”

You pointed at your belly; you were wearing a jumper with a present over your tummy. “Evan is a present!”

Levi laughed a little. “The cutest present.”

“Happy Birthday Levi.”

He walked over and kissed you. “Thank you.” You linked your arms around his neck, he picked you up and off the bed. “You ready for breakfast?”

“Yes!”

“Good.” He carried you to the kitchen and living area, he sat you on the counter. “Merry Christmas.”

You smiled and kicked your legs. “It is very merry.”

“I’m glad.” He bent over a bit and kissed your tummy. “Merry Christmas Evan.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “Next Christmas will be his first actual Christmas, how exciting is that?”

“Very.” He stood up and sighed. “Breakfast, that’s what I was doing. Stop distracting me with you being super cute.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

He poked your nose. “That’s your problem, you are always cute.”

You grinned. “Sorry, so what’s for breakfast?”

“Chocolate soufflé.”

You gasped. “Wow!”

“Yep, I’m really going for it this morning. I want you to know how much I love you, sometimes it’s easy to do that with food.”

You giggled. “True, I do like my food and I love it when you cook because you’re really good at it.”

“Thank you.” He finished everything then grabbed your waist, he lifted you off the counter and put you on your feet. “Sit at the stool.”

You ran around and sat down. “Exciting.”

He carefully placed the souffle in front of you, then he topped it off with cream. “Enjoy.”

You picked up a spoon and bounced in your seat, you got a small amount then ate it. You moaned and hummed at the flavours; it was an explosion in your mouth. You waved Levi closer, he walked over and sat next to you. You cupped his face and kissed him. “You are amazing, so amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

He laughed a little. “Really? That souffle was all I needed to make to get this question.”

“Soooo?”

He hummed. “Nah.”

You pouted. “Fine then, gimmie my ring back I gave you that you’re using as an engagement ring.”

“No.”

You reached and play fought with Levi to get it, but he wouldn’t let you. “Leviiii!”

He grabbed your face with one hand and squeezed your cheeks making you pout. “I love you so much, and I would love nothing more than to marry you.” He kissed you. “My adorable little bratty doll.”

You rubbed your cheeks after he let go, you smiled at him. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Give me your left hand.”

He sighed. “Sure.”

You took it and looked at his heartbeat ring on his wedding finger, you brought it to your lips and kissed it. “I love you so, so much.” You blushed and looked up at him then you took the ring off, he frowned at you a little. You gulped and offered the ring to him. “Will you marry me?”

He smiled at you, he had genuine love in his eyes. “You’re so cute…you know very well my answer is yes, but we’re already engaged.”

You slipped the ring back on his left finger and smiled. “I know, but I just wanted to ask you because…I know how hard all this is on you, not being able to marry me until Evan arrives…I just…I just wanted to cheer you up.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You have to stop being so cute, I don’t think my heart can take it. You don’t need to cheer me up, I am unbelievably happy with you. I want to wait for Evan to arrive before we get married as well, I was the one who suggested it remember? We’ll have Evan, make sure he’s healthy and you are as well then I’ll make you Mrs Ackerman.” He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you so much, I really do love how sweet, cute and caring you are. You always think of me and it’s just so sweet and cute.” He hugged you and snuggled against you. “I can’t believe you’re mine and I’m yours.” He laughed a little. “And you’ve gifted me with the best thing ever, your love and a baby.”

You giggled. “You make me blush so much and set my heart racing.”

“I’m glad I still do after all this time.”

“You always will.” You slipped off your seat and went to the living room, you sat by the tree and waved Levi over. “Come here.”

Levi cleaned up then walked over, he sat down and frowned at you. “You shouldn’t be sat on the floor, it’s not good for you.”

You smiled at him. “That’s a lie, you just want me to be comfy all the time.” You grabbed the two birthday presents for Levi. “Hush now and open your presents.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fine brat.” He opened the first one and stared at the little chibi figure of you and him with baby Evan. He lightly touched little Evan; he had a bright wonderous look in his eyes. “So cute.”

You giggled. “You like it?”

He looked up at you. “I love it. We now have a little collection starting with these things, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah!”

He carefully put them on the side and stared at it. “Our little family.”

You handed him the next box. “Last one, sorry I didn’t get you much.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry about that at all sweetheart. I just love the fact you thought of me, that you bought me things, that you moaned and pouted until I let you go shopping so you could treat me.”

You smiled. “I just like getting you things, spoiling you, showing you that I love you with everything I have.”

“Super cute.” He looked down at the box. “Alright, let’s have a look what this one is.” He opened the box; he pulled the tissue out then lifted the cup and saucer out. He gasped; his eyes widened as he looked at all the different things you painted on there. “You hand make this?”

You nodded. “I did.”

He leaned over and kissed you, he put the cup and saucer down then cupped your face and leaned over and kissed you more. He moved closer causing you to lie down, you giggled slightly. “I have the most perfect wife to be ever.”

“I have a perfect husband to be.”

“Yeah?”

You smiled. “Yeah. Now give me more kisses, then we can enjoy the rest of your birthday and Christmas.”

He kissed you more then stopped. “I have good news and bad news.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Good news is, it is you and me all morning and afternoon. Bad news is, those idiots I call family are coming over this evening to celebrate my birthday and Christmas.”

You hummed then linked your arms around his neck, you kissed him all over his face. “I love you so much.”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“Well it worked.”

You played with his hair, you gazed into his eyes and just felt calm. “Come on, let’s make the most of our time together.”

“You mean like getting naked?”

You laughed. “Levi! No messing around until tonight at bed time, I have a cute outfit and everything for tonight. It’s this nice bow over my boobs, and the underwear are these lace ones with little straps and what not.” You blushed and giggled. “Though, Evan makes it look less sexy.” You patted your belly.

Levi kissed you and hummed. “You look sexy in anything.”

“Even with the baby?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He crawled down your body, then rested his head on your belly. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself, or think you’re not beautiful at all. You are, I always want to eat you. I mean I’ve already made a pass at you today, remember?”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You reached down and played with Levi’s hair. “I have an idea, why don’t you talk to Evan for a bit?”

He placed his hands on your sides as his thumbs rubbed circles on your belly, he kissed your bump and thought about what to say. “Hey Evan, I love you so much. I can’t wait to meet you. I just hope you don’t hurt your mummy too much when you arrive. I look forward to teaching you how to talk, walk, run, play, just everything.” He kissed your tummy. “I’ll be changing you all the time, and I’ll be helping you at night when you cry so your mummy can rest. We have to make a deal though, I loved your mummy first, and I know you will adore her too cause she’s the best ever.” You giggled at him. “We’ll probably fight a bit over her, but I want you to know I love you so much Evan. I do. However, I’m very needy when it comes to your mum, so I will need her often. So, I’m sorry beforehand.”

You pinched his cheek. “You done?”

“Yes.” He crawled up and kissed you. “Now I’m going to give you all my attention.” He leaned down to your neck and paused as he heard a knock at the door. Yours and Levi’s place was massive, but it was flats within the base. Hange, Mike and Erwin all had their own places on the top floor and the main cadets on the middle floor. You all had a front door to separate your places up, and right now someone was interrupting you and Levi. He sighed and got up. “Sorry.” He opened the door to reveal Hange, Mike and Erwin with gifts, they were early.

You sat up and smiled, you waved at them all. Hange squealed and ran over, she knelt down and gasped. “Look at your belly! Evan is a present!”

You giggled. “Yeah he is.”

Mike sat down and smiled. “Very cute.”

Erwin smiled. “He is a little gift, isn’t he?”

You smiled. “He is, all of you are really. You’re my family and I love you all.”

Hange cuddled you. “Love you too!!”

 

 

 

 

 

You felt a kissed on your temple, you opened your eyes and hummed with a smile as you looked at Levi. He kissed your forehead again. “Morning beautiful.”

“Morning Levi.”

“How you feeling?”

“Okay.”

“You comfortable?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I am surprisingly.”

“Very good.” He played with your hair and sighed, he was gazing at you lovingly. “I have something important to say.”

“Hmm?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

You smiled and giggled. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Levi watched you try and get up, he grabbed your arm and helped you move and shuffle to sitting. “Careful.”

You laughed at him; you were a few weeks away from having Evan so you were big now. Levi, whenever he could, would help you out even when it wasn’t needed. “I’m fine Levi, I won’t break that easily.”

“I know, I just…sorry.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Such a loving man.”

“I do my best.”

You looked around and pouted. “So umm, you know I acted like I don’t need your help? Well I need your help to change and get off the bed. That can be my Valentine’s present.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll help you, but it won’t be your present.”

“Okay you romantic.”

“Always.” He helped you into your clothes, then pulled you to your feet. “Come on, let me show you your things.”

You giggled as you walked into the living room, there was a big bunch of flowers, box of chocolates, a jewellery box too. You sat down and sighed as you played with the necklace Levi got you at the getaway. “Alright, what are you up to?”

He handed you a box, you opened it up and smiled at the bracelet with a heart, and his and Evan’s initials. He kissed your cheek. “You like it?”

You welled up and sniffed. “I love it.” You hugged him. “Sorry I’m tearful, it’s the hormones.”

“I know, it’s okay.” He kissed your cheek over and over. “I’m glad you like it.”

You offered your wrist to him. “Help.”

He put it on your wrist then kissed you. “There.”

“Perfect.”

“You are.”

You blushed. “Flirt.”

“Always.”

“I got you something.”

“I don’t need anything but you.”

You laughed and pushed him away. “Shut it. Now, help me up.” He pulled you to your feet, you walked to the bedroom and went into the closet and grabbed a gift for him. You handed it over. “Here.”

He frowned. “This a bracelet too?”

You blushed. “Maybe.”

He opened it up to find you’d bought him a leather platted bracelet, in the middle was a heart with Evan’s and your initials, but of course you put an A for Ackerman. He tapped your initials. “This for Ackerman?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Cute.” He kissed you. “Very cute. I love how we both got each other the same thing.”

You grinned. “Yeah! We’re a pair of idiots.”

“We are.” He sighed. “I’m going to have to say sorry.”

“How come?”

“Jack got back to us about Richard, he sees the truth now.” He gulped. “Problem is, he still wants to save you from me. He believes Richard brainwashed you, but he still thinks I’m brainwashing you. He wants to put an end to our control over this city, he thinks we’re making it worse.”

“So?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, so I have to move Richard to another location today.”

You smiled. “Okay, just be careful please.”

“I will, I promise.” He kissed you. “As soon as I’m done, I’ll be right back to see you and spoil you.”

You hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

He squeezed you. “Love you too. Call me if you need me, if Evan…”

You pinched his cheek. “I know, you wouldn’t miss his birth for anything in the world. Now go, be a hero.”

He nodded. “I’ll move him, then we can gather the info and make him face the justice system if you’re willing to be a witness.”

You nodded. “I’m ready.”

“I know it seems odd we’re moving him, but if Jack ever attacks to get to Richard, I don’t want it to be in the home my son and wife are in.”

You smiled. “I get it, it’s okay. Go be a hero, and when you come back, I’ll be happily waiting for you.”

“Let me get you to the sofa to sit, then I’ll head out.”

You sighed then took his arm. “I don’t need help all the time, but I appreciate it.”

He walked with you to the sofa, he made sure you were comfy and got you some drinks and food. “You have everything?”

You smiled. “You worry too much, now give me a kiss and go.” Levi gave you a long and lasting kiss, then he left you alone with food, drinks and tv. You put on some stupid shows, but it was hard to find something because you and Levi watched a lot together. It was cute, you’d managed to Levi into a lot of shows, but he’d also got you into a lot as well. The sweetest was a series about different types of tea, where they came from and what they can do for you.

In the end you opted for normal tv, you wanted to see what weird shitty programs were on during the day. It wasn’t that hard, there were some terrible things on. It was weird how some people just put themselves on shows, say they have an embarrassing secret then let the whole world know. Seemed stupid, but you loved it so much and wish Hange was watching it with you, mainly because you knew she would love this kind of crap.

You paused when your program was interrupted by the news. The woman looked a little shaken. “We have had reports that five minutes ago in the upper section run by the scouts there was a shooting. Levi and his scouts were moving Richard, who is waiting trial for his actions when shots were fired. What we know so far is, two people were injured in the attack, one is in critical condition.” She looked down at her hands then back up. “It is unknown who the shooter is, but the scouts and police urge all civilians to avoid the area.”

You turned it off and stared out the window, you didn’t want the news to tell you that someone you love or care about was hurt or dead. So, you just sat there and waited for someone to come home. You welled up and tried to fight your tears, you gasped when you heard a familiar loving voice say your name. You turned in your seat to see Levi, he looked tired, dirty and had blood on him. He sighed and walked over to you, he cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m okay.”

You gulped and nodded. “I knew you would be.”

He knelt in front of you. “I need to tell you what happened.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“We were transporting Richard, he of course kept asking about our baby and was happy for us.” He sighed. “Everything was going fine, Erwin said he expected an attack of some sort. We had a formation, a plan in place but it didn’t work. We were shot at, the first few hit Richard then another hit Erwin in his right arm. Erwin is fine, he’s getting medical attention by Hange and will recover.”

You gulped, but it felt like there was a lump in your throat. “What about Richard?”

“He’s in critical condition, they’ll call me to let me know what his status is when they can.”

You nodded and looked down. “I know he did terrible things to me, but for a long, long time he was a good father. It’s hard to explain, I have such found memories of him being a good man. It was only when I was older that he hurt me. I know he killed my parents and grandfather, but…uggh this is so hard to explain.”

He kissed you then your cheek. “I get it, I’m the same with Kenny. He’s a bad man, and bad to me but he’s still my uncle and he did care and save me.” He wiped your tears. “It’s okay to be sad.”

“I didn’t expect to feel this way.”

“No one does, but this is the way it is.” He pulled you to your feet. “Come on, I’m going to shower this mess off me and I want you to be there.”

You walked with him, he got you a chair and put it in the bathroom so you could sit and talk. You sat down and watched Levi strip. “This is like a weird strip club.”

He looked over at you and chuckled. “I guess so.”

“You ever danced for a pregnant lady before?”

“Yes, plenty of times.”

You blushed and giggled. “Yeah, me. Hey Levi?”

“Yes?”

You stared at him in his boxers, the last item of clothing he needed to remove. “There’s a toll in place.”

He walked over. “There’s a very cute one in place I must say.”

You giggled. “Yep, payment is a kiss, and a butt grab.”

He leaned over. “I’d be happy to do that.” He kissed you and really leaned into the kiss, he nipped your lip, then kissed you passionately. “That good?”

You panted and nodded. “Perfect, now turn around.”

He turned. “Happy?”

You grabbed his bum, then leaned over and kissed it. “So perfect.”

“You done?”

You smacked his bum making him jump. “Yes, now go beautiful bum.”

Levi walked over to the shower; he took his boxers off then began cleaning himself. You rubbed your tummy, it was something you did unintentionally, it was just this soothing thing you did. You leaned back in the chair and distracted yourself by placing things on your tummy, you wanted to make a mini tower.

Levi wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over. “What are you doing?”

“Distracting myself.”

“You’re getting good at it.” He heard a beep of his communicator, he tapped it and read what it said. He sighed and looked up at you. “Richard didn’t make it, he died on the operating table.”

You bit your lip and felt the tears well up, then flow down your cheeks. “He’s dead?”

“Yes.”

You nodded and let the tears flow. “He’s gone, he’s actually gone.”

“I want to hug you, but I’m kind of wet.”

You laughed a little. “Levi.”

He kissed you and held your hands. “You going to be okay?”

You shrugged. “It’s just, I mean it’s an end to a chapter. Richard is gone for good, I always thought we’d lock him away and leave him there for good.” You sighed. “Jack stopped him from facing his crimes, from facing me and this city.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop Jack and his heroes. I went after the shooter, as soon as they fired, I went after them by Erwin’s plan. I caught him. So, now we have two heroes.”

You smiled. “Such an amazing villain.”

“I do what I can for you and this city.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay on the hospital bed Hange had set up for you, she busied about to try and set up special pads to put on your back to stop the intense labour pains. You were okay right now, you were in-between pains. You grabbed the bed tightly as you felt the pain coming, you gritted your teeth and groaned. “Hange! If you don’t hurry up, I will cut your eyelids off!”

She grabbed everything. “Sorry!”

Levi ran in with what Hange told him to get, he looked flustered. “I missed one of her pains?”

“It’s fine Levi, she just wants to cut my eyelids off.”

You flopped back and sighed, you gulped. “Sorry Hange.”

She smiled. “It’s okay, it’s a lot of pain you’re going through. Levi? Can you roll her on her side so I can lift her dress up and put these pads on?”

He nodded and put everything doll, he gently moved you onto your side. “Like this?”

“Thank you.” She placed the pads on, then tapped on her device. “Okay the pain should stop now; all you’ll feel is pressure. Roll her back.”

He did, then brushed your hair away. “You need anything?”

You smiled at him and held his hand. “Ice if that’s okay?”

“Okay honey.”

Hange held her hand up. “It’s okay, I’ll get it. You two stay together alright? Evan’s not ready to arrive yet. So, you two should sit together and let her body get ready.”

Levi lay on the upright bed with you, he put his arm around you and gave you a cuddle. “How are you feeling now?”

“Bit better, but I won’t know until the next wave.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure, we’ll have to wait.”

You lay there for a bit and just gazed at Levi, then you felt pressure but no pain. “Ooow, yeah it’s much better now. It feels really weird.” You laughed. “Thank God.”

Hange ran in with the ice. “I came in time for the pains, does it work? Did I put it in the right place? This is the first baby I’ve ever delivered.”

You laughed. “I’m good, it just feels weird like I know my body is up to something.”

“Pressure?”

“Yes.”

She sighed. “Oh good, I got it right.” She walked over and gave a cup of ice to Levi. “Here is the ice.”

Levi fed you the ice. “Mmm much better.” You lay back on the bed and closed your eyes. “Hange?”

“I’ll check.” She smiled and stood up. “So close.”

You let out a shaky sigh. “It takes so long.”

“Your next kid will be easier.”

You laughed. “Let me have Evan first please!”

“Speaking of, you’re ready.”

“What?” You looked to Levi. “I’m ready…”

He held you hand. “You can do this.”

Hange shook her arms then sat. “Alright! Let’s bring Evan into this world, I need you to do exactly as I say alright?”

You nodded and squeezed Levi’s hand. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s do this.” You followed what she said, you pushed and your breathed. It was hard at one point; you were so fucking tired and just wanted to stop for a moment. However, with the help of Levi’s sweet words in your ear, you pushed through it all. “One last push!” You did, then felt the sudden relief, then a little hiccup and finally a cry. “Oh, he’s so beautiful.” She stood up with a little baby in your arms crying softly. “Here he is.”

You cried as she walked over, she carefully handed him over and his crying stopped. He wiggled in your arms, made a little noise and was just completely calm by being with you. You looked up at Levi, he gazed down at Evan with love in his eyes. You laughed and smiled. “He’s so perfect.”

Levi placed his hand on Evan’s chest. “So perfect.”

Hange sighed with a smile. “I need to clean him up and check him, so I’m sorry but I need to take him away.”

You looked to Levi. “Can you take him? I need medical attention, the quicker this fast healing starts the better. I know it’ll wear me out, make me sick and what not. So, the sooner I get it, the better.”

Levi took Evan into his arms. “I can do that, I’ll take him to the med team, because you need to tend to Doll.”

“You’re right, I need to put the healing in place.”

You squeezed Levi’s leg. “Thank you.” He kissed your forehead and carefully carried Evan out of the room.

Hange smiled at you. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

She hooked you up to the aftercare system, then moved your legs to lie on the bed. “As soon as I turn this on, it’ll knock you out alright?”

“Got it.”

She tapped everything and smiled. “He really is beautiful. You did an amazing job.”

You smiled. “Thank you, and thank you for delivering him.”

“It was a pleasure. Sleep well.”

You reached out and held her hand, then you felt yourself slipping into sleep. You were knocked out completely, as you slept the system healed you as quickly as possible. Once it was done, you’d sleep it off and a few days after your body will be tired and out of whack for a while. You’d be slightly sick some days, and you’d bleed a bit, but you were happy that it was a few days and not weeks.

When you woke up, your tummy had reduced in size and you felt very weak, but much better. Hang was checking the monitors, while Levi was sat on your bed and looking down at a high-tech cot with Evan in. You saw Mike and Erwin smiling down at Evan, they were talking with hushed voices.

Hange tapped on the monitors. “Looks good guys, Doll is recovering and reacting well to the systems. I’ve turned it off, she’s had the full treatment.”

You moaned. “That’s good.”

They all looked at you, you pushed yourself up with shaky arms. Levi grabbed you and helped you. “Slow sweetie.”

You sat upright and sighed. “Hi everyone.”

Mike smiled. “Hey sleepy.”

Erwin gazed at you with admiration and love in his eyes. “Hey beautiful.”

“How is he?” You peaked around Levi to look at Evan. “How’s Evan?”

Hange squeezed your foot. “He’s perfectly healthy.”

You cried a little and wiped your tears. “Sorry, emotional right now.”

Levi kissed your temple. “It’s very much allowed, you could tell us to go fuck ourselves, and it’d be allowed.”

You laughed. “Thank you.” You heard Evan make a little noise. “Is he okay?”

Levi moved over to Evan, he picked him up carefully and brought him over to you. “I know what he needs.”

“What?”

“His mummy.”

You took him into your arms and gasped, they’d put him in some clothes and a little hat on his head. He yawned, then he opened his little eyes and gaze at you. His eyes were definitely yours. You smiled down at him, and tickled his cheek with your finger. “Hey baby. Aww Evan you are so beautiful.”

Hange pointed at Mike and Erwin. “You two should leave now, Evan is probably hungry, and I don’t think Levi would like you to see Doll’s boob. Mainly, when we try feeding for the first time, there can be latching problems so…leave.”

Erwin and Mike waved and said goodbye, you adjusted Evan in your arms and said goodbye. You looked down at Evan and let out a shaky breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Just offer to him, and press down a little on your boob to encourage the milk.”

You nodded and did as she said. “So, do I wait for?”

“He needs to latch on.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“It’s okay, we’ll fix it when the time comes. Just give it a go.”

You did and Evan latched on, you gasped as Evan fed easily. “He did it! He’s feeding.” You welled up and began crying a little. “Oh my god this is amazing.”

Levi kissed your head over and over again. “Well done sweetie.”

 

 

 

 

You were stood in the living room; you were holding Evan upright and bouncing him up and down. He was growing fast, he was a month and a half and beginning to smile and react to things, he was gargling too and making cute noises. He was gazing up at you with wonder, then you started singing to him and his wonder turned into a big smile and his eyes were wide and bright.

Levi walked out of the bedroom from a nap, he’d spent nights getting up and feeding Evan and making sure he was okay. He wanted you to get plenty of rest, he wanted you to fully recover and get better. He loved the sight of you bouncing Evan and singing away, it just brought a smile to his face.

Levi walked over. “You two look happy.”

You turned and smiled. “Watch this.” You stood next to Levi, he put his arm around you and looked at Evan. He was staring at you then at Levi and mumbled, then you began singing. Evan smiled then gazed at you like you were the most beautiful thing ever. “See, he loves my singing.”

“Can I try?”

“Sure.” You handed Evan over. “Go to daddy.”

Evan looked at you, then up at Levi and smiled a little. He put his little fist in his mouth and watched Levi, then Levi began singing. Evan smiled a little then got sleepy, his head kept drooping and then tapped against Levi’s chest. You were sure it was Levi’s deep voice, the vibrations in his chest lulled Evan to sleep. Whenever Levi sang to you, you got sleepy as well and would rest against him.

Levi stopped singing. “I send him to sleep, am I that boring? He loves you singing.”

“You’re not boring, your voice is just so soothing and calming. I love it when you sing, I just feel so safe and at peace.”

Evan woke up then got a bit fussy. “Think he’s hungry.”

You took him from Levi. “I’ve got it.” You hugged Evan. “Come on baby, let’s feed you.” You looked to the door as someone knocked. “I’ll take him to the bedroom.” You sat on the bed and fed Evan, you hummed a little tune then put his blanket on your shoulder and patted his back making him burp. You took him to his room, you cleaned him up and changed in. You put him into a cute outfit with little small socks, he was the cutest little thing ever. You picked him up and kissed his head loads making him make happy noises. You carried him into the living room to find Levi was in a chat with Erwin, Mike and Hange. “Hey guys, the boss is here now.”

Hange squealed and clapped her hands. “Look at how cute Evan is!”

You sat down and sat Evan up on your lap, his back to your chest and his head resting against you. He pulled and played with his clothes, then put his fist in his mouth. Levi reached out and tickled Evan, he grabbed Levi’s pinkie and held on. Levi just let him hold on, he loved the attention and that his son chose him.

After everyone made a fuss over Evan, they went back to business. Erwin looked at his list on the holopad. “First thing is, we have a politician who wants to run for mayor of this city and he wants to make an alliance with us. So, we need to meet him and make some deals.”

Levi nodded. “No problem.”

“I was thinking you could go with Evan and Doll, if he sees you’re a family man it’ll be easier to make the deals.”

You smiled and bounced Evan lightly. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Levi looked at you. “You okay with that?”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads making make cute noises. “He’s a mastermind Levi, he’ll bring his country to its knees.”

“Country?”

You nodded. Mike snorted. “She’s right, you bring the city to his knees, but Evan will have the country. Maybe the world.”

Evan flapped his one arm, then flopped back against you. You put your hand on his belly and patted him, he grabbed your finger and held on. “He’s a monster ready to pounce.”

Erwin smiled. “He’s too cute to not be an evil mastermind, plus he has Levi’s and your DNA so he’s got to be. Anyway, the next thing on the list is we have a drug problem in the city starting. So, how do you want to handle it?”

Levi wiggled his finger in Evan’s hand, Evan looked at Levi and smiled. “I think we should get someone undercover, maybe two. Doll? Who do you think is best?”

You hummed, you lifted Evan up and handed him to Levi so he could hug his son. Levi held him sideways on his lap, he tickled Evan with his finger and kissed his head. You smiled. “I think Jean and Eren would work well together, they look the part and are tough but the only problem is they do butt heads a lot.”

“We’ll sort them out, right Evan?” Evan made a M noise then tapped his head against Levi. “That’s right buddy. I’ll talk with both, make sure they understand how much we need them. If they blow this for them, I’ll beat the living.” He looked down at Evan. “Crap out of them.” He looked up at Erwin. “What else?”

“Another city is interested in us, they want to make a change, the same changes we are doing to this city. It means we have to venture there. I don’t know if you want to go yourself or send someone? I mean, Doll can’t take Evan on a long trip like that.”

“Can you go?”

Erwin looked shocked, then happy. “You sure?”

“I trust you Erwin, you’re smart and you are a commander down to the core. You’re a leader. You can take Armin with you, get him trained up a little.”

“I will be honoured.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, one last thing and it’s the most important.”

Levi frowned. “Sure.”

“It’s about Evan.”

“Something wrong?”

“Yes, his cheeks are too puff, his feet too tiny and his hands as well. He is too cute and we can’t take it anyone.”

You laughed. “I think you worried Levi for a second then, but you’re right, Evan is too cute.”

Levi kissed the top of Evan’s head. “You guys are right.” He lifted Evan up in the air, he giggled at Levi and kicked his little legs. He brought him back down and hugged him. “He’s the sweetest.” Evan turned his head and looked at you, you smiled at him causing him to make happy noises and smile back. Levi pulled Evan away from him. “Looks like you want your mummy.”

Hange giggled. “Just like his dad.”

Levi handed him over to you, Evan instantly made happy gargle noises. You held him against you, he flopped and held your top tightly in his little fists then slept. You rubbed his back. “You think?”

“Levi is always needy for you.”

Levi pouted. “Am not.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “Don’t pout honey, cheer up for me okay?”

He looked over at you. “Okay.”

You giggled and looked at the guys. “Well, I’m going to put Evan down because he is out cold right now. Then, we’re all going to finish our business chat and then have a normal catch up with drinks cause I am dying for a cup of tea.”

Levi got up. “I’ll come with you.”

You smiled and stood. “Entertain yourselves for a bit guys.” You walked to Evan’s room, then you gently put him down in the bed. Levi pulled the cover over Evan a bit and left his hand on his chest. You leaned up and kissed Levi’s cheek. “I love you.”

Levi turned and cupped your face, he eyed you for a moment then lightly kissed you, then he kissed again. You smiled at him as he hummed, then he kissed you for long and exhaled through his nose. He moved your head, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so god damn much. I can’t put into words how much I love you; you gave me love, you gave me happiness, you gave me a good fucking nights sleep.” You giggled. “You gave me everything, I thought I had everything and you went ahead and gave me more, Evan.” He kissed you again. “It’s crazy to think that over nine months ago, we were in a hotel room and rolling around in the sheets without a care in the world and now he’s here.” He kissed you. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “Thank you too. Now, let’s go be our badass selves.”


	13. Chapter 13

You had Evan strapped to your chest, he was facing you and had a loving wide-eyed gaze. You put on his little summer hat, he kicked his legs a bit and giggled. You squeezed his little feet in his shoes, then kissed his forehead. You placed your hands on his little bum and looked to the bedroom door, you were waiting for Levi.

Levi stepped out and lifted a bag up. “Got the top villain’s things here.”

You giggled. “He is grateful for your service.”

He walked over and kissed Evan’s cheek, Evan laughed and reached and grabbed at Levi. Levi let him grab his hand, then he leaned over and kissed you. “Hey beautiful, want to come back to my room and get naked?”

You grinned at him. “When we come back from our meeting, and Evan has his nap then we can do whatever sexy stuff you want.” You kissed him and hummed. “I really want to.” You bounced Evan as he made little noises. “But first we have to get this little guy to his special meeting, right Evan.” He put his fist in his mouth and made happy noises. “See, he’s excited.”

Levi tickled his cheek. “Come on then, let’s get into the car then.”

You walked with Levi and smiled at Evan, he just gazed back at you with a smile. “Funny how we used to ride around on your bike, but now we use a car and have a baby seat.”

“People grow up.” He opened the car door and fixed the seat, he took Evan from you and put him in his seat. “I wish you’d sit in the front with me.”

You giggled. “Sorry Levi, but I have to sit with my little man.” You linked your arms around Levi’s neck, you moved him so his back pressed against the car. The front of you pressed against his front, you nipped his lip then deepened the kiss. You pulled at his lip then giggled. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Can’t we stay like this a little longer?”

“I wish we could too, you feel very nice against my body. However, we have a meeting and a little villain in the car waiting.”

He sighed. “Alright, let’s go.”

You got into the car, you went into the bag Levi packed and found a milk bottle for Evan, it had your milk in. You leaned over and gave Evan the bottle, he latched on right away and began drinking. You smiled as you watched him. Levi drove carefully and went to the offices of the politician. You put the empty bottle in the bag, then got out the car.

You went to get Evan but Levi stopped you. “I’ll get him out and strap him onto you.”

“Thank you.” You watched Levi get Evan out, Evan clung to Levi and made Da noises at him. “Oh, looks like Evan wants you.”

Levi hugged him and kissed Evan’s head loads, then Evan saw you and reached out for you. “Looks like he wants you back.” He put Evan into your strap on your chest, and Evan went back to gazing at you with love. “He’s just so in awe of me all the time.”

“So am I.”

You giggled and walked with Levi into the building. “Flirt.”

“Always sweetheart.” He stopped at the desk. “Levi Ackerman and Doll here to see Jason Knox.”

He nodded. “Yes, go on up to the top floor he’s waiting.” He smiled at Evan. “So cute, how old is he?”

“About two months now.”

“Adorable.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He referred to the lifts. “Up you three go.”

Levi let you lead the way, so he could watch the man at the desk and keep an eye on you, he growled. You frowned at Levi when you got into the lift. “Everything okay?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, that asshole was checking you out. You’re sought after even as a mother, and a baby strapped to your chest.”

You looked in the mirror of the lift, you turned and looked at your bum. “Nice.”

“No.”

“Well, it means I’m still hot.”

“Really?”

You laughed at his annoyed face. “I’m kidding Levi. I only want you to find me hot.”

He leaned over, grabbed your bum, then kissed your cheek. “You’re mean to me.”

“You love me really.”

“Always.” He looked down at Evan. “He’s still gazing at you.”

You looked down and smiled at Evan, then patted his bum. “Hey Evan, give us a smile.” He giggled and smiled. “There it is.” You kissed his head loads. “So beautiful.”

“That’s because of you.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “You are getting very lucky tonight, but a lot of Evan is you.”

“You’re right about that.” The doors opened, he stepped out and sighed. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” You followed Levi as he went into a large office to reveal a good looking young man.

The man stood up and smiled. “Mr Ackerman, Doll. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook Levi’s hand, then he looked to you in shock. “Wow, you’re so pretty Doll.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

He looked at your chest. “A baby…this must be…Evan, right?”

“Yes.”

He smiled at Evan. “He’s cute.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Can we get down to business?”

“Sure, sorry.”

You held Evan, unstrapped him and lay him on the sofa in the office. You took the strap stuff off, then picked Evan up, sat down and lay him on his back on your legs. You let Levi and Jason talk business, but you were busy watching Evan kick his little legs. You played with Evan, kept him smiling and entertained.

Levi sighed grabbing your attention. “Jason, you’re either all in or not.”

Jason bit his lip. “I know Levi, but you have to understand that if people know I support smugglers and you have a group of them bringing in drugs.”

You smiled. “It’s legal drugs, all for the hospitals and doctors.”

He held his hands up. “Doll, I understand it’s for free healthcare but, smuggling is smuggling.”

You laughed. “Bullshit, you’re just scared.”

Levi looked over at you. “Doll, we talked about this, no swearing in front of Evan.”

You looked down at Evan. “Sorry little one.” Evan stopped moving, then laughed and kicked his legs and squealed a laugh. You leaned down and blew on his belly, he laughed more making your heart swell. You looked up at Jason as he smiled fondly at Evan. “There are kids out there in this city like Evan, kids who don’t have money like we do who can’t get their injections. There are kids who get sick and can’t have medication to help, they get worse and something greatly and others die. The medication we provide.” You picked Evan up and sat him sideways on your lap, he pulled and played with your shirt. “It saves lives and stops people from turning to crime to make money, then trying to get medication. Some of the meds they get hasn’t been checked, it can be fake or dangerous and cost too much.” You bounced Evan making him smile. “We give people a chance, so yes we have to sneak drugs in using ex criminals to help others, but at least they’re doing good now.”

Levi got up and walked over, Evan smiled up at him and wiggled his bum. Levi picked him up and hugged Evan, he bounced him. “She’s right, we’re trying to save children from the lives we lived.” He lifted Evan up into the air, then brought him back down and kissed his head. “You don’t have to help us, but it’d be useful if you did.” He tickled Evan’s cheek and gazed at him. “We can always find another person to help us.”

Jason gulped, he nodded and looked at his desk. “I know, you’re right.” He sighed. “I need to think this through more, you can stay at my home and we can continue our talks. That’s if Evan will be okay there?”

Levi nodded. “I’ll get some of his things, Doll will go to your home with you and carry on the talks.”

“Oh?”

You smiled. “I help a lot with the business, so if you have questions, I can answer them no problem.”

“Wonderful.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I’m dragging my heels, but I just have to think this through.”

“I have an idea.” Levi and Jason looked at you. “How about we take a trip to one of the doctors and hospitals, we did it before right? I think seeing our work right in front of you might help you decide.”

Levi rubbed Evan’s little back as he began falling asleep. “I think that’s a great idea, hopefully this time we don’t have people sent after us.”

You giggled. “We won’t, Jack has said he wouldn’t hurt me when I have Evan.”

“Good, we’ll take him to our best one.” He looked at Jason. “You okay with this?”

Jason nodded. “Yes.”

You stood up and grabbed Evan’s baby bag. “How far is it to your home?”

“A-Ah, I’ll go with you to the car.”

Levi carried Evan, who was fast asleep. You all went downstairs to the garage, you grabbed Evan’s baby seat and put it into Jason’s car. You smiled at him as he watched you, his driver helped you. “Sorry Jason, but Jack knows our cars and bikes so it’s easier to use your car.”

Levi carefully put Evan in his seat, then placed his blanket on him. “I’ll go get some things from our place. I’ll drive back here.”

Jason nodded. “My driver will pick you up.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Stay safe.”

“I will.” You kissed Levi. “Drive safe, me and Evan will see you soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

You smiled at Jason as he sat in his living room, he smiled back at you and looked a little nervous. Evan was lying on the sofa on a blanket, he was still out like a light. You had your hand on his chest, you were lightly patting him. You picked up your cup of tea, sipped it and sighed. “You seem nervous Jason.”

He laughed nervously. “A little, I mean it’s weird to be sitting in the same room with Doll. Everyone knows you, you’re renowned for being a brutal and unstoppable. You are talented in hand to hand combat, blades and guns! Yet here you are looking beautiful with an adorable baby, your baby Evan. You seem so…harmless, but you’re not.”

You smiled. “You’re right, I’m not harmless at all. Evan is though, he’s the purest of us all.”

Jason got up and moved over to you. “May I?”

“Sure, he’s asleep right now but you can watch, hold his hand or foot.”

He knelt down and lightly touched Evan’s hand, then he held it. He gasped. “Oh! He’s so tiny and warm.” He smiled and ran his finger over Evan’s little arm and hand. “So soft.”

“I love his little feet, they’re so squishy and like little beans.”

Evan whined; he pulled a sad face as he began waking up. He started to lightly cry and whimper. Jason sat back and held his hands up. “I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

You laughed and picked Evan up, he never really cried out like most babies, he kind of quietly whimper, pouted and whined. You cuddled him and rubbed his back. “Ahh poor baby. Don’t worry Jason, you did nothing wrong. Babies just wake up sometimes, they get a little upset because of all sorts of things.” You pointed to your bag. “Could you hand me my bag, I need to change him and see if he’s hungry.”

Jason scrambled about and grabbed your bag, you got up and took the bag. He ran ahead of you and opened a bedroom door. “This should do, right?”

“Thanks.” You walked in, lay Evan on the bed and then got out a blanket. You moved Evan onto it and saw him wiggle and cry a little. “I know Evan, I know.” You took his outfit off, then checked his nappy. “Oh wow Evan, you’ve gone major poop.” You took it off, then cleaned him and making funny noises as you did. Evan stopped being upset, he then made little noises and giggled. “Daddy will not be happy I did this; he wants to be in charge of your little booty.” You kissed the bottom of his feet, then his belly. You changed him then put his clothes back on, you picked him up, then grabbed your bag. “Aaaalright. Time for food, right?”

You stepped out the room and walked to the sofa, you paused and looked at Jason. He blushed. “Y-yes?”

“I need you to hold Evan, so I can bin things.”

“I ah, sure.”

You dropped the bag, then handed Evan over. “Thanks, if he gets funny just bounce him and pull faces.”

“O-Okay.”

You sighed and left Jason, it was a little ploy by you to get Jason to face Evan. You were trying to get him to agree to helping you and Levi, so seeing a baby who benefits from the healthcare should push him to agree. You binned everything, cleaned yourself up and walked back to the living room to find Jason was in awe of Evan. You left them to it and went to the kitchen, you made a pot of tea and came back just as Levi arrived.

Levi kissed your cheek and hummed. “Hey beautiful.”

“Hello, I’m glad you’re okay.”

He kissed your jawline. “Where’s the little terror.”

“There with Jason.” You smiled as Evan looked around, he was not interested in Jason at all. “I had to clean him, he pooped big time.”

Levi looked at you. “I’m sorry you had to clean him.”

You smiled. “It’s alright, I got to kiss his little feet and belly. He woke up making his sad noises, so I figured he needed changing. I’m going to feed him now.”

“Alright sweetheart.”

You put the tray down of tea, Evan looked up and saw Levi. He smiled and wiggled. You giggled. “Evan wants his dad.” Levi picked Evan up, you gave Levi a bottle and let him feed Evan. You gave Jason his tea. “So, do you have any questions for us?”

Jason watched Levi with Evan. “You know, now I see Evan in a family environment and I held his hand I’m starting to come around, but I want to see the hospital.”

Levi looked up at Jason. “Thank you, I mean usually me and Doll use a little more force to persuade people, but sometimes it’s easier just to talk and show people.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Look at you, so proud. Evan has made you soft.”

He hummed. “I have to be even more careful now.” He pulled the empty bottle from Evan; he hiccupped and made a little noise. You grabbed the blanket and put it on Levi’s shoulder, he put Evan there and patted his little back until he burped and then giggled loads. “He was hungry, he ate so fast he gave himself the hiccups.” Levi looked at you. “Wonder where he got that from?”

You rolled your eyes at Levi. “Says the man who always finishes food before me.”

Levi rubbed Evan’s back and kissed him. “True.”

You sighed and looked at Jason. “Anyway, do you have anything to ask? Anything at all?”

Jason pulled a little face, he sat back and sighed. “I want to know more about the bars you guys have, having my name to that isn’t great.”

You watched Levi lie Evan on his back on his legs, he played with Evan’s hands and feet to make him giggle. Levi grabbed Evan and shook him a little making him squeal with laughter. “Well.” Levi titled his head and smiled a little at Evan as he explained. “Our bars and clubs don’t have anything illegal in them, it’s just a place to drink and have fun. They’re all clean, we have trained barmen and bouncers to protect and look after people in there. Nothing shady happens…”

Jason narrowed his eyes at Levi, he wasn’t sure Levi was being truthful. In honesty, Levi wasn’t because he remembered very well the day he beat up a guy in a club for you. “Nothing else?”

“Well there was that one time I beat a guy up in the club, but that was because he insulted Doll and made comments on sexually assaulting her. So, I did what I had to. I don’t tolerate people who don’t treat others as equals.” He lifted Evan up in the air, brought him closer and blew a raspberry on his belly making him laugh. “That’s all, nothing too bad. I’ve never killed anyone in a bar or club, I don’t really kill anyone unless they try to kill me, my family or Doll.” He glanced at Jason. “Most people would do the same.”

“You’re right, if I had the power you did, I would do the same.” He smiled. “Levi, though you have a harsh look on the outside, you are a very loving man. I respect you greatly for what you’ve done and do.” He nodded and looked at his lap. “I look up to you. So, I look forward to tomorrow and seeing what you guys have done.” He stood up. “But for now, I have more work to do and I can imagine you want to be a happy little family.” He bowed. “I will be in my office and my side of the house, make the most of this guest side of the house.”

You got up and shook Jason’s hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, have a good day.”

You waved goodbye to him then turned to Levi. “You want anything? The kitchen is all ours.”

Levi lifted Evan up again and blew on his belly, he squealed and kicked his little legs. He lay Evan down, took his feet and pretended to eat them. “I want to eat these little feet.”

You laughed. “Levi.”

He looked over at you. “Sorry, umm more tea please and something small food wise please.”

You ruffled Levi’s hair. “Sure, just do me a favour and lie Evan on his tummy on the floor and get him to do his exercises.”

“Got it.”

You grabbed the tray of empty tea then went into the kitchen and made more, you also plated up some food as well, mainly snacks. You walked back out and saw Levi lying on his stomach on the floor, next to him was Evan lying on his tummy on a blanket. Levi moved and Evan copied a little. You loved it because you just saw Evan’s bum bounce in the air. You put the tray on the table, then sat in front of Evan and Levi. “Look at you two, really showing off your bums.”

Levi hummed. “He’s doing well, he might start crawling early.”

“You think at five months then?”

“Possibly, I know it’s at six months most start.” Levi rolled over and lay on his back, he watched Evan just lie on his tummy. Levi lifted him up and lay Evan on his chest, you lifted Levi’s head and let him rest on your legs. “Whatever it is though, we’ll take it a day at a time. Hange says he’s developing well and that’s all that matters to me.”

Evan wiggled and moved on Levi, he looked up at Levi and smiled and made little noises. You kissed Levi’s forehead. “He’s a noisy one.”

“Wonder where he got that from.”

“Bite me Levi.”

“Sure.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “Not now, and not at Jason’s home.”

He sighed. “Fine.” You leaned over Levi a bit, so he had a face full of your boobs, it made him very happy. You reached over and petted Evan’s head, his hair was black and super soft. “Baby.”

You pulled away and looked down at Levi. “What?”

“I want another baby.”

You squished Levi’s face. “Not yet, let Evan grow up a bit.”

Levi pouted. “You’re mean to me.”

“Shut up loser.”

“So mean.”

You kissed his forehead loads, you nuzzled your face against his, you just loved him so much. “Well Levi, my lovely husband to be, we can always get lots of practice in. You know, like before?”

Levi growled. “I’d love that.”

Evan made a little surprised noise, then began pressing Levi’s chest and making a noise as if he wanted Levi to growl again. You laughed. “Growl again, he liked it.”

“I only growl when you talk sexy.”

You giggled. “I think I have something.” You pulled your stop up and put it over Levi’s head, then you leaned down so Levi got boobs. He growled at you, you giggled and pulled away. Levi growled even more. Evan went quiet, you both looked at him then smiled when he began laughing hard. “He really loves that huh?”

Levi grabbed Evan’s waist and pulled him closer, then he lightly blew air on his face. Evan hummed happily, he reached out and grabbed and squeezed Levi’s face. He pushed Levi’s cheeks and made little noises as he did. Levi turned his head, opened his mouth and pretended to eat Evan’s hand. Evan pulled his hand, then giggled when Levi wouldn’t let it go. Then Levi opened his mouth, Evan looked at his hand then patted Levi’s chest and reached his other hand to Levi’s mouth. “Eh!” Levi repeated his actions with Evan’s other hand. “Mmm!” Levi let go, Evan looked at his hand then looked at Levi and smiled. “Da.”

Levi sat up with Evan in his arms, he pointed to you. “Who’s that? That your mummy?”

Evan bit on his lip, he stared at you then moved his arms up and down. “Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You cupped Evan’s face then kissed it all over. “You are as cute as pie.”

Evan rubbed his eyes and yawned. Levi hugged him close and rubbed his back. “Think he’s ready for bed. I’ll change him again, then I’ll put him down for the night.”

You leaned over and kissed Levi, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “You’re so hot when you go into dad mode.”

“I really want to get you naked right now, but we can’t.”

You got up and stretched. “Boo, but we can snuggle on the sofa together.” You watched Levi stand up. “Maybe some on top of the clothes fun.”

Levi adjusted Evan’s floppy body in his arms. “I’ll be right back.”

You flopped onto the sofa, you sighed and turned on the tv. You picked something to watch, then waited for Levi, you couldn’t wait to hold him or be held by him. You sat up and looked over the sofa, you smiled at Levi as he came back out. “He okay?”

“He has his own little bed. You don’t mind him sleeping in our room, right?”

You shook your head. “Not at all, it’ll be nice to have him there.”

“I agree, but it means I can’t do anything with you.”

You giggled as he sat next to you, you cuddled up to him and kissed his jaw. “We’ll just have to wait until we go home together, we can anything you want.”

Levi wrapped your up in his arms, then he kissed your face all over. “You always make me happy.” You straddled Levi and kissed Levi’s jawline, he hummed at every kiss. You played with Levi’s hair, he turned his head from the Tv and gazed at you. “Kiss me.” You smiled and kissed him like he asked. He growled at you. “Touch me.”

You kissed and nipped his neck. “Where my love?”

He leaned his head back. “Anywhere, do anything to me.”

You kissed his throat and nipped lightly, then down to his collarbone. You slowly undid his shirt buttons a bit then stopped; you slipped your hands under his shirt onto his soft skin. You were delicate in your touch. Levi let out a shaky sigh, but you bit your lip and giggled. “You’re so sensitive.”

Levi hummed. “Can you blame me? Every time I look at you, or when you touch me, I just react. Plus, it’s been, what?”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him as your hips started rocking. “Two nights.”

“Two nights since we’ve done anything.”

You giggled. “You are such a hungry man.”

Levi grabbed you and flipped you onto the sofa, then dragged his body up yours. He put his hands either side of your head, he looked down at you. “I am. I always want to make love to my soon to be wife, and mother of my child. That a crime?”

You shuck your head, you grabbed Levi’s opened shirt and pulled yourself up a bit. “Not at all, makes me feel wanted.” You pecked his lips and lay back down. “So, what are you going to do to me?”

Levi hummed. “Well, I can’t ravish you, so I guess I’ll have do something else.” He snarled at you and attacked your neck, you squealed with laughter. “I’m going to eat you up.”

Levi began tickling and biting you all over, you wiggled and kicked as much as you could, but he was always stronger than you. “Leviii!”

He stopped. “Hush, Evan is asleep.” Then he carried on tickling you. He enjoyed you wiggling, squealing and laughing under him. He shoved your shirt up, you tried to stop him on account of the marks from having Evan. Levi didn’t care though, he loved them so much because it reminded him you gave him a precious child and could give him more. He kissed the marks then blew on your belly, you screamed in laughter and wiggled as much as possible. “You’re being too noisy.” He licked from your belly button and up to your bra line, all you could do was moan at him. “That’s better.”

You huffed and flushed red. “You are being rather mean to me.”

He kissed your stomach all over. “How so?”

“You tickle me, then you play with me and now you’re making me feel good.”

He hummed and stuck his head under your shirt, so his face was in your boobs. You giggled at him as you felt him kiss your boobs. “That a bad thing?”

“No, but it gets me all riled up.” You pulled your shirt off Levi’s head, he looked up at you with his hair messy. “Be careful with my boobs Levi, I don’t want you to squish them too much and I have to change my bra.”

Levi lightly poked your left boob. “Your body is amazing. On minute you can rip into something, then kick another’s ass, then suddenly you’re naked and making me see stars and then you’re feeding Evan. It’s amazing.”

“I guess so.”

He leaned over you again and kissed you. “No, you are.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “You’re just as amazing.”

He turned his face and kissed the palm of your hand. “I don’t do as much as you do.”

“You’re still amazing to me.” Levi blushed and nuzzled against you, you wrapped your arms around him and held him close. You lightly played with his hair; you were lightly kissing his head as you did. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

“Shall we go to bed?”

He sighed. “Not yet, I just want to stay here a little longer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason smiled as a little girl talked to him about how she was sick, then she came here and she was made better and her mummy and daddy didn’t need to pay for a thing expect for some after meds. She then took Jason’s hand and took him to see her friends, the other kids who were sick but who were getting better because of the hospital you and Levi had set up.

You and Levi followed Jason, you had Evan in your arms, his legs around your side. Levi was being stopped by parents, they were thanking him and asking him if there was anything they could do, but he told them no. You all did these nice things because you wanted happy families, you wanted people to have some sense of hope.

Jason watched all these interactions, how you and Levi looked nothing like the villains he saw on the news. You two were kind, sweet, loving and friendly. People doted on Evan, they all wanted to see the son of Doll and Levi. He had made his mind at seeing all this, he’d make a deal with you and Levi. He walked over and smiled at a couple chatting to you about Evan. Jason nodded as they left. “I umm, I want to make a deal. You were right Doll, after seeing all this first hand I realised that…you two do…you save people.” He took Evan’s little hand, Evan giggled. “I will support you both no matter what.”

Levi shook his hand. “We’ll finance you as well, you need anything and we’ll help.”

“Good, thank you. I will finance you all as well.” He pulled from Levi and referred to the room around him. “This is exceptional, how can I not support you guys?” He looked back to Evan. “I want more kids like Evan to be born, to be healthy and know that they have nothing to be afraid of.”

You adjusted Evan. “Thank you, Jason.”

A mother walked up to Jason. “Mr Knox? Did I her you were going to support more hospitals?”

He nodded and walked to a place everyone could see him. “Ladies and gentleman! I’m Jason Knox and I am running for mayor of this city. I support Levi, Doll and the scouts, what they do for this city, for you people is amazing. When I become mayor, I will no longer make them criminals and make their achievements to better your lives law. Your support and votes for me would help a lot, my competitors do not support things like this at all. You don’t have to like me, but I really want to help as many people as possible. I want to make your lives better.” He smiled and nodded to you and Levi. “Thank you for listening.”

You looked to Levi. “That’s one thing off the list, right?”

Levi sighed and nodded. “Yes. Can we go home now? I’m tired and I want my own bed and you.”

You giggled. “Not yet, we have somewhere really important to go.”

“We do?”

You nodded and walked over to Jason. “We’re off, we have another meeting to go to.”

He smiled. “Of course, I’ll stay here a little longer. Thank you and bye.”

You walked with Evan and nodded to Levi. “Come on, we have to get there quickly, if not there could be trouble.”

Levi chased after you. “Something happen?”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing too bad, but you are needed right now.”

“Alright.” He put Evan in his seat, you sat in the front this time. Levi frowned. “You giving me directions?”

“Yep, now drive.”

Levi followed your instructions; he drove all the way to a beautiful building you both owned. You got out and grabbed Evan. Levi followed. “What’s going on?”

You smiled back at him and rushed into the building, Hange was there waiting, you handed Evan over and turned to Levi. “Today we are getting married.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

Erwin opened a door, you pushed Levi into it. “Go get your suit on.”

Erwin pulled Levi into the room. “I’ve got this Doll, don’t worry.”

You waved and ran into the room Hange was in, you pulled on a nice white doll like dress. Hange was in a nice suit, she looked amazing. However, right now she was supposed to be dressing Evan up, but his adorable little feet and belly were a distraction. So, she was kissing his feet and blowing on his belly making his squeal.

You wandered over. “Hange?” She looked at you, Evan’s foot in her hand. “He doesn’t look dressed up to me.”

She grinned. “Sorry, he’s just so cute!”

“I know.” You grabbed Evan’s little sailor outfit. “A sailor outfit, really Hange?”

She giggled and helped your dress Evan. “Someday day when Evan get’s married, I’m gonna show him in this outfit as a baby and he’s going to go crazy at me.”

You laughed. “He might yeah.”

Hange picked Evan up and put him on her hip, then gave him something to play with. “This was a great idea and plan.”

You laughed. “Well knowing Levi, he would have loved the whole planning it then got frustrated and just done a shotgun wedding.”

“Or fucked you.”

You laughed. “That too, he’s just passionate.”

“Very.” She adjusted Evan. “You ready little man?” Evan played with his toy, looked up at Hange and began smiling. “I think he’s ready mummy.” She looked at you. “Are you?”

You nodded. “I am.”

“Let’s go then.”

You grabbed your flowers, then walked out of your room and went down to the main hall. Only your friends and cadets were there, and Erwin was at the end ready to marry you to Levi. You smiled at Levi in his suit, he looked good enough to eat right now. You tried not to laugh, because he looked a little confused.

Levi looked down at you, his confusion washed away when he saw you in your cute outfit. Hange ran ahead of you up to Levi, he eyed Evan and shook his head. “Poor Evan.”

“He looked cute!” Hange grinned and lifted him up. “Right?”

Levi sighed. “He does.” Evan reached out and grabbed for Levi. Levi kissed Evan’s head. “I know son, just stay with Auntie Hange for a bit, alright?”

You walked over and kissed Evan too. “Be a good boy.”

Levi looked down at you, his heart fluttered at the sight of you. “Wow.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You gave Mike your flowers. “You look pretty good yourself.”

He pulled at his suit. “You think so?”

“Yes.” You looked to Erwin. “Sorry Erwin, we’re ready.”

He smiled and sighed. “Alright, my first ever wedding and I must say it’s an honour.” Erwin started the service, it wasn’t long or fancy, it was simple and sweet just like how you and Levi were. “Do you Levi.”

“I do.”

Everyone laughed. Erwin shook his head. “I didn’t finish.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Alright, do you?”

“I do.”

Everyone laughed again. Erwin shook his head. “Why bother, alright someone get me the rings.” Mike handed over the rings. Levi took your engagement ring off, then put on your wedding ring and then put your engagement ring back on. You did the same to him. “I know they’re dying for me to say this, but I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

You jumped at Levi, he caught you and kissed you as he smiled. You dropped down, hugged him and smiled at everyone. Levi picked you up in his arms. “I got her guys! I finally got her!” You giggled as everyone laughed at Levi, you turned your head to him. He tapped his forehead against yours. “I finally got you, my wife, my Mrs Ackerman.”

You kicked your legs. “My husband Mr Ackerman, did you like your surprise?”

“I did, very much.”

You kissed his cheek as he walked down past everyone, Hange, Mike and Erwin were behind you. You went out of the room, then you told Levi where to go. You went into a dinning hall, a table set up for you Levi and the others. Levi sat you down, then sat next to you with his arms around you.

Erwin put a holopad on the table and tapped it. “Just sign this, and it’ll be official legal wise you two are married.”

Levi sighed it then watched you sign it. Levi looked up at Erwin. “Thank you, for all of this.”

He chuckled and smiled at you. “Your wife is a very sneaky planner, just stay married, have plenty of kids and be happy.”

“We will.”

“Good.”

Hange sat next to you at the round table, she smiled and squeezed Evan. “Can’t believe you two are finally married, I’m so happy! I just it funny how backwards you two have done it, after everything Doll said.”

Mike sat next to Hange and hummed. “She’s right, you two have gone about this in an odd manner.” He took Evan from Hange, he automatically grabbed Mike’s nose in curiosity. “Out of marriage and kids, kids were what you feared the most Doll and yet here is the sweetest and cutest little boy.”

You giggled. “You’re right.”

Mike pulled his nose from Evan’s hand, then he leaned closed and sniffed Evan all over making his giggle. He smiled then kissed Evan’s head, he pushed Mike a bit but it was no use. Evan loved Mike, but he wasn’t keen on the facial hair. He lifted Evan up and handed him to Erwin.

Erwin sat down next to Levi and played with Evan, but Evan was just in awe of how big Erwin was. He placed his little hands on Erwin as he chatted with Levi, he’d push his skin on his face as if he was experimenting. Evan patted Erwin’s face. “Eh! Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!”

Erwin looked at Evan. “What are you hitting me for?”

Evan pushed Erwin’s cheeks more. “Daaaa.”

You snorted a laugh. Levi held his arms out and tried not to laugh. “Evan?”

Evan looked at Levi, he giggled and flopped towards Levi. Erwin caught him to make sure he didn’t fall. Evan reached out more. “Ehhhh! Eh! Da, da, da!”

Levi took Evan, Evan looked up at Levi, he wiggled his arms making his bum move backwards and forwards on Levi lap. He giggled then flopped against Levi. Levi rubbed his little back. “And now he’s quiet.”

You smiled at Evan as he held Levi’s shirt, then he looked up at Levi and smiled. Levi put his one hand on Evan’s back, then another at the back of his head. Levi tipped Evan back, then back up quickly, then he tipped him back making Evan laugh.

You chatted with the guys, just talking about how things were going and you updated them on Jason. Today was a celebration of you and Levi, but also your success with Jason. Now having a politician becoming mayor who fully supported your work, it was going to make everything a hell of a lot easier.

Evan whined a little, he pulled his sad face. Levi lifted him up and sniffed, but he smelt nothing and Evan was well rested which meant one thing. Levi looked to you. “Think he’s hungry.”

You took Evan from him, you stood up and smiled. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

Levi got up. “I’ll come too, enjoy the food and drink guys.”

You walked off and went to the room you changed in, you sat down and adjusted your dress. “You didn’t have to come Levi.” You moved Evan and he latched on right away. “You could have waited until I was done.”

He sat down and kissed your temple. “I want to be with my wife and son, so sue me.”

You smiled at Levi, you turned your head and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You leaned your head on Levi shoulder, he put his arm around you and rubbed your back. “What’s next for us? You know in the city, not in our lives.”

Levi sighed. “I have to get an update from Jean and Eren about their undercover mission, once we fix this drug problem then we can go to the other city.” He looked down at Evan. “But we can’t take our little brat with us, he has to stay here for his own safety.”

You looked up at Levi. “I’m sure one of his crazy uncles or his aunt can take care of him.”

“Erwin.”

You laughed. “Yeah, he seems the most grown up.” You looked down at Evan. “All done sweetie?”

Levi took Evan. “I got this bit.” He went into the bathroom, got a towel and put it on his shoulder then he patted Evan’s back. “There we go, all sorted.”

You’d fixed yourself and stood up, you smiled at Evan. “He’ll be happy for a while now.”

“He will.” Levi walked over to the sofa, he lay Evan down then grabbed your hand and pulled you close. He twirled around with you, then he began humming a song. He pressed his forehead against yours, he placed his hand on your lower back as his other entwined with your fingers. He brought your joint hands to his chest; you squeezed his shoulder with your hand and just enjoyed the moment. You smiled and kissed him, then you rested the side of your head against Levi and closed your eyes. You loved this man with everything you had, and you knew Levi loved you more than any words could sum up or actions.

You heard Evan make little noises, you lifted your head and looked at him. “Think Evan is bored.”

“Let’s take him back, but just one more thing.” He grabbed your bum hard making you squeal in delight, he yanked you close and against him then kissed your hard and deeply. Your legs wobbled, your breath was taken away, your mind was mush and you just wanted Levi to rip your clothes off. “Better.”

You whined a little. “Tease.”

“Only a little.”

You smiled at him, then you kissed him sweetly and let him go. You picked up Evan and held him against you. “Aaaalright Evan, let’s go party.”

Levi hugged you and Evan; Evan made a little noise of surprise then approval. “We have a honeymoon booked?”

“No.”

Levi hummed. “I’ll book it, a little surprise and gift from me to you for planning this all.”

“Well aren’t you a sweet husband?”

“I’m the best.”


	14. Chapter 14

You hugged Evan to your chest as you tried not to cry, this was so hard, but you were so excited for what was next. You looked up at Erwin in his side of the home, Evan’s bed was set up next to Erwin’s and all of Evan’s toys were there. You’d also given Erwin a load of milk you’d pre pumped. Levi was just as sad as you, he really didn’t want to let his son go but, you two needed to go over to the next city and you needed a honeymoon. So, you opted to do business in the next city over and go for a nice break as well.

Erwin smiled at Levi as Levi spouted off a long list of things Erwin needed to do for Evan. Erwin held his hand up. “I got it Levi, don’t worry Evan will be safe with me.”

Levi sighed. “We know that, we know it’s just.”

“This is your first time away from Evan, so it’ll be tough, but you two need time alone together to process everything that’s happened. Plus, we need our best to make these deals.”

You kissed Evan’s head loads then handed him over to Erwin, he looked so tiny in his arms. “Thank you, Erwin.” You hugged Levi’s arm as you fought tears. “Just call us if anything happens.”

Levi nodded. “Like he gets a temperature, or he cries loads, or he doesn’t poop for ages, or.”

Erwin bounced Evan and smiled at him; Evan giggled then snuggled up to Erwin. “I’ve got this. Just relax guys. I promise that every day I’ll send you vids of Evan, now off you both go.”

Levi ran his hand over Evan’s head, then he kissed his head. “Bye Evan, be good.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek, he looked at you and seemed a little sad. “Eh!” Evan reached for you as you and Levi started to leave. “EH!” You looked back at Evan and waved to him, you saw the tears forming in his little eyes.

You turned away and ran hastily away, then you could hear the little sobs and cries of Evan. You turned to go back, but Levi grabbed you. “No honey, we have to do this.”

“But he’s crying for us.”

“I know, but we have to go.”

“But Levi!”

He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. “We have to leave now, if we don’t then we’ll never be able to leave him.”

Your body flopped when you gave up, he was right you two had to leave Evan. Plus, these two weeks away were going to be good for you and Levi. It was going to be like old times, just you and Levi being the villains you were day and night as well as ravaging each other. You sighed. “Alright, you win.” You eyed Levi’s bum as he walked with you to yours and his room, you smirked and grabbed his bum. “I’m going to get well acquainted with you.”

Levi dropped you down on the floor, he looked at your cute face then your boobs. He pressed his face into your boobs, then wrapped his arms around you to push his face into them more. “I can’t wait to get well acquainted with you.”

You cupped Levi’s face and pulled him away a bit. “Come on Levi, let’s get our armour on and go. The sooner we do, the sooner you can strip me naked.” Levi grabbed you and kissed you deeply, then he ran to the closet and changed. You walked over and changed too, but Levi became a little distracted by you in lace underwear. You smiled at Levi. “Take a picture it’ll last longer darling.”

“I might actually.”

You posed for him. “Want me to pose like this? Or would you like something else?”

Levi took a few pictures of you, then he looked at them. “I’m keeping these, they’re beautiful.”

You linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Love you.”

He squeezed your hips. “Love you too.”

You cupped his face and pulled his closer, you gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Levi’s hands began to wonder, but you pulled away. “Nooo, bad Levi. We have to get going.” You pulled on your armour. “Don’t worry, as I’ve said before the sooner we get to the new city, the sooner you can get me naked.”

Levi finished changing and helped you out a bit, he stepped back and eyed you up. You twirled in it; he’d made it for you for your anniversary but today was the first time you’d warn it because of Evan. “It looks amazing.” Levi turned you, lifted the back bit and looked at your bum. “Very amazing.” He turned you back around and pulled your bow around your neck. “Like a sweet deadly doll.”

You looked in the mirror, it was just perfect. The whole thing went with your body and really showed off your curves. The bow was adorable. You turned to the side to see the train, it started at your hips and cascaded behind you. The train was a nice green, you liked the wings of freedom symbol on it. “I really love it.”

Levi’s hands ran up your sides and tapped the gun holsters on your waist. “I moved your gun location to the same as mine.” He walked over to the wall, tapped on the panel and got your guns. He put your guns on you, then your blades on your back. “So beautiful.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Can I put your weapons on you?”

“Really?”

“Yes, I find it weirdly super-hot and a turn on.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Go ahead, put my weapons on me.”

You squealed and ran to the draw, you grabbed his guns and put them on his sides. Then you got his blades, just like yours, and added them to his back. Finally, you grabbed his knife, you put it above his bum. You stepped around him and bit your lip, he looked so sexy right now. It was mainly because he looked like he could slaughter someone, at the same time pin you against the wall and fuck you.

You gulped. “How long is it to the new city?”

“Couple of hours, why?”

You put your hands on your hips, you wiggled a little with your legs pressed together. “Mmmm, torture.”

Levi smirked and nipped your ear. “Good to know.” He slapped your bum. “Come on sexy.” You pouted and ran after him; he went down to the garage to his bike. “Guess what darling wife?”

You blushed. “What?”

He grabbed your helmet and put it on you. “We’re going by bike.”

You squealed and bounced up and down. “Bike!”

Levi took his blades off and put it on the side of the bike, then he got on so you could cuddle him. He got on and you jumped on quickly and hugged him tightly. He revved and drove off quickly, you squealed at him then your pelvis slammed into his butt. You moaned a little at the friction, you were so desperate to have him. You moved a little and let out a shaky sigh, this ride was going to be a long one and it was going to drive you nuts.

Levi stiffened when he felt your hands wander on his chest, down to his stomach and on his pelvic bone. He really wanted you as badly as you wanted him, but now was not the time. “Oi brat?”

“Mmm?”

“Mind being careful with your hands? If you grab more than you are, than I feel that you might cause me to crash.”

You hugged him tight and pressed against him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He moved one hand and placed it on yours. “I want you badly, but we both have to wait until we get to the city.”

“Okay.” You gave him a squeeze. “But I warn you now, when we get to where we need to, I am not going to be gentle at all. I am going to be rough and passionate.”

Levi growled. “I’m going to bite you all over and make you squeal.”

“You better.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Is Doll mad at me?” The man wanting to make some of the deals gulped at you. Since you and Levi arrived, it was nothing but business in this city. You wanted to take Levi into a room alone, then slam him against the wall and rip his armour off.

Levi folded his arms across his chest, you could just imagine that muscle moving with his actions. “Sorry Steve, but she gets a little cranky when she’s been on a long drive.” He looked at you then back over to Steve. “So, we’ve talked some business now we need to see one of the bars you have available for sale.”

Steven stood up. “Of course, then umm I’ll introduce you to our boss.”

You pushed away from the wall. “No, boss, now.”

“Y-Yes miss!”

He scampered away leaving you and Levi alone, you looked over at him as he eyed you. “What?”

Levi shrugged. “I just never knew you could get this sexually frustrated.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

You paced backwards and forwards. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

You stopped and tapped your foot. “Is this how you felt before our first time? Or all the times you couldn’t be near me?”

“Yes.”

You whined. “Fuuuuuuck, I hate this.”

“It sucks, but we’ll pull through.” You walked up to Levi. “What are you doing?” You shoved him into the seat behind him, he flopped down and frowned. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” You straddled him and grabbed his cravat, you growled a little at him. “Oooh, I love where this is going.”

“Shut up.” You yanked his cravat pulling his head up. You kissed Levi hard, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Levi let you dominate him, mainly because he was so surprised by your actions. All he did was grab your bum and pull you closer. You pulled from the kiss, then you licked his jawline to his ear. “I’m going to eat you up.”

Levi growled at you. “Please do.”

You bit your lip and took Levi’s hands, your pushed them up your armour front to your breasts. You pressed his hands against them. Levi let out a shaky breath and swore under his breath. You ran your hands roughly through his hair pulling his head back. You looked down at him. “I’m gonna break you tonight.”

Levi shuddered. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on right now and these armour trousers are making things really difficult for me.”

You looked up to the door, you turned and saw the door open. You turned on Levi’s lap and sat side ways on. You lightly played with Levi’s hair as the boss walked in. He was talking to Steve then he looked at you, he smirked and growled a little. “Evening Doll, what an honour it is to see you.” He looked at Levi. “And Levi as well. My name is Yamato Sun.”

You smiled at him as he bowed, he was a very hot Japanese man. His facial hair was perfectly trimmed, his hair was long and in a bun. His suit was perfectly pressed and hugged his frame. You waved at him. “Hi Yamato, nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He bowed and referred to the door. “Shall we go to the club.”

You kissed Levi’s temple. “Come on honey.” You jumped off him and stretched, you bounced around and grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled him to his feet. “Come on!”

Levi got up and squeezed you. “Let’s go.”

Yamato clenched his jaw at yours and Levi’s contact, then he led the way. “My city is not as good as yours, so the clubs need a good makeover, but I’m sure we can work on that.” He took you to a limo. “After you Doll.”

You slipped inside. “Thanks!” You turned your head and saw Yamato had gotten in next, then he sat right next to you meaning Levi had to sit on the side seat near you. “So, Yamato, how come you want to join up with us?”

He smiled and put his arm across the seat behind you. “I heard about you Doll, the things you did for your city so I just had to meet you.”

You crossed your legs and smiled at Yamato. “You know, Levi was the main reason for it all.”

He glanced at Levi, the back at you. “Sure. So, tell me a little more about you.”

You smiled. “Well I like to beat the crap out of people, and do dangerous things as well. Oh, and I’m a very happy mother of one baby boy at the moment.”

Yamato’s eyes widened. “You’re a mother?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, I mean you look incredible.” He played with a bit of your hair. “You have a picture of him?”

You gasped in excitement, then tapped on your phone and found many pictures of Evan. “Yes! So many.”

He smiled as he looked at the pictures, then he changed it to one you didn’t want him to see. You’d taken a picture of yourself in a new lace bra a few days ago and sent it to Levi. “Wow.”

You grabbed it back. “Woops. That umm, that’s only for my husband’s eyes.”

Yamato looked to Levi. “You are a lucky man.”

You blushed at Levi’s rage filled face that only you knew, it was an instant turn on. You wanted to watch Levi beat the living crap out of Yamato, then grab you and tell you that you are his and his alone. Levi clenched his jaw then loosened it. “I know.”

You smiled. “I think I’m the lucky one.” Levi glanced over at you, he could tell that his aura of hate was turning you on and he liked it a lot. In fact, this jealously stuff made him want to jump you, he was just as turned on. Levi watched you shift in your seat; he knew you were trying to get some sort of friction. “So, what about you Yamato?”

He tilted his head in thought. “Mmm, no one really. Though, there are a few little dolls here and there I sleep with.”

Levi sat back. “You have a thing for dolls?”

“I like women who look like dolls, I’m guilty of that. If your wife was single, I would be asking her out.”

Levi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Yamato. “I’d doubt she’d be single, because the moment we’d meet I’d make her mine.”

Yamato went to speak, but you leaned forward and spoke instead. “Oh yeah? You’d make me yours?”

“I would.”

“How bad would you be in trying to get me?”

“I’d break bones and skin people.”

You bit your lip. “That’s amazing.”

Yamato opened the door and took your hand. “Come with me Doll, I’ll show you around.”

You walked out with him and pouted, you wanted Levi badly and not to be shown a club. When you looked at the building, it looked a little on the trashy side. When you got inside it was a little worse, it just looked like a strip joint inside. “Wow.”

“What do you think?”

You walked around and looked at the bar and the seats, they even had cages for people to dance in. “It looks like trash, but we’ll fix it.” You grinned at the catwalk. You put your hands on it, flipped onto it and stood up. “Wow, this is fun.” You spun around then bent backwards and placed your hands on the floor then slowly did a handstand, then rolled over to your feet. Then you repeated it a few more times.

Levi walked in and watched you. “Flexible as every honey.”

You twirled on the stage and walked down towards the pole, all while your hands moved on your body slowly. You jumped and grabbed the pole, you spun around with your legs up. You linked your ankles together on the pole, let go, then spun around upside down with your arms out. You giggled. “This is so much fun!”

“We’re not keeping the poles.”

You grabbed the pole and flipped back to your feet. “I know honey.” You jumped off towards Levi, he caught you and spun you around. “But maybe we can have one in the bedroom, you know, do a little sexy dance for my hot husband.”

“I’d like that.”

You slipped out of Levi’s arms. “So, I’m thinking we get rid of the poles but keep the cages. I mean we could have these like crazy ass decorations in there, like holoscreens as well or projections.”

“I can see that, what about the catwalk?”

“Could we turn it into the dance floor?”

Levi walked up behind you, he slipped his hands across your stomach and lightly grinded against you. “Mmm, I can see it now brat.”

You pushed his hand down towards your heat. “I can see a lot of things.” You turned a little and kissed Levi’s cheek, then you pulled away. You walked up to Yamato. “What are the drinks like here?”

He smiled at you. “Come with me.” You followed him as he took you to the bar, he got the barman to make you a drink then he handed it to you. “Enjoy.”

You sipped it and froze, it was not good at all, the cocktail was way too sweet. You spat the drank back into the glass. “Oh God no, way too sweet.” You looked at Levi. “Honey, make me a cocktail.”

Levi jumped over the bar; you bit your lip at his show of muscle. “I’ll make you the best cocktail ever.”

You leaned on the bar and watched Levi work. “That’s how you make a drink, you make it a show.”

Levi threw things in the air and caught them, he shook the drink, then he poured it into the glass. He handed it over to you, it looked pure perfection. “One cocktail for the hottest woman in the city, but you have to pay for it.”

You jumped and sat on the bar grabbed his cravat and pulled him across the bar a little and kissed him. “You can have that for now.” You let him go and sipped the drink, you smiled and did a little dance. “Now that is a cocktail.” You handed it to Yamato. “Drink.”

He eyed where your lips had been and saw your lipstick mark, then he placed his lips where yours were and drank. Levi was not happy at all, so he put his hand on your thigh. Yamato sighed. “It’s really good. I think we need better barman.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “Or you could train the ones you have, it isn’t hard.”

“Alright.”

You jumped off the bar and stretched. “Well, I think you should start working on this place as soon as possible.” You smiled and looked around. “Think that’s all for now, but I will be looking around in the office at some of the paperwork.”

Yamato bowed. “I will leave you be Doll. I look forward to tomorrow and our conversations.”

You waved to him as you went into the office. As soon as the door closed, you pressed your back to the wall and hid. You heard Levi say goodbye, then he got closer to where you were. You felt the heat pool between your legs, your heart raced in excitement.

Levi walked into the room, he called out your name and looked around for you. “Where are you beautiful?” The door closed behind him, he frowned then gasped as you appeared out of hiding and slammed him against the closed door. “What are you?” You grabbed his cravat and kissed his hard, you bit his lip and deepened the kiss. Levi dug his fingers into your hair, then grabbed your ass as he felt his lips become plump and bruised like yours. You and Levi panted for a moment, he looked into your eyes then around at the room. “This place isn’t the cleanest honey.”

You pressed your body against Levi’s, you nipped along his jaw to his ear and whispered to him. “Fuck me.” Levi gulped. “Please?” You ran your hand down his armoured chest to his crotch, you pressed your hand against his hardened length so he could feel you. “Levi, I need you. Badly.”

He grabbed your thighs, lifted you up and slammed your back against the wall. He pressed his body against yours, the pressure from your armour being squeezed made you moan. He captured your lips and kissed you deeply with pure lustful desire and passion. He kissed along your jaw to the little bit of your neck showing. He grinded against you as he did, he growled at you as he said your name. “Activate my protection.”

You linked one arm around his neck, then you tapped on his wrist. Levi grinded a little too hard making you cry out. “Honey! Fuck mmm, h-hold on let me pick.”

“Ribbed sweetie. I want you to feel amazing.”

“Yes.” You hastily tapped away and activated it. “Done.” He put you down reluctantly, he fumbled with your armoured bottoms then pulled them off then took off the top part of your armour. “W-wait Levi! The door.”

He looked to it. “Fuck.” He ran over to it and tripped over your armour a bit, then he locked the door and started taking his armour off.

You stopped him. “Wait, leave your bottoms on. I like the roughness of them against my skin.”

Levi smirked at you. “Why are you so god damn sexy?”

You pressed your back to the wall and slowly pulled your underwear down. “Come on Levi, make me yours.” He undid his trousers as he ran over, he grabbed your thighs and lifted you back up again and kissed you. You put your hand into his trousers and boxers, you pulled out his length causing him to sigh. You ran your hand up and down his length then lined him up. “Levi, please.”

He gripped your thighs hard, he parted your legs a bit more then slammed into you. You cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he stayed there a moment as your body adjusted to his size. You bit your lip and looked up at him. You lightly kissed him and hummed; you moved your hips a little. Levi growled at you “Wait a moment, I just want to enjoy this moment.”

You scratched your nails down the back of his neck, you moved a little more. “Levi, I thought I asked you to fuck me.” You leaned over and whispered in his ear. “So, fuck me.”

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

You bit his lip and drew blood, you licked the wound and moaned. “You scared? Cause if I remember, I like it rough sometimes. Now, fuck me.”

“Hold on.” You linked your arms firmly around his neck, you squeezed around him in excitement. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed into you, he loved your little cry of pleasure. He kissed you hard then repeated his actions over and over. You moaned and mewled at the long deep thrusts from Levi. You dug your fingers into his hair, you angled your head so you could get a deeper kiss. You moaned and hummed into the kiss; your body had a nice tingle going on but you wanted more.

You pressed your forehead against Levi’s as you both lightly panted, you smiled at him. “Harder.” He gripped a little more then slammed against you more. You closed your eyes for a moment as you felt a little rush in you. “More, please.” He picked up the pace making your nails big into his skin. You moved your head to his shoulder; you kissed and nipped his neck.

Levi angled your hips a little, he moved you up the wall a bit and felt you clench around him in response. Your moaning changed which meant one thing, he’d hit the right spot in you. He attacked your chest; he nipped and bit the skin then licked his marks. He pressed his face into your boobs, you leaned your head back and cried out. You felt your fire burn like never before, the built-up tension and need made this moment perfect. You were overwhelmed with feelings, then a surge of pleasure shook you and Levi bit you breast. You curled your toes and moaned as you felt your first climax.

You gripped his shoulders hard, your body reeled in in euphoria. Your body wanted to escape Levi, but then you felt the build of pleasure again. You started to relax again and let Levi slam into you, but you had an idea. “L-Levi…fuck.”

You gasped as he kissed up your body then kissed your face all over. “Yes?”

“Mmm.” You gulped as you tried to focus. “Cravat, wear it.”

He pulled out and dropped you to your feet, he turned around and grabbed his cravat. He put it on. “Now what?”

You yanked him to you and kissed him as you walked him backwards to the table, you pushed him on it then straddled him. You pushed him down so he lay on the desk, you lined him up and slowly sank down on him. You grabbed his cravat hard; you leaned back slightly and began bouncing up and down on him fast. Levi gripped your thighs to keep you steady as you used his cravat to lean back more, the further you went the more increase in a new kind of pleasure throbbed through you.

You sat forward a little and yanked Levi to sit up right, you growled at him. “Kiss me and grab me.”

Levi grabbed your ass hard, you opened your mouth to moan, but Levi took advantage and kissed you. You tugged on his cravat, he growled at you and nipped your lip. He moaned your name at you. “God I love you so much.”

You smiled and grinded against him. “Wanna make marks on the floor?”

Levi knew exactly what you meant, he lifted you up turned around then slammed your back against the table. You giggled at him as you moved your legs, then ran your hands up his chest. He leaned closer and kissed you. “They’re never going to be able to get these marks out.”

You smiled. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He stood up, grabbed your hips and rocked against you slowly. He looked down to your boobs in your lace bra, he slammed into your hard making you throw your head back and cry out. Levi just enjoyed your boobs jiggle, he repeated his action and watched them again. He leaned down and licked a line between your breasts, he loved every inch of your body. He stood up again, he yanked his cravat off and gave it to you. “Put it on.”

You smiled and put his cravat on, he loved how it trailed down towards your breasts. He grabbed the cravat and pulled a little, you gasped at the slight restriction on your breathing and felt an increase of pleasure. Levi started slamming into your hard and fast, the table moved backwards and forwards on the floor causing deep long scratches. You bent your arms behind you and grabbed the table edge, you closed your eyes and just let the fire build up again.

Levi let your cravat go, he leaned over and grabbed the table by your hands. He kissed you passionately as his movements became sloppy. You cupped Levi’s face, you pulled him closer and kissed him hard. You whimpered and cried as you felt your release wash over you. Your toes squeezed, back arched as you squeezed him. Your vision went white, your heart thumped in your ears as you felt pure bliss.

Levi moaned into the kiss as he felt his release, he gripped the table and ignored it groaning under his touch. He felt the table give way, you jumped under him and looked up as you both panted. “What…happened?”

He panted heavily and looked at the table, he lifted his hands and saw he’d dented it. “I umm…dented the table.”

You giggled and covered your face in embarrassment. “Oh my god, really?”

Levi began laughing causing you to peak at him just to see his face. “Really.” Levi pulled out, then slipped your underwear on you. He went to the small bathroom, cleaned up and came back to you.

You jumped off the table, turned around and looked at the table, it was badly dented. “Wow Levi, I’m impressed.” You crouched and looked at the floor, it was scratched up. “I think whoever uses this office is going to suspect something.”

Levi grabbed your cravat and pulled you up slowly. “Maybe a little.” He growled at you. “Now I get why you like the cravat; it looks great on you and was very useful.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Well, there are other uses for it. Like a nice tie for my wrists.” You leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Or some role playing. I’ll be the Captain, and you can be my cadet in for discipline.”

Levi frowned. “That would never happen in a real…ooooh…”

You laughed. “Get it?”

“Get changed now, then we’re going to the hotel.” He hastily got his armour on, you put yours on as he spoke. “Then we’re going to do that Captain thing, but you aren’t the Captain of the scouts, I am.”

You tied your bow, the last thing on your outfit. “Oh wow, so I’m getting disciplined?”

Levi adjusted his cravat and stared at you. “I’m a very cold and strict Captain, especially when it comes to cleaning and working. If my bratty cadets let me down, I need to punish them.”

You smiled and flicked his cravat. “Well I’ll tell you this Captain Levi, I am messy, I don’t listen to authority figures and I am careless in battle.”

He growled. “You bratty little cadet. Looks like I need to pay extra attention to you.”

You hummed and bit your lip, then you grabbed his hand and yanked him to the door. You opened it and ran out with him to his bike, you grabbed your helmet and shoved it into his hands. “Hurry up and put it on me. I need to get to that room.”

Levi titled his head. “Why’s that?”

You smiled. “Because, Captain Levi has called me to his office. I think I’m in trouble. The longer I take, the madder he’ll get I just know it.”

“Well we better get you there quickly. I know Captain Ackerman; he’ll eat you alive.”

You jumped onto the back of the bike with him and held on as he drove off. “I hope so.”

Levi growled and started speeding. “Damn it brat, you’re getting me all hot and bothered.”

You squeezed Levi. “I hope our bags made it to the hotel, I have a few nice things in there to wear. Just. For. You.”

Levi skidded around a building, the two of you were practically on your sides as he went. You squealed with excitement, his wild and skilled driving only turned you on more than you already were. He pulled up to the hotel, he yanked his helmet off then yours and shoved it into the seat. He grabbed your hand and ran with you into the hotel to the desk. “Ackerman.”

The woman blushed at Levi, then typed away at her computer. “Yep, Mr Ackerman and Doll. I have a room each for you.”

Levi frowned. “What?”

“Mr Sun booked a room for you and one for Doll, he was very clear you needed to be separated because you were ex’s or something?”

You laughed as Levi clenched his jaw. He lifted his left hand up and took his glove off to show his wedding ring. “No, were married, happily too.”

You leaned forward and showed the woman a picture of Evan. “We have a cute baby boy together too.”

She awed at Evan. “He is sweet as anything.” She looked back up and cleared her throat. “Ah, but we still have two rooms booked.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “What rooms?”

“Well.” She typed. “Doll is in a premier room while you have a umm…” She went white because she knew who Levi was. “Standard and it’s far away from your wife’s.”

“How big is Doll’s bed?”

“Oh, it’s massive.”

“Then cancel my room and I’ll be with my wife.”

She bit her lip. “There’s a no cancellation thing that Yamato but in place.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Wait here honey.” You ran outside to see a couple chatting, the girl seemed sad happy and the guy looked very sad. “Hi!”

The woman jumped and looked at you. “D-Doll?”

“That’s me. How come you two are sad?”

She hugged the guys arm. “We had a room booked here, but it got cancelled and someone else took it.”

You grinned. “Perfect!” You waved to them. “Come with me now.” They ran behind you to the front desk, you pointed to the couple. “These two will have Levi’s room.”

The woman smiled at them. “Alright, sure. Mr Ackerman just needs to move his bags.”

The girl stepped forward. “Wait, are you sure we can have your room?”

Levi nodded. “Take it, it was booked by mistake. I’ll go with you so I can grab my bags.”

You leaned over the counter. “Can I have my room key?”

She handed it over. “Here, enjoy your stay.”

You handed your key to Levi. “I will meet you in the room, I’m just going to wait a little.” You nipped his earlobe and whispered. “Until Captain Levi is ready for me.”

He growled. “I’ll see you in a moment.”

You wandered around downstairs, you looked at some of the things this top hotel offered and it just made you miss your city. The hotels that Levi owned were perfectly clean, they also had amazing things in them. This place was good, but it was kind of pretending. You looked down at your communicator as a message came from Levi. You smiled. “Show time.” You went upstairs to your floor, then you hurried down to your room and knocked on the door. Levi opened it and looked annoyed. “Cadet Doll reporting for duty, sorry for my lateness Captain.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Now’s not the time for this.”

You frowned, maybe it was a new play. “But Captain, you wanted my presence though?”

He gripped the doorframe. “I know, I know I did but, we really can’t do this.”

“I’m confused Levi, this a new thing?” He stepped to the side to reveal Yamato sat on the sofa in the large room. “Ooooh fuck.”

“Yep.”

Yamato looked up and smiled at you. “Doll! Hey.”

You smiled then eyed Levi, you walked in and sat on the sofa. “Hello, how come you’re here?”

“Well, I realised when we parted that we hadn’t gone over a few things. So, I thought I’d wait in your room.” He frowned. “You two took a while, what was going on?”

Levi sat next to you, you cuddled up to Levi and played with his hair. You hummed. “Well, we went for a drive to look around the city.”

“Well I hope it was a nice drive.”

“It was.”

“Good.” He moved his tablets about. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

You clenched your jaw then heard your communicator. “Oh, someone’s calling me so I’ll be right back.” You got up and ran to the bathroom, you closed the door and answered. “Yes?”

Erwin called your name. “Hi! I was calling to give you an update.”

You sat on the toilet and smiled. “How was he?”

“He actually cried, not the wailing kind but he just whimpered and cried. So, I went to yours and Levi’s room and got a shirt of Levi’s you wear because it smells of the two of you and gave it to him. He stopped crying and hugged that shirt for dear life.” He chuckled. “He was very cute.”

You smiled. “He asleep now?”

“Yeah, he went down without a fuss. He had his bottle as well, and before you ask, yes he’s been pooping fine.”

You sighed. “Thank goodness.”

“How’s it been going on for you and Levi?”

“This Yamato guy is a pain.”

“I can imagine, he’s known for having a strong personality.”

You looked around then whispered. “He has this weird thing for me.”

Erwin sighed. “I did hear he liked ruthless women. Well, my advice is just stay with Levi as much as possible. Do not be alone with this man.”

“Got it.” You sighed. “I need to end the call actually, when we got to the hotel, he’d been separate rooms for me and Levi. Then when I got to the room with Levi, Yamato was there waiting for me.”

“Levi in the room with him?”

“Yeah.”

“You should get in there quickly with him, don’t mind me. I’ll send a picture of Evan sleeping okay?”

“Thanks Erwin, you’re the best. Bye.”

“Bye.”

You left the bathroom and sat cuddled up to Levi again. He looked down at you. “Everything okay?”

“Evan’s fine.” You looked at your communicator to see the picture. “See.”

Levi smiled a little. “Cute.”

Yamato cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but we have more things to look at.” He talked about the clubs and bars in the area that need fixing, and if they needed to be themed. He sighed. “You know what? I’m going to get Steve; he has more things to help with this plan. I’ll be right back.”

You watched him leave and pouted, then you looked at Levi. “Serious cockblock?”

Levi frowned. “A What?”

“Cockblock. What it means is, he prevents us from having sex.” You hummed. “But why cockblock I don’t know, I mean women want sex just as bad as some men. So, he’s a vaginablock too. Vblock and Cblock…CVblock.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “You’re an odd one.” He tapped his finger against your temple. “But you’re right.”

You flopped down, your face now in his crotch. “I miss you.”

“You talking to me, or?”

You looked up at Levi. “Excuse me, but me and big Levi are having a little moment.”

“Big?”

You nodded. “Yes big, because he is nice and big.” You looked to Levi crotch. “Nice and big, perfectly formed and tight fit. I’m so sorry we can’t play, even though I really want to.”

“This is a little weird, but a bit of a turn on. I’m very confused.”

You giggled. “You talk to my boobs though.”

“I do, we have a very nice understanding.”

You sat up and kissed Levi. “You know who has a better understanding?”

He growled. “You.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Yes.” Levi kissed you, then he gave your waist a little squeeze. You moaned allowing Levi full access. He pushed his tongue into your mouth, he massaged your own. Levi’s deep kisses always made you melt; he just knew how to use that tongue.

You smiled at him. “So, how do I get you alone?”

“Well I could murder Yamato.”

“No.”

“Lightly murder.”

You laughed. “You can’t lightly murder someone. You either murder, or don’t.”

“I can cut his hand off.”

You bit his lip. “You’re so sexy when you get all dangerous.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now kiss me like you mean it.” Levi kissed you as asked, he squeezed your ass a bit then slipped his tongue into your mouth. You whined and moaned at the passionate kiss, your body was on fire and you just wanted to jump him so badly.

You jumped when you heard a bang, you looked to the table to see Steve and Yamato. You sighed and sat next to Levi, you let the two of them drone on about all the clubs and bars and even showed on a map where they were. They talked about going around to each one, to mainly see what they could be. While they talked, you felt yourself become drained. You were getting tired now, and you could barely stay awake.

Levi felt your head tap against his shoulder, he saw you’d passed out, Yamato had successfully shut you two down. He sighed. “Yamato? Get out.”

Yamato stared at Levi. “I’m sorry?”

Levi gave him a murderous glare. “Get out.”

“But.”

“My wife, is tired. So, get. Out.” He watched them quickly grab their stuff, then run out of the room. He got up, locked the door and put a do not disturb on it. He walked over to you then scooped you up into his arms and carried you to bed, he sat you down as you moaned and rubbed your tired eyes. He crouched in front of you. “Sweetie? I need you to wake up a bit more.”

You sighed. “Why?”

Levi blushed. “You look so unbelievably cute like this, I just want to eat you up, but you need to strip because it’s bed time.”

“But.”

“Now.” You whined and started taking some things off, he helped you with a few items until you were in your underwear. He took your bra off and gave you new underwear. You stood up, pulled it on then sat back down and yawned. “Arms up.” You did, allowing him to pull your shirt on. “There, cute as a button.”

You linked your arms around his neck and hummed. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He tried to pull away but you had a strong hold. “Now, as much as I love you my sweet little muffin, I need you to let go so I can change.”

You welled up and let go. “Okay.”

He tucked you into bed and kissed your forehead loads. “Are you crying?”

You nodded. “I get emotional when I’m tired.”

“I know you do, but I want to know why you’re crying.”

You reached out for him. “Because you’re not cuddling me.”

You smiled a little, then his smile got bigger as he blushed. He looked away from you. “God you are adorable.” He got up and started changing. “I won’t be long, okay?”

You sat up and smiled. “I’ll watch cause butt.” He shook his head and stripped, then you watched him take his boxers off and change them. For a moment, you could see his perfect bare bum. You hummed and bit your lip, but you were way too tired to do anything with him. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“After I’ve slept, I’m going to ride you so hard.”

Levi pulled him bottoms on, then climbed into bed. “I know honey.” You flopped back and cuddled Levi. “And I promise I’ll eat you up, every last drop.” You rolled and half lay on his chest, you playfully touched his chest then down his ribs and abs. Levi was enjoying your light teasing and pawing at his body, he was getting a little riled up especially when your hand went to his hip bone. He looked down and watched your fingers glide across his perfect V shape, he inhaled and held his breath as your fingers went a little under the bad of his bottoms then stopped. He looked to your face and saw you were out for the count. He let out a shaky sigh and leaned his head back. “Tch, Jesus Christ that woman can turn me on even when she’s falling asleep. I’m just in deep with love.” He hugged you and kissed your head. “I’m the luckiest man in the world to be married to you, and have a son with you. I can’t wait to have more kids.”


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up slowly with a smile on your face, you were well rested, lying partly on Levi with his arm around you and you’d woken up before him. Levi always seemed to be awake before you, but for once you had. You leaned up and looked down at Levi’s sleeping face, he was cute when he was sleepy and tired. He’d been working so hard here, and back at home with Evan and the scouts. You just felt overcome with love for this man by just looking at him like this.

You leaned down and kissed his cheek, then his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. You smiled as Levi hummed, he wiggled a little in bed. You threw your leg over him and straddled him, you leaned down and kissed his pecs then you nipped his skin. You giggled when Levi bucked slightly, then he moaned at you. You nipped his skin again, then sucked and kissed causing a love bite.

“Well.” You looked up at Levi’s sleepy eyes. “This is a nice way to wake up, my wife being a pervert and giving me a love bite.”

You pouted and sat up, his shirt slipped off your shoulder a bit, your shirt was up your thighs because you were straddling his hips and pelvis. “I’m not a perv, I just appreciate my husband and I wanted to mark him because he likes doing it to me.”

He moved the pillows so he could sit upright slightly and look at you. He put his hands on your thighs and rubbed his hands across your skin as he spoke. “It’s a fun thing to do, plus I’m a possessive man and sometimes a ring on the finger doesn’t tell some men to fuck off and don’t touch my wife.”

You pawed, kneaded and massaged Levi’s chest and abs as you hummed. “No one?”

“No one.”

You shifted your hips causing your heat to rub against his length, you hummed and bit your lip in excitement. You leaned forward and kissed Levi. “I’m like a princess and you’re a dragon.”

He squeezed your bum. “That really turned you on huh?”

You sat up and pouted. “I’m sorry, but I like a little role play to mix things up. What do you like?”

“Just you and me naked.”

You giggled. “You just like me.”

“I do.”

You titled your head at him and pouted, you squeezed your thighs making him grunt a little. You could feel his length under you, he was getting turned on by everything you were doing this morning. “Well what about the Captain role play, you don’t want to do that anymore?” You wiggled on him, he bucked slightly against you and moaned a little. “I’ve been a very bad cadet Captain, and I need to be disciplined.”

Levi groaned, then he put his arms across his face. “You are killing me woman.”

You laughed. “Sorry, do you not want to get naked this morning?”

“I’d love to, but some of the things you say just gets me too riled up.”

You hummed. “Well, while you decide what to do, I’m going to treat you.”

“What?” You leaned down and nipped his neck, your tongue flicked out onto the little bruise forming. You watched as Levi clenched his fists as you moved down his body. “F-Fuck.”

You kissed his abs, then licked a line up. “I hate how muscular you are, it’s not right that someone is this sexy.”

“Sorry darling.” You giggled and sat up again, you rocked your hips against his length. He grabbed your waist and flipped you onto your back on the bed. He panted then growled at you. “You’re moving very dangerously on me.”

You grinned at him. “What you going to do about it?”

He knelt up and threw your legs around his waist, he growled as he eyed you. “You know, you look perfect like this.”

“Under you with my legs wrapped around you?”

“Yes.” He pushed his hands up the outside of your thighs, his hands dragged up your body and pushed your shirt up to the bottom of your breasts. He leaned forward and kissed your tummy, then trailed longing kisses up to your boobs. “God you are so beautiful.”

“Wanna see something more beautiful?”

“Is that possible?”

You smiled then pulled your top off and dropped it onto the floor, now you were only wearing underwear in front of Levi. “How about this?”

Levi growled then attacked your neck making you squeal with laughter. He kissed and sucked your skin, then he nipped down making you gasp a moan as his hand moved up to lightly massage your breast. “I want another baby so badly now.”

You laughed. “Levi, we’ve talked about this honey. We’re going to wait for Evan to grow up a little more, then we can have another.”

Levi buried his face into the crook of your neck. “You’re so mean to me.”

You rubbed Levi’s back. “I know, I’m a horrible wife, aren’t I?”

He lifted his head and kissed your cheek, then the corner of your mouth. Finally, he looked down at you and kissed you, you hummed at him as it was very welcomed. He nipped your lip and licked along your bottom lip; you opened your mouth more for him allowing the two of you to share a deep kiss. You whined and moaned as his tongue massaged your own, then he tasted you as much as he could. He pressed his body firmly against yours. He kissed along your cheek then jaw as he started to grind against you. You panted and moaned at the sensation, your body was buzzing, you wanted him to just take you then and there.

Levi looked up at you then kissed down your body, he licked a line on your skin just where the band of your underwear was. He gripped the edge of your panties, then pulled them down. He sat back, lifted your legs up and yanked your pants off and threw them. He eyed your upright legs, your knees together. He placed his warm rough hands on your knees, then slowly pulled your legs apart. He kissed the side of your knee, then slowly made his way down. He nipped your thigh then swirled his tongue on the bruise.

He eyed your heat, he couldn’t wait to taste you, he loved eating you up because you made the cutest and sexiest noises. Plus, Levi just enjoyed it. You jumped then gasped when you felt a long lick up to your bud. He ran his hands down the outside of your thighs, then used one hand to press down on your tummy to keep you still. He traced a few patterns on your bud, ones he knew you liked the most and others that just teased you. He flattened his tongue, licked up then took your bud into his mouth and sucked.

You bit your lip, closed your eyes tightly and hummed. You didn’t want to cry out, but you were so overcome with pleasure that you just wanted to moan. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, you tugged slightly causing him to growl. The vibrations sent a shiver through you, you leaned your head back and felt your build up. He flicked his tongue on your bud, you yanked Levi’s head trying to get him away from the intense painful pleasure. It was the kind you wanted more of, but your body wanted to get away from as well.

He moved his hand to your heat and pressed a finger deep into you, he curled it until he touched the spot within you. You bucked and gasped a moan. Levi licked around your heat more, then back up to your bud. He pulled his finger out, then pushed two fingers inside you. He moved his fingers, curled them and scissor them inside you until you were a whimpering moaning mess.

You rocked your hips to Levi’s movements. “Levi.” He looked up at you and loved the sight. You managed to moved your hand under his chin, you pulled him up and away from your heat and towards your lips. He licked his lips, then his fingers before kissing you. You hummed at him. “Mind kissing me a bit?”

“Happy to, but I was rather enjoying being between your legs.”

You giggled. “I did too, but you know I love it more when you use this.” You pushed your hand down his body and cupped his hardened length. “To make me come undone.”

Levi bucked a little against your hand, his voice was rough and dripping with lust. “Well, if that’s what my wife wants, then that’s what my wife shall get.”

You lightly put your fingers against his mouth. “Is it what you want?”

He kissed your hand. “Always, you know how much I love being inside you.”

You blushed hard then giggled, you covered your face with your hands. “Oh my god, don’t say dirty things like that.”

“Why?”

“Because! It sets my heart racing like crazy.”

He pulled your hands from your face and pinned them either said of your head. “I rather like it when your heart races, it’s very cute.” He growled at you and nipped your neck. “God, I want to eat you again.”

“No.” You gasped. “Pants off, now.”

Levi knelt up and pulled his bottoms down then off, he tapped his communicator activating his protection then he pulled your legs around him. He moved back down and began kissing you, you smiled into the kiss when you felt his need press and prod against you. You moved your hips slightly causing him to press against your heat, if Levi just moved forward a little he’d press inside. Your body tingled in excitement, you really wanted to be with him so badly to make up for last night.

Levi gritted his teeth. “Fuck!” The relentless knocking at the front door stopped him in his tracks, he lay against your body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

You rubbed his back and kissed his temple. “I’ve got this.” He rolled him off you, you got changed quickly into long shirt and tights. “Just, take care of yourself okay?”

Levi pouted. “I’d rather it was you.”

You kissed the top of his head. “Love you.” You walked to the door. “Try doing it in the shower honey, it’ll mean you can clean up easily.”

He sighed angrily. “I hate this.”

You smiled then closed the door, you went over to the front door and opened it to find Yamato there waiting. He smiled at you and presented you with a bunch of flowers. “Good morning beautiful!” He noticed your annoyed look. “Something wrong?”

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I’m supposed to show you around, after all it’s my city.”

You sighed. “Well, you could have sent us a message to meet you somewhere.”

He stepped closer and into your room. “What? And miss out on seeing you in the morning?” He cupped the side of your face. “I couldn’t do that.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Please don’t touch me.”

He offered you flowers. “I got these for you, to accustom us with each other.”

You looked at the bunch, it was flowers you weren’t too keen on. “Cool. So, what are we doing today? I need to know what to wear.”

“We’re going to some dangerous places.”

You sighed. “I’ll get my armour on.” You turned to go to the bedroom, but Yamato grabbed you from behind and pulled you close to his body. You froze up, your body did not fit his and it didn’t feel right against his. “What are you doing?”

He ran his lips up your neck to your ear and kissed. “I just wanted to know what it felt like to hold you, just for a moment.”

“Get your hands off of me, or I break your fingers one by one.”

“I like it rough.”

You gritted your teeth, you growled and wanted so badly to break this man’s face in. “Doll?” You looked up at Levi, his hair was wet from a shower. “It’s not playtime yet.” You relaxed a little as your anger went away. “Come here.” You ran over to Levi and stopped in front of him, he kissed your forehead then wrapped his arms around you. “Good girl.”

You snuggled against him. “You take care of your problem?”

He blushed a little and gulped. “I did, but it would have been much better with you, you know that, right?” You nodded. “It killed me to do something so…disgusting. I haven’t done that in, well since we got together.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “It’s okay beautiful, now go put your armour on and I’ll deal with the handsy Yamato.”

“Okay!” You ran into the bedroom and pulled your clothes off, then you dragged on your armour and shivered at it being pulled against your hot and sensitive skin. Levi may have been able to get his release, but you had a little pent up build that was just mocking you. You swore that by the end of today, you were going to have that Levi booty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You leaned against the wall and ignored what was going on between Yamato, Levi and some small-time gangster sat on his little throne in the music pounding club. You didn’t care much for these things, mainly because these gang leaders thought they were hot shit but when faced with Levi, they became weak and it meant you got bored. You would kill for some action, some fun maybe, but it wasn’t happening.

The gang leader was starting to make things interesting though, he was getting aggressive towards Yamato. You looked over to the guy, he stood up and started shouting more. You narrowed your eyes then saw the guy pull out a gun, then he shot Yamato causing him to fall back. Levi dove at you and tackled you onto the ground and pulled up a metal table, he held you close as the leader and two others fired at you both.

The leader backup as more of his men arrived. “Protect me as I run!”

“YES SIR!”

You looked over to Yamato. “He’s alive still Levi, so, what do you want me to do?”

He pulled his guns out of his holsters. “I need you to help me kill the guards for now.”

You pulled out your guns. “Got it honey.”

“You ready?”

“Always.”

“3,2,1!” You both whipped around the table and began firing at the guards taking them all out. It didn’t take long to stop them all, in fact they were pretty weak. “Doll?”

You looked at Levi as you put your guns in your holsters. “Yes Levi?”

“It’s playtime with that gang leader.”

You grinned and put your guns away, “You got it Levi.”

He grabbed your wrist. “Hold up, you’re not playing alone.” You gasped as you felt a rush of excitement. “I’m playing too.” He ran and pulled you along. “Come on.”

You both ran together through the building, then outside. You watched Levi run and jump, he fired his jets on his suit and landed on the roof. You copied him and rolled forward then began running across the roof. Levi jumped off and landed on a car, but you stuck to the rooftops. You looked down and saw the man ahead running through crowds of people, then he came to a stop and looked around.

You pulled your blades off your back, your twirled them around then slammed them into the glass and cut causing a crack. You pulled them out, put them on your back and jumped up. You used a jet to lift you up, then smashed down and through the glass onto the floor. You looked up at the gang leader.

The man shook as he stared at you, he stumbled back. “Oh fuck!”

“The more you run, the more I get excited and play with you when I catch you.”

He stumbled back. “You’re insane!”

“A little.”

He turned and ran. “Fuck you!”

You sighed. “They always run.” You ran after him and almost skipped as you did. “Honey?”

Levi’s voice came throw your ear piece. “Yes love?”

“He’s running again, I’m going to herd him towards you and outside.”

“Good girl.”

You giggled. “Can I get a reward after?”

“Always.” He chuckled a little sending a bolt of electricity through you. “Make sure you report to Captain Levi after this cadet, he wants a word with you.”

You skidded around the corner and pulled your blades out, you dove at the gang leader and made him change direction. “God, I can’t wait.” You used your blades and threw yourself forwards and after the man. You began humming a little song, you were just so happy and excited all wrapped into one.

The man reached outside and skidded to a stop, he saw the drop and the cars flying past. He looked back at you and smiled. “I won’t let you take me, once I jump you’ve lost me.”

You giggled as Levi jumped off his car, then held his gun up. You winked at the man. “You sure about that?”

The guy turned causing Levi’s gun to press to the man’s temple. Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, caught you, you little shit. Doll? Mind tying him up?”

“It’d be my pleasure, after all I’m very skilled in that department.” You tied the man’s wrists, then put a gag on him. “Don’t want you screaming now.”

Levi grabbed the man’s arm and dragged him along through the building, he looked up at the broken glass. “You didn’t have to break the glass. You’ve made a right mess.”

“Sorry Levi!”

“Looks like the Captain is really going to have a word with you.”

You grabbed the gang leader and shoved him forward into a run, you ran behind his as you giggled. You just wanted to get back and have Levi, that’s all you wanted. Plus, you needed to check on Yamato and see if he lived. You ran with the guy all the way back to the club, you shoved him in then kicked him to the floor.

You skipped to Yamato sat on a seat with his shirt off and a medic tending to him. You leaned down and smiled. “Well, he lived.”

Yamato smiled at you. “You thought I was dead?”

You shrugged. “40% of me thought you were.” You patted his knee. “Well done.” You looked to his wound after the medic patched it, then walked away. You poked the wound causing him to yelp. “It hurt?”

“Ah, yes!”

“Well.” You stood up and stretched, Yamato took the moment to eye your boobs. “We brought you a gift, we hope you enjoy.”

Levi dragged the leader by his ankle across the floor to Yamato, then he dropped him. “He wasn’t that hard to grab.” He sighed. “So, do you require us for anything else?”

Yamato winced a little. “Ah, it looks like I’m out for the count for a few days. You two should continue looking at the bars and clubs, see if you think we should change anything.”

You smiled and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Okay bye!” You dragged him out, then jumped on Levi’s back and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He adjusted you on his back. “So, where are we going?”

“Well I have a meeting with Captain Levi.”

“Tch, him again? You’ve been in a lot of trouble with him.”

You giggled and squeezed your legs around Levi. “I know.” Your smile faded when you heard your communicator go off, you pulled out your phone and saw Erwin’s name. “Hello handsome, and how may I help you today?”

“You free?”

You cuddled Levi. “We are, why?”

“You guys need to come back.”

You flinched. “Evan?”

“No! No, not Evan. The problem is Jack, he’s causing issues and he has four other people running around right now. There’s a twin pair that are a pain in our arse, but we’ve been handling it. However, Jack has heard you and Levi are out of town so…”

“He’s causing more trouble?”

“No, he’s sent the twins after you both. They’re coming to kill Levi and then take you, don’t worry I’ve got Evan well protected, it’s like a fortress here.”

You sighed and jumped off Levi’s back. “Good, hey I’ll pass you to Levi.”

Levi took the phone and ruffled your hair and then left his hand on your head. “Erwin?”

You looked up and yawned as Levi talked, you watched the cars go by as you stood outside. You looked down and around you, you were always alert and never relaxed. You tilted your head, then closed your eyes as you tuned everything out and listened. You pulled both your guns out, twisted around and fired both your guns at two figures. They jumped around and avoided every shot, you smirked as you threw both guns up in the air, pulled a knife out of your boot and threw it. You watched it hit one of the people, they flew back and dropped at the impact. You caught your guns again and grinned.

Levi pulled one of his guns out, he lined up a shot and fired hitting the other person going for their falling friend. You lowered your guns and looked at Levi. “Our twin friends.”

“Looks like it, Erwin said they followed us here, they were a day behind us.”

You sighed. “You think we killed them?”

“Did your knife hit a vital part?”

You shook your head. “Don’t think so, but it’ll slow them down. What about your shot?”

“Slowed them down, I want to have a word with them about what Jack is up to.”

You pouted then put your guns away. “So, what do we do now?”

“Let’s see where they fell, we might be able to get a trail or something.” He kissed your cheek. “Well done in spotting them, your hearing and senses are amazing.”

You giggled. “Call it intuition.”

“Well I’m very proud of you.” He wrapped his arms around you. “My smart, beautiful and sweet wife.”

You giggled. “Thank you, now let’s go.”

“Alright.” He let you go then started to jog towards where the people fell, you followed him to the edge, then you jumped from car to car down to the depths. Levi landed first, then he looked up at you and caught you in his arms as you dropped.

You smiled and kicked your legs. “You always catch me.”

“That’s because I love touching you.”

You kissed his cheek loads, he turned his head quickly causing you to kiss him, you giggled at him. “If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have said.”

“I like surprising you though.” He put you down onto your feet. “For now, we need to look around.”

You saluted him. “Got it!” You parted from Levi, you looked up and guessed where round where they fell and landed. You noticed a bit of blood on the floor, you followed it and noticed it went up.

“Oi brat?”

You peeked down an ally to see Levi crouching, you wandered over and peaked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

He lifted a knife up. “This is yours, right?”

You took it from him and inspected it. “Sure is, and there’s blood on it too.” You tapped your communicator and scanned the blood, it calculated then produced a result. “Perfect, we should be able to track the one and if we set up little bots by our hotel, it’ll let us know when this person gets close.”

He stood up and sighed. “This was the start of it.”

You pointed to where you came from. “I saw the blood back that way, it went up the building. They may have gone inside, or gone up and across. Do you want to follow? Maybe we could find blood from the one you shot.”

“Alright, let’s follow the track they left then go back to our room, we need to set up security.”

You giggled as you followed Levi and climbed up the building. “It’s like old times, you know when I first joined you.”

Levi hummed at the memories, then he reached an opened window with a bloodied handprint on and climbed in. He helped you inside as he spoke. “They were good times, we spent it mostly exploring each other and the city together. I know those times are gone, but we have so many more ahead of us and I can’t wait for them.” He pulled you to your feet then against his body, his hand slid down your body to under your little trail and onto your bum. “You know I love exploring your body every minute of every day.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “And making love to you whenever I can.”

You giggled. “How are you so perfect for me?”

“How are you so perfect?”

You kissed him and hummed. “We need to focus, I’m sure this is where they rested for a while.”

Levi reluctantly let go of you, then he started looking around. He looked at his communicator as your blood reading for the stabbed person came through. He held his hand out like you did, both of you scanned the blood left behind. Levi stopped when he saw blood on the wall, like the shot person sat and pressed themselves against it. He scanned the blood and uploaded it. “There, we have what we need, let’s go back.”

You smiled. “Sure, I’m feeling a little tired if I’m honest.”

He walked over and cupped your face. “You feeling okay?”

You nodded. “I’m alright, don’t worry I’m not sick just tired. I mean my body is still recovering from having a kid, plus this has been the first time in ages I’ve been back to normal Doll.”

Levi kissed you. “You’ve done wonderful, come on let’s go back. I’ll set up the security bots, you get yourself into the nice bath at the hotel or the shower. Okay?”

You giggled and nodded. “I promise.”

He patted your bum. “Good, let’s get going.”

You walked on ahead and pouted. “So, no Captain Levi?”

Levi squeezed your hips and bumped his pelvis into your bum. “You have a meeting with him later, and as far as I know he has been desperate to have a word with you.” He nipped your ear. “Don’t forget to wear the old uniform of the scouts, and make sure it’s smart because he doesn’t like messy cadets.”

You giggled. “Oh, I’ll do what I can.”

 

 

 

 

 

You stood outside the hotel room door, you looked down at yourself to make sure you were wearing everything needed. The old scout uniform, back when Levi started with Erwin was complex. You had white trousers, long brown boots and a little brown tie around your bum. There were harnesses and straps all over your body, but now they didn’t use them because of the jet systems in their suits. You liked your tight white shite though, you made sure to wear a black bow just for Levi. You adjusted your brown jacket, the scout wings standing proud on it. You shook your body to get off the excited nerves, then you knocked on the door.

Levi had moved things in the hotel room, so now he had a desk and chair all ready. He was dressed in his old uniform as well, part of him missed it, but another was glad to be rid of all the straps. He looked up at the door when he heard you knock, he couldn’t wait to see what you looked like in the uniform, he’d missed the opportunity before because he ditched the uniform for better things, before he had you. “Come in.”

You walked in and closed the door behind you, your breath hitched at the sight of Levi, he looked good in his old uniform. You smiled and felt overwhelming love for him, but you had to focus on Levi. You saluted with your fist against your chest. “Cadet Doll sir, you requested my presence.”

Levi looked up from the desk from his phone, he’d been keeping an eye on the security feed. He blushed a little when he took you in, he really wished he kept the old uniform because it looked so good on you. He blinked a few times, then referred to the seat opposite him. “Sit.”

You bowed and sat down, you looked around the room and sighed. “Am I in trouble?”

Levi turned his device on so it’d set an alarm off, because he was going to have fun with you all night. He sighed. “You’ve been getting yourself into a lot of trouble Cadet. You’re messy, reckless, tardy and you lack respect.”

You hummed. “So, a little bit of trouble?”

“More than a little.” He leaned forward; his fingers locked together in front of his mouth. “I’ve been watching you for a while cadet. Stand up.”

You stood up. “Yes Captain.”

“Move over there, away from the desk. I need to assess your uniform; you seem to always get it wrong.”

You walked to the little spot Levi suggested. “I’m just in a hurry to get to work Captain, and to see you.”

He got up and walked around you looking you up and down, he stopped in front of you and noticed your collar was crooked and your bow wasn’t even. “Tch, look at you. You even had the balls to come here messy.” He pulled at your jacket. “Take this off.”

You slowly took your jacket off, Levi took it from you and threw it across the room. He grabbed your bow and slowly undid it, you gulped at him and looked up into his eyes, his pupils were blown. Levi was hungry, very hungry for you and you could see and feel it. You gasped as his fingers brushed against your neck, then your skin as he slowly unbuttoned your shirt down a bit.

Levi grabbed the strap across your boobs and pulled you closer. “This is too loose; it needs to be tighter.”

You gulped as a shiver ran through you. “Sorry Captain, but if I have it any tighter it’ll press them closer.”

He ran his hands up your sides and cupped your breasts, he squeezed one a little. “Well maybe I should help relieve that pressure?”

“Please, Captain.”

He undid the strap across your boobs, then slipped them off your shoulders. He leaned closer; his lips traced across your cheek to your ear. “I’m going to have to redress you, but first I have to inspect every inch of you to find if there’s anything else you’ve done wrong. Then I’ll punish you.” He unbuckled your belt, then he whipped off the wrap around. “You have these straps on all wrong, how have you managed to get it all wrong?”

You smiled. “Maybe I did it wrong to gain the attention of my very good-looking Captain.”

He looked up at you, he held his breath a little. “That true?”

“Permission to speak freely Captain?”

“Granted.”

You ran your hands up his chest. “I like you, a lot Captain. I’ve always liked you from the moment I saw you.” You wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the back of his neck as the other went into his hair. “Then I got to know you more, and I fell even harder. I love you Captain Levi, so I did everything I could to get you to see me, to get me alone.” You pulled his head down, his lips were close to yours. “Permission to kiss you Captain?”

Levi didn’t answer, he just wrapped his arm around your lower back as his other went around your upper back, his hand pressed between your shoulder blades as he kissed you. You moaned a little at how passionate and aggressive Levi was being, he took advantage of your moan and deepened the kiss. He guided you to his desk, he pushed you to sit on it then pulled away. He grabbed your boots and ripped them off you, you brought your legs close to your body and gasped.

He grabbed your knees and pulled them apart, he ran his hands up your thighs to right next to your heat and squeezed. He leaned closer and pulled your bum towards him so you were near the edge of the desk. He undid your trousers as he kissed along your jaw, then he whispered your name in your ear. “I can’t hold back anymore, I have to have you, I have to taste you.”

He stepped back and yanked your straps off roughly, then he yanked your trousers off. You grabbed Levi’s cravat and pulled him closer, then you ripped his shirt open causing buttons to fly. You smiled and ran your hands up his muscular chest. “Mmm, better than my imagination.” He went to take his things off but you stopped him. “Leave it all on, I want to hold onto your straps and cravat.”

He growled at you. “That’s not what they’re used for cadet.” He knelt in front of you and nipped the side of your knee. “But I like your unique thinking, that’s why your favourite cadet.” He kissed along your thigh to your heat. “Your body must ache form those straps, you’ve been working hard for a little trouble maker. How about I help you relax? After all, a Captain should take care of his cadets.”

He bit down on your thigh right next to your heat, he nipped a little hard making your flinch. “Ow!”

He smirked against your skin. “Punishment.” He tugged at your underwear and looked up at you. “Lift.” You lifted your bum up a bit, he slipped your underwear off and looked at the lace. “This isn’t part of standard uniform.”

You giggled at him. “I knew I was coming here, so I thought I’d wear them for you.”

“You’re nothing but trouble.” He stood up, his hand slid on the table towards your heat, he leaned close to your lips. “Will you ever learn?”

“No, because I love the attention you give me.” You gasped as his hand pressed against your heat, he ran his fingers up and down. He tapped his forehead against yours, you hummed and rocked your hips slightly. “I’m starting to think that you like me miss behaving.”

He ran his fingers down then pushed one into your heat, he was a little shocked and proud that he’d gotten you so turned on. He felt you grab his straps tightly, he looked up at your cute face then kissed you. He pressed and moved his thumb on your bundle of nerves, he tried not to smile as your body reacted so perfectly to him.

You gripped his straps hard, your legs hooked around him. You felt your body burn for him, a trickle of pleasure ran through your heat and throughout your body. You kissed Levi and nipped his lip; you deepened the kiss and tired to encourage Levi. You wanted him to do more, you craved it, your body was screaming for him to have his way with you in any way possible.

Levi pulled his hand away, then he pushed tow fingers in. You clenched around him, you whimpered slightly as he moved in a teasing manner. He was so close to touching your spot inside, and he was moving around your bud lazily. You had to push him, so you trailed your hand down his body and cupped his length. Levi bucked against you, you rubbed your hand up and down his length

Levi growled at you, he bit your neck and sucked on the wound as he moved a little faster. He felt your body clench around him, your moans changed in pitch as you rocked against him. Levi pulled away just as you were on the cusp, you whined in annoyance and the lack of contact. He licked his fingers clean and hummed.

You pouted. “You stopped. Why?”

“Punishment.”

“That’s mean Captain Levi, even for you.”

He growled and lifted your over his shoulder as you yelped, he slapped your bum hard causing you to squeal. “I’m a mean guy, but now it’s time to reward and take care of you Cadet Doll.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be nice now?”

“Yes.”

“What you did was a little mean after what happened this morning.”

Levi threw you on the bed making you giggle. You gasped and blushed as Levi crawled over you, he growled as he went. “I know it was, but I want to build you up so much so when you do come undone, it’ll be body shaking. I just love you and want you so much.”

You gulped, then grabbed his straps and yanked him onto your body. “God you are so hot, I love you so fucking much right now.”

Levi kissed your roughly as you held onto him, he reached down and undid his trousers and pulled his boxers down enough so he could get his length out. He tapped his arm, but your desperate kisses were causing him to slip and fall against you. He pulled from your kiss. “Honey?”

You kissed his cheek all over then his jaw. “Mmm?”

“I need to activate my contraception.”

“Sorry.” You giggled and let him go a little.

“Thank you.” He tapped his communicator and activated it. “There ready. Woah!”

You grabbed his straps and rolled over onto him, you lifted yourself up onto your knees then lowered yourself down. You both moaned in unison, it felt so good to be one with him, you’d been desperate for this for so long. You moved your legs a little, you looked down at Levi and smiled at him as he had his eyes closed and looked unbelievably happy.

“Captain?” He looked up at you, so you slowly undid your buttons on your shirt. “You’ve done so much for me.” You rocked your hips as you continued to unbutton all the way to the bottom. “So, let your cadet show you just how much she loves her Captain.”

He hummed and gently bucked up into you. “Please.”

You pressed your hands-on Levi’s stomach; you rocked a little rougher against him and smiled as he eyed your chest. Your shirt was open enough to show your tummy, and the sides of your breasts. It was your version of teasing him, and you knew it was killing him seeing just a bit of your boobs and not all. You leaned forward a little and enough for him to get more of a view, and enough for him to rub against the right spot inside you to increase the pleasure.

Levi ran his hands up your thighs, up your waist and towards your chest as he let out a shaky sigh. You placed your hands-on Levi’s and stopped them for venturing up more, you pulled them away then slammed them on the bed near his head. You squeezed and pressed his hands more into the bed, you began bouncing a little more on him. Levi bucked against you hard, he leaned his head back and moaned your name. Levi shifted his legs up slight, just to give you support because you wouldn’t let him touch you.

He wiggled his wrists and tried to pull them free, he growled at you as he called your name. “Let me touch you.”

You smiled. “That an order Captain?”

“Yes.”

You leaned closer and nibbled his jaw. “No.”

“Fine.” He yanked his arms free, he grabbed you and slammed you onto the bed as you yelped. He pulled out and rolled you onto your tummy. He grabbed his cravat and pulled it off. “Disobeying a superior officer is a crime.” You giggled in excitement. “I need to punish you.” He grabbed your wrists and tied them together behind your back. “No moving.”

You bucked and wiggled in excitement, you wiggled your wrists and had to smile at the moment. Though Levi was pretending to be an upset Captain, his knot and binding on your wrists was loose so it didn’t hurt and you could break free if needed. Levi was always concerned about your wellbeing and your pleasure. He leaned down and kissed up your back, it was his way of checking you were okay. He grabbed a pillow and put it under your hips to lift your bum up.

You turned your head and smiled. “Who knew the Captain was so kinky.” You and Levi had used ties before, it was fun and exciting. You loved the one session where you had Levi’s wrists tied up, then your teased him and he almost broke the bed trying to get his wrists free.

He moved your legs slightly, then pressed into your heat as he leaned over your body to whisper. He moaned as you squeezed around him. “I’ve always wanted to tie you up like this, because you look so good in the uniform all strapped up.” He kissed your shoulder then your neck as he started rocking into you, he squeezed your hips and wanted to ask you how you were doing or if you wanted it harder but, he didn’t want to break character because he was having so much fun. However, Levi’s loving husband side was begging to show.

You felt Levi’s hesitant touch, you knew what he was feeling and what was going through his head. You bucked against him hard, Levi growled at you then gripped your hips hard. He knelt up and knew exactly what you wanted, and what he wanted too. He rocked slowly then pulled almost all the way out then slammed into you, he loved how you moaned and whimpered for him. He repeated his actions; he watched your wrists wiggle in their ties.

Levi angled your hips a little, then he slammed into you. You buried your face in the bed and cried out, the man just knew what to do to make you feel so good. He sped up and felt your body squeeze around him. Your body was on fire, you felt bliss running through every inch of you. You wanted to kiss Levi, but you also wanted him to bite you badly. Your heart was split between wanting him to ravage you, and wanting him to make love to you. Right now, though, the ravaging need was more than the other.

He leaned over and bit the crook of your neck, he moved his hand under you and rubbed your bud. You moaned and mewled at him, you were so close and you knew he was. You desperately needed a kiss, some sort of intimacy. “Levi mmm, please.”

He pulled out and panted, he untied your wrists then rolled you over onto your back and threw the pillow away. You grabbed the straps and pulled him closer, you kissed him hungrily and nipped his lip making him deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up your sides and pushed your shirt open, he kissed down your body and smiled when he could finally see your boobs. He nipped and sucked a mark on your left breast, then he made another on your right before licking up to your neck.

He kissed you hard and slammed into you, he was becoming a little sloppy now but was trying to push you over the edge. He picked up speed, made sure his clothes rubbed against your bud. You closed your eyes, moved your head back as you silently moaned. Your hearing went, your vision became spotty as you shook. Euphoria overtook you, Levi kissed you hard and passionately because he wanted to take all of your moans.

You scratched at Levi’s back, he moaned at you then bucked into you. You pressed your heel against his lower back pulling him as close to your as possible. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt his release, he pulled from your lips and rested the side of his head next to yours and panted against your cheek and ear. He hummed and gulped. “I love you…so much.”

You slammed his bum making him grunt. “Love…you too…honey.” You hummed and rubbed the back of his head and played with his hair. “The old uniform is good.”

He lifted himself up a bit and pulled himself out. “Agreed, but you make the new one look better. No, I’m wrong you look good in that maid outfit you’ve warn for me before.” He bit his lip. “No, when you look best holding Evan. Wait no naked. Wait.”

You giggled and put your fingers on his mouth. “Calm down Levi.”

“I need to clean up, stay here beautiful.”

You smiled. “I will, because I don’t think I can move.”

He kissed your forehead making you hum in happiness. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

You watched him jump off, you leaned up and eyed his bum. “You know, your ass looks fine in those jeans.”

“Thank you.”

You watched him go to the bathroom, you flopped back and sighed. “That man is amazing.” You closed your eyes and listened to Levi in the bathroom, then he finished up and walked back out.

He ran his hands up your thighs making you smile, he kissed your tummy and hummed. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

You peaked at him; he was in his pj bottoms. “Levi Ackerman, I swear to God if you ask if we can have another baby, I will tie you up with your cravat and those traps and leave you on the sofa.”

“But.”

“We can wait until Evan is one, then we can have another.”

Levi pulled a face in thought then sighed. “But that’s about 10 months away.”

You cuddled Levi. “I know honey, I know but on the bright side we can practice loads and we have a beautiful little boy at home.” You welled up. “God, I miss him so much, his little feet, his hands and the way he says ma and reaches out for me.” You sniffed. “Especially when he giggles and squeals with laughter.”

“He get’s that from you.” Levi got off you and helped you get change as he talked. “I miss him as well; I love cuddling him or playing games with him and seeing him light up. Though it’s not clean, I like it when he puts his tiny little fist in his mouth.”

You sat up and ran your fingers through Levi’s hair, you smiled at him and leaned closer and kissed him. “When can we go home to see him?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “We have to stay here little longer sweetie, then we can go home to Evan.”

“Okay.” He kissed you loads and hummed, then his arms wrapped around you and lowered you to the bed. He kissed your neck and nipped your skin as he moved down your body. You giggled as he went. “Levi, are you hungry again?”

He looked up at you as he pushed your shirt of his you were wearing up. “A little peckish.”

“You never tire, do you?”

“No.” He kissed your tummy and hummed. “Are you tired? I can stop.”

“Where’s your cravat?”

He leaned off the bed and grabbed it, he handed it over to you. “Here, what do you want it for?”

You took it from him then wiggled in the bed. “For fun.” You tied it over your eyes and smiled. “A blindfold, thought it’d be fun.”

Levi growled and kissed, nipped and licked your skin. “I love seeing your eyes though, but this is a little fun because you don’t know what’s going to happen.” He blew on your skin making you shiver and gasp. “See. Well, if we’re going to have fun this way, I want you to put your hands above your head and not touch.”

You did as you were told and bit your lip in excitement. “Yes Captain, oh can I still call you that?”

You inhaled and held back a giggle as you felt Levi’s breath against your ear. “You can, I rather liked it. Now, be a good wife for me and cadet.”

You smiled. “Yes Captain Levi.”


	16. Chapter 16

You were sat on Yamato’s bed; he had a pillow behind his back to prop him up. Yamato loved that you were so close to him, your arm across the back on the head board, as your one knee was close to his warm body. He was having a conversation with Levi about everything, but it was hard to focus when you were getting so close to him, your eyes studying his body. You slid your hand across his chest, his breath hitched and looked to Levi, he could see he was getting a little annoyed.

He felt a sharp burning pain coming from where he was shot. “AAH!” He looked down to see your fingers were pressing it. “Fuck! Please be careful beautiful.”

You hummed as you saw the blood seep onto the bandage. “He actually got shot.” You lightly tapped the wound as you looked up at Yamato “This will get you a lot of girls.” You looked up to Levi. “I love my husband’s scars, especially when I get to run my tongue along them.”

Levi growled at you, you had been non stop with him since you’d gotten on this holiday, he loved it so much. “Now we’ve discussed business, I want to talk about something else.”

You pressed Yamato’s wound again, he hissed. “S-sure.”

You ran your finger in circles around his wound. “We’ve had some…old friends come for us, and they’re hiding in your city somewhere. We just want to know a few things about you, right honey?”

Levi stepped closer as he tapped on his communicator. “Right.” He showed him a picture of Jack. “Know this man?”

Yamato shook his head and frowned. “No, why?”

He tapped a few times and changed it to the twins. “What about these two?”

He didn’t answer, in fact he looked a little pale. You grabbed Yamato’s shoulders, you twisted him and slammed his back against the bed on his back. You sat on his legs and grabbed his wrists together with one hand. You ripped his bandage off, then pressed your gloved hand against his wound. “If I were you Yamato.” You pressed making him wince. “I’d start talking, now before I rip your wound wider.”

Levi leaned over and showed the picture again. “Let’s do this again, do you recognise these two?” Yamato shivered and still wouldn’t speak. Levi sighed, then looked to you. “Make him talk Doll, it’s playtime.”

You grinned. “Got it honey!” You pressed two fingers into Yamato’s wound, he screamed in pain and wiggled about. You pouted at him. “You gonna talk?” He clenched his jaw and said nothing, you looked up at Levi. “Take his arms honey.”

Levi grabbed Yamato’s arms. “Got him.”

You grinned at Yamato. “Thanks, because this is a two-hand job.” You pushed two fingers in, one from each hand then you pulled them apart making the hole bigger. Yamato kicked, wiggled and screamed in pain as you did. You stopped and smiled at Yamato, sweat pouring off of him as he panted in pain. You looked to the door as a guard walked in, you pointed your gun at him. “Get out now.”

“S-sorry!” The guy left and closed the door.

You put your gun back and looked at Levi as he cleared his throat, then Yamato whimpered in pain. You frowned at him. “What’s wrong Levi?”

He let go of Yamato’s arms, then gripped his throat and squeezed. You gasped as Levi snarled at Yamato. You crawled off the man and watched as your husband slammed Yamato into the bed, then punched him in the face. He leaned closer to the man’s face. “How dare you get turned on by my wife! She’s mine! I would love nothing more than to rip your fucking heart out. You’re a sick son of a bitch!”

Yamato looked at you, he gasped as if he was desperate for you to help. You bit your lip and looked at Levi, to be honest, the man was getting you all hot. You gripped Levi’s upper arm, you held back a moan as you felt his muscle flex. “Levi, honey?” He looked at you, there was a fire in his eyes that filled you with desire. “Let go of him, it won’t do us any good if we kill him.”

Levi let Yamato’s throat go, he coughed and gasped as he rolled onto his stomach with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. Levi turned to you. “Tch, he was getting turned on by you sitting on him and hurting him. I saw his fucking trousers, I saw him get hard, you think I’m gonna let him do that when your heat was so close to that disgusting thing!?”

You grabbed Levi’s cravat on top of his armour, you yanked him hard to you and kissed him roughly. Levi grabbed your lower back and gripped your hair; he slammed your body against his causing a clanking and banging noise from your armours from hitting each other. Levi kissed along your jawline and nibbled hard on your skin. He pulled away, both of you were panting heavily. You blushed and smiled at Levi; your forehead tapped his chest as you giggled a little.

You pulled away, grabbed Yamato’s head and yanked him back. “Yamato, I need you to start talking or I hurt you more. Levi has me riled up, and I get more aggressive when I’m like this.”

Yamato reached back, he whimpered as you pulled his hair more. He gritted his teeth. “I…I know the twins. They uggh…they are from this city then they went to yours and I never heard of them after that.” He yelped and wiggled in your grip, yet again the man was getting turned on as he moaned a little. “They came to me on the day I was shot, they were hurt and said they needed my help. What was I supposed to do? They were part of my old gang, I had to help. I sent them to a safe house to heal.”

Levi got off the bed, he typed on his communicator. “Location, now.”

Yamato moaned again. “S-sure.” He gave Levi what he wanted, then closed his eyes and hummed. You dropped him when you saw what Levi was talking about, this man was weirdly turned on by what you were doing to him. He panted and moved on the bed for friction. “Forgive me Doll.”

You jumped off the bed and shuddered. “Come on Levi, it’s date day then we’ll deal with those twins another time.”

Levi pushed you to the door and out he pressed his hand in the doorway and hummed at you. “You look good enough to eat right now.”

You grinned. “Then why don’t you?”

He grabbed your chin between his thumb and finger. “Because, I have some unfinished business with our friend in here.” He leaned closer, the look in his eyes was dark making you shiver. “Now be a good little brat and wait for me right here, okay? If you do, I’ll reward you.”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He kissed you lightly and hummed. “Good girl.” You watched him step back. “I won’t be long, oh…and ignore the screaming.”

“Yes Levi.” You watched as he closed the door.

You pouted a little, you kind of wanted to know what Levi was doing, but then again when he was hurting a man because he was too flirtatious with you or took it too far with you, he made sure you didn’t see. Levi didn’t like you to see his insanely jealous side, but for you it was a turn on. So, all you could do was stand there and wait for Levi. You began humming to yourself, you hummed a little louder when you heard muffled bangs and screams coming from the room.

The sounds stopped, you heard footsteps getting closer and felt your excitement build up. Levi opened the door and found you right where he left you. He eyed you, stepped out the room then let it close behind him and made sure you didn’t see what was in the room by blocking your view. You gulped and felt your body heat up, you shivered slightly. “So, what’s my reward?”

He reached out, you held your breath waiting for what he was going to do to you, but all he did was adjust your bow. He let go of you, but he would not touch your body, you hated it. Levi was teasing you, that or if he did touch you, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He turned from you and began walking down the hall. “Come on honey.”

“Y-Yes Levi.” You ran after him then slowed, you followed his fast-swift pace out of the building, then out onto the street.

Levi tapped his communicator, then he got your helmet and threw it to you. You whined a little, Levi was not touching you and it was driving you insane. You put your helmet on, then got onto the bike and held the seat and not Levi. If he wasn’t going to touch you then you weren’t going to touch him. You felt him tense up, he gripped the handles of the bike and drove off. You knew he didn’t like the fact you had stopped touching him, but he started this all.

He pulled up to the hotel, you jumped off first then him. You had to take off your own helmet, then you chased after Levi as you got into the lift. You got into your room, Levi locked the door and turned to you. You inhaled sharply as he stalked closer to you, your body was on fire because you needed this man to just touch you. You backed up away from him, the back of your knees hit the arm of the sofa making you fall backwards onto the sofa with your legs hanging perfectly spread on the arm.

You gasped and shiver in fear and delight as Levi crawled over the arm, his hands moving up slowly either side of your body, then they finally rested either side of your head. He eyed you then leaned down, his lips parted ever so slightly as he got closer to your lips, your body buzzed. His hot breath on your lips only added to the aching between your legs. You whimpered in need and desperation, this man was teasing you, it wasn’t fair.

Levi hummed as his eyes studied yours, you could see he wanted you just as much, his pupils were blown. When he spoke, his voice was deep and husky, it was dripping in lust and desire. “How much do you want me to kiss you?”

You squeaked. “Badly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” You voice was so quiet in reply.

“How badly?”

“I’d do anything for you to kiss me.”

“Anything?” He watched you nod, you looked so tasty to him. “Well, how about you press your hands on the sofa above your head. Then I want you to count to thirty, as you do, I don’t want you to move an inch. If you do this, then I’ll reward you.”

“O-Okay.”

“Good, now start counting sweetheart. Oh, and keep those eyes open.”

You gulped and nodded. “One, two, three.” Levi grabbed your bow and pulled it slowly undone, then he threw the ribbon to the floor. “Four, five.” He pressed and undid your chest armour. “Six, seven, eight, nine.” He yanked your armour off to reveal your nice bra underneath. You gasped at him. “Ten, e-eleven, t…twelve.” He leaned over you and blew air on your skin making your hair stand on end. “Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.” He ran his lips along your skin, almost ghosting, it was teasing and not enough to satisfy you in any manner. “Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.”

He reached your neck and blew slightly, then he hummed a little moan in your ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Nineteen.”

He whispered your name. “I’m going to savour you.”

“Twenty.”

“All.”

“Twenty-one.”

“Day.”

“Twenty-two.”

“Long.”

“T-T-Twenty-three.” You wanted to squeeze your thighs, but you couldn’t move an inch and it was killing you.

He hummed. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Twenty-three.” He moved down your body. “Twenty-four.” His fingers lightly touched your skin as he unbuckled your armoured trousers. “Twenty-five.” He moved off you for a moment and took your boots off. “Twenty-six, twenty-seven.” He grabbed your armoured trouser and yanked them off. “Twenty-eight, twenty-nine.” He crawled over you again, he eyed your lips and waited for the last number. “Th…thirty.”

“Good girl, you did really well. You did exactly as I told you to.”

You smiled at him. “I did, do I get a reward for being a good wife?”

“Only the best of wives get rewards and you are the absolute best in the world.” He leaned closer, his lips almost touching yours. “No one can compare to you.” He kissed you making you moan, he ran his hand up your body to your right breast, he squeezed your soft mound making you gasp. He took advantage of this moment and deepened the kiss. Levi took full control of the kiss, his tongue dominated yours and made your head go fuzzy in pure bliss.

He kissed along your cheek, then your jaw as he whispered sweet nothings to you. He reached your neck and nipped down hard, he licked his mark and worked his way down your body. He lifted your chest up, then unclasped your bra and pulled it off and lightly dropped it on the floor. He placed his hands on your sides by your boobs, he studied your chest, like he didn’t know here to start.

Levi hummed. “I always find this the most difficult choice. They both look so good.”

You giggled. “You’re sweet, but they’re not the same after Evan.”

He frowned and looked at you. “What do you mean? I just see perfection. Tch, you should stop bad mouthing yourself brat.”

You smiled at him, you reached out and cupped the side of his face, he leaned into your touch. You ran your thumb on his cheek, then you pulled him close for a light kiss. “You know, my left one feels a little lonely after you squeezed my right.”

Levi growled as he dragged himself down your body to your chest, he leaned close to your left breast then looked to your right. He lightly kissed your right and whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay attention to you after I’ve given the left my full attention.”

“Levi? Honey? Are you talking to my boobs?”

He looked up. “Shh, we’re having a moment.”

“Unbelievable.”

He kissed the top of your left. “Don’t worry honey, I know it’s you but, I just like making you laugh.”

You giggled. “You are a funny man Levi.”

“I aim to please only two people in this world, you and Evan. Right now, I need to show my wife how much she is mine and no one else’s. I got very, very.” He licked your soft mound making you gasp. “Very jealous today and I need to remind myself and you how much you are mine, all mine.” He licked your little bud, then he nipped down on the top of your breast.

You ran your fingers through his hair, you lifted your chest up and gasped. “Be careful Levi.” You panted and moaned as he delicately kissed and sucked your skin. “I’m still mmm, for Evan.” You leaned your head back as he reached up and massaged your right, as his kisses became more intense on your left. “Fuck, I-I-I’m still producing mmm milk.”

He licked his mark and looked up at you. “Don’t worry, I’m being gentle. So, lie back and relax.” He nipped and sucked your skin a little more, then kissed his way to your right. He began massaging your left and kissing your right. He nipped and sucked the skin, he loved how your body reacted so sweetly to his actions. He loved the little marks that formed, which then turned into love bites. He kissed to right between your breasts, he licked and sighed as he felt your rapid heart against his lips and tongue.

He hummed and sighed, then he kissed his way down and looked at your tummy at the lovely shinny marks, evidence you’d given life to the most perfect little boy ever. He pulled off you, grabbed your hips and dragged you across the sofa until your bum was on the arm of the sofa. You giggled as your legs dangled off. You wiggled a little. “Levi, what are you planning?”

He dropped to his knees; he was at the perfect height to eat every last drop you had to offer. “God, you look so delicious right now.”

 You tried to look at him, but you couldn’t mange to move and get a look. “Levi.”

“Don’t worry honey, but if you want me to stop at any point just yell.” He hummed for a moment. “Tea.”

You laughed. “Okay honey.”

He kissed the side of your knee, then along your thigh. He nipped and sucked your skin as his hands ran up and down your thighs. He squeezed them then pulled them apart a little more, he eyed your heat and saw how much you wanted him. He smirked against your skin, he loved how much you loved him, or craved him.

He moved closer to your heat, he nipped and sucked your skin leaving a trail of marks up your thigh. He reached just by your heat, he inhaled and loved your scent. He felt you shift slightly, you were trying to get him to go to your need, but he wasn’t going there just yet. So, he moved to your other thigh and kissed the side of your knee. You pouted and mewled at Levi; you were frustrated but so turned on as well.

Levi smirked against your skin, he loved how sweet and cute you were. He made his way up closer and closer to your heat, a line of beautiful marks being left behind. He stopped just as he got to your heat, he gave your thighs a little squeeze, almost to let you know what he was doing. Though some days he got a little rough, mainly because you liked it and he loved to feed his jealousy, he always had to show you he cared and was worried.

Levi leaned close, he flattened his tongue and licked all the way up from your heat to your bud and revelled in the moan that escaped you. He wrapped his arms under your thighs, then pressed his hands lightly on your stomach. He repeated his actions a few times and just enjoyed the taste of you, he was trying to lick up everything he could before playing with you more.

He licked your little bud, he grinned as you flinched and gasped in delight. He kissed your bud, he wanted you to know how much he loved and adored you. He then traced a circle around your bud, you hummed and raised your hips slightly enjoying the feel of your husband’s tongue. He lightly flicked your bud a few times, then pressed his tongue against it enjoying your cry. He traced patterns; ones he knew made your body sing. He smirked more at your moans and pants, how you tried to wiggle out of his grasp as your body heated up and throbbed.

He took your bud into his mouth; he sucked and swirled his tongue around it. You whimpered and moaned at him, fire burning between your legs as you just ached for him to be deep inside you. You gasped and gripped the sofa hard; you could hear it moan and threaten to rip. Levi kept up his passionate kiss with your bud, his talented tongue working on your bud as his tongue moved on your bud. He could hear in your moans that your moans were changing, the kind that told him you were close.

He stopped licking your bud, you sighed in frustration. He leaned over your body and kissed you, you hummed and grabbed hold of his cravat, you nipped his lip then deepened the kiss as you moaned. Levi pulled away, but you pulled him back making him laugh as you kissed him. He pulled away again, but you kissed and nipped his jaw as you moaned and hummed. Levi gulped as he felt himself getting painfully turned on even more than he already was. “Sweetheart, you have to let me go otherwise I can’t finish.”

You whined. “But I like kissing you.”

He pulled away from you a bit and smiled. “And I love kissing you as well, but I also want to finish what I started.”

You pouted. “Can’t you just get naked and screw my brains out?”

He growled at you. “You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

“Do it.”

He sighed and pulled away. “You are going to kill me, you really are.”

His cravat slipped through your fingers, you whimpered and moaned at him. “Levi, come back.”

He knelt down on the floor again, he kissed the side of your knee and hummed. “Don’t worry, you’ll like what I’m about to do. Remember sweetheart, it’s tea.”

“Tea.”

He bit your thigh making you yelp. “Naughty wife, your husband wants you to see the stars.”

You wiggled a little. “Okay, but I’ll be sensitive after.”

“I’ll help you recover sweetie, I always do, don’t I?”

You smiled at that, because Levi was right, he always made sure you were okay. “Yes.”

He kissed your thigh, he felt you wiggle in excitement. He licked up your heat again and enjoyed your gasp, your heat and build increased back up again. You closed your eyes as Levi licked again, his hands back on your stomach as he lightly ran his hand over your skin. He licked just your heat over, and over, and over to fire you up more. He moved his hand closer to your bud, his thumb lightly running circles over it.

Levi plunged his tongue into your heat, he moved it in and out as you panted and whined at him at the heat build up between your legs. You cried a little as he circled his tongue a little, he was tasting everything you had to offer. Then he did something that pushed you, he pressed his tongue up to the little button inside you. You moaned out loud, you squeezed your toes and rocked a little to his movements.

You pressed your head back into the sofa, you panted and felt your build up. Your body squeezed around his tongue, it felt divine but you needed more. He licked up to your bud, then pressed a finger into your heat and enjoyed your bodies reaction to him. He sucked on your bud, then pulled his finger out and pressed a second deep. He curled his fingers then pressed, you cried out in response as he moved his fingers in and out and pressed.

You arched your back, closed your eyes tightly. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” You gasped. “Oh God.”

Levi flicked your bud with his tongue. “No God, just me your husband. You ready?”

You nodded. “YES!” Levi took your bud again, he sucked hard and played with it and pressed the spot within you as much as he could hard. He felt you squeeze him, then the coil that had built up inside you snapped. You cried out and moaned Levi’s name. You felt the best warm rush surge through your body, all that teasing, not touching and possessiveness had paid off.

Levi licked his fingers, then licked your heat until you came down from your high. He crawled over your body, he licked his lips and hummed as he studied your face. He kissed up your body, your neck and finally your lips. You hummed and kissed him back, you wrapped your arms weakly around him and opened your mouth a little allowing him to delve deeper with his kiss. You smiled at him after and sighed. He played with your hair and studied your face. “You are so cute.”

You sighed. “I know.”

“So glad to hear you agree.”

“You can’t be comfy Levi.”

“I’ll make do.”

“No, nope.” You dragged yourself back onto the sofa more and getting your legs off the arm of the chair. “I’m not having this.”

Levi stood up and frowned. “What are you up to cute thing?”

You stood up, wobbled a little then grabbed your bow from the floor. “Do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Take your armour off, now.” You tied your bow around your neck, turned then smiled at Levi. “And sit on the sofa.”

Levi quickly got his armour off and threw it about, you tried not to giggle at how much Levi wanted and needed you by his desperation and taking his things off. He paused as he stared at you, you walked closer to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Levi pulled you by your hips so your body pressed against his, as you moved closer, you’d opened your legs for his length to be against your heat that was hungry and desperate for him to fill you.

You guided Levi backwards to the sofa as he kissed you over and over. You carefully pushed him to sit, then you straddled your legs either side. Before you could sit, Levi wrapped his arms around you and brought your tummy to his lips. He kissed it over and over. “God, you are so beautiful. I wanna eat you all over again.”

You giggled and ran your fingers through his hair, he looked up at you with such a sweet gaze. “I know honey, but we’re about to do something that’s fun for both of us.”

He nipped your tummy and mumbled. “Eating you is fun for both of us.”

You shrugged. “Okay then, I guess I’ll just not ride you like I was planning.”

Levi pulled his mouth away. “You...really?”

“Still wanna eat me?”

He gulped. “Show me what you were going to do.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. His pupils were blown, he was panting slightly. He was excited and you loved that you did this to him. “Very.”

You took his length in your hand and stroked it slowly, he hummed and opened his mouth slightly at your actions. You pushed it down then sat on him, so his length was between your legs and pressing hungrily on your heat. You felt Levi shift under you to get movement, but you held him there and kissed along his jawline. He whimpered at you slightly as you dragged your nails across his chest. You kissed the corner of his mouth, he whimpered and whined at you again. You avoided his lips and kissed the corner of his mouth on the other side, you could hear him getting frustrated. You could feel it too; he was squeezing your bum and thighs in a pleading manner and his muscles were tense.

Before Levi could voice his need, you began rolling your hips backwards and forwards, up and down his length. He growled at you then leaned his head back giving you the chance to bite down hard. Levi bucked against you and moaned; his hands squeezed your bum hard in desperation for more. He moaned your name as you bit up and licked to his ear, then you nibbled on his lobe. “You’re so tasty.” He groaned at that. You thought it was cute that he liked it when you praised him. “So perfect.” You dug your fingers in his hair and ran your lips over his jawline to his lips. “How are you so clean? You do that for me?”

He moaned. “Yes…I do everything for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, uggh fuck sweetheart.” You tapped his communicator as you rocked your hips faster on him, you selected thin and a bit of tingle for Levi. You wanted your husband to feel good, he’d already let you feel heaven so now it was his turn. You knelt up and heard him whine a little and called your name. “Come back.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” You placed your hands on his shoulders, you looked down then back up to Levi suggestively. “Mind helping?”

He gulped and took his length in his hand; he ran his hand up and down a few times before grabbing your hip lightly. He lowered you down slightly, then ran the tip up and down your slick heat. You both hummed and moaned at the feeling. He smiled at you. “You’re so beautiful.” He lowered you down making you both gasp in unison. You settled on his lap, your eyes closed as you tapped your forehead against his and hummed as your body squeezed around him in delight. “So, god damn perfect.” He slid his hands down onto your thighs and spread them a little more, he wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable. “I love you, I really love you, I love you so, so much.”

You opened your eyes and gazed into his perfectly grey blue ones. You smiled at him and kissed him, then you hummed and lifted up slightly then lowered down on him. Both of you moaned at the sensation. You repeated your action over and over, you panted as you moved and squeezed his shoulders. “I…hmmm, love you with everything I’ve got and more.” You kissed him desperately. “Just sit back and enjoy Levi.”

He went to protest, but you licked up his neck then moaned in his ear. You ran your hands up the back of his neck and through the shaven part of his hair, he shivered at the sensation and gasped at you. You pulled his head back, then kissed him passionately. Levi was taken back at first, he wasn’t expecting you to be so passionate with him. However, Levi always liked to be in control and treat you because when you felt amazing because of him, he felt amazing as well.

Levi nipped your lip making you jump; he cupped the side of your face and grabbed your hip. He tilted you back a bit as you held on, you grinded on him harder as he took control of the kiss. You felt your head go fuzzy from Levi’s talented tongue massaging your own, his hand massaging your hip and his harsh bucks up into you. You clung onto him and rocked your hips with his bucks. You shifted your legs changing the angle slightly, you whimpered and moaned into the kiss when Levi bucked and hit the spot inside you slightly.

You gasped as Levi kissed down your chest to your breasts, he nipped and sucked your skin again and enjoyed the little marks forming. He licked a line between your breasts, then watched them bounce for a moment before diving for your neck. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you tugged and pulled making him growl at you and bite harder. You closed your eyes, your body gripped him tightly as you moaned out loud.

Levi was overcome with desire and lust for you, he bent your back and held your hips with both his hands. “Hold onto me, tightly.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck, you moved your legs up a little and heard Levi groan at the change. He squeezed you then began bucking into you hard and fast. You leaned your head back, your nails dug into Levi as you gasped and cried out. Your toes curled in delight, your body was overwhelmed with pleasure as Levi hit the right spot within you over and over.

Levi pressed his lips against your neck, he inhaled and enjoyed the scent that was you, it drove him wild. He whispered sweet nothings to you, it only drove you closer to your end. The more Levi spoke to you, the more you felt like his words of praise and love seemed to etch themselves into your very skin. You opened your eyes, looked down at Levi and mewled at him. He knew exactly what you wanted, he leaned his lips closer and smirked slightly as you reached to kiss him but he wouldn’t. Before you could tell him off, he crashed his lips into yours and kissed you with such animalistic ferocity that you lost yourself in it.

Levi nipped and pulled your lip after the kiss; he could see you were almost delirious from the air taking kiss. He lifted you up, then slammed you onto the sofa, he pressed his forearms either side of your head. You panted for a moment and looked up at him, you hooked your legs around him. You squeezed his upper arms as he rocked into you, now he was getting passionate with you, his love for you taking over.

He tapped his forehead against yours, then took your hands and entwined his fingers with yours above your head. He smiled at you and he grinded into you a little deeper and pressed firmly into the spot inside you, each time he did your legs would shake a little at the intense pleasure. You kissed Levi and nipped his lip, you deepened the kiss and let Levi take full control. Your heart just melted at how passionate and loving Levi was, the man was nothing but perfection. You were overwhelmed, tears brimmed in your eyes, your body focused on the pleasure as well as the beautiful kiss. In this moment, it felt like it was just you and him in the whole world.

Levi tilted his head and changed the angle of the kiss; it just sent a further shockwave of pleasure through you both. Your body throbbed faster to the end. The fire was strong, causing you to grip Levi’s hands a little. He increased his pace, but he was beginning to faulter. Levi’s movements becoming sloppy added more to the fire. Your body was just waiting for something, just one right hit to send you over the edge. Then Levi bucked hard, your coil snapped, fire surged through you. You cried and moaned into the kiss, your mind went blank, your toes curled and your legs shook. Levi pulled from your lips, his forehead tapped against yours, he closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth at your body squeezing him perfectly. He bucked then felt his release rush through him, he bucked a few times then came to a stop as he moaned your name.

You lay there and panted as your body twitched a few times as the last bit of your pleasure trickled through you. You smiled as you felt Levi lie his full weight on you, the side of his head pressed on the sofa and his slightly parted lips lightly pressed against your cheek. He kissed you making you hum in delight, then he began kissing your cheek over and over again. You giggled at the sensation. “What are you after?”

“Nothing.”

You turned your head to look into his eyes, he looked so happy with his slight smile, the smile in his eyes was the best. “Nothing?”

He hummed and moved your arms, then he leaned closer and kissed you on the lips. “Nothing, I just love you, this moment and what we just did.”

You smiled and pulled your hands from his, then you wrapped your arms around him and dug your fingers in his hair and held him close. “You say the sweetest things for a man who has killed people, beaten others and said horrible things to others.”

“I’m only sweet to you and Evan. Oh and our future children.”

You squeezed Levi as you laughed. “You have a super massive dad brain, don’t you?”

He let out a happy sigh. “I do.” He pulled away and kissed the end of your nose. “I hate saying this, but I need to clean.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, over the time we’ve been together you going to clean after has never offended me.”

“Good, I just worry sometimes.” He kissed you lightly. “I’ll be back.”

 

 

 

 

 

You sat on the sofa, Levi’s jumper on and little lace pants, legs bare and no bra because it was a stay in the hotel room day because you were storing up energy to fight the twins. Plus, you and Levi had to communicate with the team back home and organise them all. You had a holopad rested on your upright knees, so Levi working in the kitchen making tea and snacks kept seeing your lace underwear on your bum and heat, it was driving him nuts.

You tapped away and replied to a message from the team, then you looked up to see how the bars were doing in this city. Everything was on track, you approved of some themes, and disproved of some of the really bad choices. You then looked at messages from Erwin, he’d sent you pictures of Evan sleeping, playing with toys as well as in different outfits. You adored him so much, he was the cutest little thing in the world. You missed Evan, you really did and it felt weird, because you were supposed to be this big mean Doll and now you were getting emotional because you missed your baby.

You tapped a video and watched, Erwin was talking to Evan, then he asked Evan where you were. Evan kicked his legs and said Ma a few times, then Erwin tickled him making his squeal with laughter. You grinned at him and looked up at Levi. “Hey honey? Come here for a second?”

Levi grabbed the cups of tea, he walked over in an open cardigan with nothing under it so his chest was on show and jogging bottoms. He popped the cups on the table, sat next to you and hummed as you turned with legs together and legs bent. Your thigh pressed against his, he placed his hand on your bent knees then slid it across onto your thigh. He squeezed. “What’s up?”

You showed him the holopad and played the video. “Look at how cute Evan is.”

Levi put his arm around you as he took the pad from you, he watched closely as his son giggled, kicked his legs and laughed so sweetly. When the video had finished, he looked to your sweet loving smile. He traced your jaw and cheek. “He’s perfect. I miss him so much, especially that clean baby smell.”

You gasped. “Yes! It’s like lavender.”

He leaned over and kissed your temple, he left his lips there for a moment then turned and rest his cheek on your head as you showed him more pictures. “He’s the sweetest little boy.”

You sighed then groaned as you tossed the pad onto the table, you pouted a little then pressed your face against Levi’s chest. “I have to stop looking at pictures of Evan, it gets me sad not being with him and broody as well.”

Levi shuffled in his seat. “Broody huh?”

You looked up at him and put your hand on his mouth before he could kiss you. “Hold on Mr, today is a rest day. I’m drinking my cup of tea, then I’m going to work a bit. Once that’s done, it’s bath time in that massive bath, which you can join me if you wish.” You pulled your hand away and kissed him. “Then I’m going to make something fun for dinner, then lots of bad movies.”

He sighed. “It sounds wonderful, I mean at least I get you naked in some way, just not in the heated fun kind.”

You pulled at his cheeks, then patted them and kissed him. “I love you so much, but I will never get over your stamina.”

“I’ve told you before, just looking at you, thinking of you or hearing you just sets me going.”

You giggled then leaned over and grabbed your tea and Levi’s, you handed him his, then you snuggled back up against him. “It’s still hard for me to get used to how much you love me.”

He rubbed your back. “I know, but I also know that someday you’ll be okay with it all.” He nipped your jawline and loved your little giggle and smile. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good wife.”

You sipped your tea and hummed. “Love you.”

“I’ll always love you.” Levi turned on the tv, he put a romcom movie on just for a laugh. You pulled a face and tilted your head as the couple fought, you frowned in thought, you were trying to think of a time you and Levi had fought that badly. You looked up at Levi, he looked down at you. “What?”

“We’ve never argued badly like that couple, have we?”

He hummed in thought. “No, no we haven’t. Is that a bad thing?”

You shook your head. “No, but does it make us weird?”

“I don’t think so, but then again we aren’t normal people.” He kissed your forehead. “We’re better, well you’re definitely better.” You bit your lip and smiled at Levi, he knew what you were thinking, so he put his cup down and you put yours down. You wrapped your arms around his neck and cuddled him, he turned and moved you so you sat across his lap. He kissed you making your legs kick slightly in joy. Levi hummed and pulled away and looked at your legs. “Now I know where Evan gets the leg kicking in happiness from.”

You smiled. “Well I can’t help it; you make me so happy.”

“Good.” He gave you a squeezed and held you. “Can we nap for a bit? I know I’m not one for sleeping, but I really want to hold you and rest my eyes.”

You snuggled closer and rested your head on his shoulder, he rested his cheek on your head and got comfy. You closed your eyes and sighed. “Way ahead of you Levi.” You let out a long sigh, so did Levi then you both drifted off to sleep.

 You never had bad dreams and nightmares around Levi, it’s usually when you were alone but this time you did. You watched as Evan was taken from you by Jack. Levi was blown up, his face covered in cuts and pieces of debris. No matter what you did, you couldn’t get to your son or save Levi. It kept repeating over and over, and you were getting more warn out and tired. Evan became more distraught as well, you could hear him scream crying for you. Then you were alone in a dark room, you couldn’t get out. You were so tired that you sat on the floor, then lay down as you felt pain throughout you. You watched as someone walked closer, they stopped and crouched right in front of your face and played with your hair. It was Jack, he was telling you that not only was Levi gone, but so was Evan.

You closed your eyes tightly, you felt like giving up but then the anger that was Doll that made you the mother bear you are and deadly wife. You launched at Jack and gripped his throat tightly; he lay there smiling at you as you squeezed the life out of him. You wanted this man dead; you’d never wanted anyone more dead in your life, but when he started laughing you let go. Murdering him was not you. Jack was just messed up in the head, killing him would not fix things, it’d only make you feel better for a moment. So, you let him go.

You felt cold and lost, you didn’t know what to do with yourself now everything you’ve ever loved was gone. Then something broke through the sadness, it was Levi calling your name over and over. You were pulled out of the dark and back into the hotel room, in Levi’s loving arms, he looked concerned. He called your name again and wiped your tears. “Are you okay?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then your legs around his body. “Levi.” He could hear the little whine in your voice. You yanked him down onto the sofa, your back on it and him lying on top of you.

Levi squeezed you then kissed your cheek loads. “It’s okay, I’m right here sweetheart.” You shook a little, and cried as well which you hadn’t done in such a long time. Levi kissed your cheek loads, then your forehead. “You’re okay. Talk to me when you can.”

You told him everything, once you were done you gave a big squeeze. “I know it’ll never happen because you’re strong, probably the strongest man I know but, it did scare me so much.” You sniffed back tears. “I have so much to lose now because I’ve gained a lot.”

Levi pulled his head away, gazed into your eyes then kissed you, he nipped your lip and then deepened the kiss. “I promise you, nothing will ever happen to you, Evan or me. I will keep us all safe and you are one hell of a fighter, the most bad ass woman out there.” You giggled at him as he smiled. “You’d beat the living shit out of everyone if they went after Evan or me, so don’t listen to that bad voice in your head, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “Now, you need a nice warm bath and a cuddle from your husband.” He got up and pulled you to your feet, he opened his arms out to you. “Jump.” You did and he caught you, you wrapped your legs around his waist and neck. He put one arm under your bum and carried you to the bathroom. “I can’t leave you in this state, plus you are in need of a lot of love from me. So, the toll has sprung up and you didn’t pay the right amount, so you’re in holding.”

You hugged Levi and smiled. “I think I won’t pay the toll from now on.”

Levi hummed and rubbed your back. “You’re right, this is nice.”

“I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re like a walking pile of muscle, you know that, right?”

He kissed your cheek. “I know, but it’s also because I love holding you.” He set the water to run then wrapped his arms tightly around you and sat on the toilet. “So, do you want me to put lavender in the water?”

You kissed Levi’s temple over and over making him hum. “That’s sneaky.”

“Oh?”

“You know I miss Evan and I think he smells like lavender, and when I looked at his video, and I get broody.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You squished his cheeks with your hands. “Bad Levi, naughty Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Thought you liked it when I was like that.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

He lifted you up and put you on your feet, he got up and put lavender in the bath. “It’s ready.”

“Levi.”

“You should strip, or do you want me to do that? I mean I’d love to do that.” He grabbed your jumper. “I’m gonna do that.”

You laughed as he yanked your jumper off then folded it up. You smiled at him. “You’re so cute.” You bopped his nose. “All mine.”

He growled. “All yours.”

You took your underwear off then climbed into the bath, you sank down and sighed. “This is perfect, thanks Levi.”

He took his cardigan off. “Good.” He folded it up then took his jogging bottoms off and boxers. He jumped at stumbled forward. “What the?” You’d poked his butt cheek.

You giggled. “Sorry, its just so soft and cute.”

“Thank you.”

“I just wanna squeeze it, or bite it.”

He walked behind you, pushed you forward a little then sat in the water as you pouted. “I know honey, so is yours but I don’t go around nipping, poking and slapping your ass.”

“You do.”

He wrapped his arms around your middle, pulled you against him and rested his cheek against your head. “You’re right…I do.”

You turned your head to the side, then looked up at Levi’s calm and perfect face. “Why is it whenever I look into your eyes, or at your face I just…I just calm down.”

He played with your hair a bit, then rested his hand on the top of your head. “You do the same to me.”

You smiled and kissed his jawline, he turned his head and kissed you. You let out a relaxed sigh. “I feel much better now, thank you.”

“Always happy to help. Plus, I love your smile and hate it when you are sad.” He gave you a little squeeze. “Once we get you nice a clean, then I’ll do that cooking instead of you.”

You shook your head and pouted. “No way, I’m cooking, I love cooking for you.”

“Okay, fine you can cook but I get to watch the whole time and I get a kiss when you walk past me.”

You laughed. “Deal.”

“Good.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Karl? Are you better?”

“I’m fine Ken.”

Ken pulled a face as he looked at his twin’s pale face. “Are you sure? You got the worst of it because of Doll. That knife really got you good.”

Karl snarled and snapped at his brother. “Well you were shot by Levi!”

Ken sighed. “But it burnt a hole, it’s easy to repair. Your knife wound was bad, she almost got your heart.” He crouched down. “I’m not thinking your weak or anything stupid, I’m just worried because you’re my twin brother. I love you, so I want to make sure you can move because I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Karl smiled weakly. “I’m sorry brother, I shouldn’t have…I am a little weak and unwell.”

“I can go out into the city, see if I can maybe find some medication or something.”

“Or you could ask nicely.” They looked over to the dark corner of the room, you stepped out smiling with Levi at your side. “We’d be happy to help.”

Levi pointed his gun at Karl. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Karl gritted his teeth and lowered his hand going for his gun. “Fuck.”

Ken looked to his twin then back at you and Levi. “What would happen if we gave ourselves up?”

You smiled and folded your arms. “We’d take you in and you’d join your other friends in a safe house.”

“What if we refuse?”

“We hunt you down, and the state your brother is in he could be killed in the process.”

Karl grabbed his brother’s hand. “Brother…”

Ken stared at Karl, then he let out a sigh and dropped to his knees then put his hands on his head. “You’re right, we should give up, we are not match for these two. Just…promise me you’ll fix him.”

Levi cuffed Ken, but you went to Karl. “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” You turned your back to Karl and crouched. “Hop on, I’ll carry you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, no way, I’ll carry him.”

You sighed and stood up. “Fine you grumpy ass husband.” You held Ken’s arm and walked him out of the apartment, then out to the car you had waiting. You grinned as Mike stepped out of the car with Hange behind him. “Well if it isn’t two of my favourite people, how are you?”

Mike took Ken from you, but Hange squealed and ran at you. She jumped into your arms and hugged you. “I’ve missed you so much!”

You spun her around in your arms. “Missed you too beautiful, so how are things back home?”

“Good, we’ve done well but Evan misses you loads.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he keeps making little noises and whining. Then when he hears us say mummy, or mum he gets excited.”

You pouted. “Oh, I miss my little cupcake so much.”

She smiled and knocked on the van. “Weeeell, you and Levi have what? Three days left here, we thought we’d give you a little gift.”

Erwin stepped out the car with Evan perched on his crossed arms, his blanket in his tiny little fist. Erwin smiled at you when he saw your eyes widen. “Thought I’d surprise you.” He bounced Evan. “Look who it is Evan.”

He looked at you then squealed with laughter, then he reached for you. “Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You squeaked with excitement and took Evan from Erwin, you lifted him up in the air. “Oh, my beautiful little baby.” You brought him down and kissed his cheek loads. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Levi handed Karl over the wandered to the little group you were in. “What’s going on?”

You turned and showed Levi who you had in your arms. “Look who came to visit!”

Levi stared at Evan, Evan turned and looked at Levi then began giggling. “Da, da, da!”

He smiled at his son and took him from you. “Why hello mini me, I’ve missed you a bundle.” He kissed his son’s face loads, then inhaled his scent. “Lavender…I missed this smell so much.”

Evan reached up to push and squeeze Levi’s face, it was something he loved doing to Levi. He’d move his face and make Levi pull a face, then he’d laugh at what he’d done. Levi moved his face away, then he pretended to bite Evan making him squeal. You smiled fondly at the two most important men in your life, you knew you’d do anything for either of them. You played with Evan’s hair a bit, it was a little wild, then you took his blanket from Erwin. “How’s he been?”

Erwin smiled. “Perfect, but he’d only sleep if I put your shirt of Levi’s in the cot with him.”

You giggled and took Evan off Levi. “Well aren’t you a cute and good little boy?” Evan pulled at your bow on your armour and hummed. You kissed his head causing him to make more approving noises, then he flopped against you and closed his eyes. “Levi? Can you put his blanket around him please?”

“Sure.” He helped your wrap Evan up and against you then watched his son sleep. He sighed, then looked up at Erwin. “I need you to attend to both the twins medically, especially Karl. Then take them to where the others are.”

Erwin nodded. “Got it.” He walked with you and Levi to the car behind, then opened it for you to put Evan’s floppy body in his seat. “First let’s get back to the hotel, regroup and figure things out then we’ll put some work into action. For now, the twins are going to be held in our base here.”

Levi nodded. “Good.”

You sat in the car next to Evan then held his little hand in yours, you soothed it and watched him sleep very peacefully. Levi got in the front with Erwin, as Erwin drove and the two could talk. Erwin let out a sigh. “It’s been tricky getting some scouts here, but we managed it. You two really have paved the way, if you didn’t, I don’t think we’d have the strong hold we do.”

You stopped listening to Levi and Erwin, then focused on Evan. He woke up with sleepy eyes, he was fighting sleep as much as he could so he could look at you and Levi. Evan seemed to be really fascinated by Levi today, which was adorable because you loved the interactions they had with each other. You couldn’t wait to get to the hotel room and see them play with each other, or nap together. Evan wiggled his arms then grabbed your hand, he played with your fingers and was fascinated by them. He pulled your hand closer and put it in his mouth, he hummed and started falling asleep.

You looked up as the car parked, you undid your belt then got Evan out his seat. You walked into the hotel as Evan hugged you, you stopped and looked back at Levi then relaxed as he had a bag which you guessed had Evan’s things in. You smiled at Levi, he noticed you looking at him then he gave you a soft and loving gaze. You shifted Evan then got into the lift, Levi stood next to you and chatted to Erwin. He reached over and tickled Evan’s cheek, Evan smiled at him and wiggled a little.

You got into your room, you lay Evan on your bed and changed into soft clothes then picked Evan up and hugged him again. You walked back into the living room, both Erwin and Levi had unpacked Evan’s things. You gasped and walked over to the blanket on the floor, you sat down and sat Evan on your lap. You grabbed a book and opened it, you went through it and read it to your son. He grabbed some pages, then he patted his hand on some of the drawings. He frowned then patted one more. “Eh!”

You laughed. “It’s a doggie.”

“D, d, d. Eh!”

“Doggie goes woof!”

“Mmmm.”

You attacked his face with kisses making he laugh. “Woof woof!” Evan stopped and made a little noise; he rubbed his eyes and began crying a little. You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “You hungry?” You looked up at Levi and Erwin on the sofa. “I’ll be back guys. I have to feed Evan.”

Erwin smiled. “Don’t hide, it’s a natural thing to feed Evan.”

Levi nodded at you. “You don’t have to run off and hide.”

You smiled. “Alright, thanks guys.” You moved your shirt and bra then fed Evan, he was instantly happy and didn’t fuss at all. You grabbed a little blanket of his, then you put it on your shoulder. Evan finished, you tucked yourself away, then patted Evan’s back on your shoulder until he burped. “Good boy.” You lay him on his blanket and under his hanging toys, he wiggled a little then stopped and gazed at the toys. He giggled and began playing with them, you took the time to clean up then you lay on your side and played along with Evan.

Erwin got up and smiled. “Well, I’ll leave my favourite family be.”

You waved to Erwin. “Bye Erwin, thank you for everything.”

He laughed. “It just made me want to be a father and married. I love Evan, so if you need me to babysit, I’m available anytime.”

You laughed. “Thank you, we’ll do just that.”

“Have a good night, and bye little Evan.”

You took Evan’s hand and made him wave at Erwin, he laughed then left. Levi let out a long sigh, then he came over and sat with you and held his son’s foot. “How are we over in land of cuteness, oh Queen of cute.”

You smiled at Levi. “Well, the prince of cute has a very full tummy for now.”

Levi placed his hand on Evan’s tummy, his hand almost covered his son’s chest and tummy. It shocked you a little at how much Evan had grown, soon he’d be sitting up on his own and walking then talking. Levi rocked Evan side to side, Evan instantly starting giggling. “Well, that is wonderful that he has a full tummy.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “How are you beautiful?”

“Very happy, because I have my two favourite boys in the world with me again.”

Levi crawled over you and kissed you. “That so?”

You giggled as Levi lay on you. “Hey! Your son is right next to us.”

He nibbled your neck. “I’m not going to do anything I shouldn’t, don’t worry. I just want to reward my wife for saying something so sweet and romantic.”

You smacked Levi’s bum making him buck into you, you giggled and enjoyed the feeling. “Well, I’d love to have all your attention, but you should be doting on your adorable son.”

He sighed and hummed. “You…let me gather myself for a moment.” He lay on you for a bit then rolled off you, he sat up and moved closer to Evan so his little legs were on Levi’s thighs and pelvis. “Alright little man, let’s do your exercises while your mum looks super pretty.”

You smiled. “Super pretty huh?”

“Yeah.” He leaned closer and spoke to Evan but made sure you could hear. “Be careful of ladies like your mummy Evan, they’re all cute and sweet, but then they’re deadly. Your mummy makes me very happy, but she’s secretly very mean and evil to your daddy.” You laughed. “Very evil.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Your daddy is worse than mummy.”

Levi pouted. “So mean.”

You kissed Levi and hummed, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I am, now get your son’s little body moving.”

“Alright, alright. Tch, bossy mummy.”

“You are going the right way for a smacked bottom Mr!”

“Hope so.” He took Evan’s legs, then pushed on them which allowed Evan to push back. “Get those Ackerman legs moving Evan, your dad’s known for a mean kick.” He took his arms and began moving them, then he used them and pretending Evan was dancing.

You laughed as Evan began laughing too. “He’s a little rock star.”

Levi leaned over and placed his lips on Evan’s tummy, then he kissed it loads then blew on it making Evan laugh. “I never thought I’d be a good dad or husband, seeing as I never had a dad really or parents to look up to.” He hummed. “But I think I’m doing pretty good. All I know is I’m very in love and I couldn’t be happier.”

You kissed Levi’s temple. “You’re perfect.”

He looked up at you. “You’re more perfect.”

You hummed. “I do my best, but as you said, I am so in love that I couldn’t be happier.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were in your light armour with Evan strapped to your chest in his own little armour pouch, it was so be was protected if there was any trouble. You wanted to get out today, you were tired of being stuck inside all day with Evan since you had gotten back from the city. So, you thought you’d have a mummy and baby day in the city. The place was safe these days, you only had two heroes and Jack to deal with at the moment. You didn’t think it was too bad, it’d been quiet since the twins were stopped.

You patted Evan’s bum and looked down at him and smiled making him smile. You wandered around the shop, to see if anything caught your eye. You looked up as the music changed to something you liked and was upbeat. You began singing along making Evan kick his little legs in joy. You bumped into the shop owner, he loved how cute Evan was and began singing with you making Evan giggle. In this moment you missed Levi, because Evan seemed to light up when he saw Levi and enjoyed his singing and dancing.

Levi was busy cleaning up messes, the team were great without him it’s just they weren’t perfect like him. Levi tended to get everything done fast and clean, with a few people getting broken bones here and there from his harsh kicks. The man was a powerhouse and you loved him to death, even thinking of him got you all doe eyed and gooey.

You left the shop and kept your hands-on Evan’s bum; you didn’t need to but it made you feel better being able to have contact with him. He was happy looking at the world, even though he was facing you, he still had little gaps to look to his side and above. You kissed his head causing him to make a noise in approval, then you kissed his hands. You finally held his feet; his shoes were so tiny and something Levi adored to death at how tiny they are.

“Well, ain't he adorable?” You looked up to a man with a large hat on, long thin hair, a thin line of a beard and a long coat. The lines under his eyes creased when he gave you a wicked grin. “Never would have thought that skinny kid would have produced a sweet plump baby like this, warms an old wicked man’s heart.”

You gulped and stepped from the man slightly, you had no guns on you today, only one blade. This wasn’t good. “He is a little plum of a baby yes.”

“Evan Ackerman huh?” He squeezed Evan’s foot. “What a fine man he’ll be, doomed though to the Ackerman name.”

“Kenny...”

He glanced up at you and chuckled. “Ah, so Levi told you about me?”

“Yes.”

He took his hat off. “I must say, it is an honour to meet the legendary Doll.” He plopped his hat back on. “Shame I’m not here for a family gathering.”

You pressed Evan closer to you, you were thinking of ways to escape, safe ways. “Jack sent you.”

He nodded. “The man is fascinated by you and Evan.” He sighed. “He should have sent someone else, cause I’ve got a rep and it ain’t good.” You noticed his hand twitched by his gun. “You do know what me being here means, right? I’m not one for doing things quietly, but I’ll try and not aim for the kid.”

You flicked you shoe a little causing a knife to appear. You dropped your body a little, then you kicked at Kenny. His eyes widened then he began laughing, he backed off but not quick enough. You managed to slice his cheek. You twisted and kicked him in the gut hard sending him back, his back slammed against the barrier with a heavy thumb. Then you ran as fast as you could, you tapped your communicator and made sure your jets were working then you sent an emergency broadcast to Levi.

You saw a shadow on the wall you looked to your side to see Kenny right there. “I love a woman who can fight!”

You gasped; eyes widened as he fired at you. You covered Evan’s head with your armour gloved hand, just to be sure nothing fell on him. You rolled forward and avoided the gunfire. You pushed yourself up, fired your jets and ran along the wall as fast as you could go. You jumped off twisted and kicked the glass roof of the shopping centre shooting you out. You landed and began running again as Kenny fired up at you, in a normal situation you’d fight but Evan was a massive target on your chest.

You turned in time as the glass exploded below you, you jumped up and flipped to lock eyes with Kenny. You gritted your teeth in rage, this man was coming for you and your baby. You yanked your blade out, used your jets to spin and sliced his gun in one hand in half. He burst out laughing. “Now this is more like it!”

You rolled on your hip and ran to the building edge, you slammed you blade into the wall and used your momentum and jets to shoot you around. You cried out as you threw yourself around. You looked to him, but he was quick. He lined up a shot, you yanked your blade out twisted and covered Evan’s head as the buildings wall blew. You cried out as you flew back towards the flying cars. Rubble ripped your cheek and across your eye, you usually would cover your face but Evan needed protection.

You flew back and landed on a car, but Kenny followed. You slipped down and held under the car, you listened carefully and heard him stomping on the car and shouting something stupid. You swung yourself and flipped onto a car, then you ran and charged at Kenny. You were so light on your feet; he didn’t know you were coming until the last minute. He twisted around and caught your blade by his neck, you growled at him. Then you let out a scream and overpowered him. Your blade cut into the side of his neck.

You flew off the car and heard a gunshot ring out, you ignored it and a bleeding Kenny and kept jumping down further from car to car. You landed on one, but something wasn’t right with your leg. You screamed in pain and went over on your ankle, but you couldn’t stop. You jumped down to the next, cried the jumped to the city floor. You gave yourself an adrenaline shot and ran off through the underground until you came to a vacant shop. You rolled over the counter, then sat down. You put some blankets and cloth in place and lay Evan on it. You checked him over and sighed, he was fine except having some of your blood on him. You cleaned him up and hushed his whimpers and cries.

You tapped your communicator and did a self-check, your face was cut across your eye and, on your cheek, however eye was not damaged thankfully. You had debris in your side, it’d torn through your light armour. Then you checked your leg. You’d been shot there, but the worst part was your foot was broken and dislocated. You slammed your head against the wall. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

You looked around for something, anything to help and found a bit of wood. You shoved it between your teeth, then followed the instructions your communicator told you. You breathed heavily for a moment, then snapped your foot into place. You screamed out then sobbed slightly. You tapped your communicator, then dug into your side to find the piece lodged into your side. Your body burned in pain at your actions, but you had to get it out. You yanked the piece out, then took your burning healer and placed it in the wound and burned it closed. You screamed in pain and punched the wall. You panted then grabbed an injector and injected yourself to prevent infections and further pain.

You threw the stick away at panted, you wanted to be sick so badly but you had to keep moving even with a broken foot and your leg shot on the same as you broken one. You gathered up Evan and locked him back to your chest, then you pushed yourself up and began limping through the shop and out the back. You needed to keep moving, because you were sure Kenny was going to come for you. You kept going and pushing yourself, you were trying to get a good signal on your communicator. You finally got some signal and sent a message you were staying put. You got inside the apartment block, then up to an empty room. You got inside, then made a little safe area that didn’t stand out too much. You settled behind it, then took Evan off your chest.

You smiled and his face, he was a little dirty and needed a bath but he was fine. You took your gloves off then soothed him with your gentle touch. “It’s okay Evan, mummy is here.” You looked up when you heard movement. You held Evan to your chest, blade in your other hand at the ready.

You heard someone lightly say your name, then Levi walked into the room. “Please tell me you’re here.”

“Levi?”

He looked around and called your name. “Where are you?”

“Over here, behind the sofa and things.”

He ran over and ripped the thing apart to find you with Evan pressed to your chest, a sword in your other hand, blood on your face and a look of an animal being backed into a corner. He dropped to his knees and didn’t care about the filth; he cupped your face and saw the cut going across your eye and cheek. “Oh god.” He placed his hand on Evan’s head. “Is he?”

You smiled. “Not a scratch on him.” You’re smile dropped. “It was Kenny, he didn’t care that I had Evan. I protected him and took damage because I couldn’t fight. I cut his neck and gun so I think I did good.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re amazing. I’m sorry you had to face him alone. Tch, fuck Jack for sending Kenny of all people.”

You smiled and kissed Levi again. “Where are the others? We need their help.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“He shot me through the thigh, and on the same leg I dislocated and broke my foot from falling on it, it does have a hole through it so I wasn’t surprised it couldn’t take the falls. I also have a wound on my side, I had to take out a piece of a building that was lodged in there.”

Levi hugged you and Evan. “You truly are amazing.”

You handed him Evan. “Get him out of here, I’ll let the backup help me.”

He hugged Evan to him, you could see the pain in his eyes. “But.”

You smiled. “You can’t carry us both, now go before I stab you.” He stood up. You laughed and shooed him. “Go, go!”

Hange ran past Levi. “She’s rights you should go Levi; I’ll take care of her just get Evan home.”

He nodded. “Okay, I love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.” You watched him leave then looked to Hange. “Thanks for playing down how hurt I am.”

She grinned. “I know what he’s like.” She gave you some treatment, but mainly made sure everything was clean. “Alright, looks like one of the big boys need to carry you.” She looked at the door. “Perfect timing Erwin!”

He stepped inside and smiled at you, but you could see the pain in his eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

“Carry her please.”

Erwin walked over and moved your arm and got ready. “I’ll try to be gentle, okay?”

You smiled. “I trust you.”

“I know. Alright, one, two, three.” He lifted you up like a bride, you gripped him and cried a little in pain. “Sorry, sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I’m fine.” You let out a shaky breath. “I’m okay.”

Hange walked in front and kept a look out. “Let’s get her home and fixed up properly, then we have to check the scene with Mike and get hunting. You cut him?”

You nodded. “I did, so Mike has his blood.”

“Fantastic.”

You leaned your head against Erwin. “Am I allowed to sleep, or do I have to stay awake because I’m about to pass out.”

She smiled at you. “You can rest.”

Erwin smiled down at you. “It’s okay, use me as a pillow.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You came to in your own bed, your body was warm which meant you were fighting a bit of an infection. You were all dressed for bed, and you were patched up as well. You sat up carefully then heard Levi. “Tch, oi stay down!”

You looked to see him coming out the bathroom with Evan butt naked and wet from a bath, a towel around him to dry him. You smiled when you saw Levi was also wet, and only wearing a towel. “Sorry, but I want to sit up.”

He hurried over and lay Evan on his towel. “Wait for me then.” He carefully helped you up and watched for any signs of pain, he saw some and wasn’t happy. “You’re in pain.”

You gave him a pained smile then finally settled. “I’m fine now I’m sat up, it’s the getting up and down that hurts.” You reached over but couldn’t get to Evan. “Mind passing my son over? I want to make sure he’s really okay.”

Levi picked Evan up, he moved the towel to between your legs then lay Evan down. “Be careful sweetheart.” He sat next to you and kissed your cheek. “Don’t push yourself.”

You traced your finger down Evan’s chest to his tummy as he wiggled. “I know honey.” You kissed his cheek. “Thank you for worrying too much, makes me feel very loved.”

“That’s because you are.”

You rubbed Evan dry and smiled. “Kenny thought Evan was adorable, he was also impressed that this squishy cuteness came from you.” You looked at Levi. “So, that’s the only plus in all this, Kenny got to see your son.”

Levi’s eyes went dark. “I can’t forgive him for what he’s done.”

“Jack made him.”

He sighed. “I know, but he could have refused.”

You cupped Levi’s cheek then turned him to kiss you. “The cuts on my face do anything for you?”

Levi laughed a little. “So sexy.”

You giggled. “I know, right?” You leaned to Evan but yelped in pain, you winced as your side throbbed. “Ow.”

Levi wiped your tear. “Be careful, what is it you want?”

You sniffed. “I want to blow on his little tummy, but my side is still bad.”

He leaned over and blew on Evan’s tummy, he squealed with laughter and kicked his legs. Levi smiled fondly at Evan, then he leaned over and blew on Evan’s tummy again. He held Evan’s legs and played with his little chunky legs, then he pretended to nibble them. He sat up and placed his hand on Evan’s chest, then rocked him side to side and hummed a little tune. He looked to you. “I’ll go get his clothes and nappy.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Can you bring in his bed, some clothes and his changing stuff?”

“You need to rest.”

You sighed. “Yeah, and I need to use a chair to get about but, I need to rest and be careful right? Plus, you’re going to be gone a lot with work and I want to be there for Evan. If I’m in the chair a lot then I’ll be moving around loads.”

He nodded and let out a long sigh. “Fine.” He got up. “I need to change first then, but I’m staying with you and Evan for a few days to ensure you aren’t sick.”

You grabbed Evan’s towel, then dragged it closer to you. You lifted Evan up and hummed in pain, then you leaned back and lay Evan on your chest and placed your hand on his back. “Sure Levi.”

He peaked over at you just as he dried and put his towel in the wash basket, he stopped a moment and smiled. “You both look perfect.”

You hummed and rubbed Evan’s back. “He’s making me feel a little better, I mean look at how cute his bottom is.”

“It’s adorable.” He pulled on his boxers and then jogging bottoms, then grabbed a shirt. “But I know someone with an even more adorable bum.” He walked over and kissed your temple. “I love your bum the most.” He pulled his shirt on. “I will be right back, make sure he doesn’t evacuate his insides.”

“Got it.” You watched Levi leave, but as soon as Levi did Evan made little noises then pawed your chest. “Hungry?” You watched Levi come back with Evan’s bed and his clothes. “Levi?”

He looked up at you as he placed Evan’s things on your bed. “What’s up?”

“Evan is hungry and I’m not allowed to feed him because of the meds I’ve taken.” You felt a cry coming. “I’m sorry for asking a lot of you.” You hugged Evan and welled up. “Sorry.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Don’t be, I’ll get the milk you’d pumped from the fridge and I’ll heat it up. Can you change him?”

You nodded. “I can.”

He played with your hair, his eyes were soft and loving. “Don’t push yourself, okay?”

You smiled. “I’ll be okay.” You gulped and felt hot. “Maybe I’ll change him with you, so you can take him into the kitchen with you.”

Levi sat next to you. “Sure.”

You put Evan’s nappy on him and made sure to power his little bottom, then you put him in cute trousers and a little top. “Pretty as a p…p…peach.”

Levi picked up Evan and held him close. “You okay?”

You hummed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He frowned then walked out the room. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit. Stay put.”

You smiled then sat back a bit, then you closed your eyes to focus. You opened your eyes to see the world spinning and warping slightly, you felt hot, too hot and then you wanted to be sick. “Hey Levi!?”

“Yeah!?”

“I need to go to the bathroom!”

“Use the chair next to the bed if you’re desperate!”

You shuffled to the edge of the bed, grabbed the hover wheelchair then shifted yourself onto it. You let out a triumphant sigh then giggle. You wheeled yourself to the bathroom quickly, then felt the sick arriving. You threw up as much as you could, then you flopped back in your chair exhausted. You hummed then wheeled yourself back out, you felt the world spinning around you, you had to have had an infection or something. “Levi?”

He walked back in with Evan, he was patting his back to make him burp. “Yeah?”

“I don’t…I don’t feel so…I think I’m gonna.” His eyes widened. “Faint.” You slipped forward out of the seat. Levi place Evan on the bed, then ran over to you and caught you in time. You welled up. “Sorry.”

He picked you up and lay you in bed, he lay Evan in his bed next to you then ran off to get Hange. He skidded in front of her door, then kicked it open making her jump. “I need you!”

She blushed. “Well, I was not expecting this…”

“This isn’t time to mess about, my wife has fainted and she’s hot as fuck. Not hot as in good looking, but hot as in her skin is on fire and I think she threw up.”

Hange stood up and grabbed her medical things. “She has an infection, probably from running around in the underground. I’ll do another check, just to make sure that the shot to her leg wasn’t poisoned or anything.”

“Thank you Hange.”

She walked ahead of him. “No need to thank me, I’m worried about her as well. She did so much to protect Evan, that she didn’t even think about herself. She never gets injured.” She got into your room, then sat on the bed and did a scan. “No poisons, it’s an infection and a nasty one too. I’ll hook her up with a drip and she should be fine but, it means she can’t feed Evan.”

Levi reached down into Evan’s bed and played with him. “She’ll hate that.”

“I know, but we need her fit and healthy. If I let this infection run its course, she’ll suffer badly and put Evan at risk.”

Levi let out a long sigh, then he watched Hange hook you up to your drip. She set a hook up, then she checked you over. Levi gulped. “She okay?”

“She’ll be fine.” She turned to Evan and did a scan. “I’m just going to check him again, just in case.” She tapped away on her communicator. “Aaah, what a healthy baby boy!” She tickled Evan’s cheek making him giggle. “He’s so adorable, I can never get over that factor. You have nothing to worry about with this one, he’s going to grow up just fine and he’s very healthy.”

Levi nodded and looked tired. “Good.”

Hange looked to you and felt your forehead with the back of her hand. “She really does give her all for us, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, I tell her to rest but she doesn’t listen half the time.”

She smiled. “Yeah, well it shows just how big her heart is.” She smiled more when you opened your eyes. “Hey cute thing, how are you?”

You smiled weakly. “I’m okay, where’s Evan?”

She patted the cot. “Right in here, he’s fine you don’t need to worry.”

“Good…wait, is Levi okay?”

Levi walked over and took your hand. “I’m right here, don’t worry beautiful.”

“Sorry I made you worry.”

“It’s okay.” Hange quickly moved so Levi could sit down next to you, he shuffled closer and cupped the side of your face. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters to me right now.” He looked to Hange as she tickled Evan with her finger. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “No need.”

You smiled at Hange. “Really, thank you. You’re amazing.”

She blushed and giggled. “It’s nothing, but you’re welcome.” She leaned down and kissed Evan’s head. “You look after your mum and dad for me, I worry about them. We have a promise?” She held her pinkie out to Evan, he grabbed it and shook it making you laugh. “Good boy, auntie Hange is always here for you.” She got up and waved. “I’ll be seeing you guys; I have to head back to the lab and work. Give me a call if you want me in any way, either medical, or just for fun.”

You laughed. “Bye Hange.”

She winked. “Bye, oh and Levi no physical activities for about two or three weeks okay?”

He rolled his eyes. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Shut it.” She giggled and ran off. Levi sighed and looked back at you. “I don’t how you put up with her sometimes.”

You smiled. “She makes me happy and smile.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I hope you get better soon. I hate seeing you so sick, hurts my heat.”

You placed your weak hand on his cheek. “I’ll be fine.”

He placed his hand on yours. “I know.” He sighed. “It’s just I can’t fix this. I just have to wait. I can fix anything but sickness and I hate that.”

You patted the bed next to you. “Come lie next to me, I want to cuddle my husband and let him know I’m alright.”

Levi climbed onto the bed and lay on his spot, then he rested his head on your chest and listened to your heart beating. You weakly put an arm around him, you held him close and kissed his head. He could keep an eye on Evan at this angle, as well as make sure you were alive and well. “Kenny will pay for this.”

“Jack forced him.”

“He could have said no.”

You sighed and ran your fingers through Levi’s hair. “He’s your uncle, he raised you for a large part of your life.”

“He shot at you and Evan, he could have killed my son today and you. He had a choice; he made the wrong one.” He hugged you. “I can’t forgive him. He’ll come after you again, once the wounds you’ve given him have healed, he’ll be back.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “We’ll be ready then.”

“No, I’ll be ready, I don’t want you fighting him again.” He leaned up and kissed you. “He’s mine to stop.”

You lightly traced Levi’s cheek. “Let’s not dwell on that, okay? Let’s focus on me getting better, Evan being home and safe as well as having a lovely nap together because I am so tired.”

Levi lay on his side next to you, with his body a little above yours so he could put his arm around your head in his protective way. “Sleep, I’ll keep an eye on trouble.” He kissed your head and hummed, then he rested his cheek on your head. He watched Evan kick a little, then he fell asleep right after you drifted off. Levi closed his eyes and settled into a sleep, having the two people he loved the most next to him was the best thing in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

You hated having your leg being fucked up, you couldn’t do anything or go anywhere. So, you had to just sit and play with Evan as much as you could. Since being away and coming back, your little man was at 6 months and it was September meaning you had to get ready for Halloween soon. You had your messed-up leg stretched out, your eyes on Evan as he sat without your help and played with a few toys. Then Evan did something that made you cry; he got on his hands and knees and began crawling over to you. You gasped and let out a little squeal of a whimper, he had reached his next step in growing up.

You covered your mouth then picked Evan up as he reached you, you cried a little and hugged him. “Oh well done Evan! We should get daddy home and show him.” You held him against him with one hand, then you used the bed to get up carefully. Then sat in your chair, you wheeled yourself into the living room then called Levi.

Levi picked up instantly. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Get home now.”

“Is it bad? Tell me!”

“Just get here, it’s amazing seriously.”

“Okay, okay I’ll come home.”

“Love you.” You ended the call, sat down on the floor carefully and looked out the window as you waited.

Levi didn’t take long to get home, he ran through the doors and skidded on his heels. “What’s going on, is Evan okay? Are you okay?”

You waved him over. “Come here, I have to show you something amazing.”

He frowned and took his long coat off. “Okay…”

“Sit over there.” You pointed to the window. “Go on.”

Levi walked over, sighed then sat down. “Alright, what now?”

You moved Evan, smiled at Levi then placed Evan down. “Just watch.” You shuffled Evan a little so he saw Levi, he giggled and squealed when he saw Levi. “Wait for it.”

“What…” Levi’s eyes widened as his son crawled over to him. “He’s…he…”

You giggled. “Yes! That’s why I called you, I wanted you to see.”

Levi picked Evan up and kissed his little puffy cheeks loads, then cuddled him close. “This is amazing, this is the most amazing thing…wow…this made my day, it really did.”

You laughed. “Good, I’m glad. You know, in three months’ time he should be walking. Maybe he’ll walk on your birthday.”

He sat Evan on his lap. “That would be the best present ever.” He played with Evan’s raven hair, then looked up at you. “How are you feeling?”

You sighed. “Okay, the pain is not there much anymore. I mean it takes six weeks to heal up, I have three weeks left.”

“It’ll be over before it began.”

You sighed and leaned against the window. “I know.”

Levi hated seeing you so sad, so he lifted Evan up and whispered to him. “Go give your mummy a kiss and cuddle.” He put his son down and he crawled over to you, then tried to climb over your leg. You laughed and picked him up, while you were distracted Levi slid over to you. He put his arm around you and kissed the side of your head. “I love you.”

You smiled and turned your head to Levi, he hummed then kissed you. You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I love you too Levi, just a little fed up being stuck in here.”

“I know, but you’ll get out soon.”

You smiled and hugged Levi with one arm. “Yeah, I know.” You handed Evan to him. “Mind looking after your son for me? I have something I need to do.”

Levi hugged Evan. “Sure, I was done searching the city today for my Uncle anyway.” He smiled at his son. “Time for some father and son bonding.” He looked to you. “You need any help getting up?”

“Nope.” You got up and went to your chair, you sighed and hummed as you felt a sting in your side. The rubble had gotten in there was all gone, but things were still healing there and getting used to you moving. “I’m good.” You pointed at Evan. “Don’t create and evil empire Evan, I’ve got my eyes on you.” Evan gargled then put his fist in his mouth and kicked his little legs, then flopped against Levi. “See, he’s a cunning little kid.”

Levi kissed his son’s head. “Just like his dad.” He looked up at you. “You going to be?”

You shook your head and wheeled away. “Fine, I’m just fine. Go cause trouble.”

“I love you honey!”

You laughed and wheeled away down the hall to Hange, you went into her lab and saw her working away. You cleared your throat. “Hey Hange.”

She looked up at you and grinned. “Mrs Ackerman.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes.”

“How may I help you?”

“I need you to use that crazy and brilliant mind of yours.”

She walked over and sat on her desk. “I’m listening.”

You wheeled a little closer. “I need something that can heal me, fast.”

She grinned. “I can do that, I just well…it’s going to hurt. Fast acting healing isn’t supposed to be nice, it’s something your body is not supposed to do. So, you still want it?”

“Yes, I want out of this chair. I don’t want to be in pain anymore, or in this stupid chair.”

She walked over to her cabinet, typed on the panel then got something out. “Alright, this will hurt. I don’t want Levi coming after me for this.”

You shook your head. “He won’t.”

“He will.”

You offered your arm to her. “I’ll make sure he won’t.”

She sighed and walked over. “Okay, but if he does.”

“It’s fine, just do it. Please.” She pressed the needle into your arm, then pressed the button. She stepped back and bit her lip. You frowned at her and looked at your arm. “I don’t feel anything yet.”

“Wait for it.”

You sighed and shrugged. “Noth…” You felt a burning and sick inducing pain come form your damaged leg and foot, you leaned your head back and held back a scream. You gripped the arms of your wheelchair, Hange was right, your body didn’t know what to do. You weren’t meant to heal this fast; it was so painful but then you felt the adrenaline rush course through you. “Fuck me.” The pain slowly went, you looked to Hange then laughed. “Wow, that…wow.”

She did a little scan. “All healed up. I must say, even I’m proud of myself for that.” She jumped. “Oh, you okay?”

You stood up then wobbled a little. “Yeah.” You walked forward and laughed. “Yeah I’m great.” You jumped up and down, then you kicked and punched a bit. “Still have my groove. Thank you, Hange.” You hugged her and kissed her forehead. “I’ll go tell Levi to not rip you apart.”

Levi walked into Hange’s room before you could see him. “I just felt on my ring your heart go crazy, you okay?” He stared at you with Evan on his hip. “Why are you standing? How are you standing?” He looked at Hange. “Shitty glasses.”

You stepped between him and Hange. “I asked her to do it.”

“Why? Who knows what shit she puts in those things? You could have gone into shock, a comma, a fit!”

You folded your arms. “No Levi because it’s Hange, she wouldn’t give me anything she hasn’t checked and tested to death. I told her to give it to me.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t be sat in that fucking chair any longer!” Evan welled up and started whimpering and crying lightly. “Do you know how hard it has been for me to be stuck in it? To know you are out there trying to save our lives? That I’m so injured that I can’t even protect my own baby? In that chair I was better off dead!” Evan began crying, but it was a hushed cry because he didn’t do the loud screaming kind. “You know how shitty it feels to put your own son’s life at risk? Do you? Kenny could have killed Evan because of me! Jack sent him because of me! I am filled with fucking guilt all the god damn time. I hate it!” You saw Evan crying and reaching for you, then you saw Hange’s pain in her eyes then you saw Levi’s annoyance was now shock and hurt. Your husband now knew what was really going on in your head. You covered your mouth and felt sick. “I’m…I’m sorry.” You ran past and went into your bedroom then locked yourself in the bathroom.

Levi hushed Evan, then put him to bed and went to the bathroom. He placed his hand on the door and tapped his forehead against it as he said your name. “Let me in, please.”

You were sat on the floor, wiping your tears and looked at the door. You wanted Levi to be let in, you wanted him to hold you but you couldn’t. You hurt too much, you hadn’t hurt like this in a long time. You couldn’t believe you snapped at Levi, that you just collapsed in yourself and fell apart. You were supposed to be a strong wife and mum, but you couldn’t handle it right now. You wanted to be alone, quiet and with your own thoughts so you could piece together what the hell you were feeling right now.

Levi clenched his fist. “Why didn’t you tell me what was going on with you?”

You rubbed your face. “Because I know how you’d react Levi.”

“I want to help you.”

“I know you do and I know you love me it’s just…hearing you’ll help and protect me is what you’ll also say. I don’t want to be protected, I want to fight, that’s what I do is I fight because for years Richard wouldn’t let me fight for myself.” You sniffed. “I’m not saying you’re like him Levi, you are amazing, wonderful and I love you so much. You are more than what I deserve. Every day when I look at you, wake up next to you and just hear your voice I tell myself I am fucking lucky to have you…it’s just…hearing someone say it’s going to be okay, won’t make it okay. You’re not always here Levi, you can promise to be here but you’re not. You have to go out there and fight, to fix this city because it’s our job. You’re not always there because you have things to do.”

Levi sat down. “I get it.”

You moved and sat next to the door. “I know you do.” You sighed and dried your tears. “Today when Evan crawled, I was so happy, so fucking happy.” You looked up to the ceiling. “I was so scared as well, so fucking scared because I was stuck in the shitty chair. I kept thinking, what if one day Evan crawls away from me? What if I can’t catch him and someone else does? What if someone takes him from me while I was hurt?”

“Honey…”

You put your legs out, took your trousers off and saw the bullet wound. “I put my son’s life in danger, I did. If I didn’t know Jack all this shit wouldn’t be happening. I know before you say I shouldn’t blame myself, people who are victims shouldn’t blame themselves. Jack is the problem in this, he’s the one to blame and not me but my head can’t but say I am to blame in this. I put my own son in danger, my baby boy.” You covered your eyes and cried a little. “I love him and you so much, I love you both so god damn much I really do. I want to protect you both, I want to fight so badly and being in that chair. It made me realise I’m not unstoppable like I thought I was, that I can be hurt, that I can be stopped. If I can be stopped, then you can be stopped then Evan…” You pressed your side against the door. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for shouting at you.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

You opened the door slightly and looked at Levi, he gave you a sweet smile. “I forgot; you don’t want me to say that word.” You looked down at his hand on the floor. “I don’t want you to think that…that I don’t need you, or I’ll do things behind your back. I love you and I need your support; in fact, your support has kept me sane and alive. You’ve shown me love when no one else would, you gave me freedom and you gave me the most beautiful baby boy” You reached out and took his hand. “I can’t wait to see what our future is, our kids, our city…everything.” You looked up at him. “I know we’ll make it; I know we’ll win but it doesn’t mean I won’t be scared and sad. I will probably get grumpy again, or cry or get frustrated. I just want you to know, I love you and Evan and I’m not giving up without a fight for you two. I just…”

“I trust you.” He squeezed your hand. “And I get it, all of it. I always tell you I’ll protect you, that you can look to me and that I’ll be there but sometimes people don’t want to hear that shit. However, I say it to help you and I say it because it helps me. Telling you that it’s going to be okay, is a way of telling myself as well. I don’t show it much, but I am fucking scared shitless all the time. But knowing that I have you to come home to, by my side and the cutest bundle of joy to have and hold…all that makes everything much better. I love you.”

You smiled at him. “I love you too.”

He sighed and played with your hand. “So…how’s your leg?”

You opened the door. “I took my trousers off so I could see the wound.” You turned and put your legs across Levi and you wiped your face dry of the last of your tears. “It’s healed well, don’t you think?”

Levi ran his hand up your leg then traced the scar. “I haven’t seen this leg in three weeks.”

You giggled as Levi crawled closer to you. “Well, I haven’t seen your naked body in three weeks.” You grabbed his shirt and kissed him. “I think that’s worse.”

He hummed and growled at you as the two of you shared and deep and passionate kiss. You linked your arms around Levi’s neck, then you giggled as he moved you and lay you on the bathroom floor. Levi couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little too as his body lay on yours. “I’m sorry about everything.” He began grinding against you, you began panting and moaning as his trousers rubbed against you thinly clothed heat. With every thrust, you just got more needy for him and on fire. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He pressed his forehead against yours and moved faster. “I’m sorry you couldn’t protect you.” You moaned and mewled at him as you gripped Levi’s back hard. “I will though, I will do everything and anything for you.”

You leaned your head back. “Fuck…” You gasped. “Levi, if you don’t fuck me against the bathroom sink right now, I’m going to scream.”

He stopped moving and smiled down at you as he panted. “You sure you want me?”

You grabbed his shirt and roughly kissed him. “I always want you. You still want me?”

He smiled and got up, he picked you up and pressed your back against the wall and kissed you. Your legs wrapped around him as you gripped and pulled at his shirt. He kissed your cheek then your neck. “You kidding me? You’re funny, kind, sweet, brave, beautiful, sexy and amazing.” He kissed you and nipped your lip, then he kissed you with every bit of possessive passion he had for you. “I love you, adore you and want you always.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Well, I feel so good right now.”

“Yeah?”

You moaned a little. “So, about that bathroom sink?”

He lifted you up and carried you to it, he placed your bottom on the cold porcelain. “Way ahead of you beautiful.” You both pulled your shirt off, then you pulled Levi’s off. He eyed your chest. “God you are so beautiful brat.”

You grabbed his trousers and began undoing them. “You’re better.” You leaned up and kissed him, you bit his lip and pulled slightly as he growled at you. You deepened the kiss and heard him sigh as you pulled him free, then you pulled your underwear to the side and pressed him in a little before he took control and pushed all the way in. You gasped at him, then tangled your fingers in his hair. “Levi, you feel so good. I missed you.”

He rocked his hips slowly, he moaned as he kept moving delicately at first as if he was a little afraid, he was going to hurt you. He was afraid that you were going to break under him. He was afraid of how he felt for you, how he really felt was going to make you crumble in his arms but you weren’t so fragile. You wanted him to show you, all the sides of him because you weren’t afraid and you never would be. You loved this man, even the dark and possessive side of him.

Levi pulled from your lips, he panted for a moment and looked into your perfect eyes. “I missed you too, I missed you so much.” He rocked in you a little harder and enjoyed the pitch in your moans get higher. “You always feel so good.”

You hummed and leaned back a little. “Levi…harder, please.”

He held your thighs. “Are you sure?”

“Mmm, please.”

He slid his hand up to your waist, then angled your hips so he hit the right spot over and over. “Hold on.”

You smiled. “Promise, just don’t break anything.”

He slammed his hips into you as you cried out. “Promise.” He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed his hips into you. He was worried this was going to hurt you, but when he saw your expression and cry out in pleasure, he knew you were just fine. He gripped your hips hard and kept up his actions, both of you panted and moaned together.

You had your arms wrapped around Levi’s neck; you moved your hips as much as you could but the shockwave after shockwave of pleasure was making it hard for you. You pulled Levi’s top half to you, then you kissed him desperately. It took him a moment to register your kiss, then he attacked your lips as roughly and hungrily as possible. You moaned and cried, the fire in you was strong and you felt your legs shake with every hit from Levi. Your mind was melting from his actions, he was everything to you and more.

He moved his hands off your waist, then moved his arms under your legs and grabbed your waist again. You leaned back and gripped his shoulders hard, with the back of your knees over his legs increased the intense pleasure you were both feeling. Levi leaned down and nipped the top of your breast, then his tongue circled over the little wound. He licked all the way up to your neck, then kissed and sucked the burning skin. He felt your body squeeze him; he knew you were close for your first rush of bliss for this session. He moved his hand, then used his thumb to rub your bud. You moved your bum closer to Levi, then you bucked hard as you felt your first release.

You gasped as if you couldn’t breathe. “Fuck.” You moaned and cried out as Levi kept going, your body was sent into overdrive of pleasure. Levi crashed his lips into yours, he took advantage of your open moaning mouth and kissed you. You hummed at him, your pleasure throbbing and toning down as Levi’s kiss brought you back into the moment. He was not done with you yet, and you didn’t want him to be done with you yet.

Levi moved his arms from under your legs, then grabbed your waist normally again. He moved slowly at first, he pulled from your lips and panted for a bit. He smiled at you. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Better than okay. Just, please don’t say it’s over yet.”

“It’s far from over yet.”

“Good.”

He grinded up into you, your mouth opened instantly as you moaned at Levi’s action. Levi let out a rumbled growl that became a moan. He increased his actions, then he went a little faster. Your hands slipped from his shoulders, then you held onto the sink and bucked up against him. You reached out for him and grabbed his hips, you tired to hold onto him as much as you could because you loved touching him. You were finding it hard to stay focused, to hold on as much as possible and not lose control of your body more than you already had.

Levi kissed your hard then went as fast as he could, you both moaned and cried into the kiss. You tilted your head back as you felt overwhelmed. Levi kissed your neck and nipped hard. You grabbed the sink then reached up and behind you and pressed your palm against the cold wall. He slammed his hand on the wall next to your head, he focused as much as he could as his movements began to fail him.

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Levi mmm I love you honey, I fucking love you so much.” He gripped your hips and stood up straight, he slammed against you as hard as he could with his new found stamina. You pressed Levi’s forehead against yours, the two of you locked eyes as you both chased your end. You felt your build up, you were so damn close and you could feel that Levi was as well. “I love you Levi, I love you.”

He kissed you hard and desperately, he moaned and hummed. Then he called your name to you as he moved his hand to your bud. As soon as he made contact with it you were shot closer to your end, you cried out to him. “I love you too. I love you.” You moved your hands to his shoulders, gripped them hard and felt your release wash over you. You leaned your head back, your heartbeat throbbed in your ears. Your eyes closed tightly and felt Levi’s mouth and teeth latch onto the crook of your neck, where your neck met shoulder. He moaned your name, then slammed his hips into you one last time before he released himself. He slapped his hand on the cold wall of the bathroom, he growled at you and he bit your skin a little harder.

You moaned as you felt something warm, your hands pressed Levi’s back and your legs locked behind him and held him close to you. You just wanted him there, you didn’t want him to leave because you wanted him with you, always. Levi released your neck; he panted and pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. He felt amazing, mainly because he had you again and you were no longer mad at him. He loved you, really loved you so much.

You began giggling, which made Levi laugh as well. You hummed and smiled at him. “So, that’s one way to make up after arguing.”

“Is my wife feeling better?”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Amazing, like I’m walking on cloud nine. What about you?”

“Fantastic, wonderful and speechless.” He kissed you and nipped your lip playfully. “You’ll need a shower though, both of us are a little dirty.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “How can one man be so handsome and sweet?”

He turned his head and kissed your palm. “Talent.”

You giggled. “Finally, he takes the compliment and runs with it. Proud of you.”

“Well, when you have a wife that keeps telling you nice things about yourself, you begin to agree.” He kissed along your jawline. “Now, give me a kiss beautiful. Please.”

You smiled and kissed him; you nipped his lip then deepened the kiss. You froze when a thought came to mind, a feeling inside you became stronger. “Levi?”

He kissed your cheek; your jawline then made his way to your ear. “Yes beautiful?”

“We umm…we forgot protection.”

He looked down at where the two of you were still connected, then back up at you. “Are…is that okay?”

He looked so worried, but you smiled at him making him relax. “It’s perfect Levi, it really is.”

He smiled. “Really?”

You giggled. “Yes. I know you want more kids, and you know I’d love more as well. Granted I wanted to wait a little longer, but I said that about Evan and now I love that little guy more than anything and I’m so happy to have him in my life. I’m so happy to be a mother, to be the mother of our children.”

“You are?” He hugged you so tightly. “I love it too, I’m so god damn happy.”

“Shower, you need a shower and so do I.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” He pulled out making you both hum, then he tucked himself back in then he grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on you. He kissed your forehead.

You watched him run about excited, every time he went past you, he’d kiss your cheek or forehead. You giggled at him. “You’re so cute.”

“Thanks.”

You jumped off the sink and adjusted your underwear a little, then you walked out. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sure hun.”

You went into Evan’s room; he was sat in his bed playing with his toys then he looked up at you and giggled. You smiled and picked him up, you gave him a cuddled and grabbed a plastic toy and carried him to your bathroom. You smiled and tickled his cheek, then you looked up to Levi. “Look who couldn’t sleep.”

Levi looked over at you, he walked over and kissed Evan’s head making him giggle. “He was probably worried about his mummy being so upset.”

You kissed Evan’s head. “He probably was…can I bathe him?”

“Yes, but you need to clean up first.” He took Evan from you. “Shower, I’ll keep this one entertained.”

You smiled and kissed Evan’s cheek, then you kissed Levi. “My two favourite boys. I won’t be long.” You took your clothes off, then cleaned up as quickly as possible then you dried up and put your clothes back on. You took Evan back from Levi. “You’re turn.”

Levi sighed. “I wanted to shower together.”

You sat on the toilet and laughed. You bopped Evan’s nose. “Looks like daddy has become grumpy because he’s still hungry for mummy.” You rubbed your nose against Evan’s. “But mummy wants to make sure Evan is okay. No more tears baby boy, just lots of cute smiles and plenty of giggles.”

Levi washed in the shower, it took three minutes to make sure he was squeaky clean, but that was normal for him. When Levi wanted to do something, he made sure he cleaned quickly so he could get out and do what he needed. “Done.”

You got up and began running the bath for Evan, now that he could sit up on his own you didn’t need to hold him up in the bath much anymore. You got Evan out of his clothes, then stopped the water. “Hey Levi? Could you get me some fresh clothes for Evan and some toys?”

“Got it.” He kissed the top of your head then left.

You lifted Evan up. “Here we go little one.” You sat Evan down.

He looked at the water and wiggled his arms. “Eh.”

You laughed and lightly splashed the water at him. “That’s right Evan, water.”

He looked up at you and smile. “Mmmm.”

You wet your hand and ran it through his hair, you repeated it a few times and carefully washed him as he played with a toy. You poked his tummy and smiled. “Look at that belly of yours.”

He looked down and grabbed your finger. “Ma, ma, ma.”

You squeezed his chubby arm. “So squishy and cute.”

Levi walked in and knelt next to you. “He is very squishy, isn’t he?” He tickled Evan under his chin. “Mummy making fun of your tubby tummy?”

You looked at Levi and kissed his cheek. “He’s perfect, I just love how tubby and squishy babies are.”

“I wasn’t like that when I grew up a bit, I became very ill and thin.”

“But look at you now.” You kissed his temple. “Your healthy, very healthy and wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

“Hot and sexy too.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Thank you.”

You giggled and looked to Evan. “We have company.” You smiled at Evan and gave him his toy. “Perfect little company.”

“Yeah, he is perfect.” He kissed your neck. “You are perfect as well. I love you, both of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Traute Caven.”

Levi looked up at you as he put the decorations on the tree, you put some on the top and Evan sat on the floor on his blanket. Levi frowned. “Who’s that?”

You smiled and stepped back from the tree, it looked good and Christmas was tomorrow and Levi’s birthday. “The other hero.”

“How did you find that out?”

You giggled and sat on the sofa. “I have my ways.”

“So, who is she?”

You grabbed another decoration from the box, it was a birthday themed one for Levi. You got up and put it on the tree. “She’s Kenny’s second in command funny enough, she’s one hell of a shot so we have to be careful. I mean, she has to be bad if Kenny has great interest in her.”

Levi walked over to you, he squeezed your hips and kissed you. “I have such an amazing wife.”

“Ma, ma, ma!” You and Levi looked over to Evan, he was reaching out for you. Then he got up using the sofa, he smiled at his achievement. “Eh!” He turned and wobbled on his feet, he’d done this a few times, but this time was different. He reached out for you again. “Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!” He snorted a giggled and did a mixture of a walk, run and stumble towards you.

You gasped. “Oh my god! His first steps!”

“He did it!” Levi’s eyes widened. “He did it!”

You both knelt down on the floor, then Evan kept going and fell into your lap. He giggled at what he did, then he looked up at you. “Mmmm!” He patted your lap and giggled.

You picked him up and hugged him to your chest, you kissed his cheek loads. “Oh, I’m so proud of you baby!”

Levi hugged you and Evan. “Well done Evan, you’re so amazing.”

You wiped tears and pushed Levi away. “Go sit by the sofa! Let’s get him do it again!”

Levi moved to the sofa and sat there, he opened his legs and held his arms out. “Come to daddy Evan.”

You held Evan up, he stood on his feet and stomped his one foot then looked to Levi. He squealed a laugh then went right over to Levi; you were in awe watching him wobble over to Levi. Levi’s face of pure joy was even better, he seemed so happy seeing Evan walking. You placed your hands on your chest, you tried not to cry, but you couldn’t help it. Levi caught Evan, he hugged him and kissed his head loads.

You giggled. “Happy Birthday daddy I guess.”

Levi nodded and kissed the side of his son’s head. “Best birthday present ever.”

“Guess I’m screwed then.”

“No, anything you get me is perfect.”

You smiled and him. “Well, my gift was repeating that time in the bathroom when we had that argument.”

“I’d like that.”

You smiled at him, it was a lie of course you had something else in mind for his birthday, it was a big surprise. You’d organised a party for him, because you’d ran out of present ideas because he had everything he ever wanted. After your one time in the bathroom he wanted to repeat, you did check to see if you were pregnant but you weren’t because two weeks later you were on.

You were a little sad, Levi was sad too because he wanted a bigger family as soon as possible. You agreed, but you two sat down and had a chat about it. You told him, because of how Kenny is it would be best to wait until Kenny was stopped then you could try again. You really wanted this to all end, just so you and Levi could have the family you’d always talked about. Those nights you lay in bed together, you half lying on Levi or him on you and you just talked for hours about children and your future home together. You knew this place wasn’t big enough, you’d need to either expand or move.

Levi wanted to expand the place, mainly because this home was the safest place in the whole city. Plus, this place had too many memories for you to just let go and leave. There was also the factor that your only family live here with you, that being Hange, Erwin, Mike and the cadets. You and Levi only had them as family, each other and Evan. So, staying was the best option.

You smiled and watched Levi lift up his son and wiggle him in the air, then bring him down so he could blow a raspberry on Evan’s cheek. Evan squealed with laughter, his little hands pressed and pushed on Levi’s face making Levi laugh. This was the best part of it all. Levi wasn’t a smiler, or a laugher in anyway because he hid his emotions and he hurt a lot. However, since being with you Levi had shown more of his emotions, he’d let himself go and allowed himself to be vulnerable. Then when Evan was born, he let go a lot more.

Evan patted Levi’s cheeks with his little hands, then he pressed and moved Levi’s face a little. Levi turned his face and pretended to bite Evan’s hands; Evan giggled at his dad. He lay his son on the floor, then attacked and kissed his little tummy. Then he patted and drummed a little beat on Evan’s tummy. Evan rolled over onto his tummy, he crawled a bit then used Levi’s leg to get up onto his feet.

Evan walk a bit, squatted and picked up his favourite cuddly toy then he walked over to you with a smile on his face. He stopped and stumbled a bit, then he handed you his toy. You smiled and took it from him. “This for me? Why thank you Evan.” He put his foot on your leg, then tried to climb on. “What you doing sweetpea?” He grabbed your shirt, then flopped against you and hugged you. He made a cute little noise making you smile. You gave him and hug and kissed his head. “You wanted a hug huh?” You gave him a massive hug then lay on your back, he giggled as he went with you. “I wanted one too.” You rubbed his back and began singing to him.

Levi moved over to you and Evan, then he lay on his side. “I know it’s my birthday tomorrow and you have something planned, but I don’t need anything this year. I just want it to be me, you, Evan and…and my family.”

You turned your head and smiled at Levi. “That’s good to hear that you actually want the others here.”

“You worry?”

“Always.”

He kissed your temple. “Thank you.”

“Doooooooll!” You lifted your head and looked at the door as Hange, Mike and Erwin walked in with gifts and food. “Merry Christmas Eve and Happy birthday eve to Levi!”

You sat up and laughed. “Hey guys, oh we have something amazing to show you.” You sat up and got Evan to stand. “All three of you sit on the floor. Erwin? Call to Evan okay?”

They sat down, Erwin was in the middle and he let out a sigh and smiled. “Alright then.” He opened his arms. “Come here Evan.”

You let go of your son. “Off you go.”

Evan giggled then he ran over to Erwin, he, Mike and Hange were so happy and their eyes wide with delight. Mike laughed and looked up at you. “When did he start?”

“Just now, he ran over to me as I was decorating the tree.”

Erwin lifted Evan up and threw him a little, then he caught him and brought him down so he could kiss his little tummy. “Before you know it, he’ll be running around and stopping crime like his mum and dad.”

Hange sighed. “Breaking hearts, sleeping around…he’ll be a stud.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, my son won’t be the type of man who sleeps around with people.”

“You’re right, he’ll have a mummy complex and will constantly want to make his daddy proud.”

“He won’t.”

You laughed and cuddled up to Levi, he put his arm around you right away. “So, why will he have a mummy complex?”

Mike snorted and took Evan from Erwin. “How can he not? I mean he has a hot, loving, funny and kind mother. As well as a strong, powerful and badass dad. He’ll definitely love his mummy forever and always want to be like his dad.”

You ran your hand on Levi’s cheek then kissed him. “Levi is pretty amazing.”

He growled at you. “Oh yeah?”

Erwin chuckled. “You two have such a sweet love. So, when’s the next kid coming along?”

You laughed and blushed a little, Levi hugged you closer and answered. “Once we make sure Kenny is not a problem, then we’re trying.”

“You hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Levi kissed the top of your head loads. “Girl, definitely want a little girl.”

You pulled from Levi. “Now more talking about that, I’m going to have a nosebleed with we do from embarrassment.”

Evan pulled from Mike and crawled for a bit, then pushed himself up and ran over to you. “Mmmmmmm!”

You caught him and gave him a hug. “I think he’s hungry.” You got up and went to the kitchen, he was balanced on your hip. “Let’s see what you can eat today, you want the carrots or the peas? Oh, maybe the sweetcorn.” You went into his food cupboard and put it on the side, then you put Evan in his seat as Levi and the others talked about business. You sat next to Evan, then you began feeding him. He was so happy eating away, but then he stopped and pouted at you. “What’s the matter Evan?”

He welled up then the tears spilled, he made little crying noises. “Uuuuuuuuh.”

You ran your hand over his hair. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s okay.” You nibbled your lip and thought about the 6 month going 7 month mark. “Teeth.” You cupped his face. “Open up honey, let mummy see.” There you could see a tooth coming through on the bottom. “Aww, poor Evan.” You cleaned his face then hugged him. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” Evan gripped onto your shirt and cried a little more, you stood up and began bouncing him up and down. “Shh, it’s okay.” You kissed the top of his head. “Hange honey?”

She jumped up and walked over. “Yes?”

“A tooth of Evan’s is coming through, he’s a little upset about it.”

Levi ran over a little panicked. “Evan’s in pain?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I…can I hold him?”

You smiled at Levi, he looked so scared that Evan was in pain. Levi had lost so many people to pain and suffering, he felt like he had no control over anything. So, letting him do this was the best choice. “Sure honey.” You handed Evan over as he quietly cried, he noticed his daddy and reached out for him and clung to him instantly. “Hange can you help Levi get something for Evan?”

She smiled and nodded. “Promise, come on Levi.”

You sighed and watched them go. Mike and Erwin walked over to you; Erwin gave you a little hug. “You okay?”

You laughed and looked up at him. “I’m just fine, but I am worried about Levi. I think I should let him stay home at the moment and I’ll take care of the business.”

“Levi won’t be okay with that.”

“No, he won’t.” You sighed and turned to both men. “But we’ve had a talk about these things, he trusts me, he trusts us. I can finally fight back, Hange has given me the all clear. I know we need to take Kenny on, but he’s been hiding since I cut him so, we go after his right-hand man and the other so-called Hero and Titan. Traute Caven. I want to find her; I want to hunt her and I want to make her scream for Kenny. Then I can get my hands-on Jack and make him pay for putting my baby’s life at risk.” You folded your arms and looked at both men. “Are you both with me, or am I going to have to do this alone?”

Mike snorted. “Hell yeah, I’m with you, be nice to go hunting with you Doll.”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “I’m with you, we have to do some scouting though and find out where this woman is.”

You tapped on your communicator. “I’ve done some of that, I got Mikasa and Sasha to help me out because those two can sneak. They’ve found an area she frequents. Problem is she has a team with her so we must be careful.”

“Got it.”

You shared your information with them. “They have control over some factories, if we could get some blueprints of the place and people stationed around it, we can siege it. We have to keep this between trusted people, we don’t want her to prepare for us.”

Erwin tapped away and smiled. “I’ll create a plan no problem, when we doing this?”

Mike shrugged. “Boxing day, they won’t expect it on a holiday.”

“That doesn’t give me much time to plan.”

“The sooner we get it done, the better though.”

“You’re right.” Erwin looked at you. “Levi going to be okay with you doing this the day after his birthday?”

You nodded. “He’ll be fine with it; we’ll have a little chat.” You looked down the hall to see Hange, Levi and Evan coming back. Evan was holding Levi’s hand and walking next to his daddy very slowly, his eyes on the floor in concentration. “We have to do this, for Evan and all the little kids out there in the city like Evan.”

Evan looked up at you, he reached out with his other hand and squeezed at you. “Mmmm, ma, ma, ma.”

Levi let Evan’s hand go, he ran a little then stumbled and fell. He got up and carried on running towards you. You picked Evan up and kissed his cheek. “There’s the smile I know and love.”

Erwin tickled Evan’s cheek. “I’ll get it done Doll, no problem, I’ll get it done.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You looked to Hange. “Thank you for helping him.”

She waved you off. “It was nothing, I mean I had to. Seeing Evan crying, it hurts my heart.”

Levi walked up to you and kissed you. “Hange gave me something if it happens again, which it will.”

You rubbed Evan’s little back. “He’s a tough one, he’ll be fine.” You smiled at Levi. “He needs his daddy. So, I was thinking you two should spend some father and son time together. I think it’d be good for you.”

“For me?”

You smiled. “I saw that look of fear when you hear Evan was in pain. You need to know, and feel Evan is okay and you have some control with him.” You handed him Evan. “Besides, he spends way too much time with me at the moment because I’ve been healing. So, work together, have fun and let me take care of our business.”

Levi pulled a little face. “It’s dangerous.”

You kissed Levi and hummed. “It was when I had Evan strapped to me, but now with you staying inside and taking care of him I can do whatever I need to and can. I have a plan, it’s in place and I can fix our pest issue. So?”

He sighed and nodded. “Sure. I believe and trust you, just…be safe.”

You giggled. “I’m not going alone, I’ll be borrowing Mike, Erwin and some cadets. You have Hange to help, just in case Evan gets sick or hurt.”

“Okay.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I’ll make you proud, but for now we have to celebrate Christmas Eve because it is Evan’s first and we have to celebrate your birthday as well.”

Levi nodded and smiled a little. “You’re right.” He looked to his friends. “Let’s eat and drink, you all better appreciate my wife’s cooking because it is amazing and a gift.”

You laughed and put your apron on. “Go watch tv you lot, I’ll cook and Levi? Take care of Evan like a good dad you are.”

Levi bounced Evan on his hip making Evan giggle. “You got it.” He kissed his son’s cheek loads. “Me and you Evan.”


	19. Chapter 19

You adjusted your boobs in your tight short black dress, it pushed your boobs perfectly but they weren’t threatening to fall out. You put on little heels, then you put your earrings and finished off with lipstick. You pressed your lips together and smiled at yourself, you looked hot, really hot. You walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Levi was sat with Evan, he was playing with him and bouncing him on his knee. It was such a cute thing to watch, but you felt bad for leaving the two of them for the night to go with Sasha and Mikasa clubbing. You were going because you were trying to get information on Traute Caven, mainly what her schedule was so you could get her at the factory at the right time instead of watching it for hours.

“Now Evan, I want you to take good care of your daddy for me okay?”

Levi looked up at you and gasped. “Wow, you look amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“Kind of sad I’m not going with.” He growled at you. “Wanna eat you so bad.” Evan giggled at Levi’s chest vibrating from his growl, Levi looked down at him. “Sorry buddy.”

“I think he liked it.” You sat next to them. “You know I do.”

“Yeah you do.” He looked to Evan who reached out for you. “Looks like your son wants you.”

You picked Evan up and held him close. “Hey baby, I’m going to be gone tonight so you better be a good boy for your daddy.” He patted your boob then pressed it making you laugh. “Sorry little guy, no more milk for you from me.” He wiggled a little and whimpered. “I know, I know you’re not happy about it but you have nice food now.”

Levi poked Evan’s little tummy. “Listen buddy, mummy’s boobs are mine now, we’re done sharing.” Evan made a little noise and patted Levi’s hand away. “I know kid, it’s hard because you know you had a good dinner from them but it’s over, they’re daddy’s fun things now.” Evan hummed then got off your lap and wobbled to Levi’s. “Wonderful, I’m glad we agree son.”

You laughed and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Well I’m glad you two are getting on.” You kissed Evan’s head, he patted your cheeks and tried to hold onto you. “Be good, both of you.” You got up and walked to the door, Levi followed with Evan in his arms. “I won’t be long, just going for some fun and I’ll be back about eleven.”

Evan reach out for you. “Eh! Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You cupped his little face and kissed his forehead. “I know baby, but you have your daddy tonight. I love you so much.” You kissed Levi and hummed. “I love you too honey, now be good.”

Levi nodded. “Promise it’s just, we’re going to miss you.”

You smiled as both your son and husband pouted at you. “Aww, don’t look so sad I won’t be long. Love you both.” You kissed your hand and waved at them as you walked out the apartment and joined Mikasa and Sasha waiting for you. You felt your heart ache, your two favourite boys looked really sad.

Mikasa smiled at you. “You look good boss.”

You grinned. “Thanks.”

Sasha twirled around. “I’m so excited, this is going to be a blast!”

“Damn straight, I have my best two cadets helping me tonight.”

Mikasa blushed slightly. “Thank you Doll.”

You walked with them to the lift. “Let’s get this night sorted, you all armed?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“I sent my blades to the car beforehand; Levi doesn’t want me fighting much because he still thinks I’m fragile…” You looked at the two girls. “Sorry, I bet you don’t want to hear that shit.”

Mikasa shook her head. “No, no you can talk to us. I’d like to learn more about relationships.”

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, tell us Doll, we’re here for you.”

You smiled and walked out to the car. “Thanks girls, I really appreciate it.” You opened the boot and put your blades on your back, they were new retractable ones so they didn’t stand out to others. “I guess, I’m doing this to prove to him I’m not some stay at home mum and I still have a massive fuck you fighting bone in my body.”

“You’re an inspiration.” Mikasa smiled at you. “To all us women.”

“Really?”

Sasha giggled. “You are! You’re amazing! We could run this city without annoying boys.”

“I don’t think you could manage without Connie and Jean.”

She hummed. “You’re right, I’d miss them too much.”

You got into the car, Mikasa sat next to you. “I’d miss Eren and Armin, they’re my family.”

You pulled your dress down a bit and watched Sasha get in, then the driver took off with you all. You looked to the girls. “Family is important, but family doesn’t have to be flesh and blood. We in the scouts have chosen our family and I think that’s what makes us strong. We all know that no matter when race, sex or preference in life we are, we’re all strong together. Levi leads a very open and accepting group, just as long as you can fight and not screw us over, you’re good.” You tapped on your communicator. “Alright, we need to locate Traute Caven’s lap dog in this club, be careful because Levi doesn’t own this club okay? We’re wanted people.”

“Yes Doll.”

“He’s usually in the VIP area, he likes to pretend he’s important but we all know he’s nothing.” You swiped a few times on your device. “I’m sending you the info, he’ll probably recognise me so I’m relying on you two to butter him up and get him alone, then I’ll get involved. Mikasa, if you need to go full Ackerman angry on him, do it.”

“I will Doll.”

“Sasha, you are a fantastic hunter. You find him and keep on him until you and Mikasa can get him alone”

Sasha nodded. “You got it.”

You looked out the window as you pulled up. “Let’s do this ladies.”

Sasha got out first, followed by Mikasa then you. The three of you walked up to the bouncer, you avoided the que making him look at you three annoyed. “Can I help you three?”

Mikasa stepped closer. “Let us in.”

“No. Back of the que.”

You saw her getting mad, so you took over the situation. You walked up to the guy and smiled at him. “Excuse me, what’s your name?”

He looked you up and down. “Ned.”

You held you hand out. “Nice to meet you Ned, I’m Doll.”

He smirked and shook your hand. “I thought I recognised you, why are you here? Levi not good enough for you?”

You patted his chest and leaned closer so he inhaled your nice perfume, you could feel him lean into your touch. “Afraid not, so I came to this little club with my two favourite and very single friends.” You winked at him, he eyed up Sasha and Mikasa. “We’d like to be let in instead of standing outside in the cold, if you can’t I can always compensate you very, very well.”

He hummed, then opened the door. “Go on in ladies, have a good night for me okay.”

You walked in with the girls behind you, Mikasa leaned over to look at you. “How do you do that?”

You smiled at her. “Intimidation and using my charm, you girls have that same ability. You’re both good looking and you’re badass, use it against people.” You stopped walking and looked at the club, it wasn’t as good as any of yours and Levi’s. It was dark, sticky and too loud. The music quality was terrible, it was boring and the same. “Alright ladies.” You tapped your device. “Comms on.” You let out a sigh. “Spread out and get to work, keep in contact.”

“You got it.”

Sasha walked off. “Sure Doll, I’ll find this asshole.”

You laughed as you went to the bar area and found a seat. “Not like you to swear Sasha.”

“Well this guy is the link to someone who’s attacking us, someone who put cute little Evan at risk and you as well. Anyone linked to Jack is an asshole.”

Mikasa hummed. “She’s right, it is unforgivable what they put Evan through and how much they hurt you. I’d like to kill them.”

You smiled as you looked around the bar. “No killing please, just maim a bit, okay?”

Both called back. “Got it.”

You ordered some water and moved about the club and using your stealth, no one was the wiser when you moved past them to a better place to look. You got up top and looked down, you watched Mikasa move about but Sasha was nowhere to be seen, she really was a hunter. You were proud of both girls, really proud, but you missed your son and husband. You looked down at your communicator and saw Levi sent you a message, you tapped it and saw a picture of Evan sat in the bath with bubble hair and a beard laughing. You smiled and sent Levi a message back saying you loved them both and he was so cute, that you couldn’t wait to get home and let Levi strip your dress off. Levi was rather happy about that, in fact he said he couldn’t wait and was going to set up some candles with some booze, he was such a romantic.

“Doll?” You pressed the device in your ear to hear Sasha. “I’ve found him. His names Morgan and he’s looking for a girl, who do we send in because I don’t think I can charm him.”

Mikasa began moving. “I can do it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Doll?”

You smiled. “I trust you Mikasa, let us know when you need us.”

“I will, Sasha I need the location.”

“Sending.” Sasha sighed. “Good luck.”

“Oh and Mikasa.” You turned your back as you talked and walked to a new location. “Bring Sasha in, introduce him to two girls. He’ll like that.”

Mikasa stopped by where Morgan was. “Got it, I’m going in now. I’ll contact you both when I’m ready.”

You wandered around drinking water, you messaged Levi a few times and ignored people’s advances. One guy was not taking a no, so you pulled the knife on your thigh and pointed it at him as you read another message from Levi. “Touch me asshole and I cut out your vocal cords and use them as a flute.” You looked up at him and smiled. “Sound good?”

He held his hands up and backed off. “S-sorry miss.”

“Mrs actually.”

“I didn’t…sorry.” He ran off making you smile.

“I’m not scared.” You looked to your right at an overly dressed guy, his shirt open way too low. “I like a woman that can cute others.”

You sighed. “Look, I’m not interested at all buddy I’m a happily married woman with a baby.”

“If so, then why are you out on a night out?”

You laughed. “So, you think people go out to have sex? No, people go out to drink and have fun.” You shrugged. “Me on the other hand, well I’m just here to scare the shit out of a guy to get information so I can rip a person’s spinal cord out and use that to strangle their friend.”

He laughed nervously. “You’re an aggressive woman, aren’t you?”

“Well you’d be if you had my life, my past.”

“Who…who are you?”

You traced your knife down his chest. “Names Doll and you look lovely enough to cut to pieces. Maybe I should take your heart and give it to my husband Levi, as a little I love you gift. What do you think?”

“You’re fucking nuts.”

You grinned. “Glad you noticed, now fuck off.” You watched him run off, then you tapped your ear piece to hear Sasha had gone over. “Need me yet?”

You heard Mikasa’s hushed voice. “Yes, sending you our location, hurry he’s getting handsy.”

You walked as fast as you could to where you needed to go, they had made it to a private room in the VIP section. A guard of Morgan’s stopped you. “Sorry Miss, you aren’t allowed back there.”

You grabbed his hand, twisted it so he turned his back to you then you slammed his face against the wall knocking him out. You stepped on him making him groan, then over him and down the hall. You tried the door, but it wouldn’t open. So, you kicked the door wide open, just like Levi always taught you. You walked into the room, then went into the back to see Morgan getting too close to Sasha and Mikasa not knowing what to do.

You pulled your blades off your back, clicked your neck and sighed. “Hate to interrupt you, but I do believe you are touching my cadet there.”

Morgan looked at you with a snarl, then he went pale. “Oh f-fuck, Doll?”

You grinned. “That’s me, now step away from my girl there before I get angry.”

He laughed. “You’re nothing without Levi.”

You pressed the buttons on your blades causing your blades flick out. “That so? Well, why don’t I show you just how good I am.”

You walked towards him, but he backed off from Sasha and towards the wall. You threw your blades at him, he flinched but they stabbed the wall either side of him encasing him. You slammed your foot against him banging him against the wall. You grabbed his shirt, growled as you threw him over your body and onto the table busting it. He gritted his teeth and began crying. “P-please, don’t kill me.”

“We’re not gonna, we just want to know about Traute Caven.”

He looked at Sasha, Mikasa then you. “W-Why?”

“Because she’s Kenny Ackerman’s right-hand man, and he hurt me bad but worst of all he put my baby at risk. So, I’m one pissed off momma bear. However, the man has gone into hiding, so to get him to come out we have to go after his main girl.” You walked away from him and got your blades back, you put them on your back and walked back over. “So, mind getting us what we need?”

“W-what do you need?”

Mikasa crouched down to look at him. “We need her timetable, when she’s at key points. If you don’t, we’re happy to torture you until you do.” She poked his cheek. “Needles are fun.”

He shook on the floor. “I’ll give you everything, I promise, I’ll give you everything just don’t hurt me.”

 

 

 

 

You walked into your apartment with your heels in hand, you were trying to make as little noise as possible. You paused when you saw Levi on the sofa, Evan lying on his chest and both of them fast asleep. You couldn’t help but smile at your two favourite boys in the world, they’ve waited up for you. You put your shoes down by the door, then walked over to the two of them. They were both so innocent and sweet, like they wouldn’t hurt a lie.

You carefully took Evan from Levi, then held his floppy body against you then took him to his bedroom. You lay him on the changing bed, change him and put him in his pjs without waking him. You moved him to his bed, then tucked him in. “Night baby boy.” You ran your hand over his head and pushing back his lovely raven hair. You wandered back to Levi, you sat next to him and kissed his forehead.

Levi hummed and woke up. “Hey sweetheart, when did you get home?”

“Just now. I’ve put Evan to bed, changed him and everything.” You crossed your legs and leaned towards Levi. You rested your elbow on the back of the sofa, your fingers played with his hair. “I’d love to carry you and tuck you into bed but, you are a little heavy for me.”

He leaned over and kissed your neck, he sucked and nipped it a little. “I can do that for you though.”

You giggled and turned your head so you could kiss him. “You need to sleep.”

He sighed and rested his head on your boobs. “I missed you. How was it tonight?”

You kissed his head. “Good, we got exactly what we needed.”

“Good.” He took your foot making you giggle. “Bet your feet hurt from your feels.”

“A little.” You leaned back and moaned as he began massaging. “So good.”

Levi applied more pressure and watched you lie back on the sofa; his eyes were on your chest heaving then he noticed he could see up your dress. “Nice underwear.”

You looked down at him and giggled. “Perv, but thank you these were my expensive pair.”

He growled at you. “You wore your expensive underwear set tonight? For a bunch of strangers?”

You smiled. “I wore it for you, for when I came home.”

He let your foot go and crawled over you, you smiled up at him as he hovered over you. He leaned down and kissed you, his muscular and warm body against yours. “Well aren’t I lucky?” He kissed across your cheek. “I’d love to strip you, but I want to set the mood a little like a promised.” He got off you and pulled you to your feet and walked backwards into yours and his bedroom. He let you go, closed the door then turned on some music softly. He took your hands again and pulled you towards the window, he pulled you against him then started dancing slowly to the music. “I forgot the candles.”

You giggled. “It’s fine, because you and this is perfect.” You leaned your head against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He swayed with you; his cheek rested on the top of your head. He closed his eyes and felt happy, safe and perfect. “Evan is one in March.”

You smiled. “He is, I can’t wait because it’ll mark when he starts talking and growing up more. It’s amazing watching him, but also sad.”

He squeezed you. “I know sweetheart, I know. It’s sad and wonderful watching him grow up.”

You gulped and squeezed Levi. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I want another baby.”

Levi froze because he wasn’t sure if he heard you correctly, then he replayed what you said in his head because he didn’t want to mess up like he did when you said yes to wanting to marry him. He looked down at you as you pulled your head away. “Really? You want another?”

You blushed hard. “O-Oh sorry I made an idiot of myself, you don’t want to, you’re not ready.” You stepped back and covered your face with your hands. “Uggh I’m an idiot.”

Levi chuckled at you, you’d just said you wanted more kids is what he wants and you were being adorable about it. “You are so fucking cute brat. Don’t say sorry.” He pulled your hands from your face and kissed it all over. “I love you so much, you are the most wonderful and amazing person in the world. I want as many children as I can with you.” He walked with you backwards to your and his bed. “I thought you wanted to wait though?”

You smiled as the back of your knees hit the bed, you fell back and pulled him with you. “I know.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I know but, I can’t argue with how I feel inside. I want more kids. Evan is almost one, he’s perfect and we’ve done well so far with him and I just want more.” You nipped his bottom lip. “Please.”

He captured your lips roughly. “Yes” He ran his hand up your dress and pushed it up more. “God yes.” He reached behind you and pulled down the zip on your dress, he knelt up then yanked your dress up and over your head. He gasped and panted as he stared down at your heaving chest, your underwear really was amazing. “You’re so sexy.”

You grabbed the band of his trousers and tugged him closer. “Even with the scars and marks?”

He leaned over and nipped your scars and stretch marks on your tummy. “They’re beautiful, I’ll always tell you they’re beautiful because they are. These are proof that you fought, you lived and you gave life to a perfect little boy.”

“Thank you.” You yanked him on top of you. “I think your perfection, hot as hell and sweet.”

He growled at you and attacked your neck, he grinded his crotch against yours making you moan. You gripped his shirt on his lower back, your other hand grabbed his ass tightly. He groaned your name in your ear, you couldn’t help but smile at your effect you had your husband still. You kissed along his cheek then nipped his neck hard, your hands moved down his body and between the two of you. You unbuckled Levi’s belt and unzipped him, then reached down into his boxers.

You let out a yelp when your hand became trapped and Levi put his full weight on you, you frowned then wiggled slightly. “Levi?” You moved a bit and looked at his face, he was asleep. “Levi?” You let out a sigh. “Great, wonderful honey.” You wiggled slightly and freed your hand from him then gripped his shoulders, you rolled him off you and onto his back next to you on his side. You blew air out in a little frustration; you were all pent up. You looked over at Levi’s sleep facing and smiled, he was so beautiful and cute. “Adorable.” You rolled onto your side and rubbed his chest. “I love you.” You kissed his cheek.

Levi woke up and hummed, he looked over at you. “Oh, shit I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.” You giggled. “It really is okay because you’re cute and I know that you’ll have me another time, right?” You kissed him and got up. “We have all the time in the world. Now get changed, because it’s bed time and I’m going to make you some before bed tea.”

Levi watched you walk out the room, his eyes on his lovely black underwear clad bum. You were right, your underwear looked amazing. Levi slipped out of bed, he followed you into the kitchen as you made his tea. He wrapped his arms around you, his body pressed against your back with a bit of force making you stumble. “Missed you.”

You smiled. “Aww, I missed you too.” You gasped when you felt Levi’s hand running up and down your heat, you almost dropped the cup in your hand. “Levi.” You leaned your head forward and rocked your hips. “You mmm, need bed.”

He bit your shoulder and growled at you. “I need you in bed, naked, trembling, gasping, moaning, screaming my name.”

“B-but.” You panted as he increased his actions, your heat building up to dangerous levels. You leaned your head back so the back of your head rested against Levi. “You need sleep.”

He ran his other hand up your body to massaged your left breast. “I need you a lot more.” He moved his hand from your heat, then pushed it under the band of your underwear to give you direct contact. He played with your bud, your legs shook in place, he whispered your name to you. “I need you so much.” You could hear the strain in his voice, he pressed the bulge in his trousers against your bum. “Please.”

“You’re not too tired?”

“Not at all. I want to ravage you here and now against this counter.”

You gripped the counter tightly, your eyes closed as you enjoyed yourself. You smiled and turned your head to look at Levi. “You mmm, not going to fall asleep on me, are you?”

“Not this time, I promise.” He pressed your bud and squeezed your breast, you clenched and moaned as you felt a small release wash over you. He pulled his fingers away from you, he licked and sucked his finger clean. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good over and over again. Now.” He gripped your underwear. “You want me to rip these off, cut them off, or do you want me to leave them on?”

You giggled and cupped the side of his face and kissed him. “Mmm, we’re in the kitchen honey, anyone could walk in.”

He let go of you and ran to the door, he locked it and set a special lock meaning only he could open it. “No one’s gonna be walking in, it’s just me and your divine body.” He walked back over and slowly stripped, you bit your lip as he pulled his shirt off then pulled his trousers off. You dragged your underwear off very slowly, then tossed them at him. He caught them then pointed at you. “You are my world. I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

You turned and put your forearms on the counter, then pushed your bum up and out for him. “Good, now don’t leave me waiting my lovely husband.” Levi ran over, he yanked his boxers off then grabbed your hips. He kissed up your spine and ran his hands slowly up your body to your waist. You huffed. “Levi?”

“Yeah?” He stood up. “Right, I’m causing you to wait.”

You giggled. “No, I was going to say I love you.”

“I love you too.” He lined himself up, then he slammed himself into your heat. You cried out at the burst of pleasure, your body spasmed around him. He smirked and kissed your back, every time you came so easily. 

You went to speak but Levi moved hard and fast, you closed your eyes, your mouth opened as you could barely get a moan out. The man was an animal with you, it was everything you needed, wanted and more from him. You tapped your forehead on your wrists, as you panted. Your voice finally cracked allowing you to moan loudly as your body moved back and forth on the counter. Your body was on fire, Levi was hitting the right spot over and over driving you insane, you didn’t think it’d take long before you would feel your release again.

Levi lifted your hips more which meant you were only on your tip toes; your feet were slipping slightly but you didn’t care. Levi supported you as much as he could, he angled your hips slightly making you cry out more. You reached up and grabbed the bottom of the cupboard for support. Levi put his arm under and around you, his other hand reached for your bud. You whimpered and mewled as Levi played with your bud. You cried out more, you gripped the cupboard more and could barely stay upright.

He leaned over and kissed your back all over, everywhere he kissed felt like tiny little fires being left behind. You wanted to kiss every inch of your body, touch every inch and just do anything he could that involved him being on you or in you. He licked a line between your shoulder blades then eyed your bra strap, he moved over to one and bit it between his teeth then let go letting it snap against your skin. You flinched at it, your body squeezed around in response, it surprised you and Levi that you liked it. You blushed hard, then you cried out when Levi did it a few more times to you.

Levi moved his hand from your bud and up your body, he cupped your right breast and pulled you upright. You grabbed Levi’s hand on your breast, your other and tangled in his hair. You turned your head and tugged at Levi, then you kissed Levi as well as you could in this position. Levi growled against you, he nipped and pulled at your lip. His hand worked with yours against your breast, both of you moaned and panted together. He squeezed your hip more, he loved what was going on but he needed a bit more. Levi loved seeing your face, his favourite positions always involved him facing you.

He stopped, pulled out and turned you around then lifted you up, your legs wrapped around him as he carried you to the sofa. You smiled at him as you wrap your arms around him, you kissed him lightly, then you pecked his face all over. You giggled as he hummed and smiled at you, he kissed you back with just as much love and passion as you showed him. He lay you on the sofa gently, he leaned over you and kissed your face all over. “Sorry I was rough with you, I just…I love you so much and I wanted to prove I wasn’t tired, well that you didn’t make me tired. I always want you; it was rude of me to fall asleep. I want you to know, you turn me on all the god damn time, like you have no idea how much I want to screw you.”

You laughed and cupped his face. “Oh Levi, I wasn’t offended by you. I thought it was adorable how you really wanted to please me, to ravage me, to give me a baby even though you were so tired.”

Levi pressed into you, you leaned your head back and moaned at him. Levi tapped his forehead against yours as he grinded slowly and passionately into you. “I’m a little tired, but seeing you walk away in that tight hot underwear on your beautiful body just…I had to have you.” He kissed and nipped your neck to your ear. “It may be once tonight, but I want you to feel amazing after all I looked at that calendar Hange gave me and today is the first day of you being very.” He emphasised each word with a thrust. “Very. Very. Fertile.”

You wrapped your legs around him, your body bucked to his movements. He kept his arms wrapped you, as if he was holding onto for dear life, like if he let go for a second, he’d lose you. You both gazed into each other’s eyes, you smiled at him, you loved him so much and you knew he loved you. He eyed your lips, then he leaned closer and kissed you sweetly at first. You dug your fingers into his hair, you tugged a little making him open his mouth to open. You kissed him deeply, both of you moaned in satisfaction and hunger.

The two of you kissed over and over again, you body dragged slightly on the sofa. You held onto him just as much as he held you, you didn’t want to lose Levi, you didn’t want to let him go. Levi was the love of your life; in fact, he was the one who gave you life and a reason to live. This man had given you everything, your freedom, your life, love and the most perfect baby boy in the world and hopefully more. You couldn’t wait to do this with him for the rest of your life, to live with him, Evan and any other kids until you were old and grey and hopefully not working on this city.

You clung to his back, you loved the way his muscles moved under your touch, he was perfect and yet he didn’t believe that. You kissed along his cheek and nipped his earlobe. “I love you, so much.” You gasped and moaned. “God you feel so good.”

Levi smiled down at you, he grabbed the arm of the chair above your head and began rocking harder. “Yeah?”

You hummed and grabbed Levi’s ass, you moved him a little faster as you bucked against him. “Fuck, you feel mmm amazing.”

He slammed into you, he was rough like he was in the kitchen and it set your body alight. “You feel perfect.” He moaned. “So perfect.” He panted and gripped the arm of the sofa more. “Tell me what you want beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed you. “I’ll do anything.”

“Harder, please.” You leaned your head back as Levi did what you asked. “Yes! Oh, god Levi yes!”

“Shh honey, Evan.” You covered your mouth with your hand and moaned into it, it was hard not to be loud with Levi being as good as he was. He leaned down and moaned your name into your ear, he kissed the shell of your ear. “I love you.” He moved a little, he steadied himself as he was losing his stamina. “I love you. I love you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around him, your legs locked around him too because you just wanted to hold him as close as you possibly could. Levi grinded into you and felt your body squeeze him, he knew you were close and he was too. He angled his hips and made sure he pressed hard onto the right spot; your legs shook every time he pressed against it. You moved your mouth to the crook of his neck, you nipped down onto his skin lightly.

Levi moved his hands and ran them up your arms, he pulled your hands off him so he could entangle his fingers with yours next to your head. “Kiss me.” Levi moaned your name. “Please.” You pulled from his neck, then you kissed his passionately as he bucked a few more times until you felt the pop at the same time Levi felt his release wash over him. He pressed into you as deep as he could, the two of your moaned together. Your body squeezed him over and over, your mind went to mush as Levi kept kissing you. You felt as if your body was just melting into the sofa, your body felt so warm, the pleasure and bliss seemed to last so long. You were in pure heaven and Levi was feeling just the same.

You hummed and stopped kissing Levi, he tapped his forehead against yours and smiled with his eyes closed. You giggled and played with his hair. “Hi handsome.”

He opened his eyes and hummed a little laugh. “Hey beautiful. You okay?”

“Perfect, just perfect. How you feeling? You must be tired.”

He kissed you and hummed. “More tired now, but I have to take care of you.”

You slapped his bum. “You should get to bed after you do your clean up routine, I’ll come and join you don’t worry.”

He nipped your neck. “The cleaning part or the bed part? Because I’d like both.”

“Well, you need to get up and go first before I can actually join you honey.”

He blushed. “Oh, yeah sorry.” He got off you then pulled his boxers on quickly.

You looked over at him. “Don’t mind the clothes, I’ll deal with them just hurry and get into the shower so I can join you and spoon you in bed.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You watched him go, then you jumped off the sofa and slipped your underwear on quickly. You grabbed yours and Levi’s clothes then jogged to the bedroom and closed the door. You sorted the clothes out, but by the time you were done Levi was out of the shower. You looked up at him. “Oh, you’re done.”

“Yeah, sorry I know you wanted to join me but I rushed the shower when I realised something.”

“What’s that?” Levi scooped you up into his arms making you squeal. “Levi!” You laughed at him. “What are you doing?”

He lay you on your back upside down on the bed, so your legs were by the pillows and your head by the foot. He moved your legs up and put them over his shoulders, so now you were nestled between his legs. “Stay like this for a bit.” He grabbed your hips, dragged them closer then let go meaning your bum was against his crotch. “Not for long, just a few minutes.”

“Levi, if this is some weird sex thing, I’m up for anything really, but I’d like you to explain what kink or thing this is so I’m prepared.”

Levi kissed your leg and blushed. “I read somewhere that this umm, position was good for women after sex and they’re trying for a baby. You know it’s to make sure that…umm…I should stop now.”

You giggled then patted your tummy. “I get it, but it’d be less I dunno…it’s very cute that you read up on this, it’s amazing really. I just, I wish I was not wearing my sexy underwear.”

He patted your legs. “You’re stunning.”

You smiled and put your hand on his leg. “It’s sweet of you to say.” You squeezed then rolled off him. “But I would like to wear my comfy clothes and snuggle my husband.” You pulled your bra and underwear off and threw them into the hamper, then you put on a shirt of Levi’s and a new pair of underwear. “Is that okay?”

Levi got into bed, whipped back the covers and opened his arms out to you. “Come here dear wife.” You ran over and jumped into bed, you pressed yourself against Levi as he pulled the covers over you both. He kissed your head loads and hummed. “Perfect.”

You closed your eyes and rested your head on Levi’s chest, his heart was so soothing. “Night Levi.”

“Goodnight brat, love you.”

You snuggled against him. “Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at your valentines’ gift in your hands, it was perfect for Levi and you couldn’t have thought of anything better. You’d hidden this gift from him for a while, he was none the wiser either which was fantastic. You felt a little bad as well, mainly because you weren’t as home as much as Levi had hoped you’d be. The roles had been reversed now, you were doing all the planning with taking down the Titan heroes instead of Levi, he was at home with Evan doing some wonderful bonding with his son.

Levi had spent most of his time trying to get Evan to say his first word, he had one month left before he was one and he was hoping that he could get the world early. Evan had been doing so well with his other development, he was also very smart and was doing wonderful with his puzzles. He was just a wonderful little boy. You were proud, but you were just as proud of Levi being a great stay at home dad. Levi was such a natural with Evan, only issues were, he cleaned up the place a little too much, Evan needed to get a little messy sometimes, but it was up to you to be messy mummy.

You got into the apartment after with the gift, you dropped it into the small gift bag then locked the door behind you. You stepped out of the little hall to see Levi lying on his side on the floor on a blanket, Evan was sat in front of him with a little book of animals. Levi was going through them; Evan would pat the page and make a noise of agreement like he was praising Levi then he’d turn the page to the next for Levi to read.

You smiled at them and kicked your shoes off, you walked over and sat on the sofa by them. “How are my favourite boys?”

Levi looked up at you. “Hey brat, how was work?”

“Good, we’re ready to go when I say. I’m going to wait for Evan’s first birthday, then I’m going to give the word.”

Evan stood up and carried his book over to you, he handed it over and patted a picture. “Mmmm. Eh!”

You took the book and smiled. “It’s a fox Evan, a little fox.”

He bounced up and down as he laughed, then lifted his arms up at you. “Ma, ma, ma!”

You picked him up and sat him on your lap. “You’re getting heavy little guy.” He pulled and played with your necklace Levi gave you. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? Daddy gave it to mummy.”

He looked up and you, then down at the necklace and played with it for a while. He stood up on your legs, then flopped against you and gave you a big hug. “Mmmm.”

You kissed his head and hugged him. “I love you so much Evan.”

Levi sat up. “I’m glad things are going well. I’m really proud of you.”

You smiled. “Thank you. We’ve all been working really hard. Once Traute Caven is taken care of, Kenny is all yours and then we have just Jack.”

He kissed the side of your knee. “You’re right. I can hardly wait.”

You picked Evan up and put him on his feet on the floor, he ran over to his toys and sat with them and played. “Me either. So, I have a gift for you right here.”

Levi picked up the small bag. “What’s the occasion?”

You laughed. “You’ve been so distracted by Evan you’ve forgotten.”

“It’s not our anniversary, that’s not for a few months…”

“What month is it?”

“February…shit its valentines, I forgot I’m so sorry.”

You kissed his cheek. “Don’t be, you’re romantic and loving to me every day. Now open the gift, I know you’ll love it because it’s like a gift for me as well.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Okay…” He pulled out the little gift, it was like his silver wallet he had of Evan’s scan that he now had a picture of Evan in as well. He opened up the wallet to see there was projected words on the screen, he read them then froze. His eyes widened as he read the words over and over again, he looked up at you and opened his mouth then closed and looked back at the words. “You’re…you’re pregnant…”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He let out a little breath. “You’re pregnant…” He looked up at you, his eyes had a sparkle in them that let you know he’d welled up and was getting emotional. “You’re…really?”

You nodded. “Yes, one month today.”

He threw himself at you and hugged you tightly. “We’re having another baby! Oh god this is amazing.” He pulled away and cupped your face then kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but Levi I don’t want you to get super protective of me, okay? Traute Caven is mine to take down, I’m going to shove the blade into her face and make her squeal.”

“I know, I know I just…tch, I wish you’d let others do it for you.”

“Others are not as good as me honey.”

He pouted. “Fine.” He cupped the wallet in his hands and gazed at it. “You think it’s a girl? I’d like it to be a girl.”

“I dunno, but whoever it is I can’t wait. He or she is due in September, so we better get our asses moving with fixing this shit up.”

He nodded and gripped the case tightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make anyone who hurts or touches you or Evan scream and beg for mercy but I won’t give it to them, instead I’ll peel their skin off.”

You kissed his cheek. “That’s my villainous husband.”


	20. Chapter 20

You clapped your hands together with Levi in the dim light, a little cake in front of Evan as you sang happy birthday to him. He smiled and patted the table on his high chair as you both sang, then you cheered at the end for him. Levi kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Happy Birthday Evan. Mummy and Daddy love you very much.”

“I’ll get his cake.”

“Okay.” Levi played with Evan for a bit while you were making tea for you and Levi, as well as a sippy cup for Evan. You got some cake as well, but you took your time because you were listening to Levi talking to Evan and Evan making little noises back. “You happy Evan? You think mummy and daddy did a good job?”

You turned and smiled at Evan, he smiled and held his arms out to you instead of holding Levi’s hand. “Momma!”

You gasped and jumped almost dropping the tray, Levi sat up slowly and looked at his son. “Did he just?”

Evan giggled. “Momma!”

You put the tray down and sat in front of your son next to Levi. “He said momma.”

He reached out and patted your hands. “Momma.”

You cupped his face and nuzzled your face against his. “That’s right my baby, that’s right.” You pulled away and pointed at Levi. “Who’s that? That your daddy?”

Evan bit his lip and hummed. “Da…Da…Dada!”

Levi gasped and picked his son up and out of his seat. “That’s right Evan! Well done!” He shot up and ran for the door. “I have to show them.”

You laughed and ran after Levi. “Slow down honey!”

He banged on Erwin’s door, Erwin opened it and looked a little shocked as he saw Levi holding Evan on his side. “Yes?”

Levi pointed at you. “Who’s that Evan?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Momma!”

Erwin gasped, but Levi wasn’t done. He pointed at himself. “Who am I?”

Evan giggled; he was so confused over why everyone was excited but he loved people smiling. “Dada!”

“He…” Erwin laughed. “Two words! He said two words!”

Levi nodded. “Yep! His first was momma though.”

“Of course, he loves his mummy a lot.”

“I have to show Mike.”

“I’ll come with, it’s Evan’s birthday after all.”

You all ran down the hall to Mike’s door, you slowed down and sighed. “Can we calm a little, I’m a bit tired because the whole being pregnant thing.” You leaned against the wall when you felt a rush of sickness.

Levi stopped then ran over to you, then he put Evan on his feet and let him run around Erwin. He leaned down and looked up into your face. “You okay sweetheart?”

You put your hand over your mouth and nodded. “It’ll pass, just hang on.”

Evan ran over to you, then he pressed himself to your legs. “Momma?”

You smiled at him and hummed as you fought the urge to be sick. “I’m okay baby, I’m okay.”

Mike opened his door and sniffed. “Someone smells like they’re going to be sick…oh hello everyone.”

Evan lifted his arms up at you. “Momma!” He welled up at you, he was very worried just like his dad. He grabbed Levi’s trouser leg. “Dada, momma.”

Levi knelt down and ruffled his son’s hair. “I know buddy.”

Mike walked over. “Did he just?”

Evan let you go and pointed at you. “Momma.”

Mike smiled softly at him. “It’s alright Evan, mummy will get better.” He laughed at Erwin’s face. “You look a little flustered Erwin.”

Erwin rubbed the back of his head. “I ahh, yeah, I mean I’m not sure what to do with a sick pregnant lady who could probably skin me alive.”

Hange walked out into the hall from her room. “What’s with the commotion?” She clocked you. “Bought of sickness huh?” She walked over and saw Evan. “It’s the birthday boy!”

He welled up and grabbed your cardigan. “Momma.”

“Awww! He said Momma!”

You sat in the hall your strength gone. “He uggh, can say.” You gulped hard. “Dada as well.” You smiled weakly and pointed at Levi. “Who’s that Evan?”

He sniffed. “Dada.”

You smiled. “That’s right sweetie.”

Erwin picked Evan up. “We’ll feed him his cake and food, Levi take your wife to a toilet and let her be sick.”

Levi picked you up. “Got it.”

You hugged Levi. “I’m sorry everyone.”

“Don’t be sweetheart, you can’t help being sick.” He kissed your temple making your blush then bury your face into the crook of his neck so you couldn’t see your friends grinning at you.

“Momma!”

Erwin chuckled. “Yeah Evan, your momma is being carried by your dad.”

Evan peered over at you and Levi. “Dada.”

Levi gave his son a little smile. “Don’t worry Evan, I’ll make your mummy better.”

“Mmmm.”

Levi hurried up a little, then went on ahead and past the flat bathroom, Evan’s room and your soon to be baby’s room then into your bathroom through the bedroom. He sat you down and pulled the lid of the toilet up, as soon as it was up you leaned over and evacuated the contents of your stomach into the toilet. After a while, you just lay your head a little on the seat and panted.

Levi gave you some water and sat with you. “Drink.” You shook your head you were too tired. He lifted your head slightly and helped your drink. “You have to drink, being sick gets rid of all the water in you and makes you dehydrated, so drink.”

You gulped down the cold water, then gasped after. “Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’d kiss you but, I’m very disgusting right now.”

He put the glass down, then cupped your face and kissed your forehead loads. “You’re never disgusting.”

He went to kiss you, but you pulled away. “N-no, not until I have some mouthwash.”

Levi sighed. “Fine.” He watched you try and get up, but he grabbed you and stood up. “Let me help you.”

You smiled at Levi, then you had some mouthwash. You sighed. “There, now you can kiss m-.” Levi grabbed you and kissed you roughly, he hummed and growled at you and pulled you flush against him. He pulled from your lips then kissed along your jawline to nip at your neck. “Well you were eager.”

“Sorry, I just love you so much and I’m sorry that I caused you to be sick. I was just so excited and well…I got you pregnant as well.” He shrugged. “So, it’s my fault in a way, but I feel bad that I’m really happy you’ve been sick because it really means you are pregnant.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Yeah, but first things first we have to celebrate our son’s birthday.”

“It’s been perfect so far. I can’t believe he said momma and dada all in the same day.”

You walked with him back out to the living room to Evan and his little party. “He’s a smart one, soon he’ll be saying a lot of things.” You stopped and smiled as your friends played with Evan, Mike was running around after Hange, Erwin and Evan as a monster. “Traute Caven is mine still Levi, I know I may start showing our next baby soon, but I want to stop her before you go after Kenny.” You looked at Levi. “I’d love nothing more then to get payback for my scars, but the fight with Kenny is between you and him. Admire the scars I gave him, won’t you?”

Levi hummed you could have sworn you saw a smug smile there, a sense of pride. “I will.”

 

 

 

 

You watched the factory and saw movement there, it seemed Traute had sent her men ahead in order to check it was safe for her meaning word got out you were after her. You pulled out your two blades and twirled them in your hands, a smile on your face as you couldn’t wait to chase this woman down and make a show of it. You crouched down and watched her car arrive, then her get out and talk to people and go inside.

Mikasa’s voice came through your ear piece. “Doll, we are in position and ready to go.”

You ran and launched yourself towards the factory. “Now!” You smashed through the small glass window on the front, spun around and sliced through her guards. Traute flew back away from you and grunted in pain. You launched yourself at her with a grin on your face, you were having so much fun.

Traute pointed behind her and launched herself backwards with a wire, she pointed at you and began firing her gun. “ALL GUARDS ON ME NOW!” She looked to the small windows lining the room, all of them smashing as scouts appeared through them, all of the female members. “Tsk! SHIT MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!”

You jumped and dodged her fire by jumping side to side, twisting and almost dancing in front of her eyes all the time with a grin and your eyes never leaving hers. She gritted her teeth, then fired a special round at you. You jumped and fired your jets and flipped in the air to land on pipping systems winding around the room. You ran along them, the gravity suction on your boots keeping you there. You dragged your blades behind you creating a trail of sparks. You began laughing, it was just so much fun.

Levi stepped into the factory and watched you go; he had a sense of pride in him as he watched you chase Traute. He pressed his ear piece. “Men, eyes in the skies we need to make sure Kenny doesn’t get involved.”

Traute grunted more, sweat rolled down her face as she maneuvered backwards to stay away from you. You were unpredictable and clearly insane; you could do anything. She twisted and activated the factories alarm, it blared causing red lights to come on and alert everyone in the building they were in danger. She knew you had cause trouble for Kenny, she’d seen the scars and that was when you had a baby on your chest you needed to protect, Traute was scared because she didn’t know what a Doll in full kill mode could do.

You ran upside down over Traute then pounced towards her, twisted and threw your blade at her. She turned and noticed just in time, she flipped and landed on her feet and skidded backwards. You landed then fired your body towards and laughing as you went. You slashed at her, blood danced in front of Traute’s face in slow motion, your blade had gone right through her armour and sliced her stomach slightly. She yanked her arms in front of her and fired at you, you flipped back and away, grabbed your other blade in the ground.

Traute grinned as she moved back, she finally had space from you. “ATTACK! KILL DOLL!”

You stood up and watched as mean landed around you, you tilted your head and smiled at them, this was easy. Levi wanted to come save you, after all you were carrying his child and you were the love of his life, but he had full faith in your crazy and ability to fight. You spun your blades around in your hands, you bent backwards and cut the men behind you as you circled around you flipped and kicked a few, jumped on one and flipped in the air and sliced the backs of the others. You stood up and looked over to Traute, her eyes wide and full of fear as she escaped.

You clicked your neck, skipped forwards and hummed to yourself then used your jets to launch forward. You spun your body around and around like Levi had taught you, it was his signature move. You moved faster towards her, then you appeared next to her cutting through her guard. She cried out and tired to move away. She fired and launched a smoke grenade, the whole area filled up making it impossible for you to see, or so she thought. She slammed against a large pipe, her feet on it as her grapples held her in place as she watched for any movement.

Traute’s eyes widened, she dropped her body just in time as you slammed blades first into the wall where she’d been. You laughed and ran up the wall and looked down at her, you grinned then dropped your body down into more smoke. Traute back up and readied her guns, she was going to shoot if there was slight movement, she didn’t want you near her. She fired at shadows, her fear and paranoia taking over. You were like nothing she’d ever seen before, if you could do this to her, she couldn’t even imagine Levi’s power.

You flew behind her and sliced up her back, she flinched and screamed then dropped to her knees. You flew across her front and sliced both her guns in half, now she had nothing to kill you with, she was helpless. You threw your blades at her, the spun and burst through the smoke, she held up her arms but they slammed into the ground either side of her. She pulled her arms away just as you launched at her. You grabbed her arms, your legs and knees slammed into her chest and gut. She hit the floor and skidded backwards on her blood and because of your momentum.

Traute stared at you, she was utterly speechless that you’d managed to stop her. She was Kenny’s right hand man, you were Levi’s, she was supposed to rival you but you were far more skilled than she could have ever imagined. Kenny was right when he told her to be careful of you, but she didn’t think he was being truthful and was joking with her. She wasn’t going to fight anymore; she knew she’d lost this fight and didn’t support Jack enough to keep fighting and risking her own life. She just like she’d betrayed Kenny a little.

Levi walked over and stopped when he saw Traute stop fighting with you on top of her. “Tch, oi brat?” You looked up at him. “You made a right mess.”

You smiled. “Sorry, I just got so excited.”

“I can see that.” You got off Traute then began cuffing her and tying her ankles as well, you went to pick her up but Levi grabbed your arm and stopped you. “You are not lifting in your state.”

You pouted. “Fine, Mikasa can you come here please?”

You heard her soothing voice in your ear piece. “Coming Doll.”

You smiled at Levi then jumped and hugged him. “Did I do well?”

He squeezed you tightly. “You were wonderful, guess I shouldn’t call you a rookie anymore.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Rookie my ass.”

Levi peaked around, lifted your trail and hummed. “It is a nice ass.”

You shoved him away from you then walked over to Traute, she seemed pretty still, but almost sad. You looked up at Mikasa as she landed on the floor and jogged over. “Doll.”

You smiled. “Hey Mikasa, just need you to pick Traute up and take her back to holding.”

She nodded. “Yes Doll.”

You grabbed her wrist and squeezed. “Thank you, you know for helping me so much with this mission and the intel. I…I really appreciate it. You’re a good friend.”

Her eyes widened at your words, then they softened as she smiled at you. “Thank you, Doll. Thank you for working with me and being my friend too.” You hugged her and felt her stiffen at first, then she hugged you back, she was like Levi in many ways but didn’t bottle up her emotions loads like he did. Mikasa just needed to feel comfortable with someone, to know that she was loved and accepted for who she was and that she was safe now. She laughed a little and hugged you even tighter. “You’re unusual Doll, but I kind of see you as a friend and a mother.”

You let her go, cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “Proud of you.”

She welled up a little then smiled in such a cute way. “Thank you.” She rubbed her tears then grabbed Traute off the floor. “Oh, umm may I come visit Evan one day?”

You nodded. “Sure, you can have a play date with him, he’d love that.”

She looked excited. “Okay.”

You waved to her as she went, then you turned to Levi then pressed your hands to his chest and walked up so you were against him. You leaned up and smiled. “So, you busy?”

“A little.” He hummed and gripped your bum. “But I can make an exception for my wife.” He tugged you against him, your armour clattered against each other only adding fuel to the fire. He kissed you passionately and moaned in delight. “Now we should be getting back, we have a scan to do with Hange of our little one and an excited little Evan too.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “Sure, any sign of Kenny though?”

“No, but word will get to him about Traute. He won’t be happy, but I am very ready for him.” He bopped your nose. “No fighting him, promise?”

You nodded. “I’ve already said, he’s yours to fight not mine.” You walked past him and smacked his bum. “Come on handsome, let’s get back to Hange.”

“You go ahead, I have to organise the scouts.”

You looked at him and saw a shadow across his gaze, he was thinking about the next step being fighting the only family he had left. You kissed his cheek. “I love you, don’t be long okay?”

He looked at you, his gaze soft and full of love. “Okay.”

You left Levi to his thoughts, you were always there for him when he was ready to talk, he was never a person you should push to open up about things on his mind you had to let him come to you. You worried about him a lot, even now after being married for almost a year and being a couple for over two years, it didn’t seem long, but you knew everything about this man. You and Levi just clicked, he could break down your walls easily and you could break his, but sometimes you had to be delicate with each other, mainly because you were both damaged goods slowly healing.

As you got into your comfy clothes at home you thought about what Levi had to do. He’d told you about Kenny, what he did for Levi, then the abandonment. Levi took it hard when he left, not with a single word and now he was back, it hurt, especially with the fact that it was as enemies. The only family your husband knew was the one you and the scouts provided and the small time with his mother. Levi needed a break, a much-needed break and you were going to give him one once Kenny and Jack were gone. As you sat on the bed, then lay back for Hange you thought about where to take Levi, or what to cook him tonight or bake for him to cheer him up a bit. You just wanted him to be happy, instead of have a dark cloud hanging over his head.

“It’s a girl.” You flinched then looked at Hange, she grinned at you and showed you the picture of your child. “You’re having a girl.”

You smiled. “A little girl, just perfect.”

“She’s going to be as cute as anything.”

You looked to the door as Evan walked in, Mike following him and making sure he didn’t fall. Evan smiled at you and ran over. “Momma!”

You waved to him. “Hello Evan, have you been good?”

He held the edge of the bed and looked at your tummy. “Yes.” He patted the thing on it, then looked at you. “Dadda?”

“He’ll be home soon.”

He smiled then ran to Hange and looked at the screen, he gasped and gazed at it. “Yes.”

Hange laughed. “It’s your baby sister.”

“Yes.”

Mike chuckled then looked at you. “A little girl huh? Levi will probably have a meltdown about that, he knows how to deal with boys, but girls he’ll worry. I bet he’ll be that kind of dad who will never let her have a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

You laughed. “Probably, though he worries about Evan too with the whole delicate thing. He knows he’s strong, he worries that he will hurt Evan but he never does.”

Evan ran back over to you. “Momma.”

You ruffled his hair. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

“Yes.”

“Me and Daddy think we’ll call her Yuki. Can you say that? Yuki.”

He bit his lip and hummed. “Yu, Yu!”

“Yuki.”

“Yupi!”

You bopped his nose. “Yuki.”

“Yupi.”

Hange smiled and lifted Evan up so he could sit with you. “K’s are hard.”

You nodded. “They are.” You played with Evan’s hair. “You think it’s too soon? You know, having another? I mean he’s only one and one month, he’ll be one and seven months when his sister is born.”

“He’ll be fine, he’ll understand more by then because two is a big milestone.”

Mike sat next to you. “She’s right, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Evan knows you love him and he loves you to death, I can’t imagine he’ll get too jealous.”

You snorted a laugh. “You guys are forgetting who his father is.”

“Hmmm, you have a point.” He sniffed the air. “Speaking of, daddy is home.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Dada!”

Levi opened the door and froze when heard Evan’s voice. “Hey Evan.”

“Dada!”

He walked over and kissed his son’s forehead as he placed his hand on his little head. “Love you.”

“Yes!”

“You been good today?”

“Yupi.”

Levi frowned. “Yupi?”

You giggled. “He means Yuki, but K is hard to say.”

“Oh Yuki…” Levi’s eyes widened. “Wait…that means?”

You nodded. “We’re having a girl.”

He walked over to the monitor and looked at his daughter, his eyes softened then he touched the screen delicately. “My little Yuki. I can’t wait to meet her in September.”

“Same. Now, take your son and let Hange remove this crap off me. Catch up with Mike too, I’m sure he’ll update you on his playdate with Evan.”

“Sure, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Hange took the things off your tummy, then sat next to you and waited for the boys to be out of ear shot. “What’s bothering you?”

You shrugged. “Levi has something on his mind I think it’s to do with Kenny. I know he’ll tell me, and I’m glad my scan was today. Levi’s strong, he’s really strong and he hides a lot of what he’s feeling because he wants to protect us, but he worries me. It’s…it’s not normal for someone to bottle it up, I should know I’ve done it for years.” You sat up and slipped off the bed. “I’ll get him to speak, just ignore me for worrying so much.”

“It’s only natural, don’t worry cute mummy and mummy to be. He’ll talk, just use your love and charm to get him to open up okay?”

You smiled. “Got it. Thanks for today.”

She giggled. “No need to thank me, I always look forward to seeing you all and I got to see my niece.”

“Yeah, you did. I’ll see you later, I’ll let you know if I was successful.”

“Thanks.”

You giggled and left Hange’s room and bumped into Mikasa, she blushed at you and hummed. “I…I wanted to play with Evan. I know it’s so soon, I just…sorry.”

You took her hand and pulled her along to your place. “Come on, I’m sure he’ll love to meet you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You opened your door to see Mike and Erwin playing with Evan, no Levi in sight which meant he was in the bedroom. You put on your best smile. “Evan honey, someone is here to see you.”

Evan dropped his toy and walked over. “Momma.”

You smiled at Mikasa as she gasped, a blush on her cheeks. “Kneel down and let him come to you.”

“Ah!” She dropped to her knees. “Okay.”

Evan stared at Mikasa, then he grabbed a cuddly toy and wobbled over to her and offered her the toy. “Yes.”

Mikasa inhaled, then took the toy. “Thank…thank you.”

“Yes.”

She giggled at him. “I like it.”

“Yes.”

You smiled as Evan talked as much as he could with Mikasa, she began to relax and enjoy herself. You winked at the guys, then went to your bedroom and found Levi just where you thought he’d be, leaning his back against the end of the bed. He had his silver wallet in hand, Evan smiling one side and your new scan on the other. You wandered over and sat quietly next to him, you reached out and wrapped your arms around Levi and pulled him to your chest. You kissed his head and felt him relax against you, then he let his wallet go and gripped your shirt in his hand and curled up against you. You felt something wet on your shirt then realised what it was, Levi was crying.

You squeezed him and let him cry against you, it seemed like he’d been holding this in for a while and needed to let it out. You rested your cheek on his head, you closed your eyes and smiled. “I love you Levi. Evan loves you and little Yuki.”

He lifted his head up to looked at you, you could see the tears in his eyes and staining his cheeks. He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you all. I’m sorry I’ve been…” He sighed and tapped his forehead against yours. “I’ve not been myself.”

“It’s okay, you’ve been through a lot and you’re going through a lot.” You kissed his temple and hummed. “Don’t worry my love, I care about you just as much as the day I knew I loved you. I will never stop loving you, even if you stop talking or you hate me.”

He frowned. “I’ll never hate you. I’ll always love you, always.”

You smiled. “I know, I’m just making a point.”

“Yeah.”

You pulled Levi against you again and let him hold onto your shirt, you tangled your fingers in his hair and rubbed his back. You weren’t sure how long you and Levi were like this, but Mikasa opened the door and pointed down and nodded then she closed the door. You smiled when you heard little footsteps getting closer, you turned your head to see Evan. You placed your finger on your lips, he put both his hands on his mouth then walked closer and sat in front of Levi and you. He crawled closer and placed his little hands on Levi’s knees.

Evan saw Levi’s sad face, his eyes closed as he snuggled against you. “Dada?”

Levi pulled his head from you and looked at his son, he reached out and placed his hand on Evan’s head. “Hello Evan, sorry daddy got a little sad but mummy made me better.” He picked his son up and placed Evan on his lap. “Now with you here I’m even better.”

Evan reached out and cupped Levi’s face. “Dada.”

Levi hummed then smiled, he turned his head to the side and kissed Evan’s little hand. He pulled Evan closer and against his chest then kissed his son’s face loads. “I love you so much Evan.”

Evan hugged Levi back as much as he could with his little arms. “Wuv.”

You and Levi both looked at each other, then you laughed. Levi kissed his son’s forehead. “Look at you saying love.”

Evan put his hands out. “Wuv! Wuv!”

You leaned over and kissed Levi’s neck. “He must hear us saying love a lot.”

“I…” Levi played with Evan’s hair. “I never heard it much as a child, only from my mother until she was lost to me to sickness. I never heard it again, heard I love you or love until I met you.”

Your heart hurt for him, you reached over and held his arm as your other was placed on his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay now, because I have everything I could ever want.” He sighed as Evan flopped against him and played with his shirt, then slowly fell asleep. “I am happy, more than happy. I just…he’s my uncle and he did raise me for a long time, he was my world and the reason I lived. If Kenny didn’t turn up when he did, I would have starved to death but, he came and saved me and gave me a reason to live even if it was full of crime and death.”

“You don’t have to kill him.”

“He’s called Kenny the ripper for a reason, he kills people and enjoys doing it. He’s a bad person and I’ve let him go for too long.”

You kissed his cheek. “Levi.”

“I’ll be okay, it’ll hurt but I’ll be okay.” He looked at you and smiled weakly. “It was always supposed to be like this with me and him. If I don’t stop him, he’ll put a stop to me. I don’t want to lose the only love and family I have. I finally have love; I don’t want to see that end. I don’t want to die before I meet my daughter, or when she takes her first steps and talks. I don’t want to die before Evan’s first day at school and Yuki’s, their first test, first love, first bully, first fight, first heartbreak, their weddings and their children. I don’t want to miss any second.”

You nodded and picked Evan up, you stood up and carried him to the door. “If that is what you want, then I’ll stand by you, no matter what. Now stay there and let me take care of you.”

“Okay.”

You smiled and took Evan to his room, you changed him then put him in bed for the night. You checked the living room to find everyone had left, they must have gotten the vibes from Levi and you that something wasn’t right. You went back to the bedroom to find Levi hadn’t moved, he was much better at that then you, whenever Levi told you not to move you would after about two minutes of sitting still. You smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Good husband.”

“You asked me to stay, so I did.”

You giggled then went to the bathroom and started the bath, it wouldn’t take long to fill because it was a quick fill. You put in some lavender in the bath water then went back out to Levi. “Go get in the bath, I’ll be with you in a bit, okay?”

He stood up and sighed. “Okay.”

You watched him move past, he still wasn’t himself yet and still sad so, you had to make sure you comforted him a lot longer. So, you changed into a very beautiful and long green night dress, you styled your hair and put on some makeup. You smiled at yourself in the dress, it looked divine on you and you knew Levi was going to like it a lot. You put on a thin dressing gown to match then went back into the bathroom.

You saw Levi was laid back, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. You sat on the edge of the bath causing your leg to show because of the slit, you reached over and pushed his hair back and out of his face. He opened his eyes and looked at you, then his eyes widened. “Wow.”

You smiled and dipped your fingers into the water. “Is it warm enough?”

He reached out and cupped your cheek. “It’d be warmer if you were in here with me.”

You turned your head and kissed his palm. “It would, but today is about making you feel good.”

“But you just stopped Traute and you’ve had your scan, you should be relaxing.”

You stood up allowing him to see you in all your beauty. “Not before I make my sad husband feel a little better.” You dipped your hands in the bath water, then you placed them on his shoulders. “Now relax honey and let me take care of you.”

He hummed as you began massaging all the tension away, he leaned his head back and moaned at you. “So good.” You giggled at him, his moans were like music to your ears, even his gasps. “Lower, please.” You moved lower down his back and pushed him a little forward. You moved to in front of him on his right side, you picked up his right arm and started working on it.

You’d taught yourself a few things, mainly because some nights Levi couldn’t sleep because he was all tense. You were a natural sleeping pill next to him, but on days when his pent-up tension became too much, you’d massage them out, that or you’d screw him. However, you were tired some days and getting physical with Levi needed energy, a lot of energy.

You reached over and grabbed his other hand and began massaging, he opened his eyes to watch you and blushed as he saw your perfect cleavage in front of his face. Levi clenched his jaw and held back a growl as he watched your boobs squish together, as well as jiggly. He wanted nothing more than to grab you and press his face into your chest, bite your skin and lick.

You giggled. “You okay?” You pulled away. “You seem a little flustered darling.”

He let out a shaky breath and leaned his head back. “You are making me feel all hot.”

You kissed his forehead. “You’re so cute.”

He opened his eyes and hummed. “Boobs.”

You laughed at him. “You are so adorable.” You stood up and took your dress gown off then folded it and placed it on the side. “So, is there anywhere else you need massaging?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine now, I think I’m going to pass out soon.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Well, I’ll get us some tea and we’ll sit by the window and do whatever it is you want to do, okay?” You grabbed a towel and held it up. “Come on.” You saw he blush and look away. “Something wrong?”

“I umm…I got a little turned on by your actions, just give me a moment.”

“I’m surprised you’re not pouncing on me.”

He sighed. “I want to, I really want to but you have been very active today with your fight, you’ve been worried about me too and you’re pregnant.”

“Such a loving husband. I’ll be back.” You walked to the kitchen and prepared the tea, then you heard a little noise coming from Evan’s room. You wandered in and saw he was awake, he had tears in his eyes and he was whimpering. “Aww baby boy, you had a nightmare?”

You reached out to you, his voice breaking your heart at how sad he was. “Momma.”

“I got you.” You picked him up and hugged him. “Let me take you to your daddy, he’ll scare away the bad things.” You walked into the bedroom and saw Levi rubbing his hair dry in just his jogging bottoms and Evan made tiny little cries. “Levi?”

He pulled the towel off his head. “Hmm?”

“Your son had a bad dream.”

Levi reached out for Evan. “Poor Evan, come here son.”

Evan sniffed and reached out. “Dada.”

You handed him over and let him cling to Levi. Levi rubbed Evan’s little back, he kissed his head and hummed. “It’s okay little one, I’ll tell you a lovely story about how mummy and I met and that’ll make you smile because it always makes me smile.”

You smiled at them. “I’ll get the tea and something for Evan.” You left again and got Evan a treat, some chocolate milk. You moved back into the bedroom to see Evan was very interested in Levi’s story, he hung on every word coming from his father’s mouth.

Levi was smiling too; he was much better now he’d talked about you and him. Levi bopped his son’s nose. “Someday you’ll meet someone like mummy, you’ll fall in love and be very happy and talking to your kid like this.”

Evan clapped. “Momma.”

“Yes, momma.”

“Wuv.”

“I love your mummy as well.”

You sat on the floor with Levi and Evan, then you handed over Evan’s sippy cup. “Chocolate milk for a very good boy.”

Levi took the cup from you. “Thank you.” He fed Evan then began singing to his son. Evan watched Levi, then gasped as you joined in singing. Evan’s eyes began drooping closed, then he flopped against Levi and fell asleep. “There, all better.”

“I know this was supposed to be about you healing, but Evan really needed you.”

Levi rubbed Evan’s back, then looked at you. “It’s okay, I feel better thanks to the both of you.”

You smiled and played with Levi’s hair. “Good. Put Evan to bed and I’ll wait for you okay?”

“Okay.”

You grabbed the tray and moved it to the seats in the window, you sat down and let out a sigh as you looked out. You tucked your legs to the side on the seat, your dress slipped revealing your legs more. You placed your hand right where Yuki was and closed your eyes, you were still a little uneasy, Levi was still a little funny with you. You felt a little useless, that you tried and tried but you weren’t able to fully sooth your husband’s troubled mind.

You jumped when you felt something heavy on your lap, you looked down to see Levi’s face in your crotch. He reached up and grabbed your bum, he pulled you a little closer and hummed. You couldn’t help but smile, your clouded heart now clear, Levi was okay now. You played with his hair and began humming a song to them, then you started singing. He squeezed you in return, he was letting you know he appreciated it.

You let out a long sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, much better now I have you here with me.” He looked up at you with a little pout. “I must say, I was a little jealous when you came back in with our son. I feel awful, I mean Evan needed us and yet I was jealous that he took your attention from me.”

You giggled. “Only natural honey. You don’t need to feel bad, not one bit okay.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He looked at your tummy, there was the cutest small bump there. He leaned closer and kissed it. “I can’t believe we’re having a girl.”

You smiled and played with his hair, you pushed it back to see his face more. “Hopefully she has your good looks.”

“No, she’ll be cute and adorable like you and probably my hair colour.”

“I won’t argue with you.”

“Good.” He sat back and ran his hands on your thighs. “So, you going to tell me what’s under this dress, or am I going to have to take it off?”

You lifted your leg and pressed your foot against Levi’s chest and pushed him away a little, but you didn’t put up much of a fight. He took your foot and kissed your ankle, then he made his way up to nip on the side of your knee. You giggled as he went up more. “No matter what I say, you’ll take my dress off anyway.”

“Yes.” He squeezed your thighs and leaned up to you. “Are you tired?”

You shook your head. “I’m actually full of tension.”

He captured your lips in a passionate and gently kiss. “I know how to get rid of that.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Oh? Well I look forward to it, problem is I made you a nice cup of tea.”

He picked you up and carried you to the bed. “Screw the tea, I want you.”

You giggled as he lay you down and leaned over you. “I’ve never had you refuse tea before. You love tea so much.”

“I love you more, I love you more than anything in this world.” He kissed your chest where your heart was beating fast. “I can have tea any time I want, it is endless and anyone can have some but you are not endless. Only I have you, only I can be like this with you, I have to make the most of the time with you. I could lose you any day, any time, but tea will always be available to drink. I have to make the most of the time that is given to me, the time you give me.”

You smiled and cupped Levi’s face, tears rolling down your cheeks. “That was such a beautiful thing to say.” You laughed a little. “You Levi Ackerman are not a man of words, but when you do decide to use them, they are so beautiful.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss taking your breath away. He pulled away a little and smiled at you. “I’ve never been more happy in my life than I am with you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Levi sighed. “This doesn’t feel right.”

You finished putting Evan’s reins on which gave him a little shark backpack, he looked perfect in his little summer outfit. He was older and bigger now being one and three months, plus you were going on six months now. “It’s fine Levi, Evan’s super excited about going out. Right Evan?”

He smiled and jumped up and down. “Yes!”

“Can’t argue with your son.”

Levi hummed. “I know, but you’re six months and Evan is one and three months. It’s dangerous.”

You stood up and held the lead coming from Evan’s reins. “Kenny and Jack won’t come out unless me and Evan are there, we’re the reason why all this is happening.” You smiled as Evan wandered forward and pulled a little, he giggled and stamped his feet before running up to you and hugging you. “You haven’t been able to find Kenny and Jack, but I’m sure they’ve been keeping tabs on me. Don’t worry, I know how to get Evan away.” You grabbed Evan and lifted him up quickly making him squeal a laugh. “Woosh!” You bounced him on your hip. “See, plus you’re there. Right Evan?”

He clapped his hands. “Dada!”

Levi kissed his son’s forehead. “Alright, alright. Well Evan, let’s get you to the fair okay?” You put Evan down allowing Levi to grab you, he pulled you close and kissed you. He growled a little a nipped your lip, then he deepened the kiss. “Tonight, me and you.”

You giggled. “You’ve been unstoppable recently.”

“Sorry, I just love my wife a lot.”

“Momma! Momma!” You looked down at Evan. “Momma!” He pointed to the door.

You smiled and looked back to Levi. “We should head out or he’ll get grumpy like you.”

“He does get grumpy like me, doesn’t he?”

“Yep.” You opened the front door and let Evan run outside pulling you along. “Let’s go Evan.”

“Go, go, go, go, go!”

You laughed. “That’s another word he’s learnt, he’s doing well.”

Levi held your hand and walked with you. “Let me know if you need to rest.”

You kissed his cheek. “I will.” You walked with him all the way to the lake, Evan was so interested in the ducks especially the baby ones. You crouched down next to him and put an arm around him, he pointed at them and made a little noise. You smiled and kissed his cheek. “That’s right, it’s a duck.”

He bit his lip. “’uck!”

Levi crouched down. “D, Duck.”

Evan looked at Levi. “Duck.”

“That’s right Evan, well done.”

He reached for Levi. “Dada.”

Levi picked Evan up and carried him on his side. “Alright, I’ll carry you for a bit little one.” You all walked together, Levi would kiss Evan’s cheek now and then to make him giggle. He talked to his son, and Evan made noises back and said yes sometimes as a reply.

You got the fair; you led the boys by walking ahead to the petting zoo. Levi stopped and stared, he liked animals but he wasn’t one for petting zoos or similar things. You smiled at him. “Want me to take Evan? I know you don’t like this sort of thing.”

He handed Evan over. “Sorry, I wish I could do this with him but I just…the dirt…”

You kissed his cheek. “It’s alright honey, I’ve got this.”

“I feel bad.” He watched you walk into the petting area, then you went to the ducklings and helped Evan hold one as Levi leaned on the fence near you and talked. “That I can’t do this with Evan, mainly because of my thing with dirtiness.” He sighed. “I hate it.”

You smiled as Evan giggled at the little duckling. “It’s okay Levi, they have hand sanitizer. So, come here and help your son.”

Levi gulped then got through the gate and walked over to you and Evan, he stood there a moment and looked at his son. Evan held up the little duckling to Levi. “Dada!”

Levi crouched down and looked at the little thing. “It’s a duckling.”

“Yes.”

“I umm.”

You smiled and took the duckling from Evan, he sat on the floor between your legs and watched what you were doing. “It’s okay Levi, it’s a harmless little duckling.”

“What if I hurt it?”

You giggled. “You won’t, you didn’t hurt Evan when you held him as a baby.”

He sighed. “No, you’re right I didn’t.”

“Want to hold it?”

“Yeah, what umm what do I do?”

“Cup your hands.” He did, so you reached over and placed the duckling in his hands. “Just stay calm and relax okay?”

Levi was stiff at first, you could tell and it was really cute to see that because he was the same when he was given Evan after he was born. Levi was secretly scared of small fragile things, because he knew how strong he was and he made a life of breaking things. “It’s so soft and tiny.”

You hugged Evan with one arm and gave Levi’s upper arm a squeeze. “Proud of you honey.”

“Is there other animals I can hold?”

You smiled at him; he was so precious like a child finding something out that blew his mind. “Yeah there’s loads honey, just tell me what you want to hold next and we can get it for you.”

“I don’t know.”

You took the duckling and put it back, you gave Evan to Levi then went to get a cute little mouse. You walked over and knelt, Evan stayed sat on Levi’s leg and watched you. You waited and looked at Levi. “Now don’t freak out, but I like these a lot and most people think they’re dirty but they’re very cute.”

“What is it?”

You opened your hands to show him. “A mouse.”

Evan gasped and held the edge of your hands and looked at it. “Mmmm.”

“Mouse Evan, it’s a mouse.”

Levi pulled Evan away, but Evan reached out for the mouse. “Dada!”

“Levi, he likes the mouse.”

Levi gulped and put his hands under Evan’s. “Sorry, okay let’s hold the mouse Evan.” You placed the mouse in Evan’s hands, Levi instantly froze up when he felt the houses foot on his hand. “I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

Evan gasped his eyes full of wonder. “Dada.”

Levi relaxed a little. “He really does love this, doesn’t he?”

You nodded. “He does, your son isn’t afraid of anything.”

“I guess he’s braver than me.”

You reached over and carefully petted the mouse with one finger. “We all have something we don’t like or are afraid of, it’s normal.”

He kissed the side of his son’s head. “Yeah…you know it’s kind of cute, the mouse.”

“I’ll take it back, you two clean up and we can go on the teacups.”

“Sure.”

You took the mouse and put it back then you cleaned your hands, you caught up with them and got to the little cups. “You holding Evan?”

Levi looked to Evan. “You want mummy or daddy?”

He reached up for you. “Momma.”

You picked him up and sat down on the ride, Levi sat next to you and put a protective arm around you. “Hold the bar Evan.” You patted the wheel. “Just here.” He held on.

The ride went slowly, but Levi loved it to death and just giggled and laughed. Levi leaned over and kissed your neck, then he nipped and bit your skin. “You taste and look so good.”

“Hands to yourself Mr until tonight.”

He sighed. “Got it.”

 

 

 

 

You were near the end of your day out; you hadn’t seen much but you had this feeling someone had been watching the three of you. You let out a long sigh. “Sorry to say this dear, but my feet and back are killing me.”

He picked Evan up, he was getting a little tired too. “We can go home if you want?”

“No, not yet Evan is still having fun.”

Evan pointed to the Ferris wheel. “Dada.”

Levi sighed. “Okay, we’ll get on.” He paid for a seat but stopped, he looked to the crowd and thought he saw someone. He messaged the team and got on with you.

You frowned at him as Evan stood on the seat looking out the window. “Everything okay Levi?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

You took your shoes off and began massaging your feet. “Good, you do make me worry sometimes.”

“You okay?”

You nodded. “Just a bit sore is all.”

“Any cravings?”

You sighed. “Just sweet things, I could go for a doughnut with chocolate on. It’s fairly normal really.”

“Good.” He watched Evan bounce up and down as he looked out the window, then he watched at you had one hand on Evan and the other was on your bump. “I love you, all three of you.”

You smiled at Levi. “We love you too.” You slipped your shoes on again, shuffled closer to Evan and held his hips. “Don’t we Evan? We love daddy.”

He bounced up and down. “Wuv, wuv.”

“See.” You cuddled Evan and looked at Levi. “We adore you.”

Levi gave you a little smile, then he looked outside and his look went dark. He stood up and walked over to you, you studied him in his armour, he had to wear it just in case. He knelt down and looked up at you. “I love you more than anything in this world, Evan and Yuki as well.”

You hugged Evan tighter. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Levi squeezed your knee. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you both just stay in here then I want you to go with Hange back to our home for safety.”

You nodded then kissed Levi. “Come back home to me, please.”

“I promise.”

He popped the glass in the roof off, climbed out then put it back. He gazed at you for a moment, then he jumped off. You watched him go and saw someone chase him, you recognised who it was right away. Levi was facing off against his uncle, this was the hardest thing he was going to do. You were worried about him; you’d pulled Evan on your lap and cuddled him as you watched the two men fly out of sight, Levi was taking Kenny away from the fair.

Evan gripped the sleeves of your dress. “Momma?”

“It’s okay Evan, everything is going to be okay.” You hugged your son, he turned in your arms and hugged you as he slowly fell asleep. You hummed a song then began singing to Evan to cheer him up, he was missing his daddy.

“Doll?” You looked to the door to see Hange, she gave you a little smile. “Come with me, it’s not safe in the city at the moment.”

You stepped out and heard gunfire in the distance, you jumped and held Evan close. “He’s fine, isn’t he?”

Hange nodded. “It’s Levi, of course he’ll be fine. You’ll see him tonight.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Come on.” She led you and Evan to a car, you put Evan in his seat and sat next to him and held his little hand. “I’ll drive safe, don’t worry everything is going to be okay.”

Evan looked around then at you. “Dada?”

You kissed his head. “He’ll be home later.”

“Dada.”

“I know Evan, but he’ll be home later darling.”

He pouted a little and welled up, then got quiet. “Dada…”

“Do you want ice cream when we get back?”

He smiled and rubbed his tears. “Yes.”

You played with his hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you loads of cuddles and kisses sweetie.” You kept your promise, when you got to the base and your home you took Evan to the little garden the scouts had made him and Yuki. You cuddled Evan as he cried a little, then he got over it and ran around the garden and played with his ball.

He ran over to you with the ball, then threw it as well as he could to you. He squealed, jumped up and down then ran to you and dropped down onto his bum on the blanket. He looked up and smiled. “Dada!”

You looked behind you to see Levi there in his armour, it looked battered badly, there had parts that had come off. He had a cut on his forehead near his hair line and the blood had trickled down, on his cheek was a spatter of blood but he had no cut there meaning it was someone else’s. The look in his eyes was distant, he was a little broken and sad.

You got up and ran to Levi and hugged him tightly, you welled up and began crying. “Oh God Levi, you’re okay, you’re okay.” You pulled away and cupped his face. “You’re hurt.”

Levi’s glazed look went, he looked at you then dropped to his knees and hugged your body to his face. “I love you.”

You played with his hair. “I love you too honey, I love you so much.”

Evan got up and walked closer. “Dada?”

You stepped from Levi, Evan smiled at Levi then ran over to him and hugged him. Levi squeezed his son against his body, then he kissed his little head loads. “I love you Evan.”

“Wuv.”

Levi let him go and kissed his little forehead. “Go play Evan.”

Evan clapped his little hands and ran after his ball again giggling away. You sat on the blanket and stared at Levi, he grabbed his coat and cravat and pulled them off. He wrapped his guns and blades in his coat so Evan couldn’t get them, then he yanked off the top half of his armour leaving him shirtless. He moved over to you, then flopped down and hugged your middle as his face was by you baby bump.

You felt your heart sting, you could feel his pain just flowing off of him. You placed your hand on his back, the other in his hair. You hummed a song and began singing to him to sooth him, he moved to sit on your lap, his face in the crook of your neck with his arms around your neck and shoulders. You smiled and hugged him as you kept singing, he was being very cuddly and cute right now. You turned your head and kissed his forehead.

You rested your cheek on his head. “I love you Levi.”

He gulped. “Kenny…Kenny was badly wounded and…he chose to run and give up working for Jack.”

“I’m so sorry Levi. Is there anything, anything at all I can do?”

“Just hold me, I need to know that I won’t lose you.”

“Never, you’ll never lose me.” You gasped and rubbed your tummy and hummed. “Yuki is a little feisty.”

Levi lifted his head. “She kicked?”

“Yeah.” You took his hand and placed it on your tummy. “Feel.”

He stared at his hand then his eyes widened as she kicked again. “She…wow.”

You smiled at him. “Evan was the same, that Ackerman fighting spirit huh?”

“Kenny…before he ran, he said that Evan was perfect, you were beautiful and I was a lucky man.” Levi moved so he cupped your tummy and kissed your bump. “He also was happy when he heard we were having a girl. He said maybe someday, he could hold her or play with Evan.”

“That would be nice, provided he doesn’t try and shoot me again.”

“Am I weak for not killing him?”

You cupped his face and pulled his closer, you kissed him and hummed. “Not at all Levi, he was your uncle and a family member to us. Kenny did what was asked of him, he could have done a lot worse to me when he went after me.”

Levi nodded. “I know, but I said I would kill him for hurting you.”

“If he hurt Evan, I’d let you kill him but if you remember I told you not too, that Kenny was only doing what was asked of him.”

Levi sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. “He’s called Kenny the Ripper for a reason!”

“But that life is all he’s ever known, right?” Levi froze and looked at you. “Think about it honey, Kenny was raised in a kill or be killed world, crime was the only thing he had to do in order to survive. He taught you to fight, because that is all he knew. You lived that life until Erwin brought you out of it, then you created this amazing group in this city. You got out at a young age, but Kenny didn’t. I was mad he could have hurt Evan, but when we fought, he aimed for around me the whole time. Kenny held back.”

Levi bit his lip in thought, then clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat? Why are you so smart?”

You smiled. “Just am.” You held Levi’s hand. “Plus, I love my husband so much, I want him to know the truth about how I feel and how much I love him.” You sighed. “I also tell him the truth, about everything because he means the world to me.”

He smiled at you and cupped the side of your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Thank you, I feel better.”

“Good, now go have a shower and get changed then I’ll deal with the wound on your head.” You looked to Evan as he walked over with his ball. “After we’re having ice cream, right Evan.”

He dropped the ball making it bounce then roll to Levi, he held his little arms out. “Yes!” Evan ran over then stopped as he stared at Levi’s bare muscular chest, he patted his dad’s chest then lifted his own shirt up and patted his tummy. “Eh.”

Levi laughed a little. “It’s alright Evan.”

Evan patted his tummy loads, then he giggled. “Eh!”

You held your arms out. “Let me see Evan.” He walked over and sat on your lap; you patted your tummy. “I have the biggest belly.”

Evan placed his little hands on your tummy. “Yes.”

“But I’ll inspect your tummy.” You pulled his shirt up, he patted his own tummy making you smile. “I think it’s very cute.”

Evan hummed. “C…Cute.”

You lay him on his back then blew on his belly making him scream with laughter. “Perfect tummy, I just want to eat it up.” You blew on his tummy again.

Evan wiggled as he laughed. “Momma!”

Levi smiled then grabbed you. “Don’t worry Evan, daddy will save you.” He yanked you back and lay you on the floor, then he began tickling you and Evan tried to join in.

You wiggled and laughed loads. “Stooop! Levi! I’ll pee myself!”

Levi stopped then leaned over and hummed. “Come on Evan, let’s give mummy lots of kisses.” Levi kissed your cheek loads, Evan lead over and kissed your other cheek making you giggle. “Lot’s of love for mummy.”

You sighed. “Thank you, but what’s important I daddy is smelly and needs to clean up.”

Evan giggled. “Smelly.”

Levi sighed. “That wasn’t nice, mummy is being mean to your daddy Evan.”

Evan smiled at you then lay on you and hugged you. “Momma.”

“Traitor.”

You patted Levi’s armoured leg. “Off you go Levi, I have to get this little man changed and get his ice cream.”

Levi stood up then grabbed his things. “I won’t be long, save some for me.”

“Will do.” You sat up and stood up while picking Evan up. “Alright Evan, it’s ice cream time!”

He threw his arms out. “Yaay!”

You laughed and carried your son inside, you went up the lift to the living quarters, you put Evan down and let him run to the apartment door. You opened up and let him run into the living room, he got to the sofa and tried to climb up. You watched him and he managed to pull himself up, he was such a strong little boy.

You got his little plastic bowl, then you put one and a bit scoops of ice cream in and got his little spoon. You filled his sippy cup full of juice then crushed some chocolate chips over his ice cream, you wanted to treat him just a little bit. You sat on the floor by the coffee table, Evan sat down with you and watched you put his things on the table. He sat up and took his spoon from you and fed himself, you made sure to keep an eye on him and cleaned his face of ice cream.

Levi wandered in and watched his son, then he got you some ice cream and put some crushed pretzels on top for your cravings of sweet things with chocolate. He got himself some lemon ice cream, it was always one of his favourites to have. He sat next to Evan, so Evan was in the middle. You took your ice cream from Levi, then he turned on the tv and put on a cartoon movie for you all to watch. Evan was glued to the tv, he loved every moment that was going on.

You looked to the door as someone knocked, you looked to Evan as he got up. “Go see then Evan, you know how to open doors, right?”

He ran over to the door, opened it and peeked round to see Erwin with Mikasa. “Oh, hello young Ackerman, where’s your daddy?”

Evan smiled and took Erwin’s hand and pulled him along to you and Levi. “Dada.”

Mikasa stepped in and gave Evan a little wave. “Hello Evan.”

Evan ran over to her with his arms open. “Mimi!”

She picked him up and hugged him. “Shall we play?”

“Yes.”

She looked over at you. “Can we play?”

You nodded and got up to leave Erwin and Levi alone. “Sure, let me pack some of his toys and you can take him with you to play with Eren and the others, right?”

She followed you into Evan’s room. “Sure, so what does Evan like the most?”

You smiled as Evan played with Mikasa’s hair. “He likes his sharks and dinosaurs, but he also loves teddy bears. Cuddly things are a must, he loves to hug things. It’s probably why he’s playing with your hair, because it’s soft.”

She smiled. “That’s cute.”

You stood up with your bag and sighed. “Alright, let’s go on our play date.”

Her eyes widened, she seemed happy. “You’re coming too?”

“Yeah, Levi needs to talk to Erwin about business and I can’t get involved in my state. So, let’s have some fun together and I’ll even let you know when Yuki is kicking.”

She gasped. “Please.”

You smiled and took the lead. “Come on then.” You waved to Erwin and Levi. “I’ll be back later guys.”

 

 

 

 

 

Evan shook his head at Eren. “No.” He took the toy from Eren and showed him how to do it, he was a clever little boy. He handed it back to Eren. “Eh.”

Eren frowned. “These baby toys are insane.”

Jean snorted a laugh. “Or you’re an idiot Eren.”

“Shut it horse face!”

“Enough!” Mikasa was just oozing annoyance. “Not in front our future boss.”

Connie lay on his tummy and played with a cuddly toy of Evan’s. “He’s already the boss.”

Sasha nodded. “I’d follow him into battle.”

Armin waved Evan over, Evan got up and walked over to see Armin had a book in his hands. “What to read?”

Evan sat on Armin’s lap with his back against Armin’s chest taking him by surprise. Evan patted his hand on the book. “Pwease.”

Armin smiled then began reading to Evan, the kid would make a great dad someday. You closed your eyes and hummed as Yuki kicked, you rubbed your belly a little. “Someone’s active.”

Mikasa shuffled closer. “Can I?”

You nodded and took her hand and placed it on your tummy, you smiled as she looked so excited at what was about to happen. She gasped when she felt Yuki kick, you giggled at her look of pure wonder. “You feel her?”

She nodded. “Beautiful.”

“It is a beautiful thing; Levi loves when she moves as well and did when Evan did. It must be hard for the person who isn’t carrying the baby, they don’t get to feel them growing, but they’re lucky they don’t get weird cravings.”

“You get cravings?”

You nodded. “I seem to love chocolate ice cream with salty pretzels crushed on, it just tastes so damn good.”

She giggled. “I might try it.”

“I have a question, it might be personal but, I am curious.”

“Go ahead.”

You sighed and looked at Evan as he got up form Armin, then he started dancing and moving, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Jean and Eren copied him making Evan laugh. “You’re an Ackerman, which means we’re family. Do you know how we’re related, well to Levi?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, my father died when I was young so I didn’t get chance to find out, plus I didn’t know Levi as a kid. I think, we might be cousins.”

You smiled. “Which means Evan is your actual family.”

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah.”

You patted your tummy. “Yuki too.”

She smiled. “I have a big family now.” She laughed as she watched Evan. “They all love him; they all love you and Levi too. You know, you can tell he’s got a lot of your personality in him, he’s very outgoing.” She tilted her head in thought. “He looks just like Levi though, except his eyes. It’s fascinating to watch him, like seeing Levi grow up in a different environment. I wonder what he’d be like if he wasn’t raised in a crime world.”

You hummed. “I think we wouldn’t all be here together if it weren’t for Levi’s past. I know Erwin asked him to make a group, but Levi was the one that gave us something to look to, he was this unstoppable villain that made us believe that if he was with us, if he led us then we could do anything.”

She nodded. “You’re right.”

“What’s Evan doing?” You looked up at Levi. “He dancing?”

You laughed. “No, he’s training your scouts.”

He sat down and hummed. “He’s doing a good job.” Erwin walked past with Mike and Hange, they joined in with learning from Evan. You smiled and saw Mikasa get up and give you a wink, she was leaving you alone with your husband. You went to speak, but Levi put his arm around you and pulled you into a tight hug. “I needed this, seeing everyone together and having fun. Before you ask, I’m good. Erwin wanted to talk to me about it all, about Kenny and then Mike and Hange checked on me. I’ve never had so many people worry about me.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You have a big family, all who love you.”

He squeezed you close. “Yeah.” He let out a long sigh. “Just Jack now, right?”

You nodded. “He’s all alone, he’s weak too. I don’t know how he’s going to face us, but I have a feeling it’ll be a fight and I’m saddened that I can’t help you.”

“It’s fine, I have the scouts. This all started with me saving you, and it’ll end that way too.”

“It’s a shame he turned out this way.”

“He was so consumed by you, that he couldn’t think straight. I’ll fix this, I promise.”

“I know you will, you always do fix everything.” You leaned up and kissed along his jawline, he made happy hums in reply to you. “My brave, strong, smart and sexy husband.”

He jumped a little at your nip. “Oow, that was nice of you to say.” You slid your hand up his thigh, it was getting dangerously close to his manhood. “Where’s that hand going?”

You squeezed his thigh, then let go. “Nowhere, I wasn’t going a thing.” You giggled at the light blush on his cheeks. “Your son is going to sleep like a rock tonight.”

“He is…” It took a few seconds before Levi had a clear dirty thought, he squeezed your body and nibbled your neck as he growled at you. “Can I have you tonight?”

You smiled. “I was just going to ask you if I could have you naked all night.”

Levi was about to reply, but Evan wandered over rubbing his eyes. “Dada.”

Levi opened his arms and hugged his tired son. “You want to go to bed soon?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, well we’ll have dinner first and then it’s bed time. Okay?”

He snuggled against Levi. “Yes.”

You smiled and rubbed Evan’s back. “He missed you today, he cried a little.”

Levi smiled and kissed the side of his son’s head. “Poor thing.”

“I’ll pack his things up.”

Erwin grabbed your arm and helped you up. “No need, we’ve gathered everything up for you.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Connie grinned at you and handed your bag over. “We had a lot of fun with Evan, can we play with him again?”

Sasha gasped. “Oh! Yeah! Please can we play with Evan again?”

You laughed as everyone looked at you. “Sure, he can have a play date with you guys again. Right Levi?”

Levi looked at them all, you could tell they young cadets were nervous by his cold and cool look, even with Evan fighting sleep in his arms he still looked scary. “Sure, just no swearing in front of him and watch what you say, he’s at an age where he picks up words.”

Everyone cheered. Eren grinned at you. “Thanks, he’s a lot of fun.”

Levi nodded. “Toddlers are.” He sighed and looked around a bit then back at the cadets. “I…I want…I want to say thank you, to all of you for today. I…I went against my own uncle today and you were all helpful and incredible in combat. Also, thank you…thank you for this moment, the playing with my son and having fun…I…I had fun.” He smiled at them making them all gasp. “Dismissed for the night, do what you like, go out and party if you want just, look after each other because we’re family.” He adjusted Evan. “Tch, right enough of this sickly talk, we’re off. Night.”

You giggled as Levi stormed off with a tiny blush, you looked at everyone and bowed. “Thank you, guys, it means a lot to me too. Night.” You ran after Levi and slid into the lift next to him, you smiled at him as he pouted. “That was cute by the way.”

“Tch, oi brat? Shut.”

“Ah, ah, Evan is listening.”

Evan gazed at Levi with sleepy eyes. “Dada?”

Levi sighed. “Sorry son, mummy is teasing daddy.”

“Only because mummy loves a flustered daddy.”

Evan looked between you and Levi, then he started laughing. You smiled and tickled his cheek; he wiggled and snorted a little laugh. Levi smiled and kissed Evan’s forehead. “He’s too cute sometimes.”

You hummed. “You’re right. God, can you imagine what Yuki is going to be like?”

“She might be worse.”

“Or Evan will teach him his tricks.”

Levi looked down at his son as he stared at him, then smiled. “Evil genius.”

You stepped out the lift and got into the apartment. “Well, let’s get this evil genius his dinner, then tuck him into bed.”

Levi put Evan down and held his hand. “Why don’t you show me your favourite book Evan while mummy cooks.”

He pulled Levi along. “Yes.”

You prepped dinner for Evan and for you and Levi, it wasn’t too much but something simple. You put it at the table and moved Evan’s little chair, then you went to Evan’s bedroom to find Levi sat with Evan on his lap as he read a book to him. You leaned in the doorway and smiled. “I hate to break this very beautiful moment, but dinner is ready.”

Levi closed the book. “Alright kiddo, time to have mummy’s nice dinner.”

Evan jumped off Levi’s lap and ran towards you. “Momma!”

You ruffled his hair. “Yep, come on let’s clean your hands.”

Levi stood up and groaned a little, you giggled at him but he gave you an evil look. “It’s not old age before you say, it’s because I’ve not stopped today.”

You smiled. “I know.”

“Anyway, I’ll take this little one to clean up.”

“Alright.”

He picked Evan up and carried him into the spare bathroom, it was mainly Evan’s now or guests. You poured drinks then sat down, you let out a sigh and smelt the food. It looked good and smelt good, but then the smell hit your stomach a little making you feel a bit sick. You let out a shaky breath and had some water, you hummed and looked to your husband and son.

Levi put Evan in his seat then kissed your cheek. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Just the smell of food set me off a little, I’ll be okay don’t worry.”

He kissed your temple for a while making you giggle, then he crouched down and placed his hand on your tummy. “Control yourself little one, let mummy eat and cuddle your daddy.”

“Sure, your words will work and I’ll be fine.”

He stood up and took his seat. “You never know.”

“True, well eat up.” You ate slowly and helped Evan with his food, you gave him is sippy cup and smiled as made a gasp after and smiled at you. Then he carried on eating, you cleaned his little face and finished as much as you could stomach of your own food. “That nice Evan?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Levi sighed and took over. “Let me help him sweetheart, you need to eat.”

You pouted. “Fine.”

Levi got Evan his yogurt for dessert, then he cleaned his son up. “Bed time buddy.”

Evan lifted his arms up. “Dada.”

Levi hugged his son and smiled at you. “Just eat, please.”

You nodded. “Promise.” You ate as much as you could, you hummed and stared at the small amounts of food left. You cleaned the plates up, then started to wash up when you felt hands on your hips and a body against your back. “Hello dear husband.” He kissed your shoulder and along and up to your neck. You giggled. “Where are your hands going?”

“Did you eat your dinner?”

“Most, only left a small amount.”

Levi lifted you up making you squeal, he turned you around then dropped you on the floor. “Let me clean up, you should go be pretty somewhere.”

You pouted then pressed your front to his back, you hugged him tight then you pushed your hands up and under his shirt and ran your fingers over his muscle. “Why should I when you feel this good under my fingers?” You nipped his shoulder hard. “Put everything in the dishwasher and strip me naked. Better yet, I’m wearing a dress so you can just drag it up and ravage me.”

Levi growled then turned around and grabbed you. “Oh, I’m not going to do that. I’m going to lay you on the bed, slowly strip you naked and kiss, suck, lick and nip every inch of you. I’m going to savour your taste until you snap in that hot and cute way, then I’ll ravage you.”

You smiled at him then ran away from Levi, he growled at you and chased after you around the living room and kitchen. You squealed and giggled, he had a hunger in his eyes that just sent a fire through your body. You ran around the sofa, he jumped over it and tried to grab you. You avoided his grabs, he wasn’t working to get you quickly, because if he tried hard, he could easily get you but he loved playing around a little. You ran off to the bedroom, Levi decided now was the time to finally grab you.

Levi dove at you, but you moved out the way in time so he landed on the bed. You giggled and climbed on and sat on his bum and held his arms. “Looks like Mr Ackerman, I win.”

He turned his head and hummed. “You know, this isn’t so bad.”

You shuffled down and sat on his thighs then smacked his bum. “It’s just perfect.”

“Mind not attacking my bum?”

You moved, leaned down and bit his bum. “But it’s so yummy.”

He rolled under you, then grabbed you and pinned you to the bed. You giggled as he put his arm behind you, then he slowly unzipped your dress. You lifted your chest up to help him, you smiled at him as he slowly pulled your dress down to reveal your chest. “I think this is yummier.”

You cupped his face and played with his hair. “Then why don’t you take a bite?”

“Can I take many?”

“As many as you want, as long as you want.”

He smiled at you and leaned closer to your chest, he licked a line up and hummed. “Now that’s what I want to hear.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Levi!” You groaned at the sound of someone shouting and banging at the door, you were so tired and close to jelly as you lay half on Levi butt naked. Night after night Levi had been passionate with you. It was like a weight had been lifted off of Levi, which was great for you because you got nothing but pleasure and fun from him. The man would tease you, chase you around the apartment, tickle you and feel you up. He’d kiss you as often as possible, or make love to you when you weren’t so tired.

Being eight months now, things were tough because you couldn’t pick Evan up as much anymore. Evan understood though, so he would sit next to you on the sofa and just cuddle you. Evan was fascinated by your tummy; he’d place his hand on it and his head as well so he could talk to Yuki. He was excited about seeing a baby, as well as seeing that this baby was going to be his sister. He was doing so well; his learning abilities and Levi was starting to teach him to use the potty. You were grateful for Levi, you hated not being able to do much, you had to rest but Levi took up most of the work for you.

“Levi?”

Levi grabbed you and growled at you, he nipped and sucked your neck. “What is it beautiful?”

You opened your eyes and smiled as his hands drifted. “I wasn’t shouting for you, but I like this wake up.”

He sat up, his hair a mess, his bare chest on show. “Then who the hell want’s me?”

“Levi?”

He looked at you, you carefully got up. “Go see. I’ll get up too.”

“No stay.”

You blew a raspberry at him and got changed as he did. “I’m going to check on Evan, see if this banging has woken him up.”

He walked over and sighed, then kissed your cheek. “Alright brat, don’t do as I ask.” He grabbed you from behind and nipped your neck. “If this isn’t anything serious, shall we go back to rolling around in the sheets?”

You giggled and pulled his hands off you. “I can’t roll around, Yuki prevents that.”

He stood in front of you and placed his hands on either side of your belly, he leaned forward and kissed you as someone shouted his name again. He sighed in frustration. “I’ll go get that, sorry.”

You smiled and went into Evan’s room, he was sat up in bed with one of his toys, he looked up at you and smiled. “Momma.”

You walked over to him, then carefully sat down next to him. “Hey baby, did someone shouting daddy’s name wake you?”

“Yes.”

“Bad person.”

“Bad, bad, bad.”

You kissed his forehead and picked up his toy. “It’s okay though, because daddy is dealing with it.”

“Dada.” He hummed. “Hero.”

You cuddled him loads and kissed his cheek. “That’s right sweetie.”

Levi peaked around the door and smiled at you and Evan. “Hey sweetheart, I have to go there’s a gang emergency.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“I’ll be back, I promise.”

You smiled. “It’s okay Levi, don’t worry. We’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back.”

He walked in and kissed you, then he kissed his son’s forehead. “Be good Evan.”

Evan opened and closed his hand. “Bye.”

Levi smiled and waved. “Bye.”

You waved to Levi, then you played with Evan’s hair. “Alright baby, you want to watch tv with mummy?”

He jumped off the bed in his cute little pjs. “Yes momma.”

You giggled. “Well done for using two words.”

He clapped his hands. “Momma come.”

You stood up and groaned. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” You followed him and let him sit first, you turned the tv on then sat down next to him. You put a blanket over you and him, you put your arm around him and watched some cartoons with Evan.

You were there for a while, you were so involved in the show and being with the show that you didn’t know someone had walked in. You saw at the corner of your eye that they sat on the sofa next to Evan.

Evan let out a little whine. “Momma?”

You looked at went your blood drain from your face as you stared at someone you really didn’t want to see with their hands on your child. You welled up and squeezed Evan closer to you. “Richard…how are you alive?”

He smiled at you. “Hey Doll, it’s been a while.” You noticed Jack wander in then sit on a chair. “I have this kid to thank for my survival, even though he did have me shot. He came to the hospital and took me away; said he’d forgive me for what I did as long as I helped him out and get our family back together. I was impressed at how well you and that scumbag stopped our titans, so we tried our last plan and here we are as one big happy family. Though I’d love nothing more to be your husband, I did promise Jack that he could have you and I’ll settle for being grandad.” He sighed and reached out for you, but you moved away from him. “But I can have a little fun with you some nights.”

You pulled the blanket and threw it at him, then you picked Evan up and backed away from the men then placed Evan on his feet slightly behind you. “Don’t you dare touch me, or my children. I’ll do anything you ask, just don’t fucking touch us.”

Jack stood up and gasped, he stepped closer then smiled. “You’re pregnant?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He laughed and placed his hand on your tummy. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Girl.”

“What name?”

You welled up. “Yuki.”

Jack smiled in a loving manner, then he looked up at you. “Such a sweet name, when is Yuki due?”

“Sometime next month.”

He let you go. “A September baby, huh?” He crouched down to look at Evan, Evan was holding your long cardigan. “You were a march baby, right? Well, you’ve grown up so well, in fact the last time I saw you was when you were in your mummy’s tummy.”

Evan looked up at you, then patted your tummy. “Yuki sleep.”

Jack chuckled. “That’s right, your sister is sleeping in there.”

Evan reached his arms out to you. “Momma up.”

You went to grab him, but Jack picked him up. “It’s alright, I’ve got him Doll, you shouldn’t be bending too much.”

Richard grinned and walked over. “Let me hold the boy.”

Jack glared at Richard. “You are not touching a single child or Doll. I may have saved your life, but you are still a dangerous. I only kept you around because you were a father to me, you tried to do what was best for us all but you became consumed by wanting to sleep with this woman. I care about her a lot; I love her and I didn’t help her when I should have.” He sighed and handed Evan over to you, then you watched him shuffle a little and pull out a gun. You stepped back and gasped. “I guess now I can.”

Richard growled. “What the fuck do you think you are doing!?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago. This is for you Doll.”

“Don’t!”

You jumped and held Evan’s face against you as Richard whipped back and fell against the floor, he coughed and gasped. Jack sighed then put his gun away. “He can bleed for all I care.”

You hugged Evan; he didn’t understand what was going on. “Why did you do that? What was the point?”

“To show you that I love you, that I was weak before but now I’m strong.” He stepped closer but you backed up. “I’m strong enough for you, for Evan and for Yuki. I’m perfect for you both.”

You had to escape, so you had to create a lie. You looked to the door and gasped. “Levi!” As soon as Jack looked at nothing, you ran to yours and Levi’s bedroom. You locked the door and put Evan down. “Stay there honey.”

He nodded. “Okay momma.”

You moved things in front of the door, just to make it secure then you tapped the control panel to ensure the last bit of security. You backed up and sent a message to Levi and the team, then you crouched in front of Evan. “Now listen to me sweetie, we have to get away from that bad man, so I need you to do exactly what I say.”

He nodded. “Yes momma.”

You got up and went to the dressing room and found a vent behind some clothes, you pulled the vent off and looked inside. “Evan come here baby.”

He walked over and looked at you. “Yes.”

“We’re going inside together, you ahead of me. I need you to crawl until I say stop, okay sweetie?”

“Yes.” He crawled inside, you crawled in after then placed the vent back. “Momma?”

You smiled. “Keep going.” You crawled all the way, you turned a few corners and Evan thought it was a fun game of some sorts. You heard distant banging, you looked back and heard it echoing. You kept going then heard the noise getting closer, you turned around and watched a shadow get bigger. You gasped as Jack crawled around the corner and banged into the side, he growled at you. You looked forward. “Evan go fast!”

He crawled fast and got to a vent. “Momma?”

You slammed your arm against it over and over, then you pushed Evan out. “Go sweetie!” You screamed as Jack grabbed your ankle, he yanked you back causing Evan to whimper and reach for you. He grabbed your hand and held on, he tired to pull but it did nothing. You looked back at Jack, you pulled your leg back and slammed your foot into his face. His head whipped back, but he held onto you. You kicked his again and felt his nose break under your foot, you kicked one last time. “Let. GO!” He cried and let go of you. You crawled out and grabbed the vent and shoved it back on, then you pushed things in front of it.

Evan grabbed your cardigan and pulled. “Momma, go.”

You scooped him up and ran through the room, you had no clue where you were then you saw the mess, it had to be Hange’s place. You ran through her apartment, then got into her lab. You found a cupboard of hers and opened it, then you grabbed a knife of hers. You got in and closed the door, you slid down and sat with Evan held close to you. He made a little noise; you pressed your finger to your lips. “Shh, we have to play the quiet game, okay? Remember when we play hide and seek with daddy? We have to be very quiet until daddy finds us.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He placed both his hands on his mouth and snuggled against you.

You held him close to you and looked out the slats of the cupboard, you waited for anything, any sign of people. Jack walked inside the room, he looked around as blood poured from his nose. He gritted his teeth and opened up cupboards and threw things about. “Doll! Get here Doll! We’re meant to be a family!”

You gulped and whispered. “Oh god.” You felt hopeless, you couldn’t fight back, all you could do was run and hide because of Yuki and Evan.

Jack moved to your cupboard; he threw the doors open but before he had time to celebrate you stabbed his in the cheek. He stumbled back and screamed in pain, he slowly grabbed the knife and pulled it out as he whimpered and cried then threw the knife and growled. “That wasn’t very nice!”

“Then you’re not going to like this!” You gasped as Levi jumped at him with both his blades, Jack jumped back but not far enough causing his chest to be sliced. He cried in pain and pulled out his gun, he aimed and fired but Levi jumped around and avoided every shot.

Jack gritted his teeth. “Stay fucking still!”

Levi screamed in rage and cut Jack’s hand off holding the gun, then he pushed his blade up and into Jacks mouth pushing at the inside of his cheek. “I should slice every limb off you now, but you’re lucky my son and very pregnant wife is here.”

Mike and Erwin ran inside the room, Erwin noticed what Levi was doing and walked over. “Let me and Mike take Jack, you have a wife and son to tend to.”

Levi pulled away. “Yeah. Thank you.” He watched them take a bleeding Jack away, then he turned to you, dropped his blades and rushed over. He knelt down and Evan instantly launched himself at Levi. “Hey Evan, you were such a good brave boy for your mummy.” He rubbed Evan’s back, he didn’t seem too upset and thought it was game or something. He pulled Evan away. “Just stay there son, okay?”

“Okay dada.”

Levi ruffled Evan’s hair, then he moved closer to you still in the cupboard. “Sweetheart?” Levi said your name in such a loving manner, he reached out for you. “Come here. It’s okay, you’re okay because it’s over.” You welled up and launched yourself into Levi’s arms. He held you and ran his hand over your hair. “I love you so much, I love you. You did amazing.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek over and over. “Thank you, thank you for saving us. I love you Levi, I love you and Evan and Yuki.”

“I know, I know.” He helped you to your feet. “Come on, let’s get you and Evan out of here.”

 

 

 

 

 

You had a weird dream that involved pain coming now and then, then you dropped into water but only around your waist over and over. You slowly woke up as everything came to mind, you sat up and placed your hand on your belly. You pulled the covers back and saw why you dreamed of water; your waters had broken. “Oh shit.” You looked over to Levi, then you patted his back. “Levi?”

He leaned up in bed and rubbed his eyes. “Mmm? What is it sweetheart?”

“I’m really sorry.”

He sat up quickly. “Why are you saying sorry? What’s wrong?”

“My water broke, so the bed is all dirty. I’m sorry.”

He cupped your face and smiled. “Don’t be sorry, don’t be sorry at all. This is amazing, Yuki has decided she’s ready to come. The bed means nothing right now, I can clean it later. Don’t say sorry and don’t worry about it.”

You smiled and nodded. “O-okay.”

He kissed you then it dawned on him. “Shit.” He jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. “I need to call Hange to set everything up, I also need to call Erwin to look after Evan until you have Yuki.”

While Levi was running around, you got up, then you got changed into a loose plain dress with no underwear. You smiled at Levi and wobbled to the door. “Relax honey, but thanks, you getting worked up has made me feel better about the bed.”

He sighed. “Good, but I’m not worked up I just want to get you to Hange before the pain starts.”

“I know.” You walked out the door and felt a little bit of pain. “Mmmm, ooow there it is.”

Levi ran to your aid and called your name. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good, just sort Evan out please or I’ll worry.”

“Sure.” He ran into Evan’s room and came back out with Evan sleeping against Levi. “Let’s go.”

You smiled and walked carefully to the door, you opened it and went down the hall to see Hange and Erwin coming out of their apartments. “Morning everyone, sorry about the early wakeup.”

Levi walked to Erwin. “Here is Evan, please look after him.”

Erwin nodded. “I got it, don’t worry. I hope the birth goes well.”

You laughed and walked to Hange who put her arm around you. “I hope so too, we’ll let you know how it goes. I’ll get to introduce you to Yuki.”

Erwin smiled. “I look forward to it.”

You laughed. “Me too.” You gasped and put your hand on your tummy. “Ooow, ouch, that one hurt.”

Hange dragged you along. “Come on, let’s get you sorted.”

“Thanks.” You walked to her hospital area, you stopped a moment and stared at the cupboard you had hid in. You sighed and sat on the bed, Hange put the thing on your back to stop the pain. You lay back and sighed as the pain went away and you felt the pressure. “You put on that quickly this time.”

Hange smiled. “Well, last time you wanted to cut my eyelids off, right? I want to avoid your threats this time.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

“It’s nothing.” She looked up and smiled. “Welcome Levi, she’s all hooked up and she’ll be fine. We just need to wait until you’re ready. Want me to get you some ice?”

You nodded. “Please.”

She winked. “I’ll leave the soon to be parents of another kid be.”

Levi walked over to you and sat down, then he held your hand, leaned on the bed and brushed your hair back. “How are you doing.”

You smiled and felt pressure. “Okay.” You let out a shaky sigh. “Feels weird still, you know without the pain. I’m a little worried, I know Evan was pretty easy but, anything can happen.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “You’ll do amazing, I know you will.”

You pulled Levi’s hand to your lips and kissed it loads. “I love you.”

“And I will always love you.”

Hange ran back in. “Ice here.”

Levi took them from her and fed them to you. “Thanks Hange, how she looking?”

She sat at her monitors and tapped away. “All signs are good, won’t be long now.”

You let out a shaky sigh. Levi kissed your forehead and gave you a little cuddle. “It’s okay, Yuki is going to love you.”

“Kuchel, I want her middle name to be Kuchel.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “R-really?”

You nodded. “I think it’s perfect.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “Well, your mother gave me you so I have to honour her.” You closed your eyes and hummed at a large amount of pressure, you squeezed Levi’s hand. “Oh, that was a big one.”

Levi looked to Hange. “Hange?”

She smiled. “Almost.”

Levi looked back at you, he kissed you hand in his loads. “Soon sweetheart.” He sighed. “What you said about my mother just now…that was the nicest thing…thank you.”

You smiled. “You were a gift to your mother and a gift to me.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek loads. “I don’t deserve you. I wish I could have met your parents, told them how wonderful you are and honoured them.”

You laughed lightly. “That’s cute.”

“Do you know their names?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know, sorry. I don’t remember them much, just vague memories of them smiling and laughing, then there’s the one with Richard…”

“You don’t need to remember that again.”

You giggled. “I know.” You gasped and squeezed Levi’s hand at the large amount of pressure again, there was no pain but it was an instant bodily reaction to squeeze his hand. “H-Hange?”

She gave you a thumbs up. “Little longer.”

You gulped and hummed. “I’m nervous, I know I shouldn’t be, but I am.”

Levi played with your hair. “You’re going to be amazing. You are with Evan. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, I’m right here with you, every dirty diaper, every cry in the night.” You teared up and giggled at Levi. “Every little throwing up, or discomfort. Everything.”

You smiled. “You are so wonderful to me, I’m so glad you are with me, right here, right now. That you’ve been with me every step of the way, that you’ve loved me as much as you have and will keep loving me.”

He kissed your forehead. “Always.”

Hange moved her seat towards you along with her monitors, then she pulled on her gloves. “Hate to break this beautiful moment, but you are ready to have Yuki.” She patted the foot rests. “Legs up, let’s delivery this beautiful baby girl.”

You gulped and held onto Levi. “O-okay, okay, okay.”

Levi put one arm around you for support. “You’ll do great sweetheart, just listen to Hange.”

She got closer to you. “Sweetie, I need you to push now.” You pushed hard and squeezed Levi’s hand. “Good, wonderful. I need you to push again.” You pushed hard. “That’s it, keep it up.”

You pushed a few times for Hange, but you were getting tired. You looked at Levi with tears in your eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this, I’m tired, I’m so tired.”

He hugged you to him, he squeezed your hand and shoulder. “You can do this Doll, you stood up to Richard and all those Titan’s you fucking destroyed them. You are amazing, strong, unstoppable and one hell of a woman. You can do this. For Yuki, you’re little girl.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yuki, for Yuki. I want to hold her and tell her I love her.”

“Then push.”

You pushed hard and screamed a little as you did. Hange gasped. “That’s it! She’s almost here!” You pushed hard again then felt relief, you laughed and cried. “Well done Doll.” Hange collected Yuki

You looked down as she lifted your baby up, Yuki gasped and whined a little. “She’s so beautiful.”

Hange smiled with tears in her eyes, she tickled Yuki and heard her make little noises. “She’s very healthy and looks like not a crier like Evan.”

You flopped back and panted. “I feel awful that I almost gave up.”

Hange handed Levi Yuki. “Go clean her like you did with Evan.”

He nodded and looked to you. “Don’t worry sweetheart, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you getting tired, but look at her now. She’s here and she’s perfect.”

You teared up and reached out for Yuki, she wiggled and held your finger. You laughed and sniffed back your tears. “She is.”

“I’ll go clean her, Hange is going to make you better.”

You nodded and watched him leave. Hange sat next to your and readied up the machine to fix you up. “Levi’s right you know, you shouldn’t get upset that you wanted a break. Giving birth is exhausting and straining on the female body and you’ve had a rough time of it, I mean you haven’t healed mentally yet from seeing Richard…from Jack…in fact, I’m impressed you did as much as you did, you are so fucking strong.”

You smiled as she ran her hand over your hair. “Thank you, you no have no idea how much that means to hear that.”

She squeezed your hand and kissed your head. “Once you’re healed, you need to talk to someone about what happened with Richard and Jack. You went through a lot; you saw some horrible things and you need to let that all out.”

You nodded. “I promise I will.”

“Good. I love you Doll.”

You smiled as she hooked you up and started the process. “I love you too.” You closed your eyes and drifted off into sleep. You enjoyed nice dreams, but there were a few bad things in your dream mainly seeing Jack crawling after you in the vents, the man terrified you at that moment. You must have showed discomfort in your dreams, because you heard Levi’s voice break through the bad and say your name. You opened your eyes slowly and smiled at Levi, he was lying next to you in bed holding you as Erwin, Mike, Hange and Evan looked at Yuki. “Hey Levi.”

He Leaned up and looked down at you. “Hey, you okay? You seemed like you were having a bad dream at one point.”

You nodded and snuggled against him. “I was, but now’s not the time with company around. I’ll tell you everything, Hange said it’d be good for me to let it all out.”

He kissed your forehead. “I will listen and help as much as I can because I love you, now do you want to hold your daughter?”

You smiled. “I’d love to.”

Levi got off your bed and helped you to sit up, then he made the bed go up. He walked over to Yuki, she was staring at everyone and eating her hand. He picked her up carefully and looked at everyone. “Thank you for helping, but.”

Erwin held his hand up. “We’re on our way out, just make sure Doll is okay.”

“Promise.” He looked down at Evan. “Come on son, let’s show mummy your baby sister.”

He smiled. “Yes!”

Everyone left as Levi and Evan walked over. Levi handed you Yuki carefully, she was all wrapped up with a little hat on. You gasped as she opened her eyes and gazed at you, she had your bright eyes but Levi’s eye colour. Her hair was dark like Levi’s, but her cute face shape was yours. She was the cutest and sweetest little baby girl. You smiled at her and sniffed back tears. “She’s beautiful.”

Levi picked Evan up and sat on the bed with him on his lap. Levi hugged his son tightly. “We have a perfect little family right now, don’t we?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Love.”

You laughed at him. “That’s right Evan.”

Levi ruffled his son’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Lots of love son.”

 

 

 

You adjusted your outfit and looked in the mirror at your evil Queen look, you smiled then went into the bedroom to see Yuki in her little seat kicking away. “Hey Yuki.” You got her out and picked her up. “Let’s get you in your little outfit, then we’ll help your big brother.” She giggled and put her fist in her mouth, she was so sweet and was doing well for almost being two months old. You lay her on the bed, then you put her in a little pumpkin outfit. “So cute.” You picked her up and went to Evan’s room, he was playing with his toys. You smiled at him. “Costume time Evan.”

He gasped and ran over to you and jumped up and down. “Yuki!”

You smiled and crouched down put Yuki on her little feet and held her middle. “She’s a little pumpkin, do you like it?”

“Yes!”

“You want me to help you get into your outfit?”

“Please!”

“Alright, let me put Yuki…” You looked to the bedroom door when you heard the front door go, then a familiar clicking of a tongue. “Daddy’s home. Go get daddy and bring him in here, okay?”

Evan nodded and ran. “Daddyyyyyyy!”

You heard Levi laugh. “Woah! Hey there Evan! You been good?”

“Yes.”

“You playing with mummy and Yuki?”

“Yes.”

Levi walked into Evan’s bedroom with Evan holding his hand. “Good boy.” He looked up at you as you stood up, Yuki on your hip. “Wow, you look…”

You smiled and walked over. “Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “Now, mind taking your daughter while I need to dress your son.”

“Sure.” He took Yuki from you. “Look at you, you cute little pumpkin.”

You smiled then you picked Evan up and carried him to his closet. “Alright kiddo, you ready to look scary?”

He threw his arms out. “Yes!”

“Wonderful.” You grabbed his things, then took him to his nice big bed and sat him on it. You pulled on his outfit, it was a surprise for Levi and was Evan’s idea. When you asked him what he wanted to be, he’d shout the same thing over and over. “There, you look perfect. Now let’s show your daddy.”

He let you help him off his bed. “Yes momma.”

You held him hand and walked with him to the living room, Levi was sat in the chair with Yuki on his lap, he was playing with her and keeping her fascinated. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“I have a little surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

You laughed at the look he was giving you. “Not that kind you dirty man.” You crouched down next to Evan. “Go show him.”

Evan nodded and ran around and jumped in front of Levi. “Dada!”

Levi’s eyes widened; his son was wearing a copy of his armour outfit. “Well look at you Evan, you’re me.” He picked Yuki up and held her against him, then he patted his lap. “Come here, let me have a closer look.” Evan climbed onto his dad’s lap, then sat and smiled at him. “You look amazing, your mummy has done a great job.”

Evan smiled. “Yes.” He hugged Levi. “Love dada.”

Levi hugged him with one arm. “Love you too. Now, I need to change and then we’ll go play with everyone.”

Evan jumped off Levi’s lap. “Okay!”

Levi stood up and handed you Yuki. “I won’t be long.” He kissed your cheek then your neck. “You better let me take that slowly off you tonight.”

You giggled. “Of course.”

Levi growled then walked away. You sat down on the sofa, then put Yuki in her bounce seat so Evan could sit next to her. She held his little hand as he leaned over and talked a little to her, then watched cartoons with her. You couldn’t have been happier, you were just missing Levi, but you had to wait for him to dress up. You looked over to the bedroom door and saw him walk out in King clothes, his crown looked like it was made of bone, he had fake fur around his collar on his cape and his outfit hugged him in all the right places.

Levi stared at you, then walked over and kissed your temple. “Does my Queen demand my attention?”

You giggled. “Always.”

He moved behind his kids then sat next to you, he cuddled you and kissed your cheek a few times. “You’re so perfect.”

You smiled. “Why thank you.”

“Can we go to bed now?”

Evan giggled. “No.”

“Well I’ve been told.”

You hugged Levi hard, he almost fell back on the bed. “I love you.”

He gave you a squeeze. “Love you too.”

You let go of him and ran to the apartment door, you threw it open making Hange scream, Mike stumble back and Erwin jump. “Hi!”

Hange gasped. “Jesus you scared the crap out of us.”

You grinned. “Sorry.”

“Well, are you lot ready?”

You nodded. “Sure, I’ll grab the little ones.”

Hange gasped. “Awwww! Look at the little pumpkin!”

You turned to see Levi was holding Yuki under her little bum, she looked like Levi but she had your wide eyes. You smiled at her looking up at Levi, she was doing just what Evan used to do and stare at Levi in wonder. “She is a sweet little pumpkin, you should see Evan, come on out Evan.”

He ran over and giggled. “Boo!”

Mike laughed. “Look, it’s Levi!”

Evan jumped up and down laughing. “Dada!”

Mike crouched down. “That’s right little man, you are your dad.”

Evan giggled and walked over to Erwin; he was like a big brother to him. “Erwin!”

Erwin picked up Evan. “You look amazing little guy.”

Yuki reached out for you. “Eh.”

You smiled and took her from Levi. “Aww, you want your mummy?”

Levi watched as Yuki smiled then gazed up at you with a sparkle in her eyes, she adored you to death like Evan does. “Look at how she looks at you, that’s pure love.”

You giggled and kissed Yuki’s forehead and she hummed in approval. “Well it’s normal for a baby to look at her mum like that.”

“No, I don’t think that’s normal.”

Hange giggled and tickled Yuki’s cheek. “You’re two kids adored you so much.”

You cuddled Yuki and smiled. “I’m glad because I always worry.”

“You shouldn’t.” She pointed down the hall. “Shall we go to the party?”

Evan reached out for Levi. “Dada.”

Levi took Evan from Erwin. “Alright buddy, I got you. Now shall we go scare all the cadets?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” He looked up at Hange. “Lead the way.”

Hange jumped up and down and pointed down the hall. “Party time!”

 

 

 

Evan was four and he was excited as anything, he was bouncing in his seat. You had three-year-old Yuki sat on your lap looking out the window at the fish, you and Levi decided to take a holiday to the underwater city. Evan wanted to see the sharks, and Yuki loved jellyfish loads. The nice thing about your kids, was they weren’t your normal kind liking stereotypical things. You loved how they always played together too, Evan and Yuki loved each other loads and seemed to always be together.

Levi leaned over in his seat and over Evan, he kissed your neck and nipped your ear. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

You looked at Levi and smiled. “I know that look Levi.”

“What look?”

“You’re hungry one.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I was just going to say, it’d be nice if we, you know?”

“Spit it out.”

“I want another kid.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

Evan gasped. “I can be a bigger brother?”

Yuki looked to Levi and smiled. “Big sister.”

Levi bopped her little nose. “That’s right Yuki.”

You pouted. “Don’t use the kids against me.”

He shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You sighed. “Well, we’ll have to see.”

Evan pouted. “But mummy.”

You pinched his cheek and smiled. “I’ll talk with your daddy about it cute thing.”

“Okay mummy, say yes.”

You laughed then looked to Yuki as she stood up on your legs, then she put her arms around your neck and hugged you. “Love you mummy.”

You hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “Love you too.”

You looked out the window and saw a jellyfish. “Yuki look, it’s a jellyfish.”

She gasped and looked out the window. “Jellyfish! Jellyfish! Jellyfish!” She looked at Evan. “Evan look.”

Evan jumped off his seat and looked out the window. “Jellyfish, it’s pretty Yuki.”

“Yes. Pretty like mummy.”

Levi grabbed Yuki’s wasted and pulled her closer and kissed her cheek loads. “Someone is getting flirty like daddy.”

She giggled. “Daddyyyy!” She pushed his face away; he moved his face and lightly bit her hand. “Ahh! Shark daddy!”

You laughed and saw people staring at you and Levi, but they had smiles on their faces. You lifted Evan up onto your lap. “Look Evan, it’s daddy shark! Get him.”

Evan wrapped his arms around Yuki and pulled her away from Levi. “Come on Yuki. Mummy help.”

You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek loads, he let go of his kids and closed his eyes. “Oh no, mummy’s kisses are my only weakness.”

Evan and Yuki giggled as they hugged each other in the seat between you and Levi, Levi turned his head in time and kissed you. You giggled as he kissed you more and more. You pulled away and tapped his nose. “Careful Mr.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, fine.” He looked up to see everyone leaving their seats. “Looks like we’re here, come on everyone let’s go.”

You got up and smiled as Evan held your hand and led you off the sub, then Yuki took his hand and Levi’s as Levi ordered the bags to be sent to the room. Then you walked together to the transport pod. Evan and Yuki let go of yours and Levi’s hands, then ran inside and talked as they looked at different sea creatures. Levi sat down and yanked you onto his lap, he put his arms around you and kissed your neck and cheek. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you smiled and kissed him, both of you hummed.

You smiled when you heard giggles, you looked over at Yuki and Evan. “We’re being watched.”

Levi cuddled you close and stuck his tongue out at his kids. “Mine.”

They laughed more. Evan grinned at his dad. “Bad daddy.”

You ruffled Levi’s hair. “You’re going to have to let me go Levi, we’ve arrived.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You got up and held your hand out. “Come on kids.” They both ran over, each holding one of your hands making Levi pout, he wanted to hold your hand. “Don’t pout Levi, wait until we’re in the room.”

Levi hummed, because he was happier now. He looked down when Yuki held his hand, he gave her a little smile. “You want to hold my hands Yuki?”

She blushed and smiled at him, then she let your hand go and stretched her arms up to Levi. “Carry please daddy.”

He picked her up, she looked so cute in her dungarees and little boots. He kissed her cheek. “You want to spend time with me now?”

She giggled and hugged him. “Yes.”

Evan pulled your hand; he was wearing dungarees too but had a stripy shirt when Yuki had yellow. Evan smiled at you. “Can I be carried mummy?”

You smiled and picked him up. “Sure honey.” You kissed his cheek and smiled. “You excited for your holiday?”

He nodded. “I miss uncle Erwin, Auntie Hange, Uncle Mike and Mikasa.”

You smiled and walked into the hotel. “I know for sure they miss you loads as well, but here you get to see all the fish and lots of sharks. We’ll also eat lots of yummy things.”

He smiled. “Yay!”

Levi grabbed the room keys, then you both went into the lift. As soon as you got into the room, you and Levi let Yuki and Evan go, they ran around in the room exploring and loved their nice big room they were sharing and the two of them had a double bed each. Levi let out a happy sigh. “Alright kids, we’re going to make dinner then it’s bed time okay?”

“Okay!”

You smiled cuddled up to Levi as the two of you ordered on the tablet the food for the kids and you and Levi, he was going for a romantic meal to arrive later. You kissed his cheek, then went to the bedroom to admire the glass walls and ceiling again. You smiled at it as memories came flooding in, this place was the start of your family with Levi. This place is where you decided you wanted Evan, that you wanted to get married and the change of everything.

Levi walked in and sat next to you on the bed. “Thinking about our family?”

You nodded. “This place was a turning point for our family.”

He smiled. “I like this place.”

You reached over and gripped his thigh, he inhaled sharply. “You should like the sofa at home, think that’s where Yuki was conceived.”

He hummed. “I do like the sofa.”

You kissed his jawline then nipped his earlobe. “Well guess what? You’re going to like this room a lot more than you did before.”

He relaxed to your touch, he snaked his hand up and cupped your breast. “Oh? Why’s that?”

You smiled at him. “Pretty sure Hange’s calendar said that these next few days I’m at my best.”

Levi’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, so you saying you want to try?”

You cupped the side of his face and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love our kids and I would love more, that’s if you really want them?”

He growled and grabbed you. “You know I do.”

You giggled and patted his cheek. “Well, let’s leave it for later because we have two beautiful kids to tend to.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He let you go. “And I heard there’s a hungry shark about.”

You gasped and ran out the room, Levi followed you. You squealed. “Daddy shark attack!” Your kids screamed then laughed as then ran around the hotel room away from Levi. Levi caught you, he wrapped his arms around you and nipped your shoulder and neck loads. You dropped to the floor and pretended to be dead, then he ran after his kids.

Yuki ran over to you, a big smile on her face. She dropped to her knees and kissed your forehead and cheek loads. “Kiss better mummy.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “You saved me Yuki, now attack the shark! Hug attack!”

She squealed and Evan turned around, both charged at Levi and hugged his legs. He wobbled. “Oh no! The hugs are turning me!” They let go, he dropped to his knees and they hugged him either side. “I can’t believe it! My beautiful kids have defeated me!” You flopped onto his back onto the floor with his eyes closed.

Evan and Yuki lay on Levi giving him a hug, you crawled around to behind Levi’s head. You lifted his head and put it on your lap. “Now kids, to bring good daddy back you have to give him a kiss, remember?” Yuki and Evan each kissed Levi’s cheek, you leaned over and kissed Levi’s forehead. “There, all better.”

Levi wrapped his arms around his kids and pulled them to his chest, he smiled and hummed. “This is perfect. I love you Yuki.”

She smiled. “Love you daddy.”

He looked to Evan. “I love you Evan.”

Evan snuggled closer. “Love you daddy.”

Levi looked up at you. “I love you always, my perfect, beautiful and strong wife.”

You smiled at him and pinched his cheeks. “Flirt.” You leaned down and kissed him. “But I do love you with everything I have, you know I do and always will.”

Levi let out a long sigh, then he hummed. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

Evan sat up and frowned. “Why daddy?”

“Because your mummy has said yes to giving you a little sister or brother.”

Evan clapped her hands. “Yaaay!”

Yuki sat up and threw her arms out. “Yaaay!”

You shook your head and smiled. “Calm down everyone, it’ll take a while before they arrive, okay?”

They both smiled and shouted. “Okay!”

You laughed and looked down at Levi, he winked at you and held your hand. "Sorry honey, love you."

You smiled. "I forgive you, if you make it up to me all night long."

He growled making the kids giggle. "Oh, I promise I will."


End file.
